El vampiro y la virgen
by Sakurita-chan HU
Summary: -...entonces me equivoque contigo-dijo con desepcion -¿como?-pregunto sorprendida -pense que eras una diosa griega-ella bufo... -ah-gimio llena de placer -soy virgen-dijo cuando el lamia su cuello y su exitacion aumento...
1. prologo

El es un Vampiro que fue traicionado por su mujer, torturado por sus enemigos, su familia lo creía loco y ahora estaba solo, le dolía admitir que también necesitaba cariño. Era honrado, modesto, cortes y caballeroso, claro sin mencionar la fortuna familiar inmensa, era en su vida pasada un ex soldado.

Ella una agente especial de la policía especial de Japón (algo así como el FBI), que es empática, que está soltera, es bella bonita y sexy como una diosa griega, es perseguida por un loco acecino en serie pervertido.

Unas vacaciones para ambos les hará que se conozcan: -Soy Sasuke Uchiha- el inclino la cabeza haciendo una especie de reverencia, ella ahogo una risita y se pregunto qué haría el magnífico Rumano a continuación… -¿y tú?- pregunto el -¿sí?- la boca del sexy chico se arqueó con una medio sonrisa. –Perdona la atrevida suposición pero pensé que podrías estar en posesión de un nombre con el cual poder llamarte-… ella había estado tan ocupada admirándolo, que se había olvidado de presentarse –Soy Sakura. Sakura Haruno-…


	2. El problema

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto La trama tampoco es mía es obra y creación de Kerrelyn Sparks

**El problema**

Sasuke Uchiha tenía el asesinato en mente mientras se acercaba al lugar de encuentro en el Parque Central. La pacífica escena hizo poco por alejar sus pensamientos violentos. La luz de la luna aún brillaba sobre el pacifico lago y destellaba en los cascos de los botes de aluminio volcados a lo largo de la costa. El cobertizo se encontraba cerca, vacío y silencioso. Sasuke sólo se dio cuenta porque estaba atento a cualquier signo de una emboscada.

Él y sus compañeros se detuvieron frente a una serie escalones que descendían hacia un oscuro barranco. Al final había un túnel con un Malcontent esperando en su interior. Esperando su muerte, si Sasuke se salía con la suya.

Él comenzó a bajar las escaleras con Zetzu y Hidan. Itachi Uchiha y su esposa Shizuka kyriiu se precipitarían rápidamente sobre la colina con la velocidad de los vampiros así ellos podían investigar el otro lado del túnel.

-te dije que… vinieras solo- susurró una voz con acento ruso desde el interior negro del túnel.

Hidan se detuvo en un aterrizaje a mitad de la escalera, su mano enroscándose sobre la empuñadura de su espada. -Has estado tratando de matarme por meses, Stan. Por supuesto que traje a algunos amigos peligrosos y rudos. Un movimiento en falso y ellos van a hacerte parecer un Filete Stroganoff-

Después de sobrevivir por completo en base a la sangre durante casi trescientos años, Sasuke no estaba seguro de lo que parecía un Filete Stroganoff, pero él se complacía en ser llamado peligroso y rudo.

Desafortunadamente en este momento, él estaba débilmente torpe. Con cada paso él sentía como si se estuviera hundiendo en húmeda arena movediza. El yeso y los vendajes se habían retirado la noche anterior de sus pies y sus manos, así que esta noche él había reclamado que estaba listo para la acción. Fue un engaño que él podría llevar a cabo sólo si no se caía por las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, otro tipo rudo y peligroso, Zetzu, descendió rápidamente por las escaleras a la velocidad de un vampiro y se colocó contra la pared de ladrillos a la derecha de la entrada del túnel.

El ruso había insistido antes por teléfono que él vendría solo para encontrarse con Hidan. Sasuke y sus compañeros Vampiros sospechaban de una trampa, pero la pregunta era, ¿dónde? Sin duda, los Malcontent se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de Vampiros acompañarían a Hidan al lugar donde lo citaron. ¿Planifico el Malcontent atacarlos en el parque, o ellos esperaban que los Vampiros dejarían su base en Industrias RoMatech sin personal y vulnerables? De cualquier manera, los Vampiros sabían que no tenían otra opción más que dividirse y proteger tanto a Hidan como a RoMatech.

Sasuke había solicitado ir con el grupo al parque, pensando que esto le permitía la mejor oportunidad de matar a un Malcontent. Uno no sería suficiente, pero era un buen comienzo. Llegó a la parte inferior de la escalera y se ubicó a la izquierda de la entrada.

-Yo, Stan- Hidan llamo al ruso. -¿Pagas el alquiler de ese túnel o qué?- Él sacó su espada y él utilizo una voz de gánster. -Ven y saluda a mi amigo-

El vampiro ruso, vestido con pantalones negros con bolsillos y una sudadera negra, avanzó lentamente por el túnel. La capucha sobre su cabeza, dejando su rostro en sombra, aunque el hielo azul de sus ojos brillaba mientras su mirada se desplazaba nerviosamente alrededor. Él se estremeció cuando Zetzu sacó de repente su espada, la lámina brillaba bajo la luz de la luna a unos centímetros del hombro del ruso.

Sasuke siguió el ejemplo, extendiendo su brazo sobre su cabeza para extraer su claymore de su vaina en su espalda. Cuando su agarre vaciló, él cogió la empuñadura con ambas manos para evitar que cayera el arma y que ésta hiciera una abolladura en su grueso cráneo. Idiota. Tendría que haber traído una espada de menor peso. Bajó la espada y apoyó la punta de ésta sobre el terreno. El ruso levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-No he venido a pelear. No tengo ningún arma-

-Y él esta solo- dijo Shizuka al salir del túnel y echó a correr escaleras arriba para detenerse en el rellano junto a Hidan. -El túnel está despejado- Itachi salió del túnel

Regresando su claymore a la vaina en su espalda. Él palmeo al ruso por la espalda, y luego pasó delante de él para palmearlo de nuevo. Él retiró la capucha de la cabeza del ruso, y luego retrocedió para fruncirle el ceño.

-Stanislav Serpukhov. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?-

Sasuke se puso rígido al ver el cabello rubio, casi blanco, del ruso. Había visto aquel cabello antes. Sus dedos, recientemente curados, se flexionaban repetidamente alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada.

-Vosotros estaban allí. En la cueva- Stanislav se volvió hacia él y sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¿Tú?-. Él se volvió, tropezando en el primer escalón. -¿Estás vivo?-

Los recuerdos se dispararon en la mente de Sasuke. Imágenes de los torturadores con sus retorcidos rostros, eufóricos. El hedor de su carne quemada. El crujido de sus huesos al romperlos.

-Bastardo sangriento. Vosotros estabais allí-. Él utilizo sus dos manos para levantar la espada.

-¡Sasuke, detente!- le ordenó Itachi

-¡Él estaba allí!- Sasuke se abalanzó hacia el ruso, quien se precipito hacia las escaleras, para alcanzar la parte de arriba de ésta.

-Te dije que te detuvieras- Itachi plantó una mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke y su otra mano sobre el brazo de él, obligando a bajar su espada. Sasuke miró airadamente a su hermano, que sólo parecía unos años mayor que él.

-Exijo venganza. No puedes detenerme- Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Espero que tú sigas las órdenes- Sasuke se apartó de las manos de Itachi y se centró en el ruso.

-Ahora sé quién sois y dónde encontrarte- amenazo

-No quiero problemas-. Stanislav se acercó más a Hidan. El joven vampiro de negro le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, hombre? ¿Crees que yo te protegeré? Has estado tratando de matarme-

-Yo no quería- refunfuñó Stan. -Jedrek dijo que debía matarte… o él me mataría. Pero ahora él está muerto. Todo aquel que oyó la orden está muerto. Así que no me siento que tengas que matarme ahora-Hidan se burlo.

-Eso es realmente honorable de tu parte-

Stan miró con recelo a Sasuke -No me gusto lo que Orochimaru te hizo-

-Pero vosotros estaba allí y observasteis-, gruñó Sasuke. -Vosotros ayudasteis a atarme a la silla con las cadenas de plata. ¿Habéis disfrutado del olor de mi carne quemada?- La mandíbula de Stan se movió.

-No. Pero te digo esto. Si ellos me atrapan aquí, hablando con el enemigo, que me van a hacer cosas que harán que tu tortura parezca… un paseo por el parque. En lugar de treinta piezas de plata, ellos se llevarán treinta piezas de mi carne, y el primer pedazo será mi lengua-

-¡Entonces, déjame matarte ahora y ahorrarte la miseria!- Sasuke se abalanzó hacia las escaleras, pero se encontró con el brazo extendido de Itachi.

-¡Basta, hermano!-, le susurró Itachi en voz baja. Él se volvió hacia el ruso. -¿Estáis pensando traicionar a tu amo?-

-Si te refieres a Orochimaru, nunca me encontré con él, hasta que llegó aquí a Japón y dijo que era nuestro líder. Yo no soy asesino. Nunca lo fui. Yo era… agricultor. Me quedé con los vampiros rusos, porque soy ruso, y me ayudaron a aprender a vivir aquí-

-Y vosotros aprendisteis cómo a matar a los mortales- refunfuñó Sasuke.

-Nunca he matado- insistió Stan. -Me alimento de los mortales, eso es cierto. Pero nunca mato a los mortales-

Zetzu resopló. -¿Él espera que nosotros creamos eso?-

Stan se puso tenso. -Usted es alguien de quién hablar. Has matado a mi mejor amigo en la batalla de DVN. He perdido a otro amigo en Okinahua. Ustedes Vampiros actúan como si fueran… mejores moralmente, pero cuando se trata de la guerra, ustedes hacen la mayoría de la matanza-

Hidan inclinó la cabeza con una mueca. -Él tiene un punto allí. Hemos estado azotando su trasero-

Itachi se encogió de hombros. -Son demonios sangrientos. Ellos merecen morir-

-¿Entonces puedo matarlo ahora?- murmuró Sasuke

Itachi no le hizo caso. -Tenéis dos minutos, Stan. Habla-

-Y luego ¿puedo matarlo?- pregunto Sasuke un poco más fuerte.

Itachi le lanzó una mirada molesta.

-Vine a Japón hace siete años- comenzó Stanislav. -Yo y tres amigos vampiro de Moscú. Queríamos… nueva vida sin la tiranía y sin terror. Fuimos a la secta de Brooklyn para que pudiéramos aprender inglés. Teníamos la esperanza de conseguir trabajo y algún día tener nuestro propio lugar…-

-El sueño americano-. Hidan pretendió que se limpiaba una lágrima. -Estoy a punto de llorar-

Stan frunció el ceño. -Pero todo lo que encontramos fue más tiranía. A Iván Petrovsky le gusta capturar mujeres mortales para la alimentación y el sexo. Si nosotros no siguiéramos sus órdenes, él nos mataría. Él ha matado a muchos, y abuso de mujeres vampiro. Me alegré cuando Katia y Galina lo asesinaron-

-Así que usted sólo se encontró con la gente equivocada-. Hidan cerró los ojos. -¿Dónde he oído eso antes?-

-Mis amigos y yo odiábamos seguir las órdenes de los que usted llama los Malcontent, pero sabíamos que si tratábamos de escapar, nos matarían. He perdido a dos amigos en la batalla. Y la noche pasada…- Stan desvió la mirada, los ojos llorosos. -Mi último amigo murió. Guren lo mató porque él era rubio-

Hidan hizo una mueca. -Mala suerte-

-¿No es ella la que apuñaló a Shikamaru?- le preguntó Shizuka a Zetzu, y él asintió con la cabeza.

-Guren es la perra loca- gruñó Stan. -Y Orochimaru la puso a cargo de la secta.

-Charlatán. Entonces, ¿qué quieres de nosotros?- Hidan indicó el pelo casi blanco de Stan. -¿Algún color de cabello L'Oreal? No estoy seguro de que lo mereces-

-Quiero asilo. Si usted puede ocultarme de los Descontentos, les diré todo lo que sé-

Los vampiros enmudecieron ante la petición del ruso mientras la asimilaban.

-No confío en él- susurró Sasuke. -Él no hizo nada mientras me torturaban-

-Sasuke tiene un punto- dijo Itachi, observando severamente al ruso. -Nunca habéis dado motivos para confiar en ti-

Stan miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. -¿Comprobaron el área? ¿Está despejado?-

-Sí- respondió Shizuka. -¿Qué nos puedes contar? ¿Sabes dónde se esconde Orochimaru?"

Stan se lamió los labios. -Usted lo asustó muchísimo. Él pensó que el lugar de Apolo era secreto, pero usted sabía de ese lugar. Y él pensó que su campamento en Dakota del Surera seguro, pero usted lo atacó sin previo aviso. Yo no entiendo cómo usted supo de su campamento-

Sasuke resopló. -Él esta engañándolos. Todavía está trabajando para ellos. Permítanme matarlo ahora-

-¡No!- Stan levantó las manos. -Por favor. Puedo ver cómo va esto. Ivan, Katia, Galina, Jedrek…ellos están todos muertos. Has matado a más de sesenta Malcontent en Dakota del Sur. Orochimaru perderá. Él tiene que perder. Él es el mal-

-Lindo discurso- dijo Zetzu. -¿Dónde está Orochimaru?-

-Él tenía miedo de que usted lo encontraría si se quedaba en Japón, por lo que regresó a Rusia. Él está muy enojado, y clama venganza. Él volverá-

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Itachi.

Stan sacudió la cabeza. -Yo no lo sé. Perdió demasiados hombres en Dakota del Sur. Y luego él mato más, él mismo, porque piensa que uno de sus hombres lo traicionó y le dijo nuestra ubicación. Él esta… paranoico ahora. Él no confía en nadie, y muchos seguidores han escapado para ocultarse. Él está en muy mal estado hasta que pueda encontrar la forma de reconstruir su ejército-

Sasuke se acercó a Itachi. -Debemos ir tras él, acabar con él mientras que él está débil-.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, y luego se dirigió al ruso. -Agradecemos la información. Vamos a tener que comprobarla en primer lugar, por supuesto…-

-¿Entonces usted me llevara con ustedes?- preguntó Stan.

-Con el tiempo, tal vez-. Itachi se cruzó de brazos. -Por ahora, quiero que vulva a la secta de Brooklyn y siga aportándonos información-.

Stan se puso pálido. -¿Quiere que yo espíe para usted?-. Él se pasó una mano por el pelo casi blanco. -¿Usted sabe lo peligroso que es eso? Si ellos lo averiguan…-

-No le estamos pidiendo que muera- lo interrumpió Itachi.

-Habla por ti- murmuro Sasuke.

-Si tenéis la más remota indicación de peligro- continuó Itachi, -debéis tele transportarte lejos de inmediato. Luego llámanos, y te llevaremos a un lugar seguro. Hidan te dará su número de teléfono celular. Memorízalo. ¿Qué dices?-

Stan respiró hondo. -Muy bien. Yo lo haré-

-Bien- Itachi se volvió hacia Hidan. -Él se reportara contigo. Llévatelo y haz planes con él-.

-Sí, señor-. Hidan cogió del brazo a Stan. -Vamos.- El se tele transporto lejos, llevándose al ruso con él.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. -Debería haberlo matado-

-No-, dijo Itachi. -Él es mucho más valioso como un espía-

-No confiamos en él- argumentó Sasuke. -Orochimaru podría haberlo enviado como doble agente. Debería haberlo matado-

-Sasuke-. Shizuka bajó la escalera, con el ceño fruncido. -Toda esta charla sobre la muerte…no pareces ser tú. Sé que ellos te hicieron cosas terribles, y me rompe el corazón, pero…-

-Yo no quiero tu compasión- gruñó Sasuke. -Y no estoy apesadumbrado por lo que sucedió. Fue sangriento y me abrió los ojos. Deberíamos haber matado a todos los Malcontent años atrás. Yo digo que nos tele transportemos a Moscú inmediatamente y persigamos a Orochimaru-

-Lo haremos-. Itachi le hizo señas a Zetzu. -Llama a Mikhail en Moscú. Averigua si hay alguna noticia acerca de Orochimaru-

-Lo haré-. Zetzu se dirigió a la escalera, sacando un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negro.

-Si todavía es de noche en Moscú, nos tele transportaremos de inmediato- le dijo Itachi a su esposa. -Si no, sólo iremos a nuestro castillo en Escocia-

Shizuka asintió. -Espero que Stanislav esté diciendo la verdad-.

-Será sangriento e imposible encontrar a Orochimaru en Rusia- refunfuñó Sasuke. -El lugar es enorme, y él lo sabe mucho mejor que nosotros. Creo que nos deberíamos separarnos…-

-Sasuke- Itachi lo interrumpió. –Hermano, tú no irás a ningún lado-

Él se puso rígido. -Por supuesto que voy. Mis manos y mis pies han sanado-

-No- dijo Itachi en voz baja. -Puedo decir que estás haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Sasuke. Estás lento y débil-

Un destello de ira chisporroteo través de él. -¡Maldita sea, Itachi! Voy a sanar rápidamente, lo sabéis. Cuando localicemos a Orochimaru, estaré listo…-

-Ya dije que no irás-

Sasuke apretó la empuñadura de su espada con tanta fuerza, que sus dedos recientemente cicatrizados le dolieron. -No puedes hacerme esto. Yo tengo el derecho de vengarme-

-Es en lo único en que piensas, Sasuke. Estás obsesionado-

-Y demasiado enojado- agregó Shizuka.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy enojado!- gritó -Los bastardos sangrientos me torturaron durante dos noches-

-Tienes que dejar la ira de lado- dijo Shizuka suavemente.

Sasuke se burlo. Créanme, mi ira se curara milagrosamente una vez que haya matado a esos hijos de puta- Itachi suspiró.

-Hermano eres una bala suelta. Estoy ordenándote que te tomes algo de tiempo libre-

Sasuke le frunció el ceño a su hermano. Como el director general de Seguridad e Investigaciones Uchiha, Itachi era su jefe. Y su líder. Itachi lo había transformado cuando yacía moribundo en el campo de batalla de Japón, por lo que Sasuke sentía una relación muy estrecha con él. Su fuerte sentido de lealtad lo había mantenido firme durante el cautiverio y la tortura. Había conseguido aguantar el dolor, sin traicionar a su familia ni a sus amigos.

Pero él también tenía un montón de dinero. No necesitaba trabajar para Uchiha S & I. Él podría buscar a Orochimaru por su cuenta.

-Puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando- le dijo Itachi en voz baja. -Ni siquiera lo consideres. Estás demasiado lleno de rabia para ir por tu cuenta. Y estás demasiado débil. Lo cual es una combinación letal. Lo único que conseguirás es que te maten-

-Tu confianza en mí es conmovedora- dijo tan bajo como un suspiro

-Sasuke- Shizuka le tocó el brazo. -Creemos en ti. Sólo necesitas algo de tiempo para recuperarte. Eso es todo lo que te pedimos-

Él gimió interiormente. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero ellos tenían razón. Tal vez una semana de descanso no estaría demasiado mal. Podría levantar pesas, recuperar su fuerza, luego perseguir a Orochimaru y matarlo.

-Muy bien. Voy a pensar en ello... –

-Excelente- Shizuka sonrió. -Conozco el lugar perfecto para ti. El maestro del Coven de la Costa Oeste te invito para que permanecieras en su lugar de vacaciones en Palm Springs. Es un Resort de lujo y spa sólo para Vampiros- Sasuke parpadeó.

-¿Un... balneario?- pregunto anonadado

-Sí. Tienen lo último en equipos, de última generación. El Jacuzzi será maravilloso para tus manos y tus pies. Fisioterapeutas totalmente capacitados. Una piscina olímpica cubierta y climatizada. Un enorme cuarto de ejercicios…-

-¿Practican esgrima y artes marciales?- preguntó Sasuke. Él podría practicar un poco con su espada.

-Bueno, en realidad, ejercitan más que nada Pilates y yoga-. Cuando Sasuke resopló, ella levantó una mano para detener su objeción

-Ahora escucha. Aquellos son excelentes ejercicios para ganar flexibilidad y equilibrio. Tú lo necesitas en este momento-

-¿Y esperas que mate a Orochimaru manteniendo una pose de yoga durante treinta segundos?- Shizuka frunció el ceño.

-Allí vas de nuevo con el asesinato. Esta obsesión no es saludable, Sasuke. Tienes suerte de estar vivo. Tienes que aprender a oler las rosas de nuevo. El yoga te ayudará a relajarte y encontrar tu centro-

-No creo que alguna vez lo haya perdido-. Él se tocó el estómago plano.

-Si no quieres hacer yoga, muy bien- lo interrumpió Shizuka se rompió. -Yo vi su folleto, y tienen muchas formas de ayudarte a alcanzar la paz interior. Hay masaje hidrotérmico en la Gruta de la Tranquilidad Tropical o el rejuvenecimiento corporal con aceites aromáticos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hicisteis una ___exfoliación__?- _Sasuke miró a Itachi.

-¿Todavía está hablando en español?- Itachi resopló.

-Muestra respeto por los ancianos, nee-chan-

-¿Es una broma verdad? Soy un par de siglos más viejo que ella-

-Es verdad- La boca de Shizuka se estremeció. -Pero cuando me casé con Itachi, me convertí en tu onee-sama-

-Madrastra- Sasuke corrigió, luego arqueó una ceja. -Una madrastra malvada-Ella se rió.

-Puede ser, ya que espero que permanezcas en el spa durante al menos tres meses-

-¿Qué?- Sasuke le dirigió a ella y a Itachi una mirada incrédula. -No puedes estar hablando en serio. Si no práctico con mi espada durante tres meses, no estaré capacitado para cumplir con mi deber-

-Ellos también tienen un excelente psicólogo para vampiros- interrumpió Shizuka

-¡No!- interrumpió Shizuka. Ahora él sabía por qué lo estaban mandando a este maldito spa. -No voy a ir donde ningún psicólogo-

-Sasuke-chan- comenzó Itachi -Estás sufriendo un efecto post–traumático-

-Sé muy bien lo que he sufrido. Y no necesito quejarme con una terapeuta. Es una completa pérdida de tiempo- No había ninguna manera de que él fuera a hablar de lo que le había sucedido. ¿Por qué diablos iba a describir cada doloroso y humillante detalle? Sería una tortura de nuevo. No, era mucho mejor simplemente poner la dura prueba desagradable detrás de él. Y matar a los bastardos. Shizuka respiró hondo.

-Si te lo ordenáramos...-

-Entonces yo me marcharía- Sasuke lo interrumpió de nuevo. Él podría perseguir a Orochimaru por su cuenta. Itachi le dirigió a su mujer una mirada comprensiva.

-Yo sabía que él no estaría de acuerdo en ir a un spa de lujo, pero hicisteis un buen intento-. Él miró a su hermano -Nos queremos que te marches. Sólo queremos que te mejores, tanto de cuerpo como de mente-

-Yo no estoy loco- gruñó Sasuke

-No, pero estás enojado como el infierno, y esto te hace demasiado inestable para el trabajo. No sólo estarías arriesgando tu propia vida, sino la vida de cualquier persona que trabaje contigo-

Sasuke apoyó la punta de su espada contra el suelo. Itachi sabía exactamente cómo llegar a él. Nunca él pondría las vidas de sus amigos en riesgo.

-Yo podría estar de acuerdo con unas cortas vacaciones. Eso es todo-

-Bien- asintió Itachi. -Puedes utilizar nuestro castillo en Escocia, y el Kasekage ha ofrecido su casa en París-

-He estado allí- murmuró. Él había sido el jefe de seguridad del Kasekage en París durante diez años.

-Kisame dijo que podrías utilizar su palacio en Venecia- continuó su hermano

-¿Todo el mundo quiere deshacerse de mí?- refunfuñó Sasuke.

-Todos queremos que te mejores- insistió Shizuka. -Pain ofreció su villa en Toscana o su casa nueva en Patmos-

-¿Patmos?-. Él nunca había estado allí antes.

-Es una isla griega- explicó Itachi. -Muy agradable, me han dicho-

-Es el lugar donde San Juan vaticino las Revelaciones y el fin del mundo- agregó Shizuka.

-Bueno, eso es reconfortante- Sasuke se encogió de un hombro.-Bien. Sea lo que sea. Voy por una semana o dos-

-Cuatro meses- dijo Itachi, Sasuke miro boquiabierto a su hermano

-¿Qué? El balneario era sólo por tres meses-

-En el balneario había un terapeuta- le recordó Itachi -Nos damos cuenta de que si estas por tu propia cuenta, necesitaras más tiempo. Por supuesto, podrías cambiar de opinión acerca de la terapia…-

-No. Diablos, no-

-Entonces, durante cuatro meses- sentencio Itachi -Todos los gastos pagados. Más tu salario habitual. No puedes rechazar esto, Sasuke- Shizuka sonrió.

-Nos veremos en Navidad, y estarás mucho mejor-

Mejor, su trasero. Estas no eran vacaciones. Era un exilio sangriento. Exiliado en una isla como Napoleón. Pero entonces, Napoleón se escapó de su primera isla. Sasuke pensó que podría hacer lo mismo. Para un vampiro con habilidades de tele transporte, sería fácil. Y nadie lo sabría.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma en que estara metido ahora el sexy Sasuke y todos los akatsuky mmm pronto lo descubriremos

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	3. Isla Patmos

**Isla Patmos**

_Isla de Patmos, tres meses después_

Sakura Haruno cerró la puerta trasera tranquilamente. Tenía que ser la una y media de la mañana, adivinó ella, pero su reloj interno estaba todavía en la hora estándar del centro.

Su barco había llegado al puerto de Skala esa tarde, y su abuela estaba allí, esperando con un taxista joven. Después de conducirlas por la corta distancia hasta la casa de los Haruno en Grikos, el joven griego había llevado su equipaje hasta la habitación de huéspedes, y luego las había dejado a ellas en una taberna local.

Todo el pueblo se había reunido allí para mirar boquiabiertos a la nieta americana de Tsunade. Y de acuerdo a Tsunade, cada soltero en la isla estaba presente.

Sakura soporto varias horas de suaves reprimendas en el mal español de los aldeanos más viejos. Su crimen: no visitar a oba-sama, su pobre abuela, durante seis largos años. No importaba que ella la viera cada Navidad en Konoha, donde vivía su familia y a dónde su abuela emigraba por unos pocos meses cada invierno. Sakura seguía sintiéndose culpable de romperle el corazón a su pobre abuela viuda.

En ese momento, su abuela estaba saltando a través de la pista de baile con una fila de hombres jóvenes, feliz, gritando "¡Opa!" Y rompiendo platos, por lo que Sakura decidió que este sería un viaje de culpabilidad que ella podría declinar. Ella bebió más vino que de costumbre, esperando que esto la ayudaría a dormir, pero ahí estaba ella, dos horas más tarde, en plena vigilia.

Y una vez más se cuestionó la razón para venir. Su supervisor había insistido en que ella se marchara por un tiempo, pero parte del argumento de ella era que huir nunca resolvía un problema. Ella debería haber enfrentado al monstruo de nuevo. Debería haberle dicho que el juego había terminado. No más manipulación enferma. Pero ¿y si huyendo ella sólo estaba demostrando que él seguía moviendo los hilos?

Una fría brisa se precipito sobre el mar y hasta el acantilado rocoso en el patio de la casa de su abuela. Sakura se acurrucó con más fuerza contra su manta blanca, alrededor de su pijama de algodón de color verde. No quería pensar en él nunca más. Él no podía encontrarla aquí.

Ella respiro el nítido aire salado. Estaba maravillosamente tranquilo, con sólo el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa y la brisa alborotando los tamariscos. Así de tranquilo. Sólo que sus pies estaban congelándose en el suelo de baldosas.

Ella avanzó a través del patio. Era igual a cómo ella lo recordaba. En su última visita, el verano después de graduarse de la secundaria, su padre había construido el cenador que cubría una pequeña sección de la izquierda. La vid había crecido, sus ramas se encrespaban como serpientes alrededor del marco de madera. A la sombra oscura del cenador, ella apenas podía ver la mesa familiar de madera y las cuatro sillas.

El resto del patio interior había quedado abierto al cielo, y abajo brillaba una media luna, la que se reflejaba en las paredes blanqueadas con cal de la casa de oba-sama y las paredes, que cubrían hasta la altura de la cintura, cerraban el patio. Tres grandes jarrones de barro, cada uno con un pequeño árbol de limón, alineados en la pared de la derecha. Alrededor de la base de cada árbol, matas verdes de perejil y de menta crecían. En el rincón más alejado, unas macetas de geranios de color rojo montaban guardia por los escalones de piedra que se dirigían hacia la playa.

Al lado de los geranios, ella reconoció el telescopio que su padre le había dado a oba-sama para la Navidad del año pasado. Un excelente regalo, pensó ella mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno. Había muchas estrellas. Estas nunca eran tan brillantes en las casas de las ciudades.

Ella llegó a la pared del fondo, apoyó los codos en la parte superior y miró hacia la playa que se encontraba abajo. La luna brillaba sobre el mar oscuro y se reflejaba en la arena blanca.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Sakura se dio la vuelta. -Oba-sama, yo no tenía intención de despertarte-

-Tengo el sueño muy ligero…- ojos de su abuela se entrecerraron. -¿Estas descalza?-

Antes de que Sakura pudiera explicarle que se le había olvidado empacar sus zapatillas de casa, su abuela se apresuro a entrar, murmurando acerca de escorpiones. Un minuto más tarde reapareció con unas zapatillas de casa de color rojo brillante.

-Estos son de talla estándar, lo que significa que son demasiado grandes para mí-. Ella los dejó en el suelo junto a Sakura -Tu hermana, Ino, me las regalo para la Navidad. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Una mujer de mi edad, con zapatillas rojas?-

Sakura sonrió mientras colocaba su manta sobre la pared del patio, y luego se apoyó en esta mientras se colocaba las zapatillas de casa con forma de bota. Su hermana probablemente pensaba lo mismo que todos en la familia pensaban. Tsunade nunca actuó de acuerdo a su edad, a menos que con esto ella consiguiera algo que quería. Su pelo podría ser de color gris pero en lugar de eso seguía siendo largo, grueso y de color rubio. Ella todavía estaba activa, sus ojos todavía agudos, y su cerebro más agudo aún.

Tsunade ciño con más fuerza el cinturón de la bata de felpa azul. -Dime qué te pasa, Sakura-

-Estoy bien. Sólo la fatiga del vuelo y…- Sakura se detuvo cuando sintió un destello de ira que emanaba de su abuela. -Lo siento. Estoy acostumbrada a decirle a la gente que estoy bien cuando yo... no lo estoy-

Tsunade suspiró. -Entiendo, pero deberías conocerme mejor como para mentirme-

Sakura asintió, aliviada de que la ira de su abuela se había disuelto rápidamente. Ella sabía todo acerca del extraño don de su abuela, porque ella era la única nieta que lo había heredado. Ellas podían decir cuando una persona estaba mintiendo. Y ellas podían sentir las emociones de la gente.

-Te conozco de toda una vida, pero nunca te había visto así... agotada-, continuó Tsunade -Estabas feliz y aliviada cuando llegasteis, entonces te molestaste conmigo durante la fiesta-

Sakura hizo una mueca. -Lo siento-

Tsunade agitó una mano en señal de que lo olvidara. -No importa. Para eso es la familia. Pero hay algo más que te preocupa. Algo... oscuro. Y oculto- Sakura gimió para sus adentros. Era algo oculto. Ella lo había estado reprimiendo durante meses.

-Hay un problema, pero yo…No quiero hablar de eso- Ella tomó la manta de la pared y la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros.

-Te da miedo- susurró Tsunade. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. Él le daba miedo.

Su abuela coloco un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. -No tengas miedo, hija. Ahora estás a salvo-

Ella abrazó a su abuela y cerró los ojos, las lágrimas dispuestas a desaparecer. Oba-sama siempre había sido la única en quien ella había confiado, la única a quien ella le decía sus secretos. Cuando ella era joven y luchaba para adaptarse a sus habilidades de empatía, fue sólo su abuela quien la comprendió.

Tsunade la acaricio sobre la espalda -¿Quién te aterra? ¿Es un hombre?-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-¿El bastardo te maltrato? Yo podría enviar a tus hermanos detrás de él para enseñarle una lección-

Sakura se echó a reír. Sus delgados hermanos menores tendrían problemas para intimidar a un Chihuahua, bueno estaba exagerando Udon y Konohamaru no eran exactamente unos niños ya. Como de costumbre, su abuela había ahuyentado sus lágrimas.

-Sólo déjame esto a mí. Voy a encontrar a un hombre bueno para ti- Tsunade dio un paso atrás y ladeó la cabeza. -¿Te gusto alguno de los que conocisteis esta noche?-

Sakura se quejó. -No estoy buscando un marido-

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué edad tienes, veinticuatro? Yo tenía tres bebés cuando tenía tu edad-

Sakura hizo una mueca. -Tengo una carrera. Un grado de maestría-

-Y estoy orgullosa de ti. Pero nada es más importante que la familia. ¿Qué pensaste de Spiro?-

-¿Cuál era?- pregunto renuente

-Uno muy guapo. Él estaba bailando a mi derecha-

Sakura trato de acordarse, pero no podía recordar a un hombre que se destacara. Todos ellos se habían congelado en una resbaladiza burbuja de testosterona.

-No puedo recordar- contesto indiferente

-Es un buen chico. Va a la iglesia todas las semanas con su madre. Muy atractivo cuerpo. Hace flexiones cada mañana en ropa interior-

Sakura ladeó la cabeza. -¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Tsunade hizo un gesto hacia el telescopio.

Con un suspiro, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el telescopio no estaba apuntando hacia el cielo. Ella corrió y miró a través del ocular. Una pared pintada con cal apareció a la vista con un gran ventanal. –oba-sama ¿qué has estado haciendo?-

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Soy vieja, pero no estoy muerta. Spiro es un hombre joven y bello. Y cuida bien de sus cabras. Tú deberías salir con él-

Sakura arrugó la nariz. -¿Qué diablos haría yo con un pastor de cabras?-

-¿Hacer niños pequeños?- dijo encogiéndose los hombros

Sakura soltó un bufido. -No puedo casarme. No puedo siquiera fijar una cita que valga la pena un maldito día. Siempre termina mal. Puedo decir cuando los hombres están mintiendo, y por desgracia, eso sucede casi todo el tiempo-

-Sólo tenemos que encontrar un hombre honesto-

-Me temo que aquellos han seguido el camino de los dinosaurios- Sakura apunto el telescopio fuera de casa de Spiro. -¿Cómo hicisteis para encontrar al abuelo?-

-Yo no lo hice. Mis padres arreglaron el matrimonio-

Sakura hizo una mueca. -¿Cuántos años tenías?-

-Dieciséis. Yo era del sur de Konoha - -Conocí a tu abuelo aquí en Patmos en nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Le dije a Jiraiya de inmediato que nunca debía mentirme porque yo lo sabría. Y haría su vida miserable-

Sakura parpadeó. -¿Eso no lo ahuyento?- Al saber que era un detector de mentiras humano, ciertamente había hecho que su novio de la secundaria corriera hacia las colinas.

-Jiraiya se sorprendió, pero luego dijo que nosotros deberíamos, ambos, ser honestos, porque si yo mentía, él podía hacerme sentir mal, también- Tsunade rió entre dientes. -Y entonces él dijo que yo era la más valiente, la más hermosa mujer que él había conocido. Y yo sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad-

-Oh- El corazón de Sakura se apretó. -Eso es dulce-

-Seis meses después de la boda, me dijo que me amaba y esa era la verdad, también-. Los ojos de Tsunade brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas.

-¿Y él nunca mintió?- dijo en voz baja.

-Una vez. Cuando tu padre era joven, se cayó de un árbol y se rompió el brazo. Jiraiya me dijo que no me preocupara, que estaba seguro de que nuestro hijo iba a estar bien. Pero él estaba mintiendo. Estaba muerto de miedo. Y yo también-

-Eso no es tanto como una mentira. Él estaba tratando de consolarte-

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza. -No todas las mentiras son malas. Es la intención de engañar lo que está mal. Tu abuelo era un hombre bueno, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria- Ella se persignó en la forma ortodoxa, tocando su hombro derecho en primer lugar.

Sakura se persignó, también, una respuesta automática que había sido inculcada desde su niñez.

Tsunade parpadeó evitando sus lágrimas y enderezó sus delgados hombros. -Te haré una taza de té de manzanilla. Te ayudará a dormir- Ella se apresuró a regresar a la casa.

Sakura apoyó los codos en la pared del patio y miró hacia la playa. Una brisa movió un mechón de pelo sobre su cara, y ella lo hizo a un lado. La mayor parte de su larga cabellera estaba sujeta en la parte posterior de su cabeza con un prendedor grande en forma de garra, pero como de costumbre, siempre había un mechón rebelde que conseguía escapar.

Ella respiró hondo, saboreando su soledad. Había momentos como durante la fiesta de esa noche, cuando el bombardeo constante de emociones de todo el mundo, se convertía en algo difícil de soportar. Se sentía como si ella se estuviera ahogando, sus propias emociones sumergidas bajo el diluvio de quienes la rodean, al punto de que temía perderse a sí misma por completo. Ella había aprendido a manejarlo con los años, pero aún así, de vez en cuando ella tenía que escapar del mundanal ruido.

Ser una empática ciertamente la había ayudado con su trabajo. Por desgracia, sus habilidades únicas habían causado también que el monstruo se obsesionara con ella. No pienses en él. Estás a salvo aquí. Pensó

Un movimiento hacia la izquierda le llamó la atención. Se volvió hacia un bosque de tamariscos, pero sólo vio a éste meciéndose con la brisa. Nada extraño allí.

Entonces lo vio. Una figura solitaria que emergía de la oscura sombra de los árboles. Estaba corriendo por la playa. ¿A esta hora de la noche? Llegó a una extensión clara de arena, donde la luna brillaba, y Sakura se olvidó de respirar.

Su cuerpo era hermoso, y ella sospechaba que su cara lo era, también, pero era difícil saberlo a esta distancia. Vestido con oscuros pantalones cortos para correr y una camiseta blanca, se movía de forma rápida y fácilmente a lo largo de la playa. Su piel parecía pálida, pero eso podría ser a causa de la luz de la luna.

Ella respiró profundo mientras él se acercaba. Era un hombre grande. Su camiseta se estiró a través de sus maravillosamente amplios hombros, las mangas cortas ajustadas alrededor de sus bíceps.

Si tan sólo pudiera verle mejor la cara. Su mirada se desvió hacia el telescopio. ¿Por qué no? Ella corrió, apuntó en dirección del hombre, y miró a través del ocular.

Oh, sí, no la defraudó. Sus ojos parecían agudos e inteligentes. Piel pálida, aunque no podría decir el color. Negros, ella esperaba, ya que era su color favorito. Tenía una nariz recta, fuerte, una boca ancha y una mandíbula fuerte, con un toque sexy. Tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro, pero no lo hacía menos atractivo. Todo lo contrario. Esto aumentaba su aura de poder masculino.

Él pasó por la casa, y ella admiro su perfil agudo durante unos segundos, luego bajó el telescopio para observar su cuerpo. Su pecho se expandía con cada respiración profunda, y ella encontró su propia respiración emparejada con la suya. Incluso apuntando la mira más abajo, ella notó sus musculosos muslos y sus pantorrillas. Sus zapatillas blancas aplastando la arena mientras corría dejando un rastro constante.

Él continuó por la playa hacia la roca conocida como Petra, dándole una visión gloriosa de su trasero.

-Opa- murmuró ella mientras seguía espiándolo a través del telescopio. Había visto un montón de hombres en forma durante sus días de formación para la Agencia Federal, pero este tipo los pondría en vergüenza. Si bien sus músculos parecían ejercitados y abultados, este hombre parecía completamente natural, moviéndose con un control fluido y elegante.

Ella aún estaba enfocando sobre su trasero cuando notó las piernas ya no estaban en movimiento. ¿Él se detuvo por falta de energía? Él no parecía cansado. Sus pantalones cortos para trotar lentamente se volvieron, ofreciéndole a ella una buena mirada a su ingle. Ella tragó saliva.

Ella levantó el telescopio a la altura de su pecho. ¡Dios mío! Esa enorme extensión de pecho estaba ahora frente a ella. Seguramente, él no estaba... Ella levantó la mira del telescopio hacia su cara y se quedó sin aliento. ¡Él estaba mirándola directamente a ella!

Ella saltó hacia atrás, tirando de la manta apretada a su alrededor. ¿Cómo él podía verla? El patio estaba oscuro y las paredes le llegaban hasta la cintura. Pero las paredes estaban pintadas con cal y ella estaba acurrucada en una manta blanca, y la luna y las estrellas estaban brillando.

Tal vez él podía ver tan lejos. ¿Seguro que él no había podido oírla? Había hablado casi en un susurro.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, mirándola con sus intensos ojos. ¡Oh Dios, él la había atrapado comiéndoselo con los ojos con un telescopio! Ella apretó su mano contra la boca para evitar gemir en voz alta. Al parecer, el más pequeño de los sonidos estaba siendo llevando a través de la playa.

Él dio otro paso hacia ella, y la luna se reflejaba en su cabello. ¿Negro azulado? Ella no había conocido a ningún hombre pelinegro no de ese negro azulado en la fiesta. ¿Quién era este hombre?

-Sakura- Tsunade la llamo a través de la puerta abierta. -Tu té esta en remojo- Ella se dirigió hacia la cocina y espero con impaciencia su taza de té.

-Hay un hombre en la playa- dijo al entrar a la casa

-¿Estás segura? Son casi las dos de la mañana-

-Ven y lo veras. Tal vez tú lo conoces- Sakura regreso al patio y se asomó por encima del muro. Él se había ido.

-Él…Él estaba allí- Sakura apuntaba hacia el sur, hacia Petra. No había rastro de él.

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. -Estás agotada y estás viendo sombras. Bebe el té, niña, y vete a la cama-

-Él era real- susurró ella. Y el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca. Querido Kami-sama, por favor, permítele ser real.

X

Maldita sea, más vale que ella fuera real. Pensó el pelinegro cuando regresaba a casa.

Sasuke corrió hasta los escalones de piedra de la villa romana. Él odiaba pensar que tres meses de forzado aburrimiento le estuviera haciendo ver cosas. Adorables cosas como un ángel vestido de blanco, mirándolo hacia abajo desde una torre de marfil.

Él caminó alrededor de la piscina y del jacuzzi para entrar en la casa pintada de cal. Era una casa antigua, pero totalmente renovada, con todas las comodidades modernas. Deidara estaba en la habitación familiar, descansando en un sofá, viendo un DVD y comiendo palomitas.

Sasuke lo saludó con la mano al pasar hacia la cocina. Cogió una botella de sangre sintética de la nevera y maldijo en silencio a su hermano.

Itachi debía haber adivinado su intención de escaparse de estas obligadas vacaciones, porque por extraña coincidencia, esta casa se había convertido de repente en el lugar favorito de vacaciones de todo el mundo.

Pain y su familia lo habían visitado la última semana de agosto y la primera quincena de septiembre, acompañado por sus guardaespaldas, Sasori y Kakuzu. Ya que Sasori y Kakuzu trabajaban para Uchiha Seguridad e Investigaciones, ellos le informaban directamente a Itachi. Y Sasuke no había podido escapar.

A continuación, Gaara, el Kasekage y su familia se habían quedado durante la segunda mitad de septiembre, acompañado por sus guardaespaldas, quienes también trabajaban para Itachi. Después, Kisame y Aoi se quedaron por unas semanas. A continuación, Shikamaru y Temari, y ahora Deidara. Y por supuesto, todos trabajaban para Uchiha S & I.

Carceleros. Ese maldito Itachi estaba utilizando a sus empleados como carceleros para mantenerlo en su prisión de la isla. Metió la botella en el microondas y pulsó un botón.

-¿Qué sucede?- Deidara entró en la cocina con un plato vacío de palomitas de maíz.

-Nada- Sasuke se inclinó sobre el mostrador y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Algo pasa. He estado aquí dos semanas, y todas las noches, sales a correr. Entonces vuelves, me diriges una mirada asesina, y gruñes que debería llamar a Itachi y decirle que estás en buena forma y no loco-

-¿Llamasteis a Itachi?- pregunto indiferente

-No. No tienen ni idea de dónde se esconde Orochimaru. Deberías permanecer aquí y disfrutar- Sasuke suspiró. Itachi podría avanzar mejor en la localización de Orochimaru si no tuviera que enviar a algunos de sus mejores empleados aquí como niñeros.

-Algo diferente- continuó Deidara -Esta noche llegasteis sin el ceño fruncido o gruñendo. ¿Por qué el cambio?-

Sasuke se encogió un hombro. –Trato de convencerte de que no estoy loco-

-Tienes razón- Deidara lavó el recipiente y lo puso en el lavavajillas. -Así que esta noche estamos tratando una nueva estrategia-

Sasuke destapo la sangre embotellada del microondas y llenó un vaso. -vi a un ángel- murmuro mas para sí mismo que para Deidara

Deidara abrió los ojos. -¿Y todavía estás tratando de convencerme de que no estás loco?-

Sasuke soltó un bufido. -No un verdadero ángel. No, a menos que estos hayan optado por observar a los humanos con telescopios-

-Ah- Sonrió Deidara. -Atrapaste una nena, la examinaste. ¿Ella estaba caliente?-

Ella era una diosa, una hermosa diosa griega, pero Sasuke no tenía ganas de compartir la noticia con un cambia formas brasileño quien podría conocer gente durante el día, mientras él estaba muerto para el mundo.

-Ella estaba bien- dijo restándole importancia

-¿Sólo bien? Pensé que ella era un ángel-

Sasuke ignoró el comentario y tomó un gran trago de su vaso de sangre sintética.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- le preguntó Deidara. -¿Conseguisteis su número?-

El pelinegro miro con el ceño fruncido el vaso medio vacío. –No-. Él había oído su susurro en griego, así que no estaba seguro de que ella entendiera el español. -No tiene sentido buscarla. Mi prisión va a terminar en sólo tres semanas más-

Deidara hizo girar sus ojos. -No estás en una cárcel. Además, muchas cosas pueden pasar en tres semanas-

Sasuke terminó su vaso. No era el tipo de hombre que podía disfrutar de una aventura ocasional. Cuando él se sentía atraído por una mujer, no había nada casual. Y definitivamente él se sentía atraído por esta mujer.

En el momento en que él había puesto los ojos en ella, el mundo se había detenido en seco a su alrededor. Él había olvidado que estaba de vacaciones y que se marcharía pronto. Él se había olvidado que eran las primeras horas de la mañana y no un momento adecuado como para acercarse a una mujer solitaria. Él se había olvidado de que era un desconocido vestido con sudorosa ropa de ejercicio y seguramente él la habría asustado. Demonios, incluso había olvidado que era un vampiro y no tenía ningún sentido involucrarse con un mortal. Él simplemente se había sentido atraído por ella.

Y luego, de repente, ella había desaparecido. Él había corrido todo el camino hasta su casa, preguntándose si sólo se la había imaginado. Después de todo, él había trotado hasta esa playa todas las noches durante los últimos tres meses. Si ella vivía en esa casa, ¿por qué no la había visto antes?

-Si la vez otra vez, debes hablar con ella- le dijo Deidara mientras salía de la cocina. -Una mujer hermosa puede ser la terapia que necesitas-

-no necesito terapia- se quejó Sasuke. Él sólo necesitaba venganza. Tres meses de ejercicio lo habían dejado de nuevo en forma, y él estaba listo para marcharse. Listo para salir de esta maldita isla y perseguir a Orochimaru.

El hermoso rostro del ángel flotando de nuevo en su mente, borrando la imagen de su enemigo. Ella tenía que ser real. Un simple sueño no podía haberle afectado con esta fuerza. Él tenía que verla de nuevo. Aun cuando había una docena de razones por qué las que él debería evitarla, él todavía tenía que tratar de verla de nuevo. Tal vez era necesaria la terapia después de todo.

X

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, cuando Sakura, finalmente se durmió. Por desgracia, era domingo por la mañana, y su abuela la despertó al amanecer para que pudieran ir a la iglesia. Al parecer, si ella no iba, cada persona en Grikos diría cosas malas sobre ella.

Después, Sakura se puso a trabajar en la cocina, ayudando a su abuela a cocinar una enorme cantidad de alimentos y, a continuación, ¡sorpresa! Dos de los mejores amigos de oba-sama se presentaron a cenar con sus hijos elegibles. Sakura fue cordial, pero fue decepcionante que ninguno de ellos tuviera el cabello negro azulado. Afortunadamente, el español era tan limitado como su griego, así que ella no tenía que hablar mucho. Su mente seguía vagando de nuevo sobre el hombre en la playa. ¿Quién era? ¿Estaría de vuelta esta noche?

A las nueve de la noche, la fatiga del vuelo y la falta de sueño la atraparon, y ella tropezó con la cama. A medida que ella subía la manta hasta su barbilla, se dijo que sólo tomaría una siesta corta. Estaría en el patio a las 1:00 de la mañana, esperando que el corredor misterioso pasara.

Ella parpadeó despierta cuando la luz del sol se vertió desde su ventana.

-¡Oh, no!- susurro débilmente

Se sentó y miró su reloj en la mesilla. ¿Ocho y media de la mañana? Maldita sea. Se puso los botines rojos en sus pies y arrastro sus pies hasta la cocina.

-Ahí estas, dormilona-. Su abuela movía algo en la estufa. -Ya he estado en la panadería. Hay pan fresco en la mesa junto a la jarra de miel. Te traeré una taza de té-

-Gracias- Sakura se sentó y cortó una gruesa rebanada de pan. Al alcanzar la jarra de miel, ella se dio cuenta del estrecho florero en el centro de la mesa, con un botón de rosa roja. -Yo no sabía que plantabas rosas-

-No lo hago. Tú no puedes comerlas- Tsunade coloco una taza de té sobre la mesa y la miró con un brillo en los ojos. -Creo que tienes un admirador secreto-

Sakura parpadeó. -¿Yo?-

-¿Quién crees que es? ¿Giorgios o Dimitrios?-. Tsunade se refería a los hombres que habían estado el día anterior.

-No lo sé- La mente de Sakura de inmediato se había dirigido al corredor misterioso con el pelo negro azulado y los ojos intensos. ¿Podría ser él? Alargó la mano para tocar los suaves pétalos de color rojo. -¿Usted no vio quién las envío?-

-No- Tsunade coloco las manos en las caderas y frunció el ceño ante la flor. -No había ninguna nota con la flor. Barrí el patio temprano esta mañana, y mientras yo estaba barriendo los peldaños encontré esto en la mitad de la playa. Estaba allí tumbada, inmovilizada por una roca-

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró. -Entonces quién la dejo venía de la playa- Tenía que ser de él.

Tsunade quedó sin aliento. -¡Por supuesto! ¡Es de Spiro! Él vive junto a la playa- Ella juntó las manos, sonriendo. -Mi hermoso Spiro y Sakura juntos, aquí en Patmos. Oh, los bebés hermosos que ustedes tendrían y...-

-Espera un minuto. No estoy tan segura de que sean de parte de Spiro. Y yo no quiero te hagas ilusiones acerca de que yo viva aquí. Me especializo en criminales, y tengo serias dudas de si Patmos tiene suficientes de estos para mantenerme en el negocio- interrumpió a Tsunade

Tsunade se sentó a la mesa con un resoplido. -Tenemos delincuentes. El año pasado estuvo aquí un niño cuya bicicleta fue robada. Justo en frente del monasterio, también. Fue impactante-

Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras rociaba miel sobre su pan. -No bastante mal-

-Hum. ¿Por qué necesitas criminales? ¿No puedes ayudar a la loca gente normal? Patmos tiene un montón de ellos. Hay un pastor de cabras en Kambos, quién habla con sus cabras-

Sakura tomó un sorbo de té. -No es inusual que las personas hablen con sus animales-

-Ah, pero en este caso, sus cabras le responden. Y el robusto macho negro habla turco-

Sakura ahogó una sonrisa. -¿Es el peor de los casos que tienes para ofrecer?-

Tsunade ladeó la cabeza, considerándolo. -Bueno, ahí está el viudo de edad en Skala que fue sorprendido espiando por la ventana a María Stephanopoulos. Su hijo comenzó a llevarlo a él a la playa nudista en Plaki una vez por semana, así que el ahora está mucho mejor-.

La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza. -Me temo que el síndrome de Peeping Tom sea contagioso. He oído que hay una mujer viuda en Grikos que utiliza un telescopio para espiar a un pastor de cabras que vive cerca-

Tsunade se burló. -¡Yo no soy un Peeping Tom! Yo sólo admiro a Spiro. Es una obra de arte. Es como si fuera al museo. Y nunca lo he visto desnudo. Eso no sería correcto, no cuando yo quiero que se case con mi nieta-

Sakura se estremeció, y luego tomó un bocado de pan. Tal vez su abuela tenía razón. No por Spiro, sino de su trabajo con los delincuentes. Su vida podría ser diferente si ella jugaba a lo seguro y vivía aquí.

¿A quién estaba tomándole el pelo? Ella no duraría ni dos meses antes de que el aburrimiento la volviera absolutamente loca. Ella se nutría de la emoción que acompañaba su trabajo en policía especial de Japón. Por lo menos así había sido hasta que su trabajo la había puesto en contacto con un criminal en particular. El monstruo, Kabuto Yakushi. Ella no tiene que preocuparse de que él le enviara rosas. Ese pervertido enfermo prefería enviarle manzanas. Grandes manzanas rojas.

-Hmm- Tsunade tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa mientras ella miraba las rosa. -No me gustan los secretos. Quiero saber quién es este admirador-

Sakura suspiró. Si los sueños se hicieran realidad, su admirador secreto no sería Spiro, Giorgios o Dimitrios. Sería el misterioso hombre que corría por la playa en medio de la noche. ¿Podría él haberle dejado la rosa?

El latido de su corazón se acelero ante el pensamiento. De una forma u otra, ella lo iba a descubrir esta noche.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma que pasara esa noche..., es que acaso Sasuke se a vuelto romantico y a dejado una rosa para la chica?

Bueno resibi un review diciendo del español antiguo, notese q se supone q el es muchos años mayor q ella y si e notado q me falta darle concordancia a mis cosas pero bueno trate de mejorar este capi... gracias por el comentario

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	4. Diosa Griega

**Diosa griega**

-Eso no es lo que sueles llevar cuando haces footing- comentó Deidara mientras Sasuke atravesaba la sala de estar.

Sasuke gruñó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Él ya se había tomado una botella de sangre cuando se había despertado en primer lugar, por lo que no tenía mucha hambre. Esto era sólo una precaución en caso de que él realmente se encontrara a la diosa griega. A veces la lujuria pasada de moda conseguía desencadenar su sed de sangre, y él no quería que sus colmillos aparecieran y la asustaran. Él se sirvió medio vaso y lo calentó en el microondas.

Deidara entró en la cocina. -Tu cabello esta húmedo. ¿Tomasteis una ducha antes de salir a correr?-

Él no iba a hacer footing esta noche. No quería llegar a su casa todo sudado, especialmente porque el sudor de un Vampiro tendía a ser un poquito rosado en el color, al igual que sus lágrimas. Producto de una dieta constante de sangre, supuso.

-Voy de paseo-

-Ah. Un paseo de medianoche. Suena maravilloso- Deidara lo miró con una sonrisa. -Creo que iré contigo-

-No-

-Me gusta caminar por la playa-

-Vete a la mierda-

Deidara se echó a reír. -Sé que estás esperando verla-

-Sé que sabéis- Sasuke sacó el medio vaso de la sangre desde el microondas y se lo bebió.

-También sé que una rosa roja falta en el jardín-

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. -¿Estás haciendo un inventario de todas las flores?-

Deidara se echó a reír. -Le había echado el ojo a esa rosa. Tenía la intención de regalársela a otra persona, y tú la sacasteis antes-

Sasuke brevemente se preguntó lo que Deidara estaba haciendo, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Shikamaru dijo que él era gay, pero Temari no estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando ellos estuvieron aquí en la isla, Sasuke los había oído discutir sobre el asunto durante diez minutos, y luego salir corriendo a su dormitorio para reconciliarse. Él había ido trotar durante dos horas, y cuando regresó, todavía estaban reconciliándose.

Él gimió interiormente. Sus amigos Vampiros, Shikamaru, Gaara, y Kisame, eran delirantemente felices con sus mujeres mortales, pero él dudaba que alguna vez pudiera experimentar esa felicidad. En primer lugar, se planteaba el problema de encontrar una mujer que en realidad podría amar a una criatura de la noche.

Luego estaba la cuestión de confianza. ¿Cómo él iba a saber lo que ella hacía durante el día? No podría soportar otra traición de una mujer que él amara. ¿Y si se cansaba de él y decidía enterrarle una estaca mientras él estaba en su muerte-sueño?

Y luego estaba el último problema, la que más lo fastidiaba. Amar a un Vampiro era una sentencia de muerte. Él no sabía cómo sus amigos podían tolerar la idea de que algún día tendrían que matar a sus esposas, literalmente, con el fin de transformarlas. ¿Qué clase de amor era ese? Entonces, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? Dejó la copa vacía en el fregadero.

_-_Esta era una mala idea- susurro

-chico, no te acobardes ahora-

Le dirigió a Deidara una mirada molesta. -No es miedo. Ella es mortal. Ella se merece algo mejor-

-Sí, porque eres una bestia repugnante, babosa que va a rasgar su garganta y tirar su cadáver al mar-

Sasuke se puso tenso. -¿Estas pidiendo una nariz sangrienta? Yo no voy a dañarla-

-Exactamente. Ve a verla, muchacho-

Sasuke miró su ropa. Le había tomado un cuarto de hora decidirse qué ponerse.

Había elegido por fin unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta verde oscura, y una sudadera azul marino con capucha, forrada con el signo de su clan: un abanico de blanco y rojo de los Uchiha.

-¡Parezco demasiado casual!-dijo para sí mismo

-Te ves bien. Ve por ella, tigre- el hecho de que Deidara se entrometiera en sus comentarios personales le ponía de malas

Sasuke resopló. Extrañas palabras de un hombre-pantera. Él salió de la casa antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. En lugar de bajar los escalones de piedra, simplemente saltó del borde del acantilado rocoso y aterrizó muy bien en la playa. Incluso en la tenue luz de la luna creciente, él podría identificar la roca llamada Petra a unos 800 metros al norte. Él se tele transportaría hasta allí, entonces caminaría alrededor de esta hasta la playa de Grikos.

¿Qué iba a decir? Dudaba que ella quisiera oír acerca de su tema favorito, del cual las espadas era el más adecuado para diferentes situaciones. Maldición. Él estaba lamentablemente fuera de práctica a la hora de hablar con las mujeres.

X

Sakura debatió sobre qué ponerse durante quince minutos, a pesar de que sus opciones eran muy limitadas con las pocas cosas que había empacado.

Finalmente optó por un par de pantalones vaqueros y un jersey suave. Luego atrapo su rebelde cabello con un pasador en forma de garra en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Su abuela estaba profundamente dormida cuando ella se acomodo en el patio. Encendió un trío de velas en la mesa bajo el parrón. Sobre una silla, puso un viejo bate de críquet que Oba-sama utilizaba para golpear las alfombras.

Ella esperaba no necesitarlo para defenderse, pero su trabajo en la Agencia Federal le había enseñado que las miradas podrían ser engañosas. Ella había estado sorprendida la primera vez que conoció a Kabuto Yakushi por cuán inofensivo y normal él parecía. Bajo el exterior agradable acechaba un monstruo que había violado, torturado y asesinado a trece mujeres.

Ella lo alejo de sus pensamientos. Éste era su tiempo para recuperarse y sanar. Había sido un trabajo, nada más.

Se dirigió hacia la casa para prepararse una taza de té caliente. Mientras salía de la cocina, cogió la rosa y se la llevó con ella. De vuelta en el patio, ella esperó. Y esperó. Terminó su té y dejó la tasa sobre la mesa.

De vuelta al patio, ella paso sus dedos sobre los aterciopelados pétalos de la rosa. Las espinas habían sido eliminadas del tallo, así que su admirador secreto parecía ser considerado. Ella esperaba que él fuera el corredor misterioso. Pero ¿dónde estaba?

Tal vez era demasiado pronto. O tal vez él se había marchado de la isla y esta rosa era su manera de decir adiós. Después de todo, la última semana de noviembre ya no era temporada turística. O tal vez ella lo había imaginado a él. Después de lidiar con la escoria final de la humanidad en la persona de Kabuto Yakushi, su subconsciente podía estar tratando de compensar inventando un héroe apuesto y honorable.

Ella suspiró. Demasiados años de clases de psicología la había dejado con una tendencia a sobre analizar todo. Ella sólo necesitaba relajarse y oler las rosas. O una rosa en particular. Ella la llevó a su nariz y sonrió.

Su atención se enfoco en una figura que venía desde el sur. Ella miró a través del telescopio, y su corazón se sacudió en su pecho. ¡Era él! Él era real.

Él no estaba haciendo footing esta noche. En su lugar, se dirigía hacia ella con paso rápido, decidido. Él levantó una mano en señal de saludo, y su corazón dio un vuelco. A través del telescopio, ella podría decir que él estaba enfocado por completo en ella. Él seguramente tenía buena vista.

Ella dio un paso hacia la pared y agitó una mano para responder a su saludo. Él inmediatamente echó a correr, y su corazón latía con fuerza con cada paso que lo traía más cerca. Sus ojos nunca parecieron abandonarla. Él la estaba estudiando, y eso trajo calor a las mejillas. ¿Estaba él excitado y atraído? ¿O él ya estaba lamentaba sus acciones? Ella abrió sus sentidos para detectar sus sentimientos.

Nada. En sus veinticuatro años, nunca había conocido a una persona a quien ella no pudiera leer. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño para concentrarse. Nada.

Ella abrió sus ojos para asegurarse de que él era real. Sí, él estaba casi en frente de ella. ¿Por qué no podía sentirlo? Ella siempre sabía cómo la gente se sentía. Siempre sabía cuando ellos estaban mintiendo.

¡Dios mío, esto era horrible!. ¿Cómo ella sabría donde se encontraba en relación a este hombre? ¿Cómo ella podría confiar en cualquier cosa que él dijera? Una ráfaga de pánico relampagueo a través de ella, y considero escapar a la casa.

Pero entonces vio su cara. Él se había detenido en la playa, debajo de ella, y la miraba con una mirada intensa, buscando, como si él no supiera qué pensar. Bueno, eso hacia dos de ellos.

Encontró su mirada, y una ola instantánea de deseo fluyó a través de ella. Esto la tomó por sorpresa, casi doblando sus rodillas. Wuou. Ella se agarró del borde de la pared para no caer. No solía reaccionar así.

En realidad, ella no estaba segura de cómo generalmente solía reaccionar. Siempre se había concentrado en los sentimientos de otras personas así sabía cómo tratar con ellos.

Esta era la primera vez para ella. Estaba en compañía de otra persona, pero sola con sus propios sentimientos. Y nunca se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos... podrían ser tan fuertes. Quizás estos parecían de esta forma porque estaban aislados. O porque esta situación era nueva para ella.

O tal vez el era la causa.

Ella tragó saliva. Tenía que tener cuidado. No tenía la menor idea de lo que él estaba sintiendo. O si él podía ser confiable. ¿Cómo sobrevivían las mujeres normales a algo como esto? Era aterrador. E increíblemente emocionante.

Él levantó la mano. -Buenas noches-.

Su baja voz llego hasta ella con la agitación de una leve brisa que le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Ella se sentía mareada con la excitación. Casi risueña.

-¿Hablas español, señorina?- Ella se mordió el labio para no reírse en voz alta. Su acento era adorable.

-¿Eres Rumano?-

-Sí. ¿Tú eres... Japonesa?-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa cada vez mayor. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y una sensación de revoloteo comenzó en su estómago. Ten cuidado. No sabes si él puede ser confiable.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha-. Él inclinó la cabeza, haciendo una especie de reverencia. ¿Él estaba inclinándose? Ella ahogó una risita y se preguntó qué haría el magnífico Rumano a continuación.

Él la miró expectante. Negros, ella notó con gran satisfacción. Sus ojos eran verdes como ella había esperado. Y aunque su cabello era de un intenso negro, tenía un tono azulado.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó él.

-¿Sí?-

La boca del sexy chico se arqueó con una media sonrisa. -Perdona la atrevida suposición, pero pensé que podrías estar en posesión de un nombre con el cual poder llamarte-

Ella se echó a reír. Varias sugerencias revoloteaban por su mente. Cariño, el amor de mi vida, el centro de mi universo. Ella había estado tan ocupada admirándolo, que se había olvidado de presentarse.

-Soy Sakura. Sakura Haruno-

-Ah. Entonces yo estaba equivocado acerca de ti- dijo con decepción

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendida

-Pensé que eras una diosa griega- Ella soltó un bufido. ¡Qué labia! Y qué lástima que no podía decir si estaba mintiendo. Ella levantó la rosa. -¿Has dejado esto?- dijo levantando la rosa

-Sí- asintió al mismo momento que contesto

-¿Dónde?-

Sus cejas levantadas. -La dejé en la escalera, apoyado abajo con una roca. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

Porque ella necesitaba saber si él era un hombre honrado. Le encantaba la forma en que él pronunciaba abajo, pero sería una tonta para enamorarse de un hombre sólo porque su voz era como música, y su cara y cuerpo como una hermosa escultura. Ella olfateó la rosa. -Es preciosa. Gracias-.

-¿Te gustaría caminar conmigo?- hizo ademan de que le siguiera con la mano hacia la playa

Su ritmo cardíaco se acelero. -Yo prefiero quedarme aquí. Puedes unirte a mí, si quieres-

Su mirada revoloteó sobre el acantilado rocoso que los separa, entonces, su boca se torció. -Voy a usar las escaleras-

-Ten cuidado. Las escaleras son empinadas. Y esta oscuro-. Su corazón se aceleró mientras él desaparecía en el hueco de la estrecha escalera. ¡Él iba a venir!

Ella miró hacia la puerta de atrás. Su abuela estaba sola y dormida. ¿Y si había invitado a un asesino del hacha aquí arriba? Ella dejó la rosa sobre la mesa y agarró el bate de cricket. No era sólo su trabajo en Ambu lo que la hacía ser suspicaz. Ella había aprendido siendo una niña pequeña a ser cautelosa, cuando descubrió cuán a menudo la gente mentía.

Él llegó a la cima de la escalera y se detuvo, haciendo una seña hacia el bate de cricket entre sus manos.

– ¿Estáis planeando golpearme ahora?-

Él era más alto de lo que ella había pensado. Y sus hombros más amplios. Ella flexiono sus manos alrededor del bate. -No suelo hablar con extraños. Tengo que advertirte que soy cinturón negro en tae kwon do-

Su mandíbula se movió. -Yo no te lastimare, señorina-

-Lo sé. Yo no te dejaré-

Él la miró durante un momento y luego su boca se relajo con un asomo de sonrisa. -Eres tan valiente como sois hermosa. Esa es una rara combinación-

Su corazón se calmó por un momento. Valiente y hermosa. Eso es lo que su abuelo le había dicho a Oba-sama el día que se conocieron. -Yo no quiero ser grosera, Uchiha. Una mujer tiene que tener cuidado en estos días-.

-Sí, eso es correcto-. Su mirada bajo lentamente de su cuerpo a sus pies. Su boca se curvo en una media sonrisa cuando su mirada vagó de nuevo hacia su cara.

Maldita sea. Ella no sabía si golpearlo o derretirse en un charco. Una parte de ella estaba desconcertada y halagada. Su piel cosquilleo cuando él la examinó con sus magníficos ojos negros profundos. Pero otra parte de ella estaba nerviosa. Ella apretó su agarre sobre el bate en el caso de que él hiciera un movimiento repentino hacia ella. Era muy difícil, al no ser capaz de leer sus emociones. Por un segundo ella pensó que sus ojos se oscurecían, pero él se volvió hacia el telescopio y miró a través del ocular.

-Entonces, Sakura, ¿qué te trajo a Patmos?-

Le gustaba la forma en que su nombre sonaba con su acento. -Estoy visitando a mis parientes... Cuatro tíos. Ellos son...grandes. Luchadores profesionales-.

Cuando su boca se torció, ella pensó que no iba a comprar su historia. -¿Y tú?-

-Vacaciones de recuperación. Estaba... lesionado, así que he estado tratando de ponerme en forma-

Ella echó una mirada a su cuerpo musculoso. -Yo diría que definitivamente lo lograsteis- dijo para después sonreírle dulcemente

-Gracias-

Su rostro se calentó con un rubor. -¿Cómo te has herido?-

Él se quedo en silencio, frunciendo el ceño hacia el piso de baldosas.

-Lo siento-. Ella apoyó el bate contra una columna de madera del parrón. -No tienes que hablar acerca de eso...-

-Acaba de suceder. Mi trabajo puede ser peligroso-

-¿Qué haces?- Cuando él profundizó su ceño, ella sintió una súbita necesidad de consolarlo, de hacerlo sonreír de nuevo. -¡Lo sé! Eres un torero-

Él le dirigió una mirada incierta. -¿Un torero de Rumania?-

-Sí, con una capa de tela Rumana. Y pequeñas lentejuelas rumanas sobre tu saco rumano. Volviendo locos a los toros rumanos-.

Él se rió entre dientes. -No- era la primera vez que escuchaba a una persona hablar de un torero rumano y poner tantos derivados de Rumania en una oración

Su corazón se expandió en su pecho. Se sentía tan bien por ahuyentar su ceño. Ella avanzó hacia la pared pintada de cal junto a él. -¿Entonces eres un domador de leones?- Cuando él negó con la cabeza, ella continuó. -¿Payaso de rodeo? ¿Domador de serpientes?-

-No-. Él sonrió, sus ojos negros brillaban.

-Muy bien. Estoy pensando en un SEAL de la Marina.

-Yo pensaba que los seals eran negros-

Ella soltó un bufido. -Sabes lo que quiero decir. Podrías ser un miembro de una especial, varonil, fuerza de élite, que protege a la humanidad del mal insidioso en todas sus formas, incluido la hamburguesa de queso de tres pisos-

-Puedo decir con seguridad que nunca he luchado contra una hamburguesa con queso de tres pisos-

-Claro, pero ¿has luchado contra el mal?-

Él se puso rígido y miró hacia el mar, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

La piel en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizó. -Tú eres una especie de soldado- dedujo

Su pecho se movió mientras él inhalaba profundamente. -Sí-.

-¿Secreto de Estado?-, susurró ella. -¿Luchas contra los terroristas?-

Él vaciló un instante antes de contestar. -Podría decir eso-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su renuencia a hablar sobre el tema la hizo estar bastante segura de que él estaba diciendo la verdad. -¿Estas con licencia ahora?-

-Sí-. Él coloco sus manos en la parte superior de la pared, a continuación, tamborileó con sus largos dedos en el yeso durante un tiempo antes de continuar. -Mi jefe insistió en que tomara vacaciones-

Ella parpadeó. -Estás bromeando. Por eso es que yo estoy aquí. Mi jefe quería que me tomara tiempo libre, también-

Él se volvió hacia ella, observándola con curiosidad. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacéis?-

Ella no quería hablar sobre su trabajo con los delincuentes. Ella estaba allí para escapar de todo eso. Y, además, ella disfrutaba haciendo sonreír a este hombre guapísimo.

-Tenías razón desde el principio. Soy una diosa griega. Zeus me dijo que me apartara durante un milenio o dos, el trabajo ya no es mucho en estos días, casi nadie cree en nosotros ya-

Su boca se curvo y sus ojos brillaron. -Lo sabía. Una mirada a tus ojos, y yo podría caer a tus pies-.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. Ella no solía coquetear así. Normalmente, ella estaba demasiado ocupada analizando los sentimientos de las personas. Con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de que siempre había sido una observadora antes, no uno de los participantes. Esto era nuevo y aterrador, pero muy divertido.

Ella alzó la barbilla. -Ningún servil es permitido. Las diosas encuentran eso muy molesto-

Él sonrió lentamente. -Si caigo de rodillas, encontraría algo mejor por hacer que arrastrarme-

Su rostro resplandecía con el calor. Este estaba tan caliente que quemaba. -Yo trabajo para Ambu-, dijo ella.

Sus cejas se alzaron. -¿En serio?-

-Sí. Estamos en el mismo negocio, Uchiha. Atrapando chicos malos, haciendo el bien-.

Él ladeó la cabeza, estudiándola. -¿Dónde están ubicados vosotros?-

-Konohagakure. ¿Y tú?-

-Donde sea que me necesiten. ¿Así que realmente eres cinturón negro?-

¿Él había dudado de ella? Ella coloco una mano en la cadera. -He sido bien entrenada en defensa personal, Uchiha-

En una esquina de su boca apareció un hoyuelo. -Mis amigos me llaman Sasuke-.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. -¿Me estás llamando una amiga?-

-Sí-. Él alzo su mano y tocó un mechón de su cabello, que se había escapado de la pinza en la parte posterior de la cabeza. -¿Tienes el pelo rosado así de forma natural?-

-Me temo que sí, molesta un poco cuando tratas de pasar desapercibida en situaciones hostiles, no es lo mejor y me gusta teñírmelo-

-Me gusta-. Toco el mechón de cabello que estaba suelto y lo acaricio, probando su suavidad y luego lo dejo ir. Él sonrió. -Un hombre puede jugar con tu cabello durante horas-. Él le tocó la sien.

Con un trago, ella dio un paso atrás. -Yo debo ir a ver cómo están mis tíos. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un poco de té caliente?-

Él bajó la mano. -Estoy bien, gracias-

-Ya vuelvo-. Ella se precipitó hacia la casa y rápidamente puso a hervir un poco de agua en la estufa. Gallina, ella se reprendió. Debería haber dejado que él la tocara, tal vez incluso que la besara. Pero ¿cómo podría confiar en él? Estaba tan atraída por él, pero por lo que ella sabía, él estaba simplemente buscando una pequeña aventura para darle vida a sus vacaciones.

Nunca había sido el tipo que disfrutaba de una aventura. Creciendo con la capacidad de detectar mentiras, había causado que ella evitara cualquier cosa que oliera a falta de sinceridad. Además, ella sólo estaría en la isla durante dos semanas. ¿Era el tiempo suficiente para forjar una relación honesta, con sentido? ¿Ella se atrevería siquiera a intentarlo con un hombre a quien no podía leer? Lo desconocido podía ser aterrador, pero también muy emocionante.

Ella miró a través del cristal de la puerta de atrás. Él todavía estaba en el patio, divirtiéndose al mirar a través del telescopio. Sasuke Uchiha, un soldado de permiso. Se preguntó cuán mal él habría resultado herido.

Coloco su taza de té y la llevó de nuevo al patio. Cuando él le sonrió, su corazón se acelero. Ella estaba cayendo en la tentación rápidamente.

Ella se sentó a la mesa y le hizo señas para que él se sentara a su lado. -¿Estás seguro de que no quieres algo de beber o de comer?-

-Comí antes de venir-. Él se sentó a su lado.

A ella le gustaba la forma en que sus cabellos negros azulados brillaban a la luz de las velas. Este parecía bastante largo para un soldado, pero estaba cuidadosamente peinado que ella había considerado imposible q se sostuviera así. -¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Patmos?-

-Unas tres semanas más-. Él dudó un momento y luego continuó. -Estoy listo para volver, mi jefe no está de acuerdo. Él pensaba que estaba traumatizado-.

-Síndrome de Estrés Post-traumático-. Sakura sorbió un poco de té caliente. -Es muy común entre los soldados-.

Él se encogió de hombros un hombro. -Sé que la vida no es 'justa. No tiene sentido en quejarse y lloriquear-.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de preocupación. -A veces es más saludable hablar las cosas abiertamente. La represión puede producir efectos secundarios serios en el futuro, y no me refiero sólo a los estallidos emocionales. Puede afectar tu salud física-

Él le dirigió una mirada molesta. -Estoy perfectamente. Y el infierno se congelará antes de que vaya a un maldito psicólogo-

Ella aspiró una bocanada rápida de aire. Su tasa se tambaleó en la mano y la puso sobre la mesa.

Él frunció el ceño. -¿Qué está mal?-

Todo estaba mal. Su corazón se desplomó en su estómago. Ella debería haber sabido que esto no podía durar.

Él entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Él se puso en pie y cruzó el patio. -Infierno sangriento-, susurró él. Se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con una expresión de horror. -¿Eres un psicólogo?-

Ella asintió lentamente. -Creo que el infierno sólo se congeló-. Para ambos

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma que pasara esa noche..., es que acaso Sasuke se a vuelto romantico y a dejado una rosa para la chica!... que diosa griega ¬¬ pues en q piensa el niño, supongo que beber sangre sintetica le esta quemando el cerebro

resibi un review diciendo del español antiguo, notese q se supone q el es muchos años mayor q ella y si e notado q me falta darle concordancia a mis cosas pero bueno trate de mejorar este capi... gracias por el comentario. Aparte recibi otro donde me comentaron el cambio de los nombres y bueno si dije en el capitulo 1 el problema q la historia no era mia asi q bueno yo solo le estoy adaptando

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	5. Conociendonos

**Conociéndonos**

Sasuke avanzó a través del patio.

-Infiernos. Maldita sea-Le echó un vistazo a Sakura, una mezcla de rabia y fatalidad subió a través de él. Maldita sea el infierno. Justo cuando él tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en ella, todo se vino abajo. Durante unos minutos él realmente había creído que su futuro podría ser más que venganza y violencia, y se había sentido tan bien.

Había encontrado una mujer que era hermosa, inteligente y adorable. Ella lo hacía reír. Abrió un mundo de nuevas posibilidades, y para su sorpresa, él quiso esto.

Aún más sorprendente, ella se parecía a él. Él estaba definitivamente cautivado por ella. Tenía suaves ojos verdes como el jade, gruesas pestañas, un rostro ovalado perfecto, una pequeña nariz recta, una tentadora boca de color rosa, todo ello enmarcado con un tumulto de cabellos lacios rosados que le daba ganas de acariciar.

Y ella era mucho más que una belleza clásica. Era valiente, ingeniosa y amable. Él no podía recordar alguna vez que hubiera reído o sonreído. Por primera vez en muchos años, él se había sentido... bendecido. Pero la sorpresa anterior había sido de él. Él no fue bendecido. Él estaba maldito. Se detuvo en la pared y contempló el oscuro mar, el estómago revuelto como las olas.

-¿Os parce que no lo resolvisteis? Llama a Itachi y dile que desaparezca-

-No conozco a Itachi- Él se dio media vuelta para mirarla.

-Por supuesto que sí. Él te envió- Ella se puso de pie con una mirada escéptica.

-Las únicas Itachi que he visto son vacas, y nunca me han dicho a dónde ir- Sasuke soltó un bufido.

-Itachi o Shizuka te enviaron. Probablemente no eres griega. ¿Realmente te llamas Sakura?-

-Sí. Y yo nunca dije ser griega. Soy japonesa-. Ella puso las manos en las caderas, mirándolo. -Y no miento-

-¿Segura? ¿Me presentas a tus cuatro tíos quienes son luchadores?-

-Debería. Te mereces la paliza que ellos te darían-

Él arqueó una ceja. -Tráelos-. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con el ceño fruncido hacia él.

-Muy bien. Fue una ligera exageración, pero sólo para mi propia protección. Y ahora que estamos siendo totalmente sinceros, creo que debería marcharte-

Él se puso rígido. ¿Ella lo rechazaba? ¿Por qué estaba ella molesta? Él era el que había sido engañado para acudir a un terapeuta.

-Itachi no te pagara a menos que hagas tu maldita terapia-.

-¡No conozco a Itachi!-, gritó ella, y luego hizo una mueca y miró hacia la casa. -Tenemos que hablar más bajo. No quiero despertar a mí…-

-¿A tus cuatro tíos esteroides?- gruñó él.

Ella le dirigió una mirada suave. -Aunque no lo creas, no tengo interés en ser tu terapeuta. Eres, obviamente, demasiado obstinado y paranoico para escuchar a la razón-

-¡No soy paranoico!- Él no estaba seguro de poder negar la parte de obstinado.

-¿Crees que hay una gran conspiración que me trajo a esta isla sólo para ser tu terapeuta? Eso es ser paranoico, por no mencionar que estas totalmente absorto en ti mismo-

-Maldita sea. ¿Te enviaron para insultarme?

-Paranoico-, murmuró en voz baja. -¿Quiénes son... ellos -? ¿Aliens de otra galaxia? ¿Vacas Itachi habladoras que exigen nosotros comamos más pollo?-

-No te burles, mujer. Itachi es mi hermano-

-¿Mujer?- repitió ella en un suspiro

Él frunció el ceño. -Me di cuenta. Un hombre tendría que estar loco. Y yo no estoy loco-

Ella le dirigió una mirada dudosa. -Crees que tu propia familia está en tu contra- le dijo en son de burla

Maldición. Él parecía un paranoico. Pero era demasiada coincidencia que Itachi y Shizuka habían querido que él viera un psicólogo y, luego por arte de magia aparecía uno. -¿Juras que Itachi no te envió?-

-Te lo juro. Ya te dije, yo trabajo para Ambu. Me especializo en psicología criminal, por lo que tú no eres de ningún interés para mí-. Ella le dirigió una mirada irónica. -A menos que seas un criminal-.

Él arqueó una ceja ante ella. -¿Te envió Danzo Shimura?-

-Yo no lo conozco-

-Él trabaja para la Raíz-

-¿Así que la Raíz está tratando de hacerte daño, también?-

Él apretó los dientes. -¡No soy un paranoico!-

-Tal vez, deberías comprobar entre los limoneros-, susurró ella, señalando en su dirección. -Ellos podrían estar espiando-.

-Mujer…- Él hizo una pausa cuando sus ojos negros brillaron. Kami-sama, ella era hermosa.

-Tal vez yo debería quitarme la ropa para que tú compruebes en busca de algún micrófono oculto- Sus mejillas se tornaron de un atractivo rosado. -Creo que deberías marcharte-.

Él tragó con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él? -Yo…me disculpo. No quiero que te desvistas. Esta noche-

Ella se negó a mirarlo y le indicó las escaleras. Él caminó hacia ellas. ¡Qué tonto era! Acusándola de trabajar para Itachi, insultándola.

La escalera se cernía ante él, oscura y siniestra. Él vaciló, de repente sintiendo que la escalera descendía a las profundidades mismas del infierno. ¿Podría él volver a una vida llena con nada más que la rabia y la venganza? Ninguna risa. Ningún coqueteo. Ni Sakura. Su corazón se hundió en un fuerte sentido de pérdida.

-Realmente lo siento. No quería insultarte- Él la miró y notó las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No estés triste. Fue mi culpa por haber reaccionado tan mal a tu trabajo. Estoy seguro de que eres un muy buena psicólogo. Pero yo no quiero hablar sobre ciertas cosas... No veo el sentido de abrir viejas heridas-.

Ella suspiró. -Yo entiendo. Pero eso no cambia nada... Tú deberías marcharte-

Ella se veía tan derrotada, y él no tenía idea de por qué. Odiaba verla de esta manera. -¿Por qué estáis tan triste?-

Ella se frotó la frente como si le doliera la cabeza. -Las cosas nunca funcionan para mí. Todos se van-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Hombres. Citas. Tengo mis esperanzas, entonces conocen la verdad acerca de mí y huyen lejos tan rápido como pueden-

Él la miró con curiosidad. Había pensado que él era el único con un oscuro secreto. Él inhaló profundamente su aroma. No era una cambia formas. Deliciosamente dulce como sólo un mortal podía ser. Tipo de sangre A negativo. -Eres inteligente y hermosa. No puedo imaginar por qué alguien te abandonaría-

-Es muy amable que lo digas, pero...-. Ella respiró hondo y soltó un silbido. -Soy una empática. Puedo sentir los sentimientos de las personas. ¡He llegado a ver en color si las emociones son muy fuertes!-

Él dio un respingo. -¿Sabéis lo que estoy sintiendo?- Había estado luchando contra un importante caso de lujuria durante toda la noche.

-Se vuelve aún peor-, continuó ella. -Puedo decir cuando la gente miente, como un detector de mentiras humano. Es realmente práctico en mi línea de trabajo, pero es terrible para las relaciones personales. En el momento en que un hombre me miente, enseguida lo despacho-

Justo como ella lo estaba haciendo con él. Sasuke reflexiono sobre su conversación. Podría haber sido evasivo un par de veces, pero él realmente le había dicho más sobre sí mismo de lo que había pensado originalmente. Había sido tan fácil hablar con ella.

-Yo no te mentiría- Ella se mordió el labio, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ya que no soy mentiroso, debéis querer que me vaya, porque te parece que estoy loco? Tus habilidades deberían estar detectando que estoy diciendo la verdad-

Ella cambió su peso. -No creo que estés loco. Tienes alguna carga, obviamente, con la cual estás tratando, pero todos lo tenemos-

-Entonces... deberíamos estar bien-

Ella le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. -¿No te molesta mi don? Los hombres por lo general están fuera de la puerta justo después de que yo les digo sobre esto. Algunos estarían a medio camino hacia otra isla en este momento-

Él se encogió de hombros. -Es una extraña habilidad, os lo concedo, pero yo no estoy en condiciones de tirar la primera piedra por ser diferente-.

Ella aún parecía aturdida. -¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?-

-Sí. Quiero volver a verte-

-Yo... no puedo. Lo siento-

Esto le dolió más de lo que él esperaba. Maldita sea, ¿por qué ella lo rechazaba? Ella no sabía que él era un muerto viviente. No creía que él estuviera loco. Él había sido honesto, así que ella no podía haberlo atrapado en una mentira. Pero ¿si él seguía viéndola, no tendría que mentirle en algún momento? Y entonces ella lo sabría. A menos que... Una sospecha insignificante se deslizo en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué estoy sintiendo?-

Sus ojos se agrandaron. -Yo diría que estás molesto...-

Ni mucho menos. Su corazón le dolía ante el pensamiento de no volver a verla. Él dio un paso hacia ella. -Tú no estás sintiendo nada, ¿verdad?-

Su rostro palideció. -Prefiero no hablar de ello-

-Ya que valoras la honestidad, deberías decir la verdad-

Ella apartó la mirada con una mueca. -Muy bien. No puedo sentirte en absoluto. Y no sé por qué. Nunca me ha pasado antes- Obviamente, ella nunca había conocido a un no muerto antes.

-¿No puedes saber si miento?-

-No-. Ella tenía los hombros caídos. -Es terrible. Nunca me he sentido tan... ciega-

-No es tan malo. Estamos igual. Yo no puedo saber si me estas mintiendo tampoco-

Ella resoplo. -Tú sabías que los cuatro tíos era una mentira-

Él sonrió. -No lo tendré en cuenta. Pienso que eres comprensible y... adorable-

Su boca se abrió, y a él le pareció como una invitación. Kami-sama, quería besarla. Dio otro paso hacia ella.

Ella dio un paso atrás, las mejillas con un encantador tono de color de rosa. -Lo siento, pero no puede involucrarse con alguien a quien no puedo leer-

Un arrebato de cólera fluyó a través de él. Él la aceptaba aún cuando ella fuera una terapeuta. ¿Por qué diablos ella no lo aceptaría? -estábamos pasándolo bien. No necesitamos habilidades para reconocerlo-

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. -Lo disfrute, también. Pero no puedo tener una relación con alguien en quién no puedo confiar-

De todas las denuncias presentadas contra él, esta tenía que ser absolutamente la peor. -¿Tu...tú piensas que no soy confiable?- Su voz se convirtió en un gritó.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Ella se acercó más al cenador.

-Maldita sea-. Él se alejo, luchando por controlar su ira, pero era obvio que estaba realmente enojado. Ella agarró el bate de cricket.

-yo no te dañaría-. Condénelo el diablo. En primer lugar él la había insultado, y ahora la estaba asustando. No había más remedio. Tendría que explicarse. De lo contrario, ella nunca entendería. -No quería decirte esto, pero... yo estaba luchando una noche. Y fui capturado-

Ella tomó un poco de aire. Él apartó la mirada, avergonzado por admitir que había sido una víctima.

-Querían información. Cuando me negué a hablar, ellos... me torturaron. Durante dos noches- El bate de cricket que tenía en la mano cayó sobre el piso de baldosas con estrépito. Él se volvió hacia ella.

-No les dije nada. No podía traicionar a mis amigos. Ellos me quemaron, me cortaron, rompieron mis dedos, destrozaron mis pies…-

Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa, pero se le escapó un gemido ahogado. Él dio un paso hacia ella.

-no traicione a mis amigos. Recé por la muerte, así no podría traicionarlos-

-Lo siento mucho-, suspiró ella.

-No quiero tu compasión-

-Pero lo siento-

-Maldita sea, no quería decírtelo-. El se alejo. -Ahora me veras como a un pobre débil que fue lo bastante imbécil como para ser capturado-diablos estaba hablando de mas lo que era extraño en el

-No-. Ella dio un paso hacia él. -No te atrevas a culparte. No fue tu culpa-. Él gimió. Aquí estaba ella con la terapia.

-Sakura, te lo dije para que entiendas lo mucho que valoro la lealtad. Preferiría morir antes que traicionar a mis amigos y a mi familia. Te va a ser difícil encontrar a alguien en el mundo tan digno de confianza como yo-

Su boca se curvo. -O tan modesto- dijo ella

Él sonrió. -Así, ya ves. Tú me lees bien, así que no creo que necesites tus habilidades-.

Ella colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. -Tal vez. No sé. Esto es tan... extraño-

-Puedes confiar en mí. ¿Puedo verte mañana por la noche?-

Sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada penetrante. La lujuria contra la que él había luchado durante toda la noche volvía con toda su fuerza. Él se metió los puños en los bolsillos de su sudadera con capucha para no agarrarla. Kami-sama, él quería besarla para alejar sus dudas.

Su mirada cayó sobre su boca de color rosa. Tan suave y dulce. Todo estaba convirtiendo poco a poco teñido de rosa, lo que sólo podía significar que sus ojos se estaban volviendo rojos. Una señal segura de que él la deseaba desesperadamente. Se humedeció los labios y cerró los ojos, rezando para controlarse.

-Está bien-, susurró ella.

Gracias a Dios. Él abrió los ojos y encontró su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo. Ella lo deseaba. Él no necesitaba ningún poder de empatía para sentir el calor que provenía de ella. Podía oír su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Tal vez él podría robarle un beso después de todo. Él dio un paso hacia ella, bajando la mirada hacia sus pies para que sus ojos brillantes de color rojo no la asustaran.

-Te veré mañana-. Ella se volvió y corrió hacia la casa.

Él respiró hondo para calmar su rabiosa sed. -Sakura-, susurró él, simplemente porque le gustaba escuchar su nombre. Le gustaba el modo en que este imprimía en su lengua. Ella era tan hermosa. Única. Valía la pena luchar por cada paso del camino.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad poco a poco, y él se dirigió hacia las escaleras con una creciente sensación de triunfo. Ella había intentado rechazarlo, pero él perseveró y había salido victorioso. El destino estaba de su lado después de todo.

Para cuando llegó a la playa, Sasuke sonreía. Él la vería de nuevo. Coquetearía de nuevo. Ríe de nuevo. La vida estaba bien de nuevo. Él había encontrado a Sakura.

-Pensé que nunca te ibas a levantar-. Tsunade Haruno frunció el ceño cuando su nieta entró en la cocina poco antes de las once, de la mañana siguiente. -¿Todavía no puedes dormir bien?-

-No, no-. Sakura bostezó. Ella había pasado casi toda la noche dando vueltas, reviviendo su encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha una y otra vez en su mente. Y después de volver a recrear la escena con fidelidad una docena de veces, ella había empezado a fantasear con finales alternativos. ¿Y si ella hubiera dejado que él la besara?

Dejó su taza de té caliente sobre la mesa mientras su abuela se sentaba a la mesa a cortar una cebolla en pequeños trozos.

Tsunade coloco la cebolla en una fuente llena de carne picada. -¿Todavía estás preocupada por aquel hombre desalmado? Nunca me hablaste sobre él-

-No es él-. Eso era algo bueno acerca de Sasuke Uchiha. Él había sacado por completo de su mente a Kabuto Yakushi. Sakura miró el contenido en el recipiente. -¿Es esa una hamburguesa?-

-Un poco de carne de vacuno, un poco de cordero. Algo de cilantro-. Tsunade pelo unos dientes de ajo. -¿No reconoces el relleno de dolmades?- Sakura se sentó frente a su abuela y bebió un poco de té. Podría mentir, pero su abuela lo sabría.

-Supongo que no-

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada preocupada. -¿Te acuerdas de cómo hacer dolmades? ¿no?-

-En realidad no-. Habían pasado años desde que ella había tratado de rellenar hojas de parra. Sus intentos se habían vuelto siempre desordenados y asimétricos.

Su abuela chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación mientras picaba el ajo. -¿Cómo vas a ser una esposa japonesa adecuada si no sabes cocinar? ¿Qué has estado haciendo contigo misma?-

-Fui a la universidad. Obtuve una maestría. Fui a Quántico para mi formación. Estuve persiguiendo a los malos-. Ella le dirigió a su abuela una mirada irónica. -Ya sabes, las cosas de costumbre-

La boca de Tsunade se contrajo. -Vas a conseguir un marido especial para mantenerse al día contigo-

Los pensamientos de Sakura inmediatamente se dirigieron a Sasuke Uchiha. Él era sin duda especial. Ella había tratado de espantarlo, pero él se había negado a renunciar a ella.

Tsunade agrego el ajo en la fuente. -Necesito un poco de perejil fresco- Tomó un par de tijeras y se dirigió a la puerta trasera hacia el patio.

Sakura tomó un sorbo de té y noto que el capullo de la rosa roja se había abierto. Después de que Sasuke se marchó, ella había vuelto a colocar la rosa en el florero sobre la mesa de la cocina. Su dulce aroma competía con el de las cebollas y el ajo de la cocina de Oba-sama.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría durar la rosa. Y ¿cuánto tiempo podría durar una relación con Sasuke? En dos semanas ella acompañaría a su abuela a Konoha para las vacaciones de Navidad. Y entonces, ella regresaría a su trabajo en Konohagakure City. Parecía muy improbable que ella volviera a ver alguna vez a Sasuke una vez que ella se marchara de Patmos.

Ella suspiró. ¿Por qué ella debería estar molesta por eso? La relación estaba condenada al fracaso de todos modos. Ella nunca podría involucrarse con un hombre a quién ella no podía leer. Ella nunca sabría si él estaba siendo completamente sincero.

Sin embargo, había algunos hechos que ella podía creer. Uno, él era muy guapo. Dos, ella se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él. Tres, ella se sentía bastante segura de que su historia era verdadera. Él era un soldado que había sido capturado y torturado durante dos días. Eso le producía un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

¿Podría él haber inventado la historia para ganar su simpatía? Sí. Pero su renuencia a decírselo había parecido real. Y el dolor en sus ojos había parecido real. Lástima que no había ordenadores o Internet en la casa de Oba-sama para poder comprobar su historia.

Ella estaba tentada a creerle. Ella quería creerle. Si él realmente hubiera sobrevivido tras ser sometido a tortura, esto lo explicaba mucho: su renuencia a admitir que había sido traumatizado. Su tendencia a ser suspicaz y paranoico. No era de extrañar que su familia quería él viese a un terapeuta. Y no era sorprendente que él se opondría a ello. ¿Quién querría volver a vivir esa experiencia? Sin duda, un hombre grande y fuerte como Sasuke debería encontrar humillante tener que admitir que había sido victimizado y haber estado totalmente indefenso.

Sakura jadeo, dándose cuenta de que sus heridas físicas podrían haber sanado, pero la herida a su orgullo estaba todavía abierta. Ella había golpeado su orgullo erróneamente cuando implico que él no era confiable.

Tsunade regreso a la cocina con un ramo de perejil en la mano. -Estamos haciendo dolmades, spanakopita, cordero y ensalada para la cena. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda-. Ella lavo el perejil en el fregadero de la cocina.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. -Eso parece como un montón de comida sólo para nosotras dos-

Tsunade se sentó frente a ella y pico el perejil.-Invité a Spiro para la cena. Los Dolmades son sus favoritas-

Sakura se quejó. -¿Él habla Español?-

-Unas pocas palabras-. Tsunade añadió el perejil picado al bol. -Yo puedo decir que estás enojada conmigo, pero no te preocupes. El lenguaje del amor no necesita palabras-.

Sakura soltó un bufido, y luego bebió un poco de té. Dudaba de que sirviera de algo quejarse. Tsunade puso las manos en la mezcla del recipiente para combinar todos los ingredientes. -Vamos a estar ocupadas por unas horas. ¿Por qué no me dices sobre el desagradable hombre que te tiene tan preocupada?-

Sakura suspiró. -Él no puede molestarme aquí-. Ella espero. -Está en la cárcel-

-¿La cárcel? ¿Qué hizo él?-

-Él violó y asesinó a trece mujeres-

Tsunade emitió un sonido de disgusto. -No sé cómo se puede tratar con gente tan terrible-

Kabuto Yakushi era más que terrible. Sakura entrevistó a muchos criminales, pero nunca se había sentido como si se hubiera encontrado cara a cara con la encarnación del mal hasta que ella había conocido a Kabuto. -Prefiero no hablar de él.- No quería que su abuela estuviera expuesta a todos los espantosos detalles. Tsunade negó con la cabeza, produciendo ruidos de desaprobación mientras preparaba las hojas de parra. -Muy bien. Ahora mira, para que sepas cómo hacerlo-. Ella coloco con una cucharada algo de la mezcla de carne en una hoja de parra, doblándola sobre el tallo, luego por los lados, y la enrollo.

Sakura quería alejar todos los pensamientos de Kabuto fuera de su mente, así que cogió la rosa del florero y la acercó a su nariz. El aroma llenó su cabeza, recordándole de Sasuke.

-Tú no estás mirándome-, la amonestó Tsunade. Sus ojos se estrecharon. -Tus emociones de repente han cambiado para mejor-

Sakura sonrió mientras acariciaba los aterciopelados pétalos de rosa. -Anoche me encontré con el hombre que me dejó esto-.

-¿Tu admirador secreto? ¿Quién es?-

-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, para abreviar-

Tsunade parecía confundida. -Él no suena griego-

-Él es rumano-. Cuando su abuela le dirigió una mirada en blanco, ella se explico. -Ya sabes, ¿Rumania?, ¿Transilvania, Dracula te suena?-

Tsunade frunció los labios. -¿Es él de la isla?-

-Sí-.

-Hmm Entonces no puede ser tan malo-. Ella dobló otra hoja de parra. -¿Ha venido aquí? ¿Por qué no me encontré con él?-

-Fue después de la medianoche. Tú estabas dormida-

-¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿Es una especie de contrabandista?-

-No. Corre por la noche. Lo vi la primera noche que estuve aquí. Y él me vio. Desde lejos. No hablamos. Luego, la noche siguiente, él dejo esta rosa-.

-Hmm-. Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras rellenaba otra hoja de parra. ¿Y hablasteis con él anoche?-

-Sí. En el patio-.

-Él no intentó ninguna tontería, ¿verdad?-

-No. Parecía... realmente agradable-. Sakura volvió a la rosa del florero. -Me dijo que yo era valiente y hermosa, justo como el abuelo te dijo a ti-

-Eso es bueno-. Tsunade ladeó la cabeza. -Ahora siento que estás preocupada y asustada. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

Sakura llevo su taza de té al fregadero y la lavo. Ella sabía que sus emociones iban y venían. Un minuto ella disfrutaba del cálido resplandor de su atracción por Sasuke, y al otro, retrocedía en un frío miedo. -Le hablé de mis habilidades-

-¿Cómo lo tomó?-

-Él... él parecía de acuerdo con ello-

-¿Parecía? ¿Tú no podías saber cómo él se sentía?

-No, yo no podía-. Sakura se acercó a la mesa. -¿Alguna vez te ha pasado esto? ¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien que no podías leer?-

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza lentamente. -No. Nunca-.

Un escalofrío le hizo cosquillas en la nuca de Sakura. -¿No te parece muy extraño?-

-Supongo. ¿Esto es... lo que te está haciendo temerle?-

Con un gemido, Sakura se sentó y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. -Un poco, sí. Pensé que si le decía que podía detectar la mentira, él huiría. Pero no lo hizo-

-¿Tratasteis a propósito de espantarlo?-

-Sí-.

Tsunade la miró con los ojos entornados. -Niño, tu actitud no tiene sentido. ¿No me digas que tienen problemas en tus citas porque siempre sabes cuando un hombre está mintiendo?-

-Sí-.

-Así que no quieres citarte con hombres a quienes puedes leer, y ahora no quieres salir con un hombre a quien no puedes leer. Tienes dos opciones, y ya estás rechazando las dos-

Sakura hizo una mueca. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Oba-sama tenía un buen punto. -No me di cuenta de que alguna vez tendría una opción. Sasuke me pilló completamente por sorpresa. Yo simplemente reaccione emocionalmente-.

-Con miedo-.

-Sí, con miedo. ¡Tan asustada como el infierno!-

-Cuida tu lenguaje, señorita-

Sakura gimió y se frotó la frente. -Tengo que analizar la situación y calcular los pros y los contras, así puedo llegar a un análisis lógico…-

-Hija- Tsunade la interrumpió. -A veces, no es necesario pensar-

-Siempre pienso las cosas. He pasado años afinando mi capacidad para analizar un determinado...-

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Sí, pero…-

-¿Lo encuentras atractivo?-

-Sí, pero…-

-Entonces, está arreglado-. Tsunade agitó una mano. -No hay peros-

-¡Los hay, también! No sé si puedo confiar en él. No sé lo que él está sintiendo-

Tsunade se encogió de hombros y comenzó a enrollar otra hoja de parra. -Él vino a verte porque quería conocerte. Eso quiere decir que se sintió atraído por ti. ¿Te preguntó si podía volver a verte?-

-Sí. Esta noche-

-Entonces, él sigue sintiéndose atraído por ti. No es cirugía cerebral, ya sabes-

Sakura se dejó caer en su silla. ¿Estaba sobre analizando otra vez? -No sabré si él me miente-

Tsunade arregló sus hojas de parra listas en el fondo de una olla. -Ame a tu querido abuelo, y él me amo. Pero hubo días, días malos, cuando pude sentir más ira o resentimiento de parte de él, que amor, y que esto podría dañar terriblemente-

-Lo siento mucho. Yo no lo sabía-

Tsunade suspiró. -Nunca hable de ello porque durante años él siempre fue fiel. Siempre encontraba una manera de seguir amándome. Pero era difícil. Hubo momentos en que yo hubiera querido no saber lo que él estaba sintiendo. Así que lo que estoy diciendo es que esto podría ser una bendición para ti-

Sakura tragó saliva. -No lo sé. Sigo pensando que da miedo-

-Por supuesto que sí-. Tsunade volvió a rellenar hojas de parra. -Todo lo que vale la pena, da miedo-

-¿Crees que yo debería seguir viéndolo?-

Tsunade resopló. -Creo que deberías ayudarme en la cocina. Todavía tengo mis esperanzas con Spiro. Y mi amiga, Alexia, ella está esperando que te vayas a casar con su hijo, Giorgios-.

Sakura sonrió y cogió una hoja de parra. No le importaba lo guapo que fueran los hombres griegos. Ellos no podían compararse con Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke había dicho que ella era valiente y hermosa. No era mucho lo que ella pudiera hacer sobre su aspecto, pero podría trabajar en ser valiente. Esta noche volvería a verlo. Y si él trataba de besarla, ella no se acobardaría.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma que pasara mañana por la noche..., ja ya vimos q el cubito de hielo sasuke uchiha se esta derritiendo... uf y eso q aun no llegamos a la parte candente fiu ya mero estara aki y perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es q me entretengo con otras cosas jaja ya ven : )

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	6. Decidido

**Decidido**

Poco después del atardecer, Sasuke encontró a Deidara en el jardín de la villa Romana para su combate semanal de boxeo. Descalzo, con el torso desnudo y vestido con pantalones blancos de artes marciales, se saludaron el uno al otro en el césped de forma rectangular. La luna casi llena brillaba sobre ellos, proyectando la sombra de Deidara sobre la hierba verde, pero no la de Sasuke.

En la parte posterior del jardín, una hilera de columnas de piedra blanca brillaba a la luz de la luna, mientras éstas permanecían resguardando la piscina. El aroma de rosas y gardenias llenó el aire, y Sasuke miró rápidamente hacia los maceteros de flores, preguntándose si debía recoger un ramo para Sakura.

Su atención volvió de nuevo a Deidara mientras el hombre-pantera comenzó a cambiar su peso hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Sasuke había aprendido a no subestimarlo.

-Yo podría vencerte fácilmente si cambiara de forma-, se jactó el brasileño, mientras bailaba alrededor del perímetro del jardín.

-Yo podría vencerte fácilmente en mi sueño. Si durmiera-

-Lástima que no puedas soñar con tu ángel-, le dijo Deidara, sus brillantes ojos de color ámbar. -Yo sé su nombre-

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras se giraba para mantener Deidara a la vista. Él no recordaba haber mencionado a Sakura por su nombre. Después de reunirse con ella la noche anterior, él había regresado a la villa para investigar sobre ella en el computador de Pain. Ella fue contratada por Ambu como un consultor profesional y designada a Konohagakure. Ella había obtenido una maestría en la Universidad de Konoha. Tenía veinticuatro años y era la mayor de tres hijos. Su familia residía en la villa, Konoha, donde su padre trabajaba como geólogo para una compañía petrolera.

Mientras el sol se acercaba al horizonte, Sasuke había logrado reunir toda la información en un informe. Había hecho clic en Imprimir, y avanzo de manera torpe hacia su dormitorio para su muerte- sueño.

Ahora, él entornó los ojos. -Revisasteis mis papeles privados-

-¿Qué esperas que haga todo el día mientras tú estás haciendo el muerto?- Deidara fingió un ataque, y luego saltó hacia atrás, sonriendo. -Soy un buen investigador, también, lo sabes. Así que por la bondad de mi corazón, decidí ayudarte-

-Diablos, no. Mantente alejado de mis asuntos-

Deidara se encogió de hombros con una mirada indiferente. -Muy bien. Supongo que no quieres oír lo que averigüe hoy-.

El muy bastardo. Sasuke estaba contemplando cómo conseguir que Deidara hablara cuando el astuto hombre-pantera se abalanzó repentinamente hacia adelante con una patada voladora. Él lo esquivó justo a tiempo.

Deidara se rió entre dientes mientras saltaba hacia atrás, retirándose. -Oh, muchacho. Eso estuvo cerca-

-Habla-.

-Sí, señor. Precioso el tiempo que hemos tenido...-

-Acerca de Sakura, ¡maldito bastardo!

Deidara se echó a reír. -Bueno, si insistes-. Él se inclino bajo mientras rodeaba a Sasuke. -Fui a comprar provisiones cerca del mediodía, y todos en Grikos estaban hablando de la hermosa muchacha que ha venido a visitar a su abuela viuda-

Así que los cuatro tíos corpulentos eran en realidad una frágil anciana. Sasuke giro para mantenerse en guardia con Deidara. -Continua-

-La abuela es Tsunade Haruno, y al parecer tiene algunas extrañas habilidades empáticas. El rumor es que Sakura comparte el mismo don-

Sasuke se encogió un hombro. -Ya sé eso-

-Oh-. Deidara le dirigió una mirada astuta. -Pues me imagino que también sabes que la abuela está buscando un buen muchacho griego para que se case con Sakura-.

Sasuke se puso tenso. La idea de que Sakura se casara con otro hombre estaba... mal. Más que mal. Era exasperante. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que Deidara había hecho su movimiento, y él saltó a un lado. La patada que lo habría golpeado en el pecho le dio en el brazo.

Maldición. Esto dolía, pero Sasuke nunca lo admitiría. Se merecía el dolor por permitir que Deidara lo distrajera.

-Un punto para mí-, anunció Deidara.

-Sí, aunque tuvisteis que recurrir a engaños y mentiras-

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, muchacho. Si vas a la taberna en Grikos, los encontrarás haciendo apuestas sobre qué hombre va a ganar el corazón de Sakura. Hasta ahora, los principales contendientes son Giorgios, Dimitrios, y Spiro-.

Sasuke trago. ¿Él estaba compitiendo con tres hombres? Hombres que podría ver a Sakura durante el día, quienes podrían cortejarla mientras él yacía inútil en su muerte- sueño.

Una oleada de posesión se apoderó de él. Maldita sea, él la quería para sí. Pero ¿qué diablos tenía él para ofrecerle? ¿Podría él cortejar a Sakura con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que eventualmente podría ser una sentencia de muerte para ella?

Deidara giró y dirigió una patada hacia el pecho de Sasuke. Con una velocidad de vampiros, él se apoderó de la pierna de Deidara y la arrojó por el aire.

Deidara se cayó sobre su trasero. -umf-.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. -Pensé que los gatos siempre caían de pie- Deidara soltó un bufido, luego rodó sobre su espalda y saltó hacia delante en posición de pie.

-Un punto para ti, Big Sas-.

-¿Qué sabéis de los tres hombres?-. Sasuke avanzo, forzando al hombre-pantera a retroceder hacia la piscina.

Deidara sonrió. ¿Cuán mal es lo que quieres saber?-

-Lo suficiente para arrancarte los brazos si quieres seguir jugando al gato y al ratón conmigo-

-No me puedes culpar por actuar como un gato-. Deidara hizo un ataque fingido hacia la derecha, luego bailo hacia la derecha. -Escuché que la abuela favorece a Spiro. Él es un pastor de cabras-

-¿Un pastor de cabras?-

-Tiene muy buena apariencia. Lo he visto-

Sasuke no podía imaginarse a Sakura siendo feliz al estar viviendo el resto de sus días en una isla con un pastor de cabras. Incluso, aunque él era un no-muerto, él podría mostrarle el mundo. Él podría ayudarla con su trabajo en el Ambu. Gracias a los nuevos descubrimientos científicos de Pain, él incluso podría engendrar hijos. Seguro que él era más adecuado para ella que un pastor de cabras.

Sin embargo, un pastor de cabras podría estar con ella durante el día. O quizá no. ¿Él no tenía que estar con sus cabras? Cuanto más lo consideraba Sasuke, más decidía él que tenía una oportunidad de tener éxito.

-La vi a ella también-. Deidara apareció de manera furtiva detrás de Sasuke.

Él giró. -¿Visteis a Sakura?-

-Oh, sí. Puedo ver por qué te sientes tan atraído por ella-. Deidara hizo sonidos como un chisporroteo mientras se pasaba las manos por sus caderas. Las manos de Sasuke se apretaron en puños.

-La vi a ella y a su abuela saliendo de la carnicería. Hombre, ¡que delantera...!- Con un gruñido, Sasuke se abalanzó hacia delante a la velocidad de un vampiro y se apoderó del cuello de Deidara.

-Delantera de cordero-, chilló Deidara. -Eso es lo que compraron-

Sasuke soltó su agarre. -Será mejor tengas siete vidas, gato sarnoso, porque yo no voy a permitir que insultes a... Sakura-. Con un choque, se dio cuenta de que él había estado bastante cerca de decir "mi mujer". De alguna manera en unas pocas noches, él se había obsesionado con ella. Él se las arregló para ser realista, sin embargo. Había muchas cosas que no sabía acerca de ella. ¿Y si no se podía confiar en ella? Un empleado del Amu podría estar más dispuesto a matar a un vampiro que a salir con uno. Él no quería enamorarse sólo para tener su corazón destrozado con la traición.

Deidara arqueó una ceja. -¿Cuántas vidas tienes, muchacho?-

Sasuke sintió un leve pinchazo en el vientre y echó un vistazo para descubrir un cuchillo enterrado en su vientre. -¿Traías un arma? Eso es trampa-

-¿Crees que un Descontento va a luchar justo?-, sonrió Deidara. -Gane-.

-No-. Sasuke le dio un ligero apretón a la garganta del hombre-pantera. -Podría haber estrujado tu cabeza. Yo gano-.

-Yo te habría apuñalado primero.- Deidara le dio un ligero codazo. -Yo gano-.

Con una velocidad de vampiro, Sasuke le quito el cuchillo y lo tiró a la basura.

Antes de que incluso Deidara pudiera oponerse, Sasuke lo recogió y lo dejó caer con un chapoteo en el fondo de la piscina.

-Mierda-, gruñó Deidara.

-Yo gano-. Con una sonrisa, Sasuke agarró el cuchillo caído y volvió al jardín, para cortar unas flores.

-El poderoso guerrero cortando flores-, Deidara salió del fondo de la piscina, con el pantalón blanco mojados. -Estas tan obsesionado-. Se acercó a Sasuke, y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, causando que el agua se desparramara de su pelo negro largo y mojo a Sasuke. -Ahí tienes eso-

Sasuke siguió sonriendo. Él se iba a duchar de todos modos antes de su cita con Sakura.

-¿Lo viste?-, Tsunade le preguntó mientras ella se servía un poco de té. -¿Ya viene?-

-Todavía no-. Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Ella recién había examinado la playa, pero ni rastro de Sasuke.

Tsunade bostezó. -Son más de las once. ¿Por qué viene tan tarde?

-No lo sé-. Sakura tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre la insistencia de su abuela de conocer a Sasuke. Sin duda, ella tenía la intención de interrogarlo.

-No es necesario que te quedes conmigo, ya sabes-

-Por supuesto que sí. Tengo que asegurarme de que este joven es un tipo decente-. Tsunade puso su taza sobre la mesa de la cocina con un chasquido.

-Él debería cortejarte en un horario más apropiado-

-Él no me está cortejando-.

Tsunade soltó un bufido. -Él haría mejor en hacerlo. Si no puede ver el premio que tú eres, entonces… -. Sus ojos se abrieron. -¿Es él?-

Sakura se dio vuelta para mirar por el cristal de la puerta de atrás. Había un hombre en el patio, de pie, de espaldas a ellas. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su pelo negro azulado. Sasuke. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Cuán emocionante... y confuso. Ella recién había examinado la playa y esta había estado vacía. ¿Cómo había llegado él aquí tan rápido?

Tsunade corrió a la ventana de la cocina y se asomó. -Agios Kyrios, él es un hombre grande. Parece muy fuerte-.

-Sí-. Sakura vaciló con su mano en el picaporte. Él debía estar esperando a que ella se reuniera con él. -¿Puedes sentir sus emociones?-.

Tsunade inclino su cabeza, para concentrarse. -No, no puedo-. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa astuta a su nieta. -Nunca he conocido a un hombre de misterio antes. ¡Qué emocionante-

Sakura suspiró mientras miraba detenidamente por la ventana. Él era tan excitante. Y tan atractivo. Sin embargo, todavía sentía un poco de miedo.

-Me gusta su pelo-, susurró Tsunade. -Me recuerda a una noche de luna llena sobre el mar-.

-Sí-, dijo Sakura en voz baja. -Él es el hombre más atractivo que he conocido-

De repente, él se volvió hacia ellas.

Tsunade quedó sin aliento. -¡Él trajo flores! Sakura, él esta cortejándote.

-Yo no lo creo-. Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-No te quedes ahí parada- .Tsunade ordeno su pelo rubio en el broche en la base de su cuello. -Invítalo a pasar-

Ella abrió la puerta. -Sasuke ¡Hola!-.

-Sakura-. Él sonrió lentamente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, completamente hipnotizada por sus ojos negros azabaches que se centraban en ella tan intensamente.

-Déjalo entrar-, siseó Tsunade, devolviendo a Sakura a la realidad.

-Por favor entra- Sakura dio un paso atrás. -Cuidado con la cabeza-

Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente para evitar golpearse en la parte superior del marco de la puerta pintada de azul. -Esto es para ti-. Él le ofreció un ramo de rosas y gardenias al entrar en la cocina.

-Gracias-. Cuando se dio cuenta de que las flores estaban sueltas, Sakura las agarró con las dos manos para no perder ninguna. Sus dedos rozaron su mano, y con entusiasmo corrió a sus brazos.

Era la primera vez que ella lo había tocado. Sus mejillas ardían de calor, y ella lo miró, abrumada de repente con un sentimiento de incómoda timidez.

-Eres tan hermosa-, le susurró él.

Su corazón se derritió, y ella sostuvo el ramo contra su pecho. Una vez más su mirada capturó sus ojos. Un hormigueo recorrió sus brazos y sus piernas. Oh Kami-sama, ella quería a este hombre. Ella estaba enamorándose de un hombre a quien no sabía leer.

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta.

-Oh-. Sakura retrocedió. -Esta es mi abuela, Tsunade Haruno-.

-Sra. Haruno, es un se inclinó ante ella. -Soy Sasuke Uchiha-

-Por favor, tome asiento-. Tsunade le indicó la mesa de la cocina y las sillas. -¿Quiere tomar algo? ¿Un poco de vino? ¿Té caliente?-

Sasuke se sentó a la mesa. -Un poco de té... estaría bien-

-Excelente-. Tsunade saco una taza de un estante del armario. -Entonces, ¿por qué viene tan tarde, Sr. Uchiha?-

Sakura lo observo mientras arreglaba las flores en un florero. Esperaba que a él no le importara ser interrogado.

Él le sonrió. -Estoy ocupado durante el día, proporcionando seguridad a una villa al otro lado de Petra-

-Pensé que eras un soldado-. Sakura dejo la jarra de flores sobre la mesa.

-Lo fui, pero ahora trabajo para una empresa privada. Uchiha, Seguridad e Investigación-

-¿Uchiha?-, Sakura se sentó junto a él. -¿Es un negocio familiar?-

-Sí. Es propiedad de mi abuelo. Tiene su base en Londres y Edimburgo, pero tenemos clientes en todo el mundo-.

-¿Está casado tu abuelo?-, preguntó Tsunade mientras dejaba una taza de té delante de él.

-Oba-sama-, Sakura le susurró con una mirada de advertencia.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Soy una mujer sola. Y si el abuelo se parece en algo a él una... -. Ella le dirigió una mirada apreciativa a Sasuke.

La boca de Sasuke se contrajo. -Me temo que mi abuelo se acaba de casar-

-Hum. Bueno, él se lo pierde-. Tsunade se puso sus guantes de cocina y luego comenzó a sacar los recipientes del horno. -¿Usted es soltero, Sr. Uchiha?-

-Llámeme Sasuke, por favor-. Él le dirigió una mirada divertida a Sakura. -Definitivamente soltero-.

-Usted se encontrará con una comida especial-. Tsunade preparó un plato con varios tipos de comida. -Mi nieta es una excelente cocinera-

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y arrugó la nariz. Las cejas de Sasuke se elevaron con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Ella ha estado cocinando durante todo el día-. Tsunade coloco un plato sobre la mesa. -Pruebe esto. A usted le encantara-

Sasuke le dirigió a las dolmades una mirada dudosa, mientras que Tsunade regresó al mostrador para preparar otro plato. -¿Qué son?- Él le susurró a Sakura.

-Hojas de parra rellenas-, susurró ella, y luego señaló a una desordenado, una ladeada. -Esa es una que yo hice-

Él sonrió y la tomo. -¿Qué hay dentro?-

-Carne picada, cebolla, trigo bulgur y especias-, explico Sakura. -Supongo que suena extraño-

-No. Mi madre solía colocar carne picada y avena en el estómago de una oveja para hacer haggis-.

-woh-. Sakura hizo una mueca, luego bajó la voz. -No tienes que comerlo si no quieres-

-Mi nieta hizo toda esta comida-, se jactó Tsunade mientras colocaba varias cucharadas de arroz en un plato. -Uno de sus pretendientes vino para la cena. Spiro-.

La mano de Sasuke se estremeció, apretando con tanta fuerza que aplastó la hoja de parra y el relleno salto. Rebotó sobre el tarro de la salmuera y se desparramo sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento-. Él dejó caer la hoja de parra destrozada en el plato. Sakura ahogó una risa. ¡Él estaba celoso! -Aquí.- Ella cogió una servilleta de tela y le tomó la mano para limpiar el desorden.

-Gracias.- Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de los suyos.

Su corazón se aceleró, y ella lo miró a los ojos. Gran error. Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, ella sentía que se estaba ahogando. Y realmente lo disfrutaba.

-Bueno, ¿qué le parece?-. Tsunade puso otro plato sobre la mesa, esta vez lleno de cordero, arroz y spanakopita. -Parece delicioso, ¿verdad?-

Él nunca apartó su mirada de los ojos de Sakura. -Sí. No puedo esperar para saborearlo-. Él continuó sosteniendo su mano. Su pulgar rozó sus nudillos.

Su piel hormigueaba como piel de gallina recorriendo sus brazos.

-Usted no encontrará una mejor cocinera que Sakura-, anunció Tsunade. -Ella utiliza mucho ajo fresco-

Su mirada se desplazo a los platos de comida. -¿Ajo?-

-Sí-. Tsunade sonrió con orgullo. -Haga la prueba. Le va a encantar-

-Yo en realidad, cene justo antes de venir aquí-. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. -Pero se ve y huele tan maravillosamente, me pregunto si ¿le importara que lo llevé a mi casa para comerlo más tarde?-

Tsunade frunció los labios. -Supongo que podría envasarle esto-

-Eso sería genial- Sasuke le sonrió. -Gracias-.

-Hmm-. Tsunade ladeó la cabeza, estudiándolo. -¿Por qué está tan interesado en mi nieta?-

Su mano apretó la suya. -Nunca he conocido a nadie como Sakura antes-. Él la miró y sonrió. -Ella es hermosa, valiente e inteligente. Me siento como en casa... con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, completamente perdido-

Sakura se derretía en su interior. El hombre era prácticamente un desconocido, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Un profundo sentido de nostalgia brotó en su interior. Ella quería tocarlo. Quería que él la tocara. Ella quería que él la amara.

Ella debía estar perdiendo la cabeza. Siempre había sido tan sensible antes. Siempre analizando cuidadosamente toda la información disponible y las opciones antes de tomar una decisión. Ahora ella sólo quería arrojarse a este hombre.

-¿Por qué ustedes dos no dan un paseo?-, sugirió Tsunade. -La Luna esta hermosa esta noche-.

-Esa es una gran idea-. Él se puso de pie, soltando la mano de Sakura. ¿Vendrás a caminar conmigo, señorina?-

-Sí-. Ella agarró su suéter, se lo coloco por encima de su cabeza, luego fijo el clip sujetando su cabello en su lugar en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Sin travesuras-, advirtió Tsunade. -Voy a estar mirando con el telescopio-.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma que pasara esa noche?..., señorina... "con ella me siento en casa pero a la vez me siento perdido"... ¬¬ pues en q piensa el niño, como es posible eso, supongo que beber sangre sintetica le esta quemando el cerebro

Chaa no inventen ya viene el el lemon... ya viene lo interesante...

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	7. Descubriendo verdades

**Descubriendo verdades**

Este era uno de esos momentos, pensaba Sasuke mientras paseaba por la playa con Sakura. Uno de esos momentos raros y perfectos que él recordaría durante cientos de años a partir de ahora. Si él viviese tanto tiempo. Desde el momento en que él abandonara esta isla, volvería a la lucha contra los descontentos. Él había estado ansioso por hacerlo durante semanas, pero por primera vez en muchos meses, él estaba feliz de estar exactamente donde estaba.

Una luna casi llena brillaba sobre el mar, provocando destellos en las oscuras olas. La luna llena también proyectaba sombras sobre Sakura, así que él se acercó a una hilera de árboles de tamariscos para impedir notar su sombra y, con suerte, disfrazar el hecho de su falta de sombra.

El aire era fresco, y la brisa le acariciaba el rostro con el olor a sal y a Sakura. Él respiro profundamente, disfrutando de su fragancia. Tipo A negativo mezclada con jabón perfumado de cerezas. El olor de la lana de su jersey de punto grueso. Un toque de limón en sus manos. Sus manos, también, después de aplastar una de sus hojas de parra rellenas.

Hubo un incómodo momento cuando la abuela de Sakura había querido él comiera comida de verdad, pero él pensó que lo había evitado sin que pareciera sospechoso. En general, había disfrutado el coraje de los flagrantes intentos de la abuela para emparejarla. Y él había disfrutado viendo el lazo cercano, de protección entre las dos mujeres. Incluso ahora, cuando miró hacia atrás, él podía ver a la señora Haruno mirando por el telescopio.

La brisa atormentaba a Sakura, enviando un mechón de su pelo rozado contra su cara. Ella le contó sobre su infancia y los viajes de su familia a esta isla todos los veranos, pero el mechón de cabello se mantenía flotando contra su boca. Lo enganchó detrás de su oreja, pero la brisa siguiente lo soltó de nuevo.

-Permíteme-. Él lo alisó detrás de su oreja, y luego dejó que sus dedos permanecieran allí, esbozando la forma de su oreja. -Eres afortunada de tener una familia unida y amorosa-. Sin duda ellos se opondrían a que ella se involucrara con un vampiro.

-¿Y tu familia?-. Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente mientras que los dedos de él se trasladaban a su cuello.

Apoyando la punta de sus dedos sobre su arteria carótida. Esta palpitaba contra las yemas de sus dedos, una sensación erótica que provoco que hormiguearan sus encías y su ingle se tensara. Él levanto sus dedos y retrocedió. Controlándose a sí mismo. No le tomo mucho tiempo para desencadenar un ataque de lujuria por Sakura, y no podía arriesgarse a que sus ojos se volvieran rojos. -Mi familia ha fallecido, a excepción de mi hermano-

-Lo siento mucho. Debes estar... tan solo-

Su pecho se apretó con una súbita emoción. Él estaba solo. Y aunque tenía buenos amigos, había algunas cosas que un hombre no discutía con otros hombres.

Como la necesidad de sentirse amado. Otro hombre se reiría y llamaría a esto una debilidad. Infiernos, él también consideraba que era una debilidad. Él había entendido el orgullo de ser autosuficiente. Había desempeñado el papel del guerrero orgulloso, resistente durante tanto tiempo, era todo lo que él conocía. Y entonces él se encontró totalmente desamparado y humillado, mientras los Descontentos lo torturaron.

Su auto-suficiencia no había sido más que una ilusión. Su orgullo sólo había encubierto la profunda, abierta soledad en su interior.

Él echó un vistazo a Sakura. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, pero ni siquiera intentar hacer terapia con él. Aun así, eso estaba sucediendo. Él estaba viendo cosas que nunca había visto antes. Una cálida, apacible sensación se intensificaba en su pecho, atenuando la feroz lujuria que se había apoderado de él antes. Kami-sama, él realmente se preocupaba por esta mujer.

Él tragó saliva. ¿Cómo él iba a enfrentar esto? ¿Cuándo podría decirle la verdad acerca de él?

-He oído que hay una fuerte competencia sobre quién va a ganar tu corazón- ¿Excesivo? Mala elección de las palabras. Él evitó mirar hacia abajo.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano. -Es mi abuela quien lo está haciendo. No estoy realmente interesada en alguno de los hombres de aquí-

-Entonces ¿tengo una oportunidad?-

Sus ojos se abrieron. -¿Estas... compitiendo?-

-Sí. ¿Estás interesada...?-

Sus mejillas se volvieron con matices rosados. -Tal vez. Pero tienes que entender, he trabajado duro para llegar donde estoy. No estoy renunciando a mi carrera-.

-Yo no deseo eso-. Él continuó su paseo, uniendo sus manos en su espalda para no tocarla mientras caminaba a su lado. -¿Qué hacéis en la Oficina?-

-Interrogatorio Penal y análisis, en su mayoría. Cuando yo estaba trabajando en mi maestría, entrevisté a un grupo de reclusos de la Penitenciaría del Estado de Konoha del país del fuego. Convencí a un tipo en el corredor de la muerte para que confesara algunos asesinatos sin resolver, y fue publicado en todos los periódicos locales. Cuando el Ambu me ofreció un trabajo, me lancé sobre ello. Siempre he querido utilizar mi talento para algo importante-

-Entonces tú no deberías detenerte-.

Ella sonrió con ironía. -Díselo a mis padres. Ellos quieren que consiga una acogedora práctica privada en un barrio agradable y sólo ver el tipo adecuado de personas con trastornos mentales-

Sonrió. -¿Existe algún tipo adecuado?-

-No Violenta, o más bien, la gente que sólo se perjudican a ellos mismos. Los trastornos alimentarios o... -. Ella le dirigió una mirada, señalándolo. -Los buenos chicos que sufren de estrés post-traumático-

Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente. -Yo no estoy sufriendo-.

-Sasuke, fuisteis torturado. Eso no es algo de lo que te puedas reponer fácilmente-

-Estoy bien-.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo pasó?-

Él encogió un hombro. -El verano pasado-.

Ella se detuvo con un pequeño jadeo. -Eso fue hace muy poco tiempo. ¿Tú dijisteis que ellos... rompieron tus huesos?-

Él movió sus dedos. -Todos sanaron- Su mirada se desvió por su cuerpo. -Y estoy listo para la acción-

-No hagas luz de esto. Apenas has tenido tiempo de sanar físicamente. Y mentalmente…-

-Sakura-, la interrumpió él, y luego suavizó su tono. -Cariño, no quiero hablar de ello. Todos hemos tenido cosas malas que tratar. Estoy seguro de que tú has visto algunas cosas desagradables en tu trabajo-.

Ella se estremeció, y luego miró hacia abajo mientras excavaba con la punta de su zapatilla deportiva en la arena. -Es difícil, a veces, ver las cosas horribles que una persona puede infligir a otro ser humano. Pero supongo que tú sabes sobre eso de primera mano-

-Sí-.

Ella volvió la cabeza y miró hacia el espacio. Su ceño fruncido y una mirada atormentada se instalo en sus ojos.

Él le tocó el hombro, pero ella estaba tan lejos que no parecía consciente de su presencia. -¿Estáis bien, señorina?-

-Creo que sí-, susurró ella. -El no me puede encontrar aquí-

-¿Quién?-

Ella se estremeció, y luego le dirigió una mirada de disculpa Sasuke. -No es nada. Prefiero no hablar de ello-

-Ah-. Recordó sus palabras de la noche anterior. -Recientemente he escuchado de un experto que la represión puede llevar a efectos secundarios serios en el futuro. Incluso puede afectar tu salud física-. Los ojos de ella se estrecharon con una advertencia. Su boca se tensó. -Tal vez debería ver a un terapeuta señorina-

Ella le dio un puñetazo a la ligera en el brazo.

-och- Él se frotó el brazo. -He sido traumatizado-

Ella se burló. -Te diré qué. Voy a hacer terapia para los dos-

-Prefiero que me golpees otra vez-

Ella le dio un empujón juguetón. -No te hará daño. Son sólo un par de preguntas, y no tienes que contestar en voz alta-

-Entonces no sabrás si he respondido-

-No tienes que contestar. Sólo pensar en ello-. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el sweater de color crema. -Cuando estaba entrevistando a los delincuentes para mi maestría, me encontré con una lista de preguntas para averiguar qué es lo que los motiva-

-¿Me vas a interrogar como un criminal?-

Ella pareció molesta. -Déjame terminar. Descubrí que el criminal promedio este no tiene la paciencia para responder a una larga lista de preguntas, especialmente si no hay nada en esto para él. Así que lo reduje sólo a tres preguntas. Sólo tres-

-Déjame adivinar-. Él dio un paso más cerca. -¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. -Negro. Al igual que tus ojos-

Su corazón se hincho. -Me gusta tus ojos también, es un verde muy extraño-

Ella se sonrojó. -Sé lo que estás haciendo. Estás tratando de distraerme-

-Voy a tener que esforzarme más-. Él le tocó la mejilla.

Ella dio un paso atrás. -Pregunta número uno: ¿qué quieres más que nada en el mundo?-

Eso era fácil. Venganza. -¿Siguiente?-

Sus cejas levantadas. -¿Ya está hecho?-

-Sí. Yo sé lo que quiero-

Ella ladeó la cabeza, estudiándolo. -Debe ser muy importante para ti-

-Lo es. ¿Cómo respondisteis a la pregunta?-

Un indicio de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. -Si tú no lo dices, yo tampoco-

-Señorina descarada-, murmuró él.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. -Pregunta número dos: ¿qué te asusta más que nada en el mundo?-

Fracasar en lograr su venganza. -Hecho-.

-Eso fue rápido.-

-Síía que vengarse de los hijos de puta que lo había torturado. Ellos pagarían por cada golpe, por cada quemadura, por cada rotura de sus huesos.

-Muy bien, entonces-, continuó ella. -La última pregunta se refiere de nuevo a la primera en lo que quieres más que nada. Si lo consigues, ¿eso te convierte en una mejor persona?-

Él se puso rígido, tomando aire rápidamente. Maldita sea. Él se volvió y miró fijamente al mar. No quería pensar en esto. Él sabía que sus planes no eran ojo por ojo. Ellos no lo habían matado, sin embargo, sin embargo, él tenía toda la intención de matarlos. Y lo que era más, tenía la intención de disfrutar de ello. ¿Sería él una mejor persona? Cerró los ojos un instante. No importaba. Ellos merecían morir. Ellos eran viles, y el mundo estaría mejor sin ellos. Él apretó sus manos en puños. Él necesitaba venganza. Esto le daba un objetivo. Esto lo había incitado a recuperarse físicamente. Con cada paso que trotaba, con cada peso que él levantaba, él vislumbraba conseguir venganza. Matar a Orochimaru. Matar a todos los Descontentos que lo habían torturado, que habían visto su dolor y su humillación. Todos ellos tenían que morir. ¿Sería él una mejor persona? Con un gemido, él relajo sus manos. No.

-Sasuke?- Ella tocó su brazo. -¿Estás bien?-

Él se volvió para mirarla, examinarla, memorizar cada centímetro de su linda cara. ¿Cómo ella podía llegar tan profundamente dentro de él? Ella le hizo ver cosas que él no quería ver. Ella lo hacía querer ser digno de ella. -Sakura-.

-¿Sí?-

Él podía oír su corazón palpitar, su acelerado pulso y él ansiaba tocarla. -¿Cómo podéis ser tan joven y tan sabía?-

-No me siento sabia- Su rostro enrojeció. -Yo…casi no puedo pensar en nada-

Él puso sus dedos sobre su cuello y sintió la arteria pulsando. -Yo no puedo hacer esto-.

-¿Quieres decir... tocarme?-. Ella parecía sin aliento. -Está bien-.

-Señorina-. Él coloco su mano alrededor de la base de su cuello. -Sólo estoy empezando- Él la atrajo con fuerza contra su pecho, inclinándose para reclamar su boca.

Ella se puso rígida por la sorpresa, y él se detuvo a una mera fracción de distancia de sus labios. Su rápida respiración rozo su piel, volviéndolo desesperado por saborearla.

-Sakura-, susurró él. Estaba tan condenadamente cerca.

Él sintió el minuto en que ella se rindió. Su cuerpo fundido contra el suyo. Sus ojos cerrados revolotearon. Él presiono su boca contra la de ella, moldeado los labios, saboreando su suave plenitud.

Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella para tenerla más cerca. Incluso a través de la gruesa lana del jersey, él podía sentir sus senos, redondos y firmes. Él inclino la boca, profundizando el beso, persuadir a sus labios para abrirlos. Con un dulce gemido femenino, sus labios se entreabrieron, y él jugueteo en la pequeña abertura con su lengua. Ella jadeaba, como si tratara de recuperar el aliento, sus pechos presionados contra su pecho. Con cada empuje, su ingle se tensó y su pasión amenazó con despojarlo del último vestigio de su control.

-Sasuke-, susurró. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y frotó su mejilla contra su áspera mandíbula.

Él beso un rastro de nuevo hacia su boca, y esta vez ella le devolvió el beso, igualando la desesperación de su deseo. Su corazón se disparó. Él invadió su boca, saboreándola con su lengua. Ella acarició su lengua con la suya, y luego la succiono.

Su ingle se endureció y apretó dolorosamente contra sus vaqueros. Él deslizó sus manos por la curva deliciosa de la parte baja de su espalda, y luego sobre su dulce trasero redondo. Él extendido sus manos y la atrajo con fuerza contra su erección. Ella jadeó contra su boca, interrumpiendo el beso.

-Sakura-. En su visión, su rostro pasaba de rosa a rojo oscuro. Él puso su cara contra su pecho para ocultar el rojo resplandor de sus ojos.

Ella se acurrucó contra él, su respiración baja y rápida. Él arrancó el extraño artilugio de su cabello, y loscabellos largos, cayeron. Él cogió un puñado y hundió el rostro en este. Era tan suave, tan suave contra su piel. Él quería recuperar el control, una batalla perdida, cuando se imaginó cuán grueso, negro y sedoso su cabello se situaría entre sus piernas.

Paciencia. Él necesitaba cortejarla lenta y cuidadosamente. La buena sincronización sería fundamental, o él podría perderla. A lo lejos, oyó un sonido metálico. Se volvió y vio de pie a la abuela de Sakura junto al telescopio y golpeando una cuchara grande de metal contra un bote.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Sakura miró hacia la casa e hizo una mueca. -Oh Dios, lo siento. Me olvidé de que estaba mirando-

Sasuke retrocedió, liberando a Sakura, y el sonido metálico se detuvo. -Al parecer, la primera ronda ha terminado-

Sakura se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa tímida, pero esta se transformó al instante en un ceño fruncido. -¿Estás bien? Tus ojos parecen un poco rojos-

Con una mueca de dolor en su interior, él miró hacia otro lado. -Creo que un poco de arena entró en ellos- Odiaba mentir, así que cambió rápidamente de tema. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

Ella miró a su abuela, luego meneó la cabeza. -Has aguantado suficientes interrogatorios para una noche. Y debes apresurarte a tu casa para lavar tus ojos-. El viento barrió el pelo en su cara, y ella lo empujó hacia atrás.

-Aquí-. Él le entregó el artilugio de concha de tortuga que había retirado de su cabello, y se estremeció cuando ella abrió la garra. -Maldición, mira los dientes de esa cosa. ¿Eso no te hace agujeros en tu cabeza?-

Con una carcajada, ella arreglo su cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza. -No-

Él se acercó para observar como tomaba su cabello con la garra. Ella le dirigió una mirada divertida. -¿Está preocupado por mi seguridad?-

Él sonrió. -Yo no permitiría que nada dañara tu cabello. ¿Puedo verte mañana por la noche?-

Sus mejillas tenían un color rosa. -Sí-.

-Bien-. Él le dio un leve beso en su frente. -Voy a esperar aquí para estar seguro que llegas a casa sana y salva-

-Buenas noches.- Ella se dirigió de nuevo hacia la playa.

Él observó su andar elegante, el cabello amontonado en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y su esbelto, elegante cuello. Su mirada bajó hasta las caderas bien redondeadas, que se balanceaban con cada paso. Él apretó sus manos, recordando la sensación de su trasero. Gracias a Dios los huesos de sus dedos habían sanado completamente. Había momentos en que un hombre necesitaba dedos ágiles.

X

Sakura despertó el miércoles por la mañana pensando en Sasuke. Se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, cerró los ojos y recordó cada delicioso detalle del beso más caliente que ella jamás había disfrutado. En primer lugar él la había atraído contra él como un hombre que había perdido el control, luego él se había cernido sobre su boca como un hombre que se esforzaba por recuperar el control. Su lucha la había excitado, haciéndola querer empujarlo más allá del borde del abismo.

Ella no necesitaba leer sus emociones. Su deseo y su pasión habían sido claras con cada movimiento de sus labios y cada toque de sus manos. Él había demostrado ser audaz y exigente por el modo en que la había atraído contra su erección. Sorprendente, pero emocionante también.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Había algo dulce sobre Sasuke, también. Algo de confianza que la hacía sentirse segura, a pesar de sus habilidades para detectar mentiras no funcionara en él.

A ella estaba empezando a gustarle el hecho de que ella no pudiera leer sus emociones. Por primera vez en su vida ella había sido capaz de besar a un hombre sólo sintiendo sus propias emociones. En lugar de la inundación habitual de lujuria que emanaba del hombre, ahogar con sus deseos, con sus necesidades, ella solamente había sentido sus propias necesidades. Repentinamente, todo había acerca de ella. Cada miedo, cada cosquilleo, cada palpitante sensación, todo había provenido de ella. A ella le gustó esto. Ella quería más. Quería a Sasuke.

Con un suspiro, ella se incorporó. No podía llamarlo amor. Ella había conocido al hombre sólo unos días. Ella no podía enamorarse tan rápido, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no? Le reprochó una voz interior. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre magnifico, atractivo y fascinante. Y él te desea. Ella tendría que estar hecha de piedra para no reaccionar ante eso.

¿Pero qué si era una simple reacción a su deseo? O tal vez ella estaba fascinada con él, porque ella no podía leerlo. Con un gemido, se dirigió al baño. Ella estaba sobre analizando de nuevo.

Con suerte, su abuela ya no estaría enfadada con ella. Anoche, después de que ella subió las escaleras hasta el patio, Tsunade le había dirigido una mirada severa.

-La gente decente debe estar en la cama a estas horas-, le había dicho. Entonces ella había avanzado torpemente hacia la casa, a su dormitorio.

Sakura se aventuró en la cocina. Su abuela estaba sentada en la mesa, mordisqueando pan, aceitunas y queso feta. Tenía un aura de concentración y preocupación, pero no ira que Sakura pudiera detectar.

Tsunade permaneció con una sonrisa. -Siéntate y come, niña. Te voy a prepararse una taza de té-

-Gracias-. Sakura cortó un pedazo de pan, a continuación, cogió el bote de miel.

-Fui a la panadería temprano esta mañana y pregunte si alguien sabía de una casa propiedad de un extranjero en el otro lado de Petra-

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras rociaba de miel a su pan. -¿Estás averiguando sobre Sasuke?

-Por supuesto-. Tsunade coloco una taza de té delante de ella. -¿No crees que deberías saber algo sobre el hombre que estás besando?-

-Yo sé mucho de él-

-¿Sabes su dirección?- Sakura mordió un trozo de pan para no tener que responder.

-Lo tomo como un no-. Tsunade se sentó frente a ella.

-Sé cosas importantes sobre él-

-¿Como cuánto él tiene en su cuenta corriente?- Su abuela se metió un trozo de queso feta en su boca.

Sakura soltó un bufido. -Él es un empleado. Y él es un hombre dulce, atento-

-Te estaba tocándote como un... un calamar con ventosas conectado a tu trasero- Sakura se echó a reír. Tsunade resopló. -No estaba haciendo una broma, señorita. Apenas conozco a ese hombre, pero se que... espero que no conviertas en un hábito comportarte así-.

-No lo sé. Créeme. Yo... no sé cómo sucedió. Yo nunca había llegado tan lejos antes-. Los ojos de Tsunade se suavizaron. Obviamente, ella sabía que su nieta estaba diciendo la verdad. -¿Estás enamorada de él?-

Sakura respiró hondo y exhaló despacio. -No lo sé. Siento algo muy fuerte por él, pero como psicólogo, tengo serias dudas de que una persona puede enamorarse tan rápidamente-

Tsunade agitó una mano. -No es la ciencia. Es el amor-

-Hay una cierta cantidad de la ciencia involucrada-, protestó Sakura. -Química, hormonas, feromonas-

-¿Y cómo reaccionan tus hormonas?-

Sakura hizo una mueca. -Fuera de serie-.

-¿Y la química?-

-Altamente combustibles. Podríamos suministrar electricidad para la mitad de Japón-.

Tsunade asintió a sabiendas. -Estas enamorándote-

-Es muy rápido-.

-Entonces hazlo más lento-

-Nos vamos a Konoha en dos semanas- Sakura bebió un poco de té caliente.

-Eso es un mucho tiempo. Además, él puede venir a Konoha. Él tendrá que va pedir permiso para casarse contigo-.

Sakura arrojó algo de té sobre la mesa. ¿Quién ha dicho nada acerca del matrimonio?-. Ella cogió una servilleta para limpiar el desorden.

Su abuela entornó los ojos. -¿Seguramente no tienes la intención de vivir en pecado carnal verdad Sakura?-

-Acabo de conocer al hombre-

-Te veías muy familiarizada con él la noche anterior-

Sakura comía más pan. -Yo me siento... muy atraída por él. Pero todavía no pueden leer sus emociones, así que no sé lo que él siente por mí-

-Hija, él fue apabullante contigo como un oso. Se puede asumir con seguridad que él se siente atraído por ti-

-Eso no quiere decir que él quiera casarse conmigo-

-Si él quiere subir el árbol por la miel, él tendrá que hacerlo-.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. -Lo haces sonar como el oso Pooh-

-Hmm. Espero que él sea más inteligente que eso-. Tsunade un gesto hacia la nevera. -Se olvidó de su plato de comida-.

-Se lo daré esta noche-

-Podemos llevárselo ahora mismo-. Tsunade se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiar la mesa. -Me enteré en la panadería cuál es la casa donde él está alojado-

-¿De qué más te has enterado?-

Tsunade coloco el queso y las aceitunas en la nevera. -La casa es propiedad de una familia rica de América, ellos tienen un montón de amigos que van y vienen. Nadie ha visto mucho a tu Sasuke, pero todos saben que un hombre llamado Deidara también vive allí. Ahora, ve y vístete, así podemos ir-

Treinta minutos más tarde, Sakura estaba vestida con jeans y su suéter de cachemira más bonito y llamando a la puerta de una elegante villa. Macetas de geranios desbordantes flanqueaban la puerta de madera antigua. La deslumbrante casa brillaba bajo el sol de la mañana, con una nueva capa de cal. El techo de tejas parecía nuevo, así como la calzada empedrada. Tsunade había insistido en venir como acompañante. Ella llevaba uno de sus mejores vestidos negros, y llevaba una bolsa de lona llena de comida envuelta en papel aluminio.

La puerta crujió, y un joven se asomó por esta. Él esbozó una sonrisa, como si las reconociera, luego abrió más la puerta y apoyó su cuerpo largo y delgado contra el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos días-. Sakura sospechaba que se trataba de Deidara. -Estamos aquí para ver a Sasuke Uchiha-

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Ustedes deben ser Sakura y Tsunade Haruno-.

Sakura detectado un ligero acento. -Sí, lo somos. ¿Sasuke le ha hablado de nosotras?-

Su sonrisa se amplió, mostrando unos dientes muy blancos.-Menina, todos en la isla saben acerca de usted-.

Menina. No del todo español, pero casi. -Usted es... ¿portugués?-

-Brasileño. De Río de Janeiro-. Él le guiñó un ojo. -Si alguna vez quiere samba, soy tu hombre-

-Ah. Voy a tener eso en mente-

Él olió, y su mirada se fijo en el bolso de Tsunade. -¿Es eso cordero? Huele delicioso-.

-Esta delicioso-, anunció Tsunade. -Mi nieta es una excelente cocinera-

-Excelente momento. Me muero de hambre-. El hombre dio un paso atrás e hizo una seña para que pudieran entrar. -Por favor entren-

-Gracias-. Sakura entró en un vestíbulo estrecho, seguida de su abuela. Ella notó un gran icono del apóstol Juan, patrón de Patmos, en la pared. -¿Está usted de vacaciones, señor...?-

-Panterra. Pero llámeme Deidara. Y no-. Él los condujo a una gran sala. -Estoy trabajando aquí como Sasuke-.

Sakura miró alrededor de la habitación vacía. -¿Dónde está Sasuke?-

-No está disponible ahora mismo. Él... tenía que ir a Horos por negocios-

Era una mentira. Sakura se puso rígida y miró a su abuela. Por la mirada en el rostro de Oba-sama, ella la había cogido, también. -¿Cuándo lo esperaba de vuelta?-

-Esta noche. Algo después de la puesta del sol-

Eso era verdad. Sakura se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Sasuke que le tomaría todo el día. La habitación familiar estaba decorada con gusto, pero no llena de obras de arte caras o cualquier otra cosa que garantizara una mayor seguridad. -Usted trabaja para la misma empresa que Sasuke? ¿Uchiha, Seguridad e investigación?-

-Sí. ¿Usted esta investigándonos, Sakura?-, Él miró hacia atrás, con sus brillantes ojos de color azul.

-Yo estaba esperando ver a Sasuke-.

-Créanme, menina. Él sentirá mucho no haberte visto-, Deidara las acompañó hacia una espaciosa cocina, decorada en azul y amarillo.

Tsunade coloco el bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina, y luego comenzó a retirar los envoltorios del paquete. -Estos deben ir al refrigerador, y cuando esté listo para comer, debe calentarse adecuadamente en el horno-

-Sí, señora-. Deidara bajó la cabeza y el pelo largo y rubio cayó hacia delante, ocultando su rostro. -Vamos a seguir sus instrucciones exactamente-

-Hmm-. Tsunade se inclinó hacia a su nieta y murmuró: -Nunca he visto tantos guardias de seguridad que necesitan un corte de pelo decente-

Sakura hizo una mueca, pero Deidara se echó a reír y simplemente coloco su rubio cabello largo hasta los hombros detrás de las orejas. Un pendiente de oro brillaba en cada lóbulo de sus oídos.

Él cogió los paquetes de alimentos y empezó a guardarlos en la nevera. -¿Hay un mensaje que quisiera dejarle a Sasuke?

-No realmente-. Sakura agarró el bolso vacío. -Volveré esta tarde-

-Bien-. Deidara sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador.

Sakura podía percibir mucha diversión proveniente de él, pero había algo más. Emoción. Anticipación. Y subyacente de todo, una pizca de engaño.

Ella y su abuela se marcharon y se dirigieron de vuelta a casa. Tsunade iba inusualmente tranquila mientras caminaban, y Sakura sentía un aura de preocupación que irradiaba de ella.

-¿Estás cansada, Oba-sama? Podría llamar un taxi-

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Camino así todos los días. Es bueno para mí-. Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido en el camino.

-Es una lástima que no encontráramos a Sasuke-, murmuró Sakura. -¿Te parece extraño que se encuentren dos hombres de seguridad en esa vivienda? No vi nada que fuera necesario proteger-

-Deidara mintió sobre Sasuke-, dijo Tsunade.

-Lo sé- ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke que debía mantenerse en secreto?

-Hay algo extraño sobre Deidara-, le susurró Tsunade. -Pero no puedo entender lo que es-

-Voy a volver esta noche y obtener algunas respuestas-

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada preocupada. -¿Estás segura que estarás a salvo?-

Sakura le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Estoy completamente entrenada en defensa personal. Puedo cuidar de mí misma-

Esa noche, después del atardecer, Sakura dio un paseo por la playa Grikos, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Sasuke. Una luna llena colgaba en el cielo, lanzando destellos sobre el mar. La brisa era fría, y se alegró de haber llevado una chaqueta encima de su suéter. Ella caminó alrededor de Petra o Kallikatsou, como los lugareños lo llamaban, y vio la casa que había visitado esa mañana. Desde la parte de atrás, podía ver el amplio jardín y las columnas de piedra. Contempló el acantilado rocoso, en busca de caminos que conducían a la casa. Un movimiento brusco le llamó la atención, un borrón negro que pareció volar sobre el acantilado y aterrizar con un golpe suave en la arena.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Ella parpadeó para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien. Un gato. Un gigante, corpulento gato negro. ¿Un jaguar? ¿En Patmos? Le enseñó los dientes y le gruñó ella. Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella, picando su piel. Ella podría morir. No podría escapar de un jaguar. Ella no tenía armas, y dudaba que sus artes marciales pudieran salvarla de aquellas salvajes garras y sus brillantes dientes blancos. El gigante gato la miró con sus ojos dorados, y luego, con un lento, grácil movimiento de su pata grande, dio un paso silencioso y letal hacia ella. Ella sólo podía pensar que era mejor no actuar como una presa. Ella miró airadamente al gato, y a continuación, gritó tan fuerte como pudo. El gato gruñó y dio otro paso hacia ella.

Ella no podía retirarse sin ser atrapada. No podía subir el risco más rápido que el gato. Ella seguro que no quería avanzar hacia allá. Eso sólo dejaba el mar. Frío y traicionero, con una fuerte corriente causada por la luna llena. Ella sólo podía esperar que al jaguar no le gustara el agua fría.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma que pasara esa noche?..., señorina... " uh el beso fue muy candente hot, hot, hot. Chaa no inventen ya viene el el lemon... ya viene lo interesante...

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	8. Una noche fria

**Una noche Fria**

Sasuke recién había salido de la ducha cuando oyó un grito. Un grito femenino. Él dejó caer su toalla, se puso un par de calzoncillos, y entró en la sala de estar. -Deidara, ¿Habéis oído algo?-

El transformador se había ido.

Sasuke salió al patio. Un frío viento lo golpeo directamente y con fuerza en su piel desnuda. Él empujó su cabello hacia atrás y observó el vapor que subía del jacuzzi. Deidara debió tenerlo encendido, pero ¿dónde estaba él? Sasuke se acercó hasta el borde del risco y miró hacia abajo.

Maldita sea el infierno. Él había encontrado a Deidara. Y a Sakura.

Algo debe haberse roto en la cabeza del hombre-pantera, porque por alguna loca razón, él estaba aterrorizando a Sakura. Él la acechaba a lo largo de la orilla del mar, un animal grande con piel negra brillante y un par de largos dientes caninos que hacía que los colmillos de Sasuke parecieran francamente endebles en comparación.

Deidara deliberadamente presionándola hacia el mar frío. Maldito sea. Sasuke podía oír sus dientes castañeando.

-Sakura-. Él la llamó. -¡Aguanta! Voy hacia allá-. El corrió hacia las escaleras. Estaba tentado de saltar del risco o tele transportarse hacia abajo, pero él no quería alarmarla más. No creía que Deidara realmente le haría daño. No, si el bastardo quería sobrevivir la noche.

-Sasuke, ¡no!-, gritó Sakura. -¡No vengas!-

¿Ella estaba tratando de protegerlo? Su hermosa y dulce Sakura era tan valiente. -¡Voy hacia allá!-

-Sólo tienes que llamar a la policía-, gritó ella. -¡Por favor! No quiero que te lastime-. Ella se acercó a la playa, pero Deidara se abalanzó sobre ella, salpicando sus patas delanteras en el agua. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, ahora hasta su cintura en el frío oleaje.

Sasuke se detuvo en la parte inferior de la escalera con una repentina comprensión. Sakura era leal. Se podía confiar en ella. Después de todos estos años, él finalmente había encontrado una mujer digna de confianza.

No podía dejarla ir. Él se dirigió hacia la playa.

-Sasuke, no-. Su voz se quebró por la emoción, y pudo ver las lágrimas en su rostro. -¡Vete antes de que te vea!-

Kami-sama, él podría amar a esa mujer para siempre. Él se acercó, y Deidara dio media vuelta, siseándole a él.

Sasuke intento el control mental de los vampiros, concentrando todos sus poderes mentales sobre el hombre-pantera. Él golpeó una barrera sólida como una roca.

Maldición. La forma cambiante tenía buena defensa. Normalmente sería una buena cosa, ya que esto significaría que Deidara sería impermeable a cualquier control por parte de los Descontentos. Pero esto no ayudaba en la situación actual.

-Gato loco -, susurró Sasuke. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-

El forma de pantera gruñó, mostrando sus relucientes dientes blancos, afilados. -_Atácame Big Red. Haz que se vea bien-._

Sasuke se puso tenso. No se había dado cuenta de que Deidara era capaz de comunicarse telepáticamente, mientras él estaba en su forma de gato. -_¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-_

-E_sperando que me ahuyentes. Vamos, amigo. Rescata a la joven. Sé un héroe-_.

¿Este era un plan para emparejarlos? Sasuke apretó los puños. _-Tú maldito bastardo. Tú la estas asustando a muerte-. _

Deidara gruñó. _-Este es el agradecimiento que consigo. Mira, si juega bien tus cartas, tendrás suerte. El jacuzzi está listo…-_

_-¡Lárgate de aquí!-,_ Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él.

_-__¡Oh, buena capacidad de actuación!-._ Deidara retrocedió. -_Tú pareces realmente furioso-_.

-¡_Estoy furioso_!-, Sasuke recogió una roca de la playa.

-_Maldición. No hay necesidad de ponerse violento_-. Deidara corrió por la playa.

Sasuke arrojó la roca. Deidara gritó cuando ésta lo golpeo en una pata trasera. _-¡Grandísimo tonto! ¡Mira si algún día te ayudo otra vez!_

No necesito tu ayuda, ¡Despreciable Gato infernal! Sasuke entró corriendo en el agua para sacar a Sakura. Una fuerte ola la golpeó por detrás, y ella perdió el equilibrio. Durante unos aterradores segundos él la vio hundirse.

-Sakura- Él la alcanzó justo cuando ella salió a la superficie, farfullando. Él la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la llevó de nuevo a la orilla. Su ropa estaba empapada. Tenía el pelo mojado. Y su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente.

-_Maldito seas, Deidara-_. Él vio al hombre-pantera mientras éste trepaba por el acantilado. _-¿A dónde demonios vas?-_

-_No es asunto tuyo-_. La forma de pantera se detuvo en lo alto del risco y miró hacia ellos. -_Volveré al amanecer. Que se diviertan, Big Red. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen, que un buen Vampiro puede durar toda la noche?-_

_Vete a la mierda_. Sasuke oyó un ruido extraño resoplido que sonaba como una risita felina, entonces el hombre-pantera alejándose rápidamente.

Sakura la atravesó un temblor, una mano fría alrededor de su cuello. -¿Cómo ll-ll-llegó un jaguar g-g-hasta aquí?-

-Vamos para que entres en calor-. Él se dirigió hacia la escalera.

-Sasuke-. Ella le tocó la cara con los helados dedos. -Gr-Gracias-

Ella se estaba poniendo azul. Él debía tele transportarse directamente al patio. Era la manera más rápida para meterla en la bañera de hidromasaje. Y la manera más segura de provocar algunas preguntas no deseadas.

Perdóname. Él la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho e invadió su mente con una oleada del control mental vampiro. Normalmente, un mortal se sentiría una ráfaga de aire frío cuando un vampiro se hacía cargo de su mente, pero en el caso de Sakura, ella ya estaba muerta de frío.

Duerme, él le ordeno. Ella quedó inmóvil, y él la tele transportado al patio.

…

Sakura se sentía deliciosamente cálida y confortable como poco a poco se despertó. Alguien le acariciaba la mejilla y apartaba su cabello de la frente. Dedos suaves. Una voz profunda y sexy.

-Despierta-

Sasuke. Eso la hizo sonreír. Sus ojos se abrieron y allí estaba él, su hermoso rostro envuelto en la niebla. Por desgracia, su mente estaba tan confusa. Ella estaba hasta el cuello en agua caliente que se agitaba enérgicamente. -¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estás en el jacuzzi de la villa donde me quedo. Necesitabas calentarte lo más rápidamente posible-.

Su somnoliento cerebro buscó una explicación, pero luego recordó y se incorporó con un sobresalto. -¡Había un jaguar! ¡En Patmos! ¿Cómo diablos llegó hasta ahí?-

-Yo…. Bien…-

-Pensé que estaba perdido-. Ella se llevó la mano al pecho, y luego quedó sin aliento al sentir su piel desnuda. ¡Dios mío!, ella sólo llevaba su sujetador y la ropa interior. -¿Dónde está mi ropa?-

-Ahí-. Indicó él con la cabeza y ella vio un montón de ropa mojada en el piso de piedra junto a una tumbona.

-No recuerdo habérmela quitado- ¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo ella en su regazo? Ella tambaleándose, se movió hacia el otro lado de la tina caliente y lo fulminó con la mirada. -¿Qué me hicisteis?-

Su mandíbula se movió. -Te quite la ropa mojada-.

-¿Te di mi permiso?-

-No, estabas inconsciente. Y poniéndote azul. Estaba tratando de salvarte-

El calor invadió sus mejillas. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la vieran sin la ropa puesta. Y allí estaba ella con su aburrido sostén de algodón blanco y las bragas. Maldita sea, si sólo ella hubiera llevado su ropa interior de encaje negro.

Ella se estremeció por dentro. Había estado a punto de conseguir ser mutilada por un jaguar, y ¿en lo único que ella podía pensar era en el factor sensual de su ropa interior? Ella debía de estar en shock. O sufriendo de hipotermia. O su cabeza estaba confusa por haber estado inconsciente. Se frotó la frente. Ella está sobre analizando de nuevo. -Discúlpame. Hicisteis lo correcto-

Una esquina de su boca se curvo. -Era un trabajo duro, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Podría decir que me abstuve de mirar con lascivia o babear, pero eso sería una mentira-

Su rubor aumento. -Bueno, gracias por tu honestidad. Y tu valentía. Yo no puedo creer que ahuyentaras a aquel enorme jaguar. Estuvisteis increíbles-.

Él encogió un hombro. -Yo no permitiría que te dañara-.

Su mirada se dejó caer en sus amplias espaldas, y luego en su pecho desnudo. Él había corrido hacia la playa en ropa interior para rescatarla. -Tú me salvasteis-

-Tratasteis de detenerme-, susurró él.

Su mirada encontró sus ojos y su corazón revoloteo en su pecho. -Bueno, no tenía ningún sentido que los dos consiguiéramos ser mutilados hasta la muerte-.

-Tú querías protegerme-

La mirada de sus ojos era tan intensa, que ella estaba empezando a sentir un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Ahora se sentía extrañamente demasiado vestida.

Sus ojos oscuros. -Estabas dispuesta a enfrentar el peligro solo para mantenerme a salvo-

Ella se retorcía en el asiento ovalado. Ella no debería haber dejado su regazo. Ella podría estarlo tocando en este momento. Él podría estar tocándola. -¿Yo…Yo supongo que llamasteis a la policía sobre el jaguar?-

Él dudó. Ella se sentó. -¿No llamasteis?-

-Estabas inconsciente. No podía dejarte-

Ella se puso de pie. -Tenemos que llamar. Ahora mismo-

-Yo…- Su mirada se desplazo hacia abajo.

Ella miró hacia abajo. Su húmedo sujetador de algodón se había adherido a ella como una segunda piel, mostrando claramente sus pezones, que ahora reaccionan ante el aire frío. Ella se metió en el agua hasta la barbilla. -¿Puedes hacer la llamada, por favor?-

Un toque de rojo brillaba en sus ojos, y él los frotó. -Ya vuelvo-. Él salió del jacuzzi, el agua goteaba de su cuerpo y de su bóxer negro.

Ella observó mientras él se acercaba a la casa. Había algo extraño en sus ojos. Parecía que se irritaban fácilmente. Su mirada se deslizo por sus anchos hombros y su fuerte espalda, entonces se concentró en su parte trasera. El húmedo algodón negro estaba pegado a sus nalgas, mostrando claramente el trabajo de sus músculos con cada paso que daba.

Ella se humedeció los labios. -¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua?-

Él la miró por encima del hombro mientras abría la puerta. -Sí. Sólo un minuto-.

Ella se movió a través de la bañera para poder verlo a través del gran ventanal de cristal. Su espalda permanecía todavía hacia ella mientras él hablaba por teléfono. Había dejado la puerta de atrás abierta, por lo que ella era capaz de captar la mayor parte de su conversación.

-¿Allí alguien habla Inglés?-, él preguntó después de comunicarse con la policía. -Bien. Necesito informar de un incidente. ¡Esto es un poco extraño, y a ustedes les puede resultar difícil de creer, sí, hablo Inglés-.

Sakura se rió entre dientes. Entonces Sasuke se volvió levemente, y la mandíbula de ella cayó. Kami-sama. La parte frontal de sus calzoncillos era sobresaliente.

-Había un jaguar en la playa de Petra. Un ja…gu…ar-, él repitió lentamente. -No, ningún coche. El gato. Una pantera negra. No, no era un gato grande de casa. ¡Era una pantera!-

Sasuke se pasó una mano a través de su cabello largo, sin querer dándole a Sakura un excelente perfil de sus abdominales. Ella tragó saliva. Su vientre plano hacía que la protuberancia en su ropa interior fuera aún más grande.

-No, yo no he consumido ninguna droga-, gruñó Sasuke. -Y puedo distinguir la diferencia entre una maldita cabra y una pantera. ¿Hola? ¿Hola?-. Él colgó y caminó fuera de su vista.

Con una mueca, Sakura se acomodó en el jacuzzi. La policía pensó que era una broma telefónica. ¿Quién podría culparlos? ¿Cómo diablos podría sobrevivir un jaguar en una isla griega?

¿Y dónde estaba ahora? Ella miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Había visto al gato correr rápidamente hasta un acantilado rocoso no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Qué pasaba si el jacuzzi su fuente favorita para abastecerse de agua? Ella se vería como un bocado delicioso, flotando al medio. Ella tenía que moverse de allí rápidamente.

Sasuke calentó una botella de sangre sintética en el microondas. Tenía que quitarse su agudo apetito antes de volver donde Sakura. Él sonrió para sí mismo mientras le servía un vaso de agua helada. Deidara tenía razón. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría tener suerte. Infiernos, él había tenido suerte desde que había conocido a Sakura. Era lo mejor que le había pasado desde... que él podía recordar. Kami-sama, desde que había sido transformado en 1746.

Necesitaba ser cuidadoso para así no perderla. O espantarla. Él hecho un vistazo a su prominente ingle y se estremeció. Parecía que él había estado tocando la gaita.

El microondas sonó, y él se tomo hasta la mitad de la botella de caliente sangre sintética. Esto era casi tan bueno como que la policía en Skala no hubiera creído su historia de la pantera. Él seguro no los quería recorriendo la isla con fusiles, en busca de Deidara.

Tal vez él había sido demasiado duro con la forma cambiante. Había luna llena esta noche, así que Deidara podría haber sido forzado a cambiar. Aún así, él no debería haber aterrorizado a Sakura sólo para ayudar a que Sasuke tuviera una cita caliente. Recordó lo bien que ella se había sentido en sus brazos, mientras ella se las arregló para parecer sexy e inocente, al mismo tiempo, en su sujetador y bragas blancas. Y ella lo estaba esperando en el jacuzzi. Su ingle se puso dura de sólo pensar en ella, toda caliente y húmeda.

Maldición. Él no podía regresar dónde ella con ese aspecto. Tomó el vaso de agua helada y vacío la mitad de éste sobre él. -_Oy! Maldita sea_-

-¿Estás bien?-

Él se volvió y descubrió a Sakura de pie en la puerta de la cocina. Él se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos mientras la miraba. Ella sujetaba con firmeza su ropa mojada en el pecho, efectivamente ocultando las partes que realmente él quería ver. Sin embargo, le gustaba ver sus brazos desnudos y sus hermosas piernas largas. Su mirada vagó hasta su rostro, y él se dio cuenta de que ella le realizando un examen similar.

Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la vista de su ingle.

El agua goteaba de sus mojados boxeadores, las gotas hacían un pequeño ruido al caer sobre sus pies. Maldición. Él debía de parecer como si se hubiera hecho pis sobre sí mismo. La sangre que él recientemente había ingerido se precipito hacia su rostro, provocándole un extraño un rubor.

-Es nada más que agua, ¿sabes?-. Él se estremeció. La vergüenza hacía que su acento fuera más marcado. Levantó el vaso para que ella pudiera ver que este estaba hasta la mitad. -Usé algo tu agua con hielo para Reducir al mínimo... una preocupación cada vez mayor-

Ella hizo un extraño sonido estrangulado que sonaba sospechosamente a una risita ahogada. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, ella se centró en el mostrador detrás de él. -Yo pensé que estaría más segura en la casa, desde que hay un jaguar allí afuera-

-Ya veo-. Tanto para hacer el amor con ella en la bañera de hidromasaje. -¿Quieres esta agua? Puedo volver a llenarlo para ti-

-Eso está bien-. Ella miró la botella en la otra mano. -Tomare lo que tú estás tomando-

-¡No! A ti… a ti no te gustara esto-. Rápidamente él vació el resto de la sangre sintética en el fregadero. -Esta rancio-

Ella lo miraba con curiosidad. -Era vino, ¿verdad?-

-¿Te gustaría un poco de vino? Te puedo servir una copa-

-Eso estaría bien, gracias-

Él puso el vaso de agua sobre el mostrador y sacó un vaso de vino de un gabinete de arriba. Luego él localizo una botella de Merlot en la nevera que Deidara había abierto antes, cuando él había comido la comida que Sakura y su abuela habían traído. Llenó el vaso, y luego se lo entregó a ella.

-Gracias-. Ella cambió su ropa a un brazo para poder tomar la copa de vino. Sus jeans mojados resbalaron de sus manos y cayeron a sus pies. -Oops-.

-Lo recogeré-. Él se inclinó para agarrar sus pantalones vaqueros, entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de sus piernas desnudas. Él se incorporó muy despacio, disfrutando de la vista. En ese momento sus ojos observaron la cara de ella, sus mejillas estaban rosadas de nuevo.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. -Tengo que sacarme mi ropa mojada-

-Eso estaría bien. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?-

-Necesito una toalla para secarme-

-Por supuesto-. Él agarró una toalla limpia de cocina y se la entregó a ella.

Ella le dirigió una mirada dudosa. -Esto no cubrirá mucho-.

-Funciona para mí-. Él tiró está de nuevo en el mostrador. -Te voy a traer una toalla de baño-

-¿Podrías encontrar algo para que me ponga?-

-Sí-. A lo mejor un pañuelo. Pensó

-¿Hay una secadora en la casa? Tengo que lavar mi ropa y secarla-

-Sí, justo por allí-. Él hizo una seña a una puerta cerca del refrigerador.

-Bien. Gracias-. Ella se dirigió al lavadero.

Él esperó a que ella pasara para poder observarla desde atrás. Sus mojadas bragas se adherían a su trasero, encajada en el pliegue y moldeada por cada mejilla redondeada. Kami-sama, él quería tocarla. Darle un beso. Hacerla estremecer y gritar.

Ella aclaró su garganta. Él levantó la vista. -¿Sí?-

Ella se había detenido justo en el lavadero para mirarlo. -Necesito esos pantalones vaqueros-

-Por supuesto-. Él se acercó a la puerta y arrojó sus húmedos pantalones vaqueros en el fregadero junto a la lavadora. -Vuelvo con algo de ropa y una toalla-

-Gracias-. Ella cerró la puerta después que él se marchó.

Él corrió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Miró su cama y sonrió. La noche todavía era joven, y como dijo Deidara, un buen Vampiro podría durar toda la noche.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma que pasara esa noche?..., que estará planeando sasukito? no inventen ya viene el el lemon... ya viene lo interesante...

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	9. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

Sakura se sintió aliviada al encontrar una pila de limpias toallas de playa en la secadora. Ella enjuagó el suéter en el fregadero, y luego lo puso sobre el mostrador sobre una toalla de playa. Después de enjuagar el resto de su ropa, ella la arrojó en la secadora. Ella miró la puerta cerrada. Con suerte, Sasuke golpearía primero. Rápidamente se despojó de su ropa interior mojada, la enjuago y la arrojó en la secadora.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Sólo un minuto-. Ella cogió una toalla de playa y se envolvió con ésta. -Está bien-.

La puerta se abrió, y Sasuke se asomó. -Uf, encontrasteis una toalla-

-Siento decepcionarte-

Él sonrió. -Señorina, tú nunca podrías decepcionarme-. Él coloco una toalla de baño y algo de ropa sobre el mostrador al lado de su suéter. Todavía estaba descalzo y con el torso desnudo, pero él se había cambiado los calzoncillos mojados por un par de pantalones blancos de artes marciales. -Sal cuando estés lista-. Él cerró la puerta.

¿Lista para qué? Ella cogió la copa de vino del mostrador y se tomó un tragó. Relájate. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Pero ése era el problema. En lo que a Sasuke se refería, ella se encontraba que deseaba todo el asunto. Y ella sólo lo había conocido unos pocos días.

Encendió la secadora y luego examinó la ropa que le había entregado. Estas eran sin duda para una mujer, por lo que ella supuso que debían pertenecer a la esposa de quienquiera que fuera el dueño de la villa. Eran pijamas de verano: una camiseta azul y unos pantalones cortos de algodón que eran de color azul con esponjosas nubes blancas.

Los pantalones cortos ajustados, aunque parecían un poco holgados alrededor de las piernas. La camiseta le quedaba perfectamente ajustada dejando poco a la imaginación. Con una mueca, ella se envolvió la toalla de baño sobre los hombros como un chal. Tan pronto como sus ropas estuvieran secas, ella se las pondría y volvería corriendo a casa. ¿O podría ella? No se atrevía a caminar hasta su casa con un jaguar por ahí. Tal vez Sasuke tenía un coche. O tal vez tendría que pasar la noche con él.

Ella soltó un bufido. Su abuela nunca creería la excusa de un jaguar.

Ella tomó otro sorbo de vino para darse fuerza, a continuación, salió de la habitación. Las luces en la cocina se habían apagado, pero se filtraba suficiente luz desde la sala por lo que ella fue capaz de encontrar su camino. Llegó al arco de entrada de la sala de estar y se detuvo.

Un fuego ardía en la chimenea. Varias almohadas y un afgano había sido extendido sobre la alfombra delante de la chimenea. Ella tragó con dificultad. Sasuke tenía claras intenciones. Él quería seducirla.

Él sopló un fósforo que había usado sólo para encender una vela sobre la mesa de centro. -¿Quieres más vino?-

-De acuerdo-. Estoy en serios problemas. Ella se sentó en un extremo del sofá y puso su copa de vino en la mesa de centro.

-¿Estáis lo suficientemente abrigada? La única ropa que pude encontrar fueron algunas de verano que Konan dejo olvidada-

-¿Quién es Konan?-

-Konan. Ella es la propietaria de esta casa, junto con su esposo. Varias casas, en realidad-. Él se sentó en el medio del sofá y de lado para afrontarla.

Ella notó cuán musculoso él parecía. Se había ya secado su cabello negro y peinado de hecho parecía ser que su cabello ya tenía esa forma de manera natural -¿Dónde está tu casa?-

-Rumania, a pocos kilómetros al sur de Transilvania. Tengo cerca de veinte hectáreas junto a la tierra de mi abuelo. Tengo mi propia casa, pero él siempre espera que me quede en su castillo-.

Ella parpadeó. -¿Un castillo de verdad?-

-Sí. ¡Este tiene un poco de corrientes de aire para mi gusto! Mi casa es acogedora, pero rara vez estoy allí. Normalmente estoy en una misión-

-¿Qué tipo de misión?-

Él apoyó un codo en el respaldo del sofá. -Seguridad e investigación-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Incluso aunque su habilidad para detectar mentiras no estuviera funcionando con Sasuke, ella creía que él estaba siendo honesto. Los signos físicos eran los correctos. Estaba frente a ella, manteniendo un contacto visual con ella y parecía cómodo. Lo que es más, ella tenía una fuerte sensación de que quería que ella confiara en él. Había reclamado desde el principio que él era digno de confianza. Había soportado la tortura sin traicionar a sus colegas. Así que ¿por qué ella no confiaría en él? Se había enfrentado a un enorme jaguar para salvarla.

-¿Estabas trabajando para la compañía de tu abuelo, el verano pasado cuando fuisteis capturado?-, preguntó ella. -¿Qué tipo de misión era esa?-

Él se frotó el mentón. -A veces _Uchiha S & I_ se involucra con algunos asuntos sensibles de seguridad-

Ella se echó hacia atrás. -¿Quieres decir con la seguridad nacional? Así es como conoces a gente en la raiz?-

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Estábamos tratando de localizar a un grupo de terroristas nacionales-.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo es que nunca he oído acerca de esto?-

Él encogió un hombro. -Es un secreto-

Ella respiró hondo. -¿Y estos terroristas son los que te torturaron?-.

-Sí, pero prefiero no hablar de ello. Ese asunto está zanjado-.

-¿Realmente?-. Ella se volvió hacia él, apoyándose en su pierna doblada delante de ella en el sofá. -¿Puedes honestamente decirme que nunca piensas en ello?-

Su mandíbula se movió. -Pienso en eso todos los días-

-Cuando respondisteis a mi primera pregunta acerca de lo que querías más que nada, ¿cuál fue tu respuesta?- Su mirada bajo a la pierna de ella.

-¿Quieres vengarte, Sasuke? Sería comprensible si lo hicieras-

Él se inclinó hacia delante y tiró con suavidad de su dedo gordo del pie. -Si te lo digo, tú tienes que darme respuestas, también-

Ella se mordió el labio. -Muy bien. Es un trato-

Él coloco su mano alrededor de su tobillo y lo apretó. Sus ojos negros fijos en ella, iluminándose estos con emoción. -Quiero venganza. Mi peor temor es que no pueda vengarme, y no, esto no me hace una mejor persona-

Ella tragó con dificultad. -¿Así que tienes la intención de hacerlo?-

Él asintió lentamente. -¿Crees que esto me hace una mala persona?- Él arrastro sus dedos hasta su pantorrilla.

Ella miró su mano mientras esta lentamente se acercaba a su rodilla. Oh, él definitivamente podría ser malvado. Y ella le gustaría eso. -Creo que significa que eres humano. Y que sufristeis más que daños físicos-.

-Fue humillante-, susurró él mientras le acariciaba el pliegue sensible detrás de su rodilla.

Ella tenía problemas para concentrarse. -Hay un dicho famoso de Eleanor Roosevelt. Yo no recuerdo las palabras exactas, pero es algo así, nadie puede hacerte sentir inferior sin tu permiso-

Él se echó hacia atrás, retirando la mano de su pierna. -Me gusta eso. Gracias-.

-No hay de qué-

Él le dirigió una mirada curiosa. -Para alguien que no quiere ser mi terapeuta, estás haciendo un gran trabajo-

Ella sonrió. Se trataba del mejor elogio que ella alguna vez podría recibir. -Es algo bueno que no sea tu terapeuta. De lo contrario, sería totalmente poco ético para mí estar involucrada contigo-

Con una sonrisa, él tocó su cabello. -¿Así que tú quieres estar involucrada conmigo?-

El calor se precipito a su cara. -Pienso que ya lo estoy-

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y enrollo uno de sus mechones en torno a su dedo. -Tu turno ahora. ¿Qué quieres más que nada?-

-Una vida larga y feliz. No estoy muy segura de lo que implicaría, sin embargo-.

-Una vida larga-, murmuró él, y soltó su cabello. -¿Y cuál es tu mayor miedo?-

Esta era la parte de la que ella no quería hablar. Ella se volvió hacia la chimenea. -Manzanas-.

-¿El fruto?-

-Sí-. Ella doblo sus piernas delante de ella, abrazando sus rodillas. -Él me envía manzanas. Unas grandes manzanas rojas en una caja. Primero él las envió a mi oficina. Luego las envió a mi apartamento. Me mudé a otro apartamento, pero él me encontró-

-¿Quién es él?-

Ella se estremeció. -Kabuto Yakushi. Incluso me traslade a una casa de seguridad, pero las manzanas siguieron llegando-

Sasuke se acercó a ella en el sofá. -Él debe estar siguiéndote-

-No puede. Está en la penitenciaría Federal de Leavenworth. En régimen de aislamiento-

-¿Él ordena que te envíen las manzanas desde la cárcel?-

-No hay registro o prueba de ello-

-Entonces, ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que él es quien las envía?-

Ella cerró los ojos brevemente. No me hagas que te lo explique. Era demasiado horrible. -Créeme, es él-

Sasuke le tocó el hombro. -Te creo. Él debe tener un cómplice-

Ella se frotó la frente. -Eso es lo que pensé, pero mi supervisor cree que estoy exagerando... Es por eso que me envió, para que yo pudiera calmarme. Recuperar algo de perspectiva-

-Siempre fuisteis un poquito franca al expresar tu opinión ¿eh?-

-Más que un poco -franca -. Me dijeron que estaba siendo paranoica-

Sasuke sonrió. -Ay, tenemos tanto en común-

Ella soltó un bufido. -Gracias-.

-Aún creo que tu preso tiene un cómplice-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no sé cómo. Él ha estado en confinamiento solitario durante dos años. Controlan toda su correspondencia. He preguntado acerca de esto, pero es difícil decir ahora cuando él está mintiendo. Él esparce suficiente verdad y verdades a medias en todo lo que dice, que no puedo decir qué es qué. -Él…él disfruta jugando conmigo-

-Él sabe acerca de tu don ¿eh?-

-Lo descubrió después de las primeras veces que lo descubrí mintiendo. Él... él me encuentra fascinante-

-Maldición-, murmuró Sasuke, y luego se puso de pie. Se paseó hacia la chimenea y luego volvió. -No lo veas de nuevo-

-Si me ordenan…-

-¿Qué crimen cometió él?-, la interrumpió Sasuke.

-Él violó y asesinó a por lo menos trece mujeres-

Sasuke hizo una mueca. -Es un monstruo sangriento. ¿Por qué tuvisteis que verlo?-

-Él fue condenado por tres asesinatos, pero nosotros sospechábamos que había cometido otros homicidios en varios estados. Mi trabajo era hacerlo confesar. Él había estado en aislamiento durante tanto tiempo, que en realidad él esperaba con impaciencia nuestras reuniones. Siguió lanzando indirectas que él me iba a decir más, si seguía viéndolo-

-Te estaba manipulando-

Sakura suspiró. -Lo sé. Todos lo sabíamos, pero mi supervisor quería que yo le siguiera el juego. Kabuto está muy orgulloso de lo que hizo-. Ella sacudió la cabeza, deseando poder bloquear las imágenes. -Sabíamos que él querría jactarse con el tiempo-

Sasuke se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. -¿Qué pasó?-

Ella se centró en el fuego de la chimenea. -Él prometió decirme todo si yo sólo le traía una manzana a nuestra próxima reunión. Una gran manzana roja y un cuchillo para pelar. Él observaba desde detrás del cristal, mientras yo pelaba la manzana. Y él...-

¿Cómo podía admitir que el monstruo había eyaculado en su presencia? O que él le había descrito con gran detalle cómo había torturado a las señoritas, utilizando un cuchillo de pelar como ella lo había hecho.

Ella cubrió su cara, pero las espantosas imágenes seguían persiguiéndola. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. -Así es como yo sé que es él quien envía las manzanas. Él quiere que yo vuelva a verlo. Él…él está obsesionado conmigo-

-Sakura-. Sasuke la atrajo hacia su regazo y la envolvió con sus brazos. -Cariño, estás a salvo. Yo no permitiré que te haga daño-.

Ella hundió la cara en su hombro y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. Ella se había contenido durante tanto tiempo, siempre tratando de ser fuerte en el trabajo. Lloró por las chicas que habían muerto. Lloró por la perversión que ellas habían sido obligadas a soportar. Lloraba por las torturas que Sasuke había sufrido.

Él seguía murmurando cosas dulces mientras acariciaba con sus manos arriba y abajo por su espalda. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando el regular latido del corazón. -Conseguí la confesión como se suponía que debía, pero me sentía tan sucia-

Él la tomó por los hombros. -Cariño, tú eres un ángel. No puedes estar contaminada con el mal de ese hombre-

Ella sonrió y tocó la mejilla de Sasuke. El era sexy, su piel era suave como la de un bebé. Él era el hombre más dulce y frio que ella había conocido nunca, y que Dios la ayude, ella lo quería con un dolor que le apretó el corazón hasta que apenas podía soportarlo.

-Creo que modificare esta cita tuya. Nadie puede hacer que te sientas sucia sin tu permiso-.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. -Gracias-.

Él sonrió. -Somos buenos el uno para el otro- Él secó sus mejillas húmedas con los dedos. -Suficientes lágrimas tristes-. Él la beso en la mejilla. -Deberíamos estar felices-.

Ella se paso una mano sobre su sien y su cabello. -Tú me haces feliz-

-Señorina, llenas cada sueño en mi cabeza y cada deseo en mi corazón. Estoy enamorado de ti-.

Ella se quedó sin habla. Ella se había perdido. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero simplemente lo miró fijamente. Él le dio un beso en los labios y se sentó de nuevo.

-Sasuke-. Su corazón se resquebrajó, y ella sabía que él era el elegido. El que ella había esperado toda su vida. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo apretó firmemente. -Quiero estar contigo para siempre-

-Podemos hacer eso-. Él se puso en pie, todavía la tenía en sus brazos, luego rodeo la mesa de centro. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra frente al fuego, cuidadosamente él la dejo sobre la manta y las almohadas.

Ella lo atrajo hacia sí con un beso, y él reclamo su boca con un hambre que la emociono. Él se tendió en el suelo, la mitad de él sobre ella. Ella paso sus manos por su espalda y se arqueo contra él. Ella nunca había se había sentido tan desesperada antes. O tan audaz.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le recordó que había conocido a Sasuke sólo unos días. Todo sucedía demasiado rápido. Ella no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien. Pero ella sabía que él era el elegido. ¿No era eso lo que importaba? Tenía que dejar de sobre analizar y disfrutar esto. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó la espalda. Él gimió y rodó sobre su espalda, tirando de ella encima de él. Ella repartió besos sobre sus mejillas y cerro sus párpados con besos.

Las manos de él se deslizaron por debajo de su camiseta sin mangas. De repente, él las movió hacia su trasero y le sacó rápidamente la parte superior por su cabeza. Ella ahogó un grito, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él la había empujado de espaldas.

-Sasuke-. Ella luchó por recuperar el aliento, consciente de que cada respiración causaba que sus pechos desnudos se agitaran. Y él estaba mirando, los ojos bajos.

-Eres tan bella-. Él apoyó una mano en sus costillas, y luego lentamente se movió hasta la parte inferior de un seno.

Sus pezones estaban duros, y ella cerró los ojos, sintiéndose de pronto tímida y avergonzada. Se estremeció cuando Sasuke le acarició el cuello y mordisqueo su oreja.

-Tus pezones de vuelven más oscuros-, susurró él. Ellos eran una encantadora sombra rosada, pero ahora se volvieron rojos. ¿Crees que ellos están más sensibles ahora?- Ella se sacudió, sus ojos abiertos se movieron rápidamente, cuando él pellizco una punta endurecida.

Observó mientras él bajó su cabeza y movía en círculos su lengua alrededor de su pezón. Con la mano libre, él tomo su otro pecho y estimulo su pezón con el pulgar. Ella gimió. Nunca había sentido nada tan bueno antes. Él chupo su pezón con la boca.

Ella sacudió en respuesta. Oh, ahora esto era aún mejor. Nunca había sentido algo tan maravilloso. Sus dedos se clavaron en su espalda. Sus dedos de los pies encogidos. Él estaba haciendo algo increíble con su lengua. Y esto la hacía estremecerse. La hacía sentirse húmeda.

Él le soltó su pezón y ella lo miró, sorprendida de que pudiera estar tan rojo y tan engrosado. Él se traslado a su otro pecho y mordisqueo su pezón. Todas las excitantes, ondulantes sensaciones comenzaron de nuevo. Erizaron su piel y enviaron ondas de calor directamente a su vagina. Con un gemido, ella se retorció y apretó los muslos.

Su mano resbaló sobre su pantalón corto del pijama. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Sí. Ella levantó sus caderas mientras su mano se hundía entre sus piernas. Ella contuvo la respiración. Ella bajó sus caderas al suelo y contuvo la respiración. Nunca había llegado tan lejos antes. La única vez que ella había estado a punto, ella había atrapado al hombre mintiendo y lo detuvo. Pero ahora todo lo que ella sentía eran sus propias sensaciones, y Sasuke estaba haciéndolo tan bien. Él amamantó su pecho gentilmente y comenzó a presionar suavemente su mano en contra de su centro, masajeándolo con movimientos circulares. Su nerviosismo se desvaneció y ella fue capaz de respirar. Ella gimió y meció sus caderas al ritmo de su mano. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo se encontrara en sintonía con su mano.

Ella gimió y se sacudió sus caderas al ritmo de su mano. Esto era sin duda lo más increíble que había sentido nunca. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y excitado. Él soltó su pecho y sopló sobre éste. Ella se estremeció. Entonces, de repente, los círculos lentos, lánguidos no eran suficiente. Sus dedos se clavaron en su espalda. -Sasuke-.

-Sí, amor- Él deslizó sus dedos dentro del holgado dobladillo de los pantalones cortos del pijama y la acarició humeda.

Ella gimió. Algo intenso y sorprendente estaba formándose en su interior. Él enganchó sus dedos alrededor de la entrepierna de sus pantalones cortos del pijama y tiró de ellos por sus piernas.

Ella nunca había sido completamente desnuda con un hombre antes, pero en lugar de sentirse incómoda, estaba desesperada. -Sasuke, por favor-

Él pareció entender que ella estaba más allá del punto de la amable persuasión. Deslizó un dedo dentro de su pasaje mojado, entonces presionó el pulgar contra su clítoris. Ella gritó cuando la disparó a través de su orgasmo. Apretó las piernas juntas mientras sus espasmos apretaban su dedo.

Ella apretó la mano contra su pecho mientras su respiración volvió lentamente a la normalidad. Ella notó su mirada roja de nuevo. Extraño, pero tal vez era sólo un reflejo del fuego. Su sonrisa era decididamente satisfecha. Ella sonrió. Él tenía buenas razones para estar orgulloso. -Eres increíble. Nunca he sentido nada tan maravilloso antes-.

Su boca se torció. -¿Estáis segura?-

-Sí, completamente segura-.

Él se movió entre sus piernas y le dio un beso en su vientre. ¿Estáis realmente segura?-

Su boca se abrió mientras él le daba besos en su vientre y luego entre las piernas. Ella se sacudió al sentir el contacto de su lengua jugueteando con su clítoris. ¡Dios mío!, él tenía razón. Esto era aún más maravilloso.

Ella dejó caer sus piernas abiertas para que él pudiera lamer y chupar todo lo que quisiera. Ella se retorcía mientras la tensión crecía en espiral dentro de ella. -Oh, Sasuke-.

Él inserto un dedo dentro de ella, desplazándolo hacia adentro y hacia afuera mientras él movía su lengua. Un segundo orgasmo se estrelló sobre ella, y ella lo apretó entre sus muslos mientras gritaba.

-Oh, Dios mío, Sasuke-. Ella luchaba para recuperar el aliento.

Él aflojo su brazo alrededor de su cintura. -Sakura, me muero por estar dentro de ti-

Ella tragó con dificultad. ¿Debía decirle ahora acerca de su virginidad, o dejar que lo descubriera más tarde?

-Quiero que sepas cuán serio soy respecto a esto. Una vez que te haya tomado, no quiero perderte. Nunca

Ella se sentó y tocó su mejilla. -Yo no estaría aquí si no te amara-.

-Och, Sakura-. Él acunó su rostro entre las manos. -He esperado tanto tiempo por ti-

Y entonces un fuerte golpe resonó en la puerta principal…

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, uuu Sasuke ya se puso cachondo jaja y que les tocan la puerta jaja… por cierto les ofresco una disculpa por tardar tanto en acutualizar fic pero esq la escuela a estado dura pero de ahora en adelante podrán sintonizarme cada semana jaja los kiero mil.

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	10. Huyendo

**Huyendo**

Sasuke se quejó. Maldita sea, ahora no. -Sólo tienes que ignorarlo-.

Sakura miró hacia el vestíbulo. -¿Podría ser el otro tipo que vive aquí?, susurro ella. -¿Deidara?-

-No. Él no llamaría-

-Oh, está bien. Él probablemente tiene una llave-. Ella buscó a tientas a través de las almohadas y encontró su pijama.

-no hemos terminado-. Sería mejor que no hubieran terminado. Su erección había alcanzado proporciones dolorosas.

Unos golpes resonaron en la casa mientras el visitante desconocido golpeaba la puerta.

Sakura subió los pantalones del pijama hasta la cintura. -¿Quién podría…-

-¡Policía!-

Ella contuvo la respiración. -¡Oh, no!-. Ella se coloco la parte superior del pijama.

-Maldición-, murmuró Sasuke.

-¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?-, susurró ella.

-Tiene que ser sobre el jaguar-

-Pensé que ellos no te habían creído-

Sasuke se levantó y dio un respingo por el bulto en los pantalones. ¡Qué manera de saludar a la policía local. -Yo me encargo. Espera aquí-. Él se dirigió a través del cuarto.

-Puede ser que deseen comprobar los alrededores. Y si miran por la ventana... eso podría ser malo-.

Él se volvió y la vio tirando las almohadas de nuevo en el sofá. Sintió una punzada en su estómago. -No te sientas avergonzada-. O vergüenza. No podía soportar que ella pasar por eso otra vez.

-Tengo que vestirme-. Ella se precipitó hacia la cocina. -Si me ven así, la isla entera se enterara, y mi abuela se mortificara-.

¿Tú te sentirías mortificada? Quiso él preguntarle, pero ella ya había corrido hacia la cocina. Oyó que la puerta del lavadero se cerraba, luego más golpes en la puerta principal.

-Maldición-. Él caminó hacia el vestíbulo, y luego abrió la puerta y se asomó, asegurándose de que su erección se escondía detrás del marco de la puerta.

-Policía-, dijo un corpulento hombre de mediana edad, con un fuerte acento y la voz ronca de un fumador habitual. Tenía una credencial prendida en su uniforme color caqui. -¿Usted llamo por teléfono acerca de una pantera?-

-Sí. ¿La encontraron?-. Él esperaba que Deidara estuviera bien.

-Pensamos que usted si estaba borracho, así que no la buscamos. Entonces recibimos una llamada de Spiro. Sus cabras hacían mucho ruido, así que salió a la calle. El gran gato estaba ahí, asustando a las cabras. Él intento dispararle a la pantera, pero se escapo-

Así que Deidara había querido una cabra para la cena. Sasuke dirigió una fuerte onda de control psíquico de vampiro hacia el oficial de policía_. No hay ninguna pantera. Spiro se equivocó. Yo también. Habíamos bebido demasiado. Si ustedes ven algo que les parece que se ve como una pantera, no dispararan contra ella. No van a tratar de hacerle daño. ¿Entiende?_

El policía asintió con la cabeza con una cristalina mirada en blanco. -Yo entiendo-.

_Ustedes se irán y no volverán aquí._ -Gracias por venir-, agregó Sasuke en voz alta.

El oficial lo miró confundido mientras el control mental se desvanecía. -Oh. Está bien-. Él dio un paso atrás. -Me iré, entonces-.

-Buenas noches, oficial-. Sasuke cerró la puerta. El policía inconscientemente seguiría sus órdenes, con suerte, Deidara estaría a salvo.

Sasuke regresé a la sala y miró la alfombra, donde hacía unos momentos que él había traído Sakura al clímax. Dos veces. Había estado tan apasionada y sensible, tan dulce y amorosa. Esta noche deberían haber confirmado su futuro juntos, pero había una pequeña duda confundía su corazón. ¿Y si ella no podía soportar la verdad acerca de que él era un vampiro? ¿Qué pasaba si a ella le resultaba desagradable o vergonzoso?

No, él rechazó ese pensamiento. Sakura no era como su esposa. Ella nunca lo traicionaría. Su mujer había puesto sus propios intereses primero, pero Sakura era diferente. Ella había querido enfrentar a la pantera sola en vez de ponerlo en peligro a él.

-¿Te deshicisteis de la policía?-, susurró ella desde la oscuridad de la cocina.

-Sí, se han ido-. Él atravesó la habitación y noto con consternación que ella se había vestido.

Ella evitaba mirarlo. -Yo…dejé el suéter. Todavía estaba mojado. Y mis zapatos aún están en el patio. Estoy segura de que están mojados, también-

-Está bien. Nadie sabe que estas aquí-

-Mi abuela lo sabe. Y si no regreso pronto, ella va a enviar a la policía de vuelta aquí-. Ella lo miró, con los ojos tristes. -Lo siento. Sé que tú... esperabas más-

-Dulzura-. Él le tocó la mejilla. -Eres más de lo que yo esperaba. Nunca pensé que una chica tan hermosa y valiente podría preocuparse por mí-

-Sasuke-. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -No sé cómo esto puede estar ocurriendo. ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme tan rápido?-

-No hay necesidad de hacer preguntas-

-Pero esto es lo que hago. Analizo los sentimientos y las situaciones. Cuando la gente se enamora tan rápidamente, ¿cómo se puedes confiar que esto durara cuando…?- ella se detuvo cuando él puso los dedos sobre sus labios.

¿Crees en el amor?- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Crees en la fidelidad y en la lealtad?-

-Sí-. Ella tomó su mano entre las suyas y sonrió. -Y creo que el bien vence al mal. Creo en la familia y la amistad, la amabilidad y el respeto. Pero no me pidas que crea en unicornios y en el Hada de los Dientes-.

Él se rió entre dientes. -No. Te pido que creas en mí-

-Quiero. Realmente quiero-

-Entonces hazlo-. Él besó su frente. -Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo- Siempre.

-Tengo que marcharme por ahora-. Ella coloco una mano sobre su pecho. -Pero podría volver mañana por la noche-

-¿Mañana?-

-Sí-. Ella se recostó en pecho de él -¿Puedes esperar hasta mañana?-

-podría esperar por siempre por ti-. Él dio un golpe mentalmente. -Pero no quiero esperar tanto tiempo. Estoy listo para ti ahora-

Ella bajó la mirada y se estremeció. -Me di cuenta. ¿Ayudaría si arrojo agua helada sobre ti?-

-señorina cruel-, gruñó él, y luego sonrió ante el sonido de su risa.

-¿Puedes acompañarme a casa? No quiero caminar con una pantera por ahí-

-Sí. Yo puedo hacer eso-. Sasuke busco las llaves del auto y su identificación. La noche no había caído por completo como él esperaba, pero sobre todo, no podía quejarse. Le había dado placer a Sakura. Él la había sentido llegar al clímax en sus brazos.

Él le había confesado su amor, y ella le había entregado su corazón. Ella puede que no lo entendiera con claridad todavía. Ella estaba poniendo un poquito de resistencia, pero no se estaba negando a ello. Ella estaba enamoranda de él.

Mañana por la noche él iba a reclamarla por completo a ella. Y entonces nada volvería a separarlos.

Era casi mediodía cuando Sakura despertó el jueves. Ella había dando vueltas durante la mayor parte de la noche, divagando entre la ansiedad y la euforia. Alegría porque estaba enamorada del hombre más atractivo, el más heroico que había conocido nunca. Ansiedad porque ella lo conocía desde hace menos de una semana. Y ella estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de perder su virginidad con él esta noche.

Por primera vez en su vida el término "locamente enamorada"- tenía sentido. La abrumadora fiebre de pasión y el deseo estaban provocando que ella hiciera cosas locas. Pero se sentía tan bien. Las cosas que él le había hecho con sus manos, su boca eran increíbles. Y ella no necesitaba sus poderes de empatía con él. Podía sentir su amor con cada roce, cada mirada y cada palabra que él le decía.

Se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina. -Buenos días, Oba-sama-.

-¿Buenos días?-, resopló Tsunade mientras agregaba unas aceitunas y queso feta en una ensalada. -Es hora del almuerzo, niña-

-Lo siento-. Sakura comprobado la tetera en la estufa. El agua en el interior aún estaba caliente. -No dormí bien-.

-Nadie va a dormir bien hasta que atrapen a ese jaguar desagradable-, gruñó Tsunade. -Menos mal que te perdiste el desayuno. No me atreví a ir a la panadería por pan fresco-

-¿Cuál es la última noticia?- Sakura saco una taza de un gabinete superior. Ella le había dicho a su abuela acerca de la pantera después de que Sasuke la acompañara hasta su casa la noche anterior. Por supuesto que había evitado que Tsunade supiera lo cerca que había estado de ser atacada por el animal salvaje.

-Alexia llamó esta mañana. Ella oyó que una cabra fue asesinada cerca de Horos. El pastor de cabras dijo que un enorme gato negro como una pantera lo hizo, pero la policía dice que no hay ninguna pantera. Nadie la ha visto durante todo el día-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras se servía una taza de té. -Puede que sea nocturna-

-No creo que debas salir esta noche-

-Voy a estar bien. Sasuke dijo que me vendría a buscar-

Tsunade dejó escapar un gran suspiro. -Yo tenía tantas esperanzas de Spiro. Pero este Sasuke parece un buen muchacho. Él te envió una bonita caja de fruta esta mañana-

Sakura contuvo la respiración. La mano le temblaba y se puso la tasa sobre el mostrador. -¿Fruta?-. Ella se volvió para enfrentar a su abuela. -¿Qué clase de fruta?-

-Manzanas. Junto a… niña, ¿qué está mal?-. Tsunade corrió hacia ella. Sakura se tambaleó hacia atrás contra el mostrador. No, no, no podía ser él. -¿Qué está mal?-. Tsunade le tocó el hombro. -Hay un aura oscura, de... terror que te rodea-

-¿Dónde?-, susurró ella. -¿Dónde están las manzanas?-

-En el mostrador junto a la nevera- Sakura se obligó a caminar, un paso a la vez, alrededor de la mesa de la cocina hacia la nevera. Sentía un ruido ensordecedor en los oídos, vibrantes latidos de su corazón. Su abuela estaba a su lado, sin dejar de hablar, pero su voz parecía difusa y lejana.

Ella lo notó. La familiar caja marrón con el logotipo verde. Siempre enviaba seis manzanas. Rojas sobre la hierba verde de Pascua. En el interior se encontraría una nota. Escrita.

Mensajes anteriores pasaron por su mente. Querida Sakura, yo nunca te dejaré ir. Querida Sakura, tú eres mía para siempre. Querida Sakura, tú eres la única digna de mí.

La mano le temblaba cuando abrió la tapa. Seis manzanas rojas. Hierva Verde. Ella dio un paso atrás mientras un sollozo escapaba de su boca. ¿Por qué él seguía haciendo esto? ¿Acaso él tenía la intención de aterrorizarla por el resto de su vida?

-Tranquila, hija-. Tsunade le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Cómo me encontró él aquí? El bastardo estaba aislado. ¡Maldita sea! -Sakura tomó la nota y la abrió. Las palabras estaban muy bien escritas.

_Querida Sakura, yo siempre te encontrare_.

-¡Maldita sea!- Ella arrugo la nota en el puño y la tiró.

-Cálmate-, dijo Tsunade en una voz suave. -No puede ser tan malo-

-Es malo. Él sabe que estoy aquí. Se suponía que este era mi lugar seguro. Mi refugio-. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. -Supuse que estaría a salvo contigo-

-Shhh, hija. Vamos a estar bien-

-¿Con un asesino en serie enviándonos regalos y una pantera en la puerta?- Sakura camino a través de la habitación. -Tengo que irme. Tenemos que irnos. No voy a dejarte aquí sola-.

-Nos vamos. En once días más-

-Nos vamos hoy-, anunció Sakura. Cuando su abuela comenzó a oponerse, ella levantó la mano. -Usted no entiende lo grave que es esto. Kabuto Yakushi está detrás de esto, pero como él está aislado, debe tener a alguien que le ayuda-

-Un amigo, tal vez, pero eso no significa que debemos huir asustadas-.

-No estoy seguro de que sea sólo un amigo-, explico Sakura. –Kabuto insinuó que podría haber tenido un cómplice en los asesinatos, pero nunca pude conseguir un nombre de él. Si este cómplice existe, entonces él sabe dónde estamos. Tú no estás segura aquí. Me sentiré mejor si estás con papá en Konohagakure-

Tsunade suspiró. -Muy bien. Iré contigo, pero sobre todo porque no me gusta verte tan perturbada-

-Muy bien. Me ocupare de hacer los preparativos del viaje. Tú comienza a empacar-.

-Voy a llamar a Alexia primero. Ella puede ayudarnos a dejar la casa lista-.

Tú comienza a traer la mesa y las sillas del patio-

Tres horas más tarde los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas, las contraventanas pintadas de azul estaban cerradas firmemente sobre las ventanas, y la comida, incluyendo las manzanas, se las habían dado a Alexia. Un taxi recogió a Sakura, su abuela, y sus equipajes y las llevo al puerto.

Mientras ellas abordaban el ferri, el corazón de Sakura se hundió ante la idea de dejar a Sasuke. Había dejado una nota para él con Alexia. Ella esperaba que él lo entendiera.

Ella permaneció de pie en la cubierta con una fría brisa azotando su rostro mientras la isla de Patmos se hacía más pequeña y más pequeña en el horizonte. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Maldito seas Kabuto. El monstruo había profanado su santuario. Había puesto en peligro a su abuela. Y él había provocado que ella abandonara al hombre de sus sueños. Ella sólo podía esperar que de alguna manera, algún día, ella viera de nuevo a Sasuke Uchiha

-Ay, bueno. Aún estoy vivo -, dijo Sasuke mientras atravesaba la sala de estar hacia la cocina. Al amanecer, Deidara no había regresado todavía, así que Sasuke había caído en su muerte- sueño sin saber si el hombre-pantera había sobrevivido a su salida nocturna.

Ahora el sol se había puesto y Sasuke recién se había despertado y hambriento por el desayuno. El atravesó la cocina y agarró una botella de la nevera. Tipo A negativos para recordarle a Sakura. Después del desayuno tenía que ducharse y cambiarse. Se suponía que iba a recogerla en casa de su abuela, a las nueve. Oyó unos pasos detrás de él y miró hacia atrás mientras colocaba la botella en el microondas. Deidara arrastraba los pies con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-Me temo que tengo malas noticias, hermano-. Él se apoyó en el mostrador y cruzó sus brazos sobre su camiseta negra.

Sasuke tomó una copa de vino del armario. -Déjame adivinar. Tienes un dolor de estómago por devorarte una cabra entera-

-No. Sólo le dí unos bocados antes de que el pastor de cabras comenzara disparar contra mí. Nunca he visto un montón de pastores tan dedicados en mi vida. Es malditamente difícil conseguir comida en esta isla-

-Qué triste-. Sasuke vertió su botella de sangre caliente en el vaso. -Recuérdame llorar por ti más tarde-.

-Guarda tus lágrimas para ti mismo, Big Sas. Fui a la taberna hace una hora para comer y escuchar los últimos chismes de la misteriosa pantera-. Deidara se echó a reír. -La policía dice que no existo, pero Spiro le dice a todo el mundo que si existo. Y nadie puede entender de dónde diablos vengo-

-El infierno es la palabra correcta- Sasuke bebió de su vaso de sangre.

-Muy gracioso. Pero había dos chismes grandes hoy. La pantera, la cual misteriosamente desapareció, y tu novia, quién misteriosamente ha escapado-

Sasuke bebió el último trago de sangre. -¿Qué?-

-La esposa del dueño de la taberna, Alexia, me lo contó todo. Ella ayudó a Sakura y Tsunade a cerrar la casa durante el invierno. Ella es la mejor amiga de Tsunade, por lo que siempre le echa una mirada a la casa, riega las plantas, etc.-

-Espera-. Sasuke dejó el vaso. -¿dices que Sakura abandonó la isla?-

-Un poco lento para entender, hermano. Sí, se ha ido. Su abuela, también-

-Ella no puede haberse ido. Se supone que debo recogerla a las nueve-.

-La casa está cerrada. Fui por el camino a su casa para estar seguro-

Sasuke miró a Deidara, mudo. Completamente atónito. ¿Ella se había marchado? ¿Por qué se había marchado? ¿La habría presionado demasiado? Maldición. Ella se había quejado de que todo ocurría demasiado rápido. Él debería haberla conquistado más despacio. -¿Por qué ella se fue?-

Deidara se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez beses pésimo-.

-Tal vez tú consigas dos ojos negros para que coincidan con tu corazón negro-.

Deidara sonrió. -Tranquilo, Sas Big. Le hice a Alexia la misma pregunta. Ella dijo que algo realmente había asustado a Sakura. Un hombre-

Sasuke tragó saliva. ¿Él la habría ahuyentado? Ella no le había parecido asustada la noche anterior.

-Alexia estaba molesta porque ellas se marcharan-, continuó Deidara. -Ella quería que Sakura se quedara y se casara con su hijo Giorgios-

-¿Algo más?-, preguntó Sasuke. Ahora que se había ajustado al shock, él se estaba enfureciendo. Sakura no debería haber escapado. Ella había admitido que se estaba enamorando. Uno no se escapaba del hombre que amaba. No, si tú eras leal y digna de confianza.

-Le pregunte a Alexia si sabía adónde fueron-, dijo Deidara. -La abuela siempre va a Houston a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con su hijo allí. Así que probablemente ellas se dirigieron a Houston-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Maldita sea al infierno, ni siquiera tenía el número del teléfono celular de Sakura. Él no había esperado que ella huyera. Entró en su dormitorio y se puso rápidamente un par de pantalones vaqueros, camiseta y sudadera con capucha. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del patio.

-¡Espera!-, gritó Deidara.

Sasuke no espero. Saltó fuera de la barranca y cayó con un ruido sordo en la arena de abajo. Él se dirigió hacia Petra, tentado de romper la gigantesca roca con sus propias manos.

-¡Espera!- Sasuke miró hacia atrás al oír un ruido sordo. Deidara había saltado fuera del risco, con una chaqueta en la mano. -Quiero acompañarte-.

Deidara se acercó a él mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de cuero negro. -¿A dónde vas?-

-A correr-. Sasuke comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

Deidara corrió a su lado. -¿Vamos a su casa?-

Sasuke no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo. Tal vez él iría a su casa. Era mejor que quedarse en casa solo. Solitario. Su ritmo se desaceleró a un paseo.

-Lo siento acerca de cómo resultaron las cosas, muchacho-

Sasuke gruñó. Hizo un gesto hacia la luna, que estaba todavía bastante llena. -¿Por qué no te transformas y te largas? El buffet de cabra te está esperando-

-En realidad, había tenido la intención de transformarme esta noche para poder aterrorizar a las cabras de Spiro de nuevo-. Deidara sonrió. -Sólo trataba de molestar a tu competencia, hermano. Pero no tiene sentido la transformación ya que tu pájaro voló del gallinero-

Sasuke apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo pudo ella abandonarlo? No tenía sentido. Y algo había dicho Deidara no tenía sentido, tampoco. -¿Habías pensado transformarte pero cambiasteis de opinión?-

-Eso es lo que dije. Estas un poco lento esta noche, hermano-

-¿Tienes control sobre tu transformación?-

Deidara vaciló. -Sí-.

-¿Entonces eres como un lobo alfa? ¿Puedes cambiar sin luna llena?-

Deidara hizo una mueca. -Por favor. No me compares con aquellos perros babosas.

Los gatos son criaturas naturalmente superiores-

Sasuke soltó un bufido. -Ambos son formas cambiantes-.

-Nuestras culturas son completamente diferentes. Los lobos se agrupan en manadas y siguen las órdenes de su jefe de manada como perritos bien entrenados. Una pantera no obedece a nadie-

-Creo que Kiba estaría en desacuerdo con tu evaluación de los hombres lobo. Él se separó de su manada-

-Kiba está bien.- Deidara sonrió. -Para un perro-

Kiba había encontrado su verdadero amor, recordó Sasuke. Muchos de sus amigos habían encontrado recientemente a sus compañeras. Él pensó que había encontrado la suya.

Él avanzo penosamente más allá del área en la que Sakura había hecho sus tres preguntas.

¿Qué quieres más que nada en el mundo? Sin dudarlo, él respondió venganza.

¿Qué te asusta más que nada en el mundo? Sasuke se detuvo con una sacudida. Perder a Sakura.

Un agudo dolor le perforo el corazón. ¿Cómo podría él perderla?

De alguna manera, en sólo unas pocas noches, se había invadido por completo sus pensamientos y sentimientos. ¿Qué quería más que nada? A Sakura. Todavía quería venganza, pero esta ya no era la fuerza impulsora en su vida.

Él quería a Sakura. Ahora al atardecer, cuando su corazón volvía a la vida, bombeando sangre a su cerebro, su primer pensamiento era Sakura. Al amanecer, cuando su ritmo cardíaco se desvaneciera y sus pensamientos se disolvieran en la nada, la última imagen en su mente era Sakura.

Con la venganza como su objetivo, él había vivido para odiar. Ahora él quería amor. Más que nada, él quería amar. Y sí, esto lo hacía una mejor persona. Su corazón sufría. Él no podía perderla. Ella era una parte de su corazón y de su alma.

-No te rindas, hermano-, susurró Deidara. -Me digo eso a diario. Nunca te rindas-. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. -¿Así que estamos lejos todavía?-, murmuró Deidara.

Sasuke señaló la casa Haruno en la distancia. -Esa es la casa-.

-Te hago una carrera-. Deidara comenzó a correr a un ritmo acelerado.

Sasuke se enfoco en el patio y se tele transporto allí.

-Lúcete- Deidara gritó desde la playa.

Sasuke inspecciono el patio. El telescopio, la mesa y las sillas no estaban, probablemente se encontraban en el interior. Él examinó la casa. Pantallas azules cubrían las ventanas. La puerta trasera estaba cerrada, y el cristal de la ventana estaba cubierto con otra pantalla.

Pasos se escuchaban detrás de él mientras Deidara corría por las escaleras hasta el patio.

Deidara se detuvo junto a uno de los limoneros y rompió una ramita de menta que creció alrededor del tronco del árbol. -El lugar está cerrado, hermano-. Él mastico la menta.

-Voy a tele transportarme dentro-

-¿Estás seguro de que es prudente? Podrías terminar como parte de un sofá-

Sasuke coloco una mano en la puerta y se enfocándose en pasar su cuerpo justo en el interior. Él se materializó a través de la puerta, sacó el seguro, y la abrió. -Ven y entra-

-¿Qué estamos buscando?-

-No soy seguro. Algo que este mal-

Deidara giró mientras inspeccionaba alrededor de la cocina. -Todo está mal. Los muebles necesitan cambiarse. Esa estufa es muy antigua. No hay dispensador de agua en la puerta del refrigerador. Este lugar necesita una gran transformación-

-Ve a examinar el resto de la casa-, gruñó Sasuke. Cuando su molesto compañero se dirigió hacia la sala, Sasuke examinó la cocina. Esta le pareció bien a él. Pero él se había criado en una cabaña de piedra de una sola habitación con techo de paja.

La nevera estaba vacía; la despensa casi. Todos los platos habían sido lavados y guardados. Las flores que le había regalado a Sakura estaban en el cubo de la basura. No era una buena señal.

Él se aventuró hacia la sala. El interior estaba oscuro, con todas las ventanas cerradas. Sin embargo, su elevada visión le permitió ver la pequeña habitación. Los muebles habían sido cubiertos con sábanas.

-¡Lo tengo!- Deidara entró en la sala desde un pasillo. -He encontrado algo de vital importancia en la habitación de Sakura.-

-¿Qué?-

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Deidara colgaba un bikini azul, de ropa interior de algodón, en uno de sus dedos. -Un pequeño recuerdo para ti, hermano-

Sasuke arrancó la ropa interior lejos. -Esto no es a lo que me refería-.

-Oh-, la boca de Deidara hizo una mueca. -En ese caso, lo voy a conservar-

-Piérdete-. Sasuke coloco la ropa interior en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros y se marchó hacia la cocina. Algo blanco llamó su atención. Un montón de papeles debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

Él se inclino para ver

-¿Qué encontraste?-, preguntó Deidara.

-No estoy seguro-. Sasuke aliso el papel. Era una tarjeta con un mensaje escrito en ella.

_Querida Sakura, yo siempre te encontrare. _

-Eso es todo-, susurró Sasuke. -Esto es lo que la asusto-

-¿Una nota?-, Deidara se inclinó cerca para leerlo. -¿Quién lo envío?-

-Un bastardo que la acecha desde la cárcel-. Sasuke coloco la nota en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Una parte de él se sentía aliviado que no fuera él quien había asustado a Sakura. Pero otra parte de él todavía estaba enfadado. Enojado de que Kabuto Yakushi estuviera aterrorizándola. Y enojado de que Sakura se hubiera huido. Ella tendría que haber confiado en él para protegerla y le dejó su ayuda. Tendría que haber confiado en él para protegerla. -¿Aquella mujer en la taberna menciono algunas manzanas?-

-No. Pero ella menciono que tomo un poco de comida de aquí-

-Necesito hablar con ella-

-No hay problema-. Deidara se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera. -Te llevaré-.

Cerraron la casa, y luego diez minutos más tarde ellos entraron en la taberna en Grikos. Sasuke se sorprendió cuando los locales saludaban a Deidara como si él fuera parte de ellos.

-Ella es Alexia-. Deidara le dio a una mujer de pelo gris un beso en cada arrugada mejilla. -Si ella no estuviera aún enamorada de su marido, que yo me la llevaría lejos-.

Alexia se rió y le dio un manotazo en el hombro a Deidara. -Usted muchacho tonto. Sólo vienes por la comida-.

Deidara parecía adecuadamente regañado -¿Qué puedo decir? Tú eres la mejor cocinera de la isla-

Alexia estaba radiante. -¿Y quién es este amigo tuyo?-

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza. -Es un placer conocerla. Soy Sasuke Uchiha-.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y una mirada cautelosa brillo en sus ojos. -¿Qué le gustaría beber muchachos?-

-Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas, si a usted no le importa-, dijo Sasuke. -Acerca de Haruno Sakura-.

Alexia alzó la barbilla. -Sakura habría sido perfecta para mi hijo, Giorgios. Ha sido una pena que tuviera que marcharse tan pronto-

-¿Ella le dejó algunas manzanas?-, preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí. Una caja de manzanas-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Era tal como él pensaba. -¿Y ella menciono algo?-

Una mirada cautelosa paso rápidamente sobre la cara de Alexia, una vez más. -¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-

Sasuke dirigió una oleada de control mental de vampiros hacia la anciana. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, su rostro en blanco.

Deidara la agarró del brazo para sostenerla. -¿Qué haces, hermano?-

-Obtener respuestas- ¿Dijo Sakura algo acerca de mí antes de marcharse? Sasuke le preguntó telepáticamente.

-Sí-. La mujer sacó un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo. -Ella dejó una nota para usted-

-Gracias-. Sasuke se metió el sobre en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, luego libero a Alexia de su control mental.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza con una mirada confusa. -Qué…oh, iba a traerles unas bebidas-.

-Una cerveza para mí-. Deidara reviso sus bolsillos. -Vaya, olvidé la billetera. Parece que pagaras tú, hermano-

-Bien-. Sasuke metió su mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y saco unas monedas. Cuando sacó su mano, el bikini de la ropa interior de Sakura se deslizó y cayó al suelo.

Alexia quedó sin aliento. Deidara se rió disimuladamente, y luego le dirigió una mirada nostálgica a Alexia. -Simplemente no puedo llevarlo a cualquier parte-

Ella olfateó. -Sakura estaría mucho mejor con mi Giorgios-.

Sasuke coloco la ropa interior de vuelta en el bolsillo y le entregó las monedas a la anciana. -Me iré ahora-. Él salió y rasgó el sobre.

_Querido Sasuke, lo siento me tuve que ir tan repentinamente. Puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo en la oficina de Ambu en Konoha City. Te voy a extrañar y recordar siempre. Espero volver a verte Amor, Sakura._

Ella aún lo amaba. Su corazón se llenó de alivio. Te quiero, también, cariño. Me verás otra vez.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma que pasara esa noche?..., y que se le va la novia al sasukito pobre la ke le hicieron pasar jaja...

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	11. Mentira

**Mentira**

Una semana después

Sakura salió del ascensor en el segundo piso de la oficina local del Ambu en Konoha City y se dirigió hacia su área de trabajo. Pasó delante de escritorios vacíos. La mayoría de los agentes especiales estaban fuera, trabajando en sus asignaciones. Unos pocos permanecían, poniéndose al día con el papeleo. Ellos levantaron la vista y sonrieron.

Ella saludó con la mano y siguió caminando antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla. La mayoría de ellos odiaban el papeleo y le habrían dado la bienvenida a una interrupción, pero ella no estaba de humor para charlar.

¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? Preguntarían ellos. Arruinadas por un asesino en serie. Ella sólo podía esperar que su relación con Sasuke no estuviera en ruinas, también. Le dolía más de lo que ella había esperado haberse separado de él. Había un dolor constante en su corazón, como si hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo, junto con un temor persistente de que nunca volvería a verlo.

La reunión familiar en Houston no había ido bien, así que ella se había ido temprano. Sus padres estaban molestos con ella, alegando que ella había traído a un asesino psicótico a sus vidas. Ella les había asegurado que Kabuto Yakushi estaba seguro tras las rejas, pero no podía refutar el hecho de que él la acechaba con éxito.

Sus padres querían que ella renunciara, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Ella amaba este trabajo. Y ella había trabajado duramente para ser aceptado como una colaboradora. Al principio ella había sufrido un poco de un complejo de inferioridad, rodeada por todos los agentes especiales. Ella no había cumplido con los requisitos para ser -especial-, ya que ella se había unido directamente desde la universidad y no tenía los años necesarios de experiencia laboral. Oficialmente, la etiquetaron como un psicólogo criminalista en el staff profesional. El Ambu no estaba dispuesto a admitir que la había contratado por sus secretas habilidades paranormales.

Ella llegó a su puesto de trabajo, dejó su bolso en el cajón inferior, y echó un vistazo por encima de la pared del cubículo para ver si UN estaba en su escritorio. No, él no estaba. A ella no le habría importado hablar con él. Él era su mejor amigo en el trabajo. A diferencia de la mayoría de los agentes especiales aquí quienes habían trabajado previamente como abogados o contadores, UN Minato había sido contratado por sus habilidades lingüísticas. Ambos se habían sentido como extraños al resto, por lo que ellos rápidamente se habían hecho amigos.

Ella sonrió al ver la placa colgada al lado del monitor del computador. UN orgullosamente se la había regalado en su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños. Con su amor por las iniciales, el había colocado el siguiente mensaje en la placa: SAKURA HARUNO, AMBU, DHM, ECCC. Él había traducido las dos últimas siglas para todos. Detector humano de mentiras, Extraño consultor de cosas curiosas.

Después de eso, todo el mundo en el edificio había decidido que era perfectamente aceptable preguntarle acerca de cualquier tontería extraña que aparecía en sus asignaciones. Finalmente, ella era parte de ellos.

Maldita sea, ella no quería marcharse.

-Sakura-, Kin Tsuchi se precipito hacia ella. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Caramba, eso hace que me sienta bienvenida-. Sakura sonrió con ironía.

Kin agitó una mano despectiva. -Sólo quise decir que se suponía que volverías hasta después de Navidad-

Sakura se encogió de hombros y le dio una respuesta vaga a propósito. -Cosas que pasan-. Kin era una directora de la oficina maravillosamente competente, pero lamentablemente ella era igualmente talentosa para husmear en la vida personal de cada uno.

-¿No fuisteis a Grecia?-, preguntó Kin.

-Sí-. Cuando Kin abrió la boca para ir en busca de más información, Sakura se apresuró a agregar: -Necesito hablar con Hatake. -¿Está él?-. Ella miró hacia la oficina vidriada de la esquina de su supervisor, Kakashi Hatake. La puerta y las persianas estaban cerradas, pero la luz estaba encendida en el interior.

-Él está en una reunión ahora mismo-. La boca de Kin más fina. -Con el Agente Especial Sai-.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Ella sintió el breve arrebato de ira de Kin, sin duda causada por Sai, quien podría ser prepotente y grosero. Las emociones de Kin solían ser estables y alegres, y Sakura siempre tuvo la sensación de que su husmeo no era causado por malicia, sino más bien por curiosidad y un deseo sincero de ayudar. Sai, en cambio, se complacía en ser un idiota.

-¿Por qué necesitas ver a Hatake?-, preguntó Kin. -¿Hay algo mal?-

-Sólo algo que necesito discutir-. ¿Cómo diablos Kabuto Yakushi la había encontrado en Patmos? Este acoso tenía que detenerse. Había sido bastante malo cuando él se había centrado en ella, pero Sakura estaba preocupada de que había ampliado su alcance para incluir a su familia, especialmente a su abuela, que vivía sola la mayor parte del año. Kabuto estaba encerrado lejos, pero ¿qué si él tenía un cómplice que estaba libre para dañar a sus seres queridos?

Un arrebato de alarma emano de Kin. -No se estarás pensando en una transferencia, ¿verdad? No tenemos suficientes mujeres en esta oficina para hacer eso. No puedes irte-

-Yo no me quiero ir-. Sakura vigilaba la puerta de Hatake, preguntándose cuánto tiempo duraría su reunión.

Kin jadeó ante un pensamiento repentino. -¡Sé lo que te levantara el ánimo! -Un paquete llegó para ti esta mañana-

Sakura se puso tensa. -No manzanas-.

-No, no, por supuesto que no-. Kin agitó las manos y luego bajó la voz dramáticamente. -No aceptamos la correspondencia de tú sabes quién-.

-¿Aún el envía correo aquí?-, preguntó Sakura.

Kin negó con la cabeza. -No durante varios meses. Él desistió cuando todo fue devuelto-

-¿Recuerda que remitente él utilizo?-. Sakura siempre comprobaba esto. Las últimas veces que había recibido las manzanas, la dirección del remitente había sido un apartado de correos que había resultado ser falso.

Kin frunció el ceño. -Creo que esa era su dirección en Konoha. Pero eso fue hace meses-. Una ola de curioso entusiasmo emano de ella. -¿Todavía estás recibiendo cosas de él?-

Sakura no quería discutir más sobre él. -Dijisteis que había un paquete para mí?-

-Oh, está bien. Voy a buscarlo-. Kin se apresuró, sus zapatos de tacón bajo haciendo clic en el piso de madera.

Sakura encendió su ordenador para comprobar su correo electrónico. Por centésima vez ella se reprendió por no haber dejado su dirección de correo electrónico en la nota para Sasuke. O su número de teléfono celular. La isla parecía tan lejos ahora. El recuerdo de su tiempo con Sasuke parecía mágico. No del todo real.

Sospechaba que había una parte de ella que no había querido hacerlo más fácil para él. Ella había tenido sus dudas de que dos personas podrían enamorarse en menos de una semana, así que tal vez ahora ella quería pruebas. Quería saber si él haría el esfuerzo de encontrarla y ponerse en contacto con ella.

Ella levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió y su supervisor Hatake salió con Sai. Con su metro ochenta, Hatake era fácil de detectar. Él murmuró algo, y luego le dio una palmada en el hombro al agente especial. Sai se rió antes de dirigirse hacia su área de trabajo.

Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó a su supervisor. -Perdona, Hatake. ¿Tienes un minuto?-

-Haruno, yo no sabía que estuvieras de vuelta-. Los ojos negros de Hatake se entrecerraron. -¿Se supone que deberías estar de vuelta?-

-No hasta después de Navidad, pero había algo importante que quería hablar contigo en persona-

-Está bien-. Él hizo un gesto para que ella entrara a su oficina. -Toma asiento-. Ella se sentó en el borde de la silla de cuero negro y cromo y se aferró al apoyabrazos.

Hatake se acercó a su mesa lentamente, estudiándola. -Yo te envié lejos para que te relajaras, pero aún así pareces tensa-

-Yo…-. Ella alzó la barbilla. -Quiero echar otro vistazo a los archivos de Kabuto Yakushi-

Hatake cerró los ojos brevemente con una mirada cansada. -Sakura, pasamos por esto antes. Fue juzgado y condenado por tres asesinatos, y él está cumpliendo tres cadenas perpetuas. Gracias a ti, le confesó otros diez asesinatos, pero en este momento es una pérdida de dinero de los contribuyentes si lo enjuiciamos. Él no va a ninguna parte. Nunca-.

-Creo que él puede haber tenido un cómplice-

-No por los asesinatos. Nuestro equipo de forenses examino todas las pruebas con un peine de dientes finos. Él trabajó solo-

-Él lo dio a entender varias veces…-

-Estaba jugando-. Hatake plantó sus manos sobre su escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante. -El hombre está desesperado por mantenerte con una correa. Él diría que pequeños hombres verdes lo ayudaron si esto logra someterte. El caso está cerrado, y, francamente, estoy preocupado por tu obsesión con él-

-¡Yo lograría superarlo si el bastardo dejara de acecharme!-. Sakura tomó un poco de aire para calmarse.

Hatake se enderezó. ¿Todavía estás recibiendo las manzanas?-

-Sí-. De un salto ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. -Él las envió a casa de mi abuela en Patmos. ¡Mi abuela! Tuve que llevarla rápidamente hacia la casa de mi padre en Konoha, para asegurarme de que ella estuviera a salvo-

Hatake hizo una mueca. -Puedo ver por qué estás enfadada-

Sakura avanzo detrás de la silla. -Tiene que haber alguien ayudándolo. Alguien que envía las manzanas por él-

Hatake cruzó sus brazos largos y desgarbados sobre su traje de chaqueta gris a rayas. Su ceño fruncido hizo que su largo rostro enjuto pareciera incluso más largo. -Estoy de acuerdo en qué él tiene un cómplice ahora-

-Podría ser alguien cercano a él-, sugirió Sakura. -Si volvemos a abrir la investigación, podemos entrevistar a todos sus amigos y familiares-

-O podría ser un admirador. Los asesinos en serie siempre adquieren algunos de esos-. Hatake se frotó la barbilla. -¿Tu familia entiende la importancia de mantener esto en silencio? No queremos que los medios de comunicación conviertan esto en la última moda. Lo siguiente lo sabes, cada presos en el país estaría acechando a su agente de policía favorito-.

-Y a Kabuto le encantaría tener publicidad-, se quejó Sakura. -No se preocupe. Mi familia piensa que esto ya es bastante horrible. No van a empeorar las cosas-

Hatake frunció el ceño ante su escritorio, absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras él se paseaba alrededor de la oficina.

-Quiero volver a casa unos días por Navidad-, murmuró ella. -Me gustaría ser capaz de decirle a mi familia que encontramos al cómplice, y que eso es todo-

Hatake asintió con la cabeza. -Esta persona fue capaz de seguirte la pista hasta una isla griega remota. Podría haber una explicación diferente para esto-

-¿Cómo cual?-

-No un cómplice, sino un empleado. Yakushi pudo haber conseguido contratar a un Detective Privado-. Hatake se inclinó sobre su escritorio una vez más. -Piensa, Sakura. ¿Vistes a alguien en esa isla que podría haber sido un detective privado?-

Ella se detuvo con una sacudida. Uchiha Seguridad e Investigaciones. La sala giro a su alrededor, y ella se agarró a la parte de atrás de una silla. No. No podía ser. Pero no había habido otros Detectives Privados en la isla.

-Probablemente sería un hombre que estuviera de visita en la isla y tratara de pasar desapercibido-, continuó Hatake.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. No, no Sasuke. Cualquier persona, menos Sasuke.

¿Carlos? Sin embargo, ellos trabajaban para la misma empresa. Ellos probablemente estaban en la misma tarea. Ella presiono su puño contra su boca. ¿Qué pasa si su asignación había sido ella?

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-, Hatake rodeo su escritorio.

-Yo…Tengo que irme-

-Pero nosotros no…-

-¡Me tengo que ir!-. Ella abrió la puerta y se lanzó fuera. Las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella. No, no podía pensar en ello. Era demasiado horrible. Ella no se derrumbaría aquí.

Ella corrió por el pasillo hasta el baño de mujeres. No, no Sasuke. Él no podría haberme hecho esto a mí. Ella empujó la puerta, abriéndola. Vacía. Ella se acerco para mirarse en el espejo. Ese rostro pálido, preso del pánico era el suyo. ¿Podría ella haber sido engañada? ¿Se habría enamorada ella del enemigo?

Con un sollozo, ella corrió hacia atrás y cerró la puerta del baño. Un largo grito profundo emano de ella, desgarrando su alma, y coloco una mano sobre su boca. Ella no podía permitir que nadie la oyera.

Sus rodillas cedieron y se deslizó por la puerta hasta caer en el suelo de linóleo. Oh Dios, ella debería haberlo sabido. Tal vez una parte de ella siempre lo había sabido. Él no podía haberse enamorado de ella tan rápido.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. ¡Qué tonta había sido! La primera vez en su vida que ella no pudo detectar la mentira, y había caído tan terrible engaño.

¡No! Ella negó con la cabeza. Ella todavía quería creer. Ella quería que el amor fuera verdadero.

-Sasuke-, exclamó. Ella no quería perderlo, no quería perder el sueño, la magia, la gloria de su amor. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y lloró.

Oh Dios, la última vez que había llorado así, ella había estado en los brazos de Sasuke. Él la habría abrazado y consolado. Luego él había hecho el amor con ella.

Una punzada de náusea se retorció en su estomago, y respiró profundamente para recuperar el control. Ella estaba en el trabajo, maldita sea. Tenía que conseguir controlarse.

Ella se derrumbaría más tarde, cuando estuviera sola en su apartamento. Tropezó con un fregadero y se echó agua fría en la cara. Ella se inclinó sobre el lavado, poco dispuesta todavía a mirarse. No quería ver la prueba viviente de cómo su corazón partía gravemente.

La puerta se sacudió mientras alguien trataba de abrirla. Entonces ella oyó un golpe.

-Sakura-, preguntó en voz baja Kin. -¿Estás bien?-

Ella respiró hondo. -Estoy bien-. Echó un vistazo al espejo y se estremeció. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, la nariz de color rosa y con mucosidad.

-¿Quieres hablar?-, preguntó Kin

-No-. Sakura caminó trabajosamente hacia la puerta y la abrió. Kin se deslizó en el interior con un gran paquete marrón apretado contra su pecho. Ella echó un vistazo a Sakura y contuvo el aliento.

-Yo no me siento bien-. Sakura tiró un pañuelo de papel del dispensador y se sonó la nariz.

-¿Problemas con un hombre?-, dijo Kin en voz baja. -No te preocupes. No se lo diré a nadie. Voy a decir que atrapasteis un bicho durante tus de vacaciones. Pasa todo el tiempo-

-Gracias-.

Kin suspiró. -Es muy difícil encontrar un buen hombre en estos días. Debería saberlo. He buscado por todas partes-

Las lágrimas de Sakura amenazaron con fluir de nuevo. -Debo ir a casa-

-Por supuesto-. Kin le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Todavía tienes algunos días de vacaciones, así que quédate en casa y tómalo con calma-

Sakura se miró en el espejo y se estremeció. -Voy a tener que cruzar la oficina para sacar mi bolso-.

-Voy a buscarlo. Tú espera aquí-. Kin se dirigió hacia la puerta, luego se detuvo. -Ah, me olvidaba. Aquí está tu paquete-. Ella se lo entregó y se fue.

El corazón de Sakura se tambaleó cuando leyó el remitente. Era de Grikos. Sus dedos temblaban cuando ella rasgo la tapa. En el interior, vio lana de color crema. Su suéter. Lo había dejado en casa de Sasuke.

Ella dejó caer el sobre encima del tocador entre los dos lavamanos y dio un paso atrás. Los recuerdos de esa noche inundaron su mente. Ella había permanecido desnuda a su lado. Ella había permitido que él la tocara y besara por todas partes. Ella había sentido tanto amor y deseo por él, que había estado dispuesta a renunciar a su virginidad.

Ella se doblo de dolor mientras su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado tan rápido de un desconocido? Ella primero debería haber seguido sus instintos y haber permanecido muy lejos de un hombre que no podía leer.

Kin se dirigió de nuevo al baño. -Oh, Dios mío, ¿estás bien?- Dejó caer el bolso de Sakura en el suelo y corrió a su lado.

Sakura respiró hondo y le indicó el paquete. -Hay un suéter en su interior. ¿Te gusta?-. Ella y Kin parecía similares en tamaño.

-¿Estás segura?-. Kin sacó el suéter del paquete. -Es muy bonito-.

-Tómalo. Por favor-.

Kin frunció el ceño. -¿Es de él? Tiene buen gusto-

-Era mío. No quiero volver a verlo-

-Bueno, está bien-. Kin miró el interior del envase. -Hay algo más aquí. Una nota-. Ella sacó un sobre pequeño. -Tiene tu nombre-

Sakura tragó con fuerza. Ella tomó el sobre, y su mano tembló al ver la letra fuerte, masculina. Sasuke. Una oleada de amor se elevó en su interior, todavía se aforrándose desesperadamente y desesperada en un sueño que ahora parecía falso. Antes de que pudiera debilitarse, ella rasgo el sobre en dos, arrojando los pedazos en el inodoro.

-Wow-. Los ojos de Kin se abrieron como platos. -Que mal, ¿eh?- Sus ojos empañados de lágrimas. -Es muy malo. Lo peor- Kin arrugó la nariz. -Te mereces algo mejor que él-.

Sakura suspiró. Una parte de ella todavía creía que no había nadie mejor que Sasuke. Ningún hombre podría tocar su corazón como Sasuke lo había hecho.

No era de extrañar esta herida tan condenadamente grave.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma que pasara esa noche?..., y que se le va la novia al sasukito pobre la ke le hicieron pasar jaja...

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	12. Navidades

**Navidades**

_Una semana más tarde_

Sasuke vaciló en el umbral de la puerta. Temía esta noche, pero todo el mundo esperaba que él estuviera aquí. Nadie se perdía el baile de Navidad en Industrias Akatsuki. Las divisiones de ocho salas grandes de reuniones se habían retirado para dar lugar a un enorme salón de baile. La banda, los Akatsuki-rock, se encontraba en el escenario, tocando un vals. Normalmente, él disfrutaría de la música lírica, pero esta noche era sólo ruido.

Konan se había superado este año. En lugar del habitual árbol de navidad de cinco metros, había cuatro de ellos, uno en cada esquina del salón. Gigantes esculturas de hielo con forma de reno adornaban las mesas del buffet. Por el aspecto de sus disminuidos cuernos, estos habían estado en el lugar durante varias horas.

La fiesta generalmente se iniciaba a las cuatro de la tarde, con toneladas de alimentos para humanos y una banda para los incautos empleados humanos que trabajaban en Akatsuki durante el día. A las seis y media el último de ellos fue exhortado a retirarse, y un cambio sutil se noto en el salón de baile.

De todas las mesas de buffet excepto una se retiraron los alimentos de los humanos. Enormes recipientes de hielo fueron colocados, cada uno de los cuales contenían cocina de fusión para vampiros. Pain había usado su genio científico para mezclar sangre sintética con cerveza, whisky, chocolate y champán. Para aquellos demasiado consentidos, había sangre Light, sangre sintética con bajo contenido de colesterol y azúcar en la sangre.

Sasuke observo las parejas que felizmente daban vueltas sobre la pista de baile y decidió probar la mezcla de sangre sintética con whisky. Sería la mejor manera de sobrevivir a la noche. Diablos, era la única manera.

Mientras él se acercaba para servirse un trago de éste, vio a Chouji Akimichi vestido como Santa Claus y sentado en un trono. Chouji tenía un bebé en su regazo, una niña con el pelo negro y rizado. Tenía que ser Sofía, la hija menor de Pain. Su hermano mayor, Constantino, estaba vestido como un duende, y saltando alrededor del trono, tratando de que las campanas en sus puntiagudos zapatos tintinearan. Konan había elegido bien, teniendo a Chouji para cuidar de sus hijos. El hombre-oso sería feroz si alguien amenazaba su responsabilidad.

Dos niñas corrieron a unirse a Constantino. Sasuke las reconoció como Bethany, la hijastra de Gaara, y Lucy, la hijastra de Kurenai. Eso sólo podía significar que Gaara y su esposa Matsuri estaban presentes, junto con Kurenai y su marido, Azuma Sarutobi.

Sasuke gimió para sus adentros. Justo lo que él necesitaba, una noche en que estaría rodeado de parejas felizmente casadas. Retiro una botella de Blissky de un recipiente con hielo. Había vasos en la mesa, pero él no se molestó con ellos. Él desenroscó la tapa y coloco la botella en el microondas.

¿Por qué ella no llamo? Sakura debería haber recibido el paquete por ahora. Él había verificado dos veces la información de rastreo, así que sabía que su sweater había llegado a la oficina del Ambu en Konoha City.

Él había incluido una nota, diciéndole lo mucho que la echaba de menos y que quería volver a verla. Él había escrito su número de teléfono celular para que ella pudiera llamarlo.

Ella nunca llamo. ¿Cómo podía interpretar esto, salvo que ella no sentía lo mismo que él? Había regresado a Konoha dos noches atrás, su pena de prisión había terminado. Si Itachi y Shizuka esperaban que él regresara alegre y lleno de energía, se iban a llevar una gran decepción.

En todo caso, él se sentía peor. Por lo menos antes, cuando había estado consumido por la ira, él había tenido un propósito. Su búsqueda de venganza lo había motivado y lo había llenado de pasión de pasión. Ahora, él sentía como una cáscara vacía, en silencio soportando cada noche, haciendo sus deberes y tratando de no verificar su teléfono celular cada cinco minutos para comprobar las llamadas perdidas.

Abrió el horno de microondas y se quemó los dedos en la botella caliente.

-Maldición-. La había dejado mucho tiempo en el microondas.

Algunas risas resonaban detrás de él, y se volvió para encontrarse a Constantino, Bethany, y Lucy mirándolo.

Bethany alzó la barbilla con una mirada mojigata. -Has dicho una palabrota-.

-Sí, eso hice-. Sasuke inclinó la cabeza. -Mis disculpas-.

-Usted está usando un traje rumano-, anunció Constantino

-Eres muy observador-. Sasuke bebió un poco de su bebida caliente. Éste se sintió como un trago dolorosamente ardiente al bajar por su garganta, y le gustó.

-Vamos-, le susurró Constantino a Bethany, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el codo. -Te desafío-.

-¡Hey!-. Bethany hizo una mueca y volvió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Chouji, seguida por Lucy con una risita.

-Tino-. Sasuke arqueó una ceja. -¿Qué estáis haciendo, muchacho?

Constantino asumió una mirada angelical, fácil de lograr con sus rizos rubios y sus grandes ojos azules. -Me estaba preguntando si usted hace igual que el tío Itachi. Me dijeron que él no lleva nada de ropa interior. Así que desafíe a Bethany a que mirara-.

Sasuke bebió otro trago de su botella. -En primer lugar, tú no deberías asustar a las mozas jóvenes. Vosotros podríais terminar viejo y solo-. Al igual que yo. Él tragó más Blissky. -Y en segundo lugar, vosotros no deberíais pasar todo el tiempo pensando en las partes íntimas de un hombre-

Tino quedo con la boca abierta. -Yo no lo hago. Sólo le estaba tomando el pelo a Bethany. En serio-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. -Eres un buen muchacho. Y sé lo que regalarte para esta Navidad-

Tino sonrió y saltó, provocando que sus zapatos tintinearan. -¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a regalarme?-

-Una falda escocesa-.

Una expresión de horror se reflejo en la cara del niño antes de que su educación en la etiqueta se pusiera en marcha Él intentó una sonrisa vacilante. -Gracias, Sasuke-. Él corrió lejos, sus zapatos tintineando. -¡Mamá, mamá!- Él se precipitó, en busca de su madre.

Sasuke bebió hasta el último trago de Blissky. Un reconfortante calor se extendió a través de su pecho para luego esfumarse hasta su cerebro. Él coloco de nuevo una botella en el horno de microondas mientras Tino encontraba a su madre. Con su agudo oído, Sasuke escucho la conversación.

-Tino, ¿qué sucede?- Konan se inclinó hacia su hijo.

-Si Sasuke me regala una falda escocesa, ¿tengo que ponérmela?-

Konan sonrió. -Creo que te verías adorable con una falda escocesa-.

-¡Ay!- Tino corrió de nuevo hacia Chouji para darle la terrible noticia.

Sasuke suspiró mientras sacaba la botella del microondas. Él ciertamente había hecho su parte de propagar el espíritu navideño. Él hizo una reverencia a la escultura del reno que goteaba y bebió un largo trago.

-¿Es verdad, Sasuke?-, preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Él se dio la vuelta y vio doble por un momento. Dos Konan llevando un vestido de color rojo a juego. -Och, Konan. Un bonito vestido, como siempre-. Él hizo una reverencia y, vio sus cuatro pies convertirse en dos.

-Escuché una inquietante noticia-, dijo ella, gracias a Dios con una sola voz. -Espero que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión-

Él se enderezó, y la sala se arremolino a su alrededor. -Yo no le comprare una falda escocesa si al muchacho le molesta-.

-No por eso-. Konan agitó una mano. -He oído que sacasteis tu nombre de la lista secreta de Santa Claus. ¿No deseas entregar regalos esta Nochebuena?-

-No tengo ningún ánimo de celebrar este año-.

-Eso es exactamente por qué deberías hacerlo-, insistió ella. -Te hará sentir mejor-

Él se quejó. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres querían ayudarlo? Corrección, todas las mujeres, excepto la que él quería. Él bebió más Blissky.

Konan puso sus manos en las caderas. -Emborracharse no va a resolver tus problemas-

-Sí, pero si lo hace me importa un comino-. Él levantó la botella y la terminó.

-Sasuke, por favor, necesitas ver a un terapeuta. Shizuka y yo estuvimos discutiendo eso anoche, y tú claramente…-

-Ningún otro terapeuta. La última casi me mata-

Los ojos de Konan se abrieron como platos. -¿Visteis a un terapeuta? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-

-En Patmos. Pero ella se escapó-. Él saco una tercera botella del recipiente de hielo.

-¿Ella?-

-Sí-.

Konan quedó sin aliento. -Entonces es verdad-

Él se puso rígido. -No estoy loco. Nunca lo estuve-

-No, significa que Deidara tenía razón. Él nos dijo que tú estabas enfermo de amor, pero nosotros no creíamos que habías conocido a alguien...-

-Ese maldito Deidara-, murmuró Sasuke. -Le dije que mantuviera su boca cerrada-.

-Bueno, ¿quién es?-, preguntó Konan.

-Una diosa griega-. Él hizo un gesto dramático con su botella. -Conocerla es adorarla. Amarla es adorarla con mala poesía hasta el fin del mundo-

La boca de Konan se contrajo. -Eso suena muy prometedor-

-No-. Él presiono la botella contra el pecho. -Ella no está interesada en mí-

-¡Dios mío!-, murmuró Konan.

-Oh maldito infierno-, lo corrigió él.

Ella se estremeció. -Trata de no caerte bajo la mesa. Podrías asustar a los niños-.

-Como queráis, señora-. Él desenroscó la tapa de la botella y bebió el frío Blissky.

-Oh, mira-. El rostro de Konan se iluminó. -Tenten y Neji han llegado. ¿Has oído las buenas noticias?-

-No, pero tengo un terrible sentimiento…-

-¿Sabías que todos los óvulos de Tenten murieron cuando ella era un vampiro?-

-Yo personalmente no estoy al tanto con sus óvulos-.

Konan soltó un bufido. -Ella pidió prestados unos óvulos a su hermana, y Pain utilizo el esperma de Neji para fertilizarlos. ¡Y funcionó! ¡Ella está embarazada!-

Sasuke le dirigió una confusa mirada a Neji. -Él no parece estar embarazado-

Cuando Konan le golpeó el hombro, él se tropezó a un lado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. -Por lo menos sabes de Gaara y Matsuri, ¿verdad?-

-No. Yo fui exiliado a una isla remota durante cuatro meses. Creo que eso es lo que los mortales hacen con sus no deseados pasteles de frutas de Navidad-

-Todos fuimos a visitarte-, protestó Konan. -De todos modos, cuando Gaara y Matsuri volvieron de Patmos, le dijeron a Pain que querían tener hijos. Así que él hizo su pequeño truco de magia, ¡y funcionó!-

-Uf, eso es bueno-. Sasuke estaba muy contento por Gaara. Pain había encontrado una manera de utilizar la esperma humana viva, pero borraba el ADN del donante y lo sustituía por una de un Vampiro. Gracias al procedimiento de Pain, el hijo de Gaara sería una realidad para él. Al igual que Constantino y Sofía eran en realidad hijos de Pain. Ellos no eran del todo humanos, sin embargo.

Quizás era mejor que Sakura no hubiese llamado. Dudaba que ella quisiera casarse con un vampiro y dar a luz hijos medio vampiros.

-Bueno, ¿adivina qué?-. La voz emocionada de Konan interrumpió sus pensamientos. -¡Ellos van a tener gemelos! ¿No es emocionante?-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. -Sí. Apenas puedo contenerme-

Ella le lanzó una mirada irónica. -Debería intentar estar feliz por tus amigos-

-Lo estoy. Estoy encantado de que todo el mundo estén felizmente casados y que se multipliquen como malditos conejos-

-No todo el mundo aquí está casado. Lady Pamela y Cora están allá en la mesa del Chocolood. A ellas probablemente les encantaría que alguien las saque a bailar-

-No, gracias-. Ellas no eran Sakura.

-¿Qué hay acerca de las famosas modelos, Simone e Inga?-. Konan señalo la mesa de sangre Light. -Tú las conoces, ¿no es así?, ¿desde tus días en París?-

-Sí. Ese es el problema. Yo las conozco. Si la vanidad y la superficialidad fueran virtudes, ellas serían santas-.

Konan sonrió mientras ella miraba detenidamente alrededor de la habitación.

-No necesitas jugar a la casamentera-, le dijo Sasuke. -Voy a estar bien-

-¿Está seguro?- Ella le dirigió una mirada dudosa.

-Sí. Adelante. Disfruta de la fiesta-.

Konan le dio una palmada en el hombro. -Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-. Ella se dirigió hacia sus hijos.

Por lo que Sasuke podía oír, Constantino estaba recibiendo un discurso de parte de Itachi sobre los beneficios de llevar una falda escocesa, mientras que Pain escuchaba con una divertida expresión. Konan llamo a Shizuka a un lado para susurrarle.

Maldición. Tal vez el Blissky no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Este había aflojado su boca demasiado. Ahora todo el mundo sabría acerca de su triste vida amorosa.

Él se volvió para mirar la pista de baile. La banda estaba tocando una melodía lenta, y las parejas se balanceaban con sus brazos alrededor uno del otro. Maldita sea. ¿Es qué la noche nunca terminaría? Tomó un largo trago de Blissky.

-Sasuke, mi hermano-. Itachi se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Él se tambaleó hacia delante y se afirmo en la mesa. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Shizuka mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Miró a su derecha y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Itachi. Miró a la izquierda de nuevo, pero la habitación daba vueltas, por lo que él amplió su postura para evitar balancearse. El ceño de Shizuka se hizo más profundo.

Suspiró. -Ay, ¿a qué debo el placer de tú alegre compañía?-

Shizuka le quitó de un tirón la botella de Blissky botella de su mano. -Konan me dijo que te estabas emborrachando-

-Ella se equivoca-, dijo Sasuke. -Ya estoy borracho. Estoy sintiendo un zumbido muy agradable justo aquí mismo-. Él trato de darse unos golpecitos con un dedo en la sien, pero falló y se golpeo su nariz. -No estoy de guardia esta noche, así que esto no debería molestarte-.

El ceño de Itachi se suavizó. -No estoy enojado contigo. Estoy preocupado por ti-

Shizuka le tocó el hombro. -¿Necesitas hablar de ello?-

-No-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-, lo presiono Shizuka.

-¿Cuáles son las últimas noticias sobre Orochimaru?-, preguntó Sasuke, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Itachi mordió el anzuelo. -Tenemos una pista de que él se esconde en Bulgaria. Zetzu y Zetzu lo están comprobando-

-¿Por qué esto toma tanto tiempo?-, preguntó Sasuke. -A Orochimaru y a sus seguidores les gusta matar después de comer. Vosotros deberíais ser capaces de seguirles la pista siguiendo el rastro de los cadáveres.

-Sí, normalmente así trabajarían-, estuvo de acuerdo Itachi. -Pero al parecer, él sólo se esconde en este momento. Él no confía en cualquiera. Y creemos que él ha evitado cometer asesinatos con el fin de permanecer oculto-.

-Debe ser duro para el bastardo-, murmuró Sasuke.

-Ahora mismo, estamos más preocupados por ti- dijo Itachi.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-, preguntó Shizuka.

-Podéis devolverme la botella-. Sasuke agarró la botella.

Shizuka puso esta sobre la mesa. -¿Cómo se llama?-

-Sakura-. Sasuke agarró la botella. Empezó a beber, pero dejó la botella sobre la mesa. La emoción se había ido, y el dolor todavía estaba allí. -Voy a estar bien. Vayan, bailen, diviértanse-

-Vamos a estar en Konoha durante la Navidad si tú nos necesitas-, dijo Itachi.

Shizuka le dio una palmada en el hombro. -Feliz Navidad, Sasuke. Que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad-

-Feliz Navidad-. Él los vio dirigirse hacia la pista de baile.

Que todos tus sueños se hacían realidad. Su sueño sería que Sakura lo llamara por teléfono. Más bien, Sakura acostada en su cama. Bien podría soñar en grande. Su cabello suelto y rosa desplegado a través de su almohada. Sus brazos se acercarían a él, sus piernas envueltas alrededor suyo, y él se hundiría en su interior…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, hermano?-

Sasuke fue devuelto a la realidad. -¿Gracioso?-. Él miró a Hidan.

-Sí, estabas allí con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro-. Hidan sacó una botella de Blissky desde una bañera de hielo. -No me digas. Estabas pensando en una mujer-

Sasuke se quejó. -¿Es tan obvio?-

-Sólo para mí, hermano. Estoy súper sensibilizado a todo lo relacionado con el amor y el sexo débil-. Hidan coloco la botella en el microondas. -Y Deidara mencionó al pasar que estás enfermo de amor por una muchacha-

-Ese gato maldito-

-Relájate, hermano. Esta es tu noche de suerte. El Doctor Amor está en casa y a tu servicio. Siéntete libre de aprovechar mi experiencia para dirigir todas sus consultas románticas en mi dirección-

Sasuke respiro profundamente, entonces pensó, ¿Por qué no? -Ella no ha llamado-

-¿Tú le pedisteis que te llamara?- Cuando Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, Hidan preguntó: -¿Cuántas veces?-

-Una vez. Le escribí una nota-

Hidan se burló. -¿Una vez? Amigo, apenas has comenzado. Después de que le hayas pedido a ella unas veinte veces, entonces puedes preocuparte-

-¿Veinte veces? ¿Eso no sería un poquito como acoso?

Hidan se encogió de hombros. -Toma mi situación. Estoy locamente enamorado de La Toya Lafayette. Yo sé que ella es la única para mí-

-¿Pero no es ella quién trato de envenenarte con la salsa caliente?-

-Un bache de menor importancia en el camino hacia el amor, hermano-. Hidan saco la botella del microondas. -No puedes esperar que el amor verdadero sea fácil. Después, ella dijo que lo sentía y que no tenía intención de hacer tanto daño. Así que ya ves, ella realmente se preocupa-

-¿Así que ella va a salir contigo ahora?-, preguntó Sasuke.

-Bueno, no. Repentinamente, ella se trasladó a Nueva Orleans-.

-Eso suena como un no-.

-Tío, eso suena como un desafío. Sólo los débiles se dan por vencidos-. Hidan tomo unos tragos de Blissky. -¿Así que adivina adónde voy para Navidad?-

-¿Nueva Orleans?-

-Acertasteis. Voy a sorprender a La Toya-. Hidan tomó otro trago de Blissky.

-Maldición. ¡Esto está muy bueno!-.

Sasuke tenía sus dudas de que La Toya alguna vez aceptaría a Hidan. Sin embargo, el Doctor Amor tenía un punto válido. Valía la pena luchar por el amor verdadero.

Una nota no era suficiente. Sasuke había enviado el paquete a Konoha City, pero Sakura podría estar aún en Konoha. -Ella podría no haber recibido la nota-

-Eso es. Ésta podría haber terminado en Tombuctú-. Hidan levantó la botella de Blissky. -¿Ves esto, hermano? Tienes que decir que la botella está medio llena. Tienes que creer que hay esperanza-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Él necesitaba confiar en Sakura, confiar en que ella había llegado para él. -Tienes razón. Le voy a escribir de nuevo. La quiero. Yo no me daré por vencido-

-¡Eso es!- Hidan sonrió. -Todo en un día de trabajo para el Doctor Amor-

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan?

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	13. Investigación

**Investigación**

Sakura se alegró cuando la temporada de vacaciones termino. El estrés añadido parecía ser el punto de inflexión para un montón de gente. Ella y sus colegas de Ambu habían estado muy ocupados con incesante actividad, asesinatos y secuestros, cometidos generalmente por un supuesto ser querido. Por lo menos sus seres queridos ya no estaban enojados con ella. Había pasado la Navidad con ellos en Konoha, y las manzanas no habían llegado.

Era un amargamente frío martes por la mañana hacia el final de enero, cuando las cosas finalmente se calmaron a partir de un ritmo frenético a una agitación normal. Ella dejo su abrigo y su bufanda en la parte posterior de la silla, luego abrió el último cajón de su escritorio para dejar su bolso en el interior. Las cartas aún estaban allí, un recordatorio constante del dolor y la confusión que sentía hacia Sasuke.

Él enviaba una carta cada semana, y ella no sabía qué hacer con él. Ella se sentó en su escritorio y coloco los tres sobres delante de ella. Todos tenían la misma dirección del remitente, un lugar que se llama Industrias Akatsuki en Konoha. ¿Debería ella contestarle? Y decirle, ¿qué? Déjame sola. No me dejes sola.

Ella deslizo sus dedos sobre su nombre, escrito por su mano. Ella aún lo echaba terriblemente de menos. El dolor de la traición había sido demasiado fuerte cuando ella recibió una segunda carta. La había tirado a la basura.

Cuando llegó la tercera carta, ésta la hizo pensar. ¿Acaso un hombre culpable seguiría escribiendo? Tal vez. Kabuto era culpable como el infierno, y a él le encantaba interactuar con ella. Una parte de ella, en lo profundo de sus entrañas, se rebeló contra la idea de que Sasuke alguna vez podría ser como Kabuto. Sasuke era noble y valiente. Había arriesgado su vida para salvarla de la pantera.

Pero ella tenía miedo de confiar en sus instintos. La fe ciega podría conseguir una mujer muerta. Todas las víctimas de Kabuto habían creído en él antes de comprender que él era un asesino sádico.

Ella había dejado caer la tercera carta sin abrir en su cajón. Desde entonces, dos semanas más habían pasado y dos cartas más habían llegado. Cobarde, ella se reprendió. ¿Por qué no las abres?

Porque éstas podían estar llenas de mentiras. Podrían estar llenas de emocionales suplicas que desgarrarían su corazón. Dejó caer las cartas en el cajón y lo cerró. Si las abría, ella estaría abriéndose a sí misma a la posibilidad de resultar herida de nuevo. Ella tenía que mantener sus emociones fuera de esto, porque en lo que se refería a Sasuke, ella era una ruina emocional.

Su corazón le dolía por él, pero su mente lógica le advertía que fuera cautelosa. Ella lo había conocido menos de una semana y había sido incapaz de leer sus sentimientos o medir su sinceridad. Ella simplemente no podía confiar en él o en sus sentimientos hacia él. Y su afición por sobre analizarlo todo estaba volviéndola loca. Lo que necesitaba eran fríos hechos concretos. Hechos en los que ella pudiera confiar.

Tres semanas antes, después de la tercera carta hubiera llegado y sus dudas habían salido a la superficie, ella había iniciado una investigación de Sasuke Uchiha. El sitio web de Seguridad e Investigaciones Uchiha fue sorprendentemente simple, no ofreciendo nada más que una dirección en Londres y en Edimburgo, y un formulario de contacto para enviarlo por correo electrónico para obtener información. Ella no había enviado un correo electrónico porque no quería alertar a la compañía de que estaba husmeando sobre ellos.

Las cosas habían estado tan agitadas en la oficina, que ella había tenido que recurrir a llegar a su trabajo una hora más temprano cada día para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo para su investigación. Tres semanas de investigación, y todavía ella no tenía nada de nada. Había cientos de Sasuke Uchiha, esparcidos por todo el planeta.

Había empezado con tres Sasuke Uchiha que ella había encontrado en Escocia. Uno de ellos era un médico de sesenta y cuatro años de edad, en Aberdeen, otro era un pescador de treinta y cinco años de edad en la Isla de Mull, y el último era un estudiante de ocho años de edad, en Glasgow. Era un callejón sin salida.

Ella recordó que él había mencionado poseer una propiedad en Escocia, pero su búsqueda se encontró con otro callejón sin salida.

El simple nombre de Sasuke Uchiha le dio una lista mucho más larga de nombres, pero con ninguno de ellos tuvo éxito. Amplió la búsqueda a todas las Islas Británicas, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Ella descubrió un artículo interesante sobre un investigador llamado Sasuke Uchiha que habían capturado a un notorio asesino en serie en Londres, pero esto había ocurrido en 1921. Otro callejón sin salida.

Ella pensó que podría encontrar una referencia al abuelo de Sasuke. Habían concedido una medalla al valor y le habían dado el título de caballero a un Itachi Uchiha al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ninguna otra mención de él. Otro callejón sin salida.

Ella encendió su computador y examinó las notas en su bloc de notas. Había numerosos Sasuke Uchiha en Australia y Nueva Zelanda, unos pocos en América del Sur y Sudáfrica, y muchos más en Canadá. Ya que la dirección del remitente en los sobres había citado la ciudad de Konohagakure, ella ahora estaba investigando las posibilidades en Konoha.

¿Cómo va la gran Caza de Sasuke?-

Ella levantó la vista para ver a UN Minato apoyando su antebrazo en la parte superior de la pared de su cubículo. Ella le había dicho hacían varias semanas que ella sospechaba que un hombre que había conocido en Patmos estaría ligado con Kabuto.

Desde entonces, UN se había mantenido informado acerca de su investigación, llamándola la Gran Caza de Sasuke.

Ella suspiró. -Ciento veinticuatro fuera y alrededor de tres billón para seguir-

-Podría ser peor-, UN murmuró su frase favorita. -Pudo haberse llamado John Smith-

Ella gimió de frustración. -He estado en esto durante tres semanas. Nunca he visto a nadie tan difícil de rastrear-

-Lástima que tu hombre no tenga un nombre más distintivo, algo así como... Willoughby Gallsplat-.

Sakura soltó un bufido. -Ayer, localicé a un Sasuke Uchiha de veintisiete años de edad, Konoha. Un ex-soldado, recibió el Corazón Púrpura-

-Suena bien-.

-Sí, suena como un gran tipo. Es un jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto de silla de ruedas local-.

-¡Uy! ¿Deduzco de tu Sasuke tenía ambas piernas?-

-Sí-. Y un maravilloso pecho. Hombros anchos. Hermoso rostro. Suave pelo castaño. Bonito ojos verdes.

-¿Tenía él un cerebro en pleno funcionamiento?-

Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta a UN -Sí-.

-Sólo estoy diciendo que sería un idiota para dejar escapar a alguien como tú-.

-Bueno, eso es amable, pero estoy preocupada por todos los callejones sin salida que estoy encontrando. No es normal-. Ella frunció el ceño ante sus notas. ¿Qué si él hubiera mentido acerca de su nombre? ¿Y si hubiera mentido en todo?

-Sí, eso es raro-. UN tamborileó con los dedos en la separación de los paneles. -Con toda la información que tenemos a nuestra disposición, deberías ser capaz de rastrearlo. Una persona tendría que trabajar deliberadamente en eso para no aparecer en ninguna parte-.

Ella tragó saliva. ¿Qué tipo de persona no tenía pasado? En esta época, era prácticamente imposible borrar todo rastro de sí mismo. -¿Crees que está en operaciones encubiertas?-

-Tal vez. O tal vez te dio un nombre falso-. UN levantó una mano. -Me retracto. Habrías sabido si hubiera mentido-.

Ella dio un respingo. -Ese es el problema. Yo no podía leerlo. Mi abuela no pudo, tampoco, y eso nunca ha pasado antes-.

-¿Nunca? Maldición. Él podría haber estado mintiendo sobre muchas cosas. Tal vez ha tenido una formación especial en el engaño-

Su pecho se apretó. -Entonces, ¿tú crees que él es quien le ayuda a Kabuto para acosarme?-

UN la miró con tristeza. -Creo que tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto. No puedo sentir emociones como tú, pero hasta yo puedo decirte que esto te está causando mucho dolor-

Ella tomo una temblorosa respiración. -Necesito saber la verdad-. Ella necesitaba saber si Sasuke había sido sincero. Él había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Le había hecho el amor con tanta credibilidad. Tenía que haber sido verdadero. Era demasiado terrible pensar lo contrario.

-Tú quieres que él sea inocente, ¿no?-, dijo UN en voz baja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos, y ella parpadeó para retirarlas.

-Muy bien, vamos a asumir que es inocente. Si él no envió las manzanas…-

-Entonces, alguien más lo hizo-, Sakura terminó su frase.

-¿Quién sabía que ibas a Patmos-, preguntó UN.

-Mi familia. Tú-.

Él fingió una mirada sorprendida. -Soy inocente, lo juro. He sido un buen muchacho toda mi vida-

Ella se burló. -Detecte un pequeño engaño.-

-Maldición. Sabía que no debería haber robado ese banco- Ella sonrió. UN, bendito sea, siempre tenía un modo de animarla

-no debería haber pateado a Mickey Mouse en las bolas en Disney Word-

Ella se echó hacia atrás. -Estás diciendo la verdad ahora-

-Maldita sea, eres buena de veras-.

-¿Por qué pateasteis a Mickey?-

UN se encogió de hombros. -Yo sólo tenía tres años de edad. Imagínate el horror de encontrarte con un sonriente roedor que es más grande que tú. Además, creo que él quería mi helado-

Ella se echó a reír.

-¿Quién más sabía dónde ibas?-, preguntó UN.

-Algunas personas de por aquí.- Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y ella intercambio una mirada de preocupación con él.

UN miró por encima del hombro, y luego bajó la voz. -¿Qué te dijo Hatake?-

-Está de acuerdo en que Kabuto podría tener un cómplice, pero él me ordenó permanecer fuera de eso. Él dijo que Sai investigaría-. Ella se puso de pie. -Veré si él lo ha hecho-

Ella se acercó al área de trabajo de Sai. De muchas maneras, Sai parecía completamente normal: altura media, peso medio, cabello negro, ojos color negro. Sakura tendían a estar de acuerdo con la evaluación de UN. Sai se comportaba como un idiota por lo que llamaría la atención de la multitud.

-¿Tienes un momento, Sai?-, le preguntó ella.

Él dirigió una mirada molesta en su dirección, luego regresó a estudiar el monitor de su computador. -Estoy ocupado. En caso de que no lo sepas, el caso Morehouse sigue abierto-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Tyson Morehouse era un empleado de correos sospechoso de malversación de fondos. Dijo no saber nada sobre el dinero que faltaba, pero Sakura lo había entrevistado el día anterior y lo conocía mejor.

-Él estaba mintiendo-, dijo ella. -Estaba en mi informe-.

Sai soltó un bufido. -Al igual que necesitamos tu aporte. Nosotros ya nos imaginábamos que el tipo es culpable. Saunders lo está siguiendo mientras yo rastreo todas sus cuentas bancarias-. Él miró a Sakura. -¿Por qué no nos ahorras algo de tiempo y usas tus extraños poderes para localizar el dinero que falta?-

-No soy una psíquica, Sai-.

-Oh. Es una lástima-. Él volvió a estudiar el monitor. -Pensé que toda esa basura paranormal era lo mismo-

Sakura sintió la rabia a punto de estallar de UN, así que ella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Ella apretó los dientes. -Mira, Sai, nos preguntábamos si habías comprobado acerca de la situación de Kabuto Yakushi-

-Otra pérdida de tiempo-, murmuró Sai mientras garabateaba algunas notas. -Fui a Leavenworth el viernes pasado y hable con el director. Él tenía un guardia comprobando el libro de visitas. Los únicos visitantes que Yakushi ha tenido en los últimos ocho meses somos usted y yo, Haruno-.

-¿Y su e-mail?-, preguntó ella.

-Se examina todo, entrada y salida. Nada acerca de las manzanas-. Sai la miró, y ella podía sentir su creciente irritación. -Usted tiene al tipo equivocado. Alguien más está jugando con usted-

Ella frunció el ceño. Las manzanas tendrían un significado sólo para Kabuto. O alguien más que conociera todos los detalles sobre su caso. ¿Tal vez un admirador? ¿Alguna persona enferma que había estudiado a Kabuto y quería hostigar a los enemigos del criminal con un retorcido sentido de la lealtad?

-Necesito una lista de todos los que se han comunicado con él-

Un arrebato de ira emano de Sai, y la fulminó con la mirada. -Olvídalo, Haruno. El caso está cerrado-.

-No está cerrado mientras Kabuto sigue enviándome las manzanas-.

-Así que usted está recibiendo un poco de fruta-, gruñó Sai. -¿Y qué? Si usted no puede soportar el calor, salga de la maldita cocina-

-Oye-, protestó UN -No le hables así a ella-.

-No es asunto tuyo, Sol-, respondió Sai, usando el apodo de UN

-Un momento, ustedes dos-. Sakura levantó las manos. Ella volvió su mirada hacia Sai. -No estoy diciendo que el caso está cerrado, porque tú no hicisteis un buen trabajo. Puesto que no puedes ser molestado, lo haré yo misma-.

Sai hizo un sonido de disgusto. -Estás obsesionada con el maldito tipo. Ustedes dos se merecen el uno al otro-.

UN murmuró algo bastante desagradable en otro idioma, pero Sakura lo hizo callar con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza. Ella se centró en Sai. -¿Cuántas veces has visto a Yakushi?-

Sai volvió a su monitor. -Sólo un par de veces. Odio ver a ese idiota-

-¿Cuándo lo vistes por última vez?-

-No me acuerdo- Ella se puso rígida.

-Ahora no me molestes y déjame volver al trabajo-, dijo Sai con los dientes apretados.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero UN la agarró del brazo y la alejo.

-Vamos, Haruno, ya escuchasteis al hombre-, dijo UN en voz alta mientras él la llevaba a través de la habitación. -Déjalo trabajar-.

-Yo no lo hice-, susurró. -Él…-

-Shhh-. UN le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y en voz baja, -Tenemos que activar el cono del silencio-.

-No tenemos un cono de silencio-.

-Vamos a improvisar.- Él miró alrededor del área abierta de trabajo. -Ve a la oficina de Kin. Ella está fuera hoy. Nos encontraremos en cinco minutos-.

-Bien-. Sakura se dirigió hacia la derecha, mientras que UN viró a la izquierda hacia el pasillo.

Ella se deslizó dentro de la oficina de Kin y encendió la luz. El armario de suministros estaba junto a la oficina, así que siempre podía pretender que estaba en busca de clips o grapas si alguien le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allí.

Caminó a través de la oficina, su corazón acelerado mientras la gravedad de sus nuevas sospechas daba en el blanco. ¿Por qué Sai mentiría sobre su encuentro con Kabuto? ¿Qué ocultaba él? Parecía demasiado inverosímil, demasiado terrible imaginar que un agente especial ayudara a un criminal a acosarla. Pero no había duda de la verdad. Sai había mentido. Y él había intentado convencerla de que Kabuto no era el responsable de enviarle manzanas. Ella sabía que no era cierto.

Ella siguió caminando, sus pensamientos cada vez más alarmantes. Ella vio el jersey que le regalo a Kin, cuidadosamente doblado en una estantería. Gracias a Dios Kin nunca le había contado a nadie acerca de su colapso en el baño. Se preguntó dónde estaba la administradora de la oficina, y se detuvo junto a su mesa para ver su calendario. Una cita con el médico.

La puerta se abrió, y UN entró en la oficina con una bolsa con una bolsa de la máquina expendedora del pasillo. El cerró la puerta con llave. -Muy bien, vamos a hablar-

-Sai estaba mintiendo-, susurró ella.

-Lo sé. Siempre que escuchas una mentira, te colocas completamente rígida e irascible-.

Ella se puso rígida. -¿Eso hago?-

-Sí, justo así-. Él abrió la bolsa y el olor a nachos de queso llenó la habitación. -¿Así que estamos pensando lo mismo? ¿Sai fue quién envío las manzanas?-

Ella dio un respingo. -Es una acusación terrible de hacer. No podemos asumir que es culpable sólo porque no nos agrada-

-Muy bien, las emociones a un lado, echemos un vistazo a los hechos-. UN saco un nacho de la bolsa. -Te ha mentido. Él sabía dónde ibas a pasar tus vacaciones. Ha tenido oportunidad de encontrarse con Kabuto. Y tiene la motivación-. Él se llevo el nacho a la boca.

-¿Qué motivación? Sé que no le agrado…-

-Podría haber más. Tú eres quien logro las más recientes confesiones de Kabuto. Podría estar tratando de hacerte lucir inestable entonces nadie te creería-. UN le ofreció un nacho.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se paseó por la habitación. -Kabuto ya había sido condenado antes de que él me conociera. No creo que hacerme parecer loca le ayudará en su apelación-

UN mordió otro nacho. -¿Qué le ayudaría en su apelación?-

-Tendría que parecer inocente-. Ella se detuvo. -Él podría jurar que un cómplice cometió los asesinatos-

UN se estremeció. -Y tú has estado insistiendo en que él tiene un cómplice-

-Debido a las manzanas, sí. Pero si él puede convencer a todos de que tenía un cómplice en los asesinatos... -Sakura gimió. -Él está jugando conmigo. El muy bastardo me está utilizando-.

-Si lo vemos de esa manera-, UN se echó otro nacho a la boca. -Tenemos que ser cuidadosos al respecto-

-Necesitamos pruebas-. Sakura se llevó la mano a su estómago. Sólo la idea de que un agente federal podría aliarse con un asesino en serie, era un pensamiento nauseabundo.

-Voy a investigar a Sai-, se ofreció UN -No te preocupes. Voy a ser discreto-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. -Voy a reforzar mi investigación sobre Sasuke-. Ella se pondría en contacto con Uchiha S & I. Si Sasuke Uchiha envío en secreto las manzanas, ella lo descubriría. Ella demostraría su inocencia. Y entonces ella sería libre para amarlo.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan?

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	14. Esperando

**Esperando**

-No sé por qué me tienes que llevar-, se quejó Constantino. No lo sabía, tampoco. Por lo general, Pain llevaba a su hijo, pero por alguna razón él no estaba disponible esta noche. Sasori, tampoco. Konan había llamado a Sasuke a la sala de espera de su oficina dental en Akatsuki y le informó que necesitaba ayuda para llevar a Tino a la escuela. Entonces ella se fue corriendo hacia una sala de examen, dejándolo solo con Tino.

Tenía que ser una conspiración de algún tipo. Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo al imaginarse a Sakura llamándolo paranoico.

Constantino hinchó su pequeñito pecho. -Yo podría tele transportarme solo-

-Es un largo camino hacia la escuela-. Sasuke no estaba seguro de la ubicación exacta de esta, ya que era un secreto muy bien guardado, pero él sabía que tenía que este tenía que estar a varios cientos de metros de Akatsuki. -Podría ser muy peligroso si te perdieras en el camino-.

El labio inferior de Tino sobresalía. -Desearía que todos dejaran de tratarme como a un bebé. El bebé de Sofía. Casi tengo tres años-

-Och. ¡Es una maravilla que no te hayas cortado al afeitarte!-. Sasuke abrió su teléfono celular y marcó el número que Konan le había dado.

-Academia-, respondió una voz femenina.

Ella parecía vagamente familiar, pero Sasuke desestimó aquel pensamiento ya que nunca había estado en la escuela antes. -Sólo un minuto-. Cubrió el teléfono con la mano y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Tino. -¿Academia? ¿Es ese el lugar correcto?-

Tino asintió con la cabeza. -Mamá lo llamó así porque le pareció lo mas prudentei-. Él bajo la cabeza y le dio unas patadas a la pata de una silla. -Pero no hay ningún dragón allí-

-¡Qué vergüenza!-. Sasuke quito la mano del teléfono. -¿Podríais seguir hablando un poquito? Necesito oír su voz para saber dónde tele transportarnos-.

-Claro que sí. ¿Va a traer a un estudiante con usted?-

-Sí. Constantino-. Sasuke recogió al niño en sus brazos. -Sigue hablando-. El utilizaría la voz de la mujer como un faro para garantizar que él llegara al lugar correcto. Después de esto, la ubicación de la escuela estaría incorporada en su memoria psíquica, y él ya no necesitaría un faro.

-Está bien-, dijo la mujer. -Soy profesora de Constantino. Sé que él puede parecer un poco joven para el kínder, pero lo está haciendo muy bien. Sólo tengo tres alumnos en la clase, así que ellos consiguen una gran cantidad de atención individual-

Sasuke se materializó en un aula con dos pequeñas mesas redondas rodeadas de sillitas. Los estantes a lo largo de las paredes estaban apilados ordenadamente con los suministros. Una niña con el pelo largo y negro se sentó en una de las mesas, pintando un dibujo de un balón con palabras escritas debajo. Con una rápida inhalación, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella era una forma cambiante. ¿O ella lo sería una vez que comenzara la pubertad. Él se imaginó que ella era uno de los huérfanos que Deidara trajo de Brasil. Un ser-pantera.

Tino se retorció en sus brazos y corrió a la mesa a tomar asiento. -Coco ¡Hola!-.

La niña le sonrió. -Hola, Tino-.

Sasuke cerró su teléfono celular y lo dejó caer en su mochila

-Gracias por traer a Tino-. Una hermosa mujer joven con el pelo rojizo se acercó a él con una tímida sonrisa.

Maldición. Su teoría de la conspiración había sido correcta. Konan estaba jugando a ser casamentera. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Él había conocido a esa mujer antes. Pensó de nuevo. -¿Woolf Ridge?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. -¡Te acuerdas! Soy Sara. Sarah le tendió la mano.

-Sasuke Uchiha-. Él le dio la mano. -¿Cómo estás?- La última vez que él se había encontrado con esa mujer, él había usado control mental vampiro para ayudarla a recuperar algunos dolorosos recuerdos. Ella había sido una de las niñas encarceladas en el recinto de Apolo, y él había ayudado a Kisame y a Aoi para rescatarlos.

-Yo estoy bien.- Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente. -Me encanta mi trabajo aquí. Y adoro a los niños-

-Eso es bueno-. Sasuke se movió cambiando su peso. Al parecer, Konan pensó que él había congeniado con esta muchacha mortal.

-Seré feliz cuando ustedes finalmente derroten a Orochimaru-, agregó Sarah.

-Sí, será un gran día-. Sasuke sabía que esta muchacha tenía buenas razones para odiar a Orochimaru. El bastardo había utilizado el control mental de los vampiros para someterla y violarla.

Sarah se acercó y bajó la voz. -Konan me dijo lo que le hizo a usted. Lo siento mucho-

Él asintió con la cabeza. Konan debía de haber pensado que él se sentiría atraído por Sarah ya que ambos habían sufrido en manos de Orochimaru. Ellos tenían eso en común, pero me pareció una miserablemente triste base para una relación. Y la tortura no era algo que él quisiera recordar más. Sakura le había mostrado que había más. Ella había traído la alegría y la risa de nuevo a su vida.

-Hey, Sarah! ¿Todo bien?-. Un joven entró precipitadamente en el salón de clases. Por la expresión alarmada en su rostro, Sasuke adivino que la joven ya tenía un admirador.

-Ah, hola, Teddy-. Sarah le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -Todo está bien. Se trata de Sasuke Uchiha. Trajo Tino a la escuela-

-Yo podría haberme traído solo-, se quejó Tino.

-Soy Teddy Brockman-. El joven le dio la mano a Sasuke. -El director de la Academia-.

-Teddy me ha apoyado mucho-, explicó Sarah. -Él viene cada noche para asegurarse de que tengo todo lo que necesito-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. -Estoy seguro que él lo hace-. Él le dirigió al joven hombre mortal una penetrante mirada. -Buena suerte para ti-.

Teddy miro a Sarah, entonces de nuevo a Sasuke. -Gracias-.

Una forma vaciló, luego se materializó. Era Gaara Echarpe, sosteniendo a su hijastra Bethany en sus brazos. Él la puso abajo, y ella saltó hacia la mesa para saludar a sus compañeros de clase.

-Tengo que empezar ahora-, anunció Sara. Le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke con una sonrisa. -Fue agradable volver a verte-

-Los veré más tarde-, Teddy se despido de Sasuke y de Gaara, y se precipitó hacia la puerta.

Gaara saludó a Sasuke con una palmada en el hombro. -Mon ami, quédate un rato. Doy una clase de esgrima en treinta minutos. Me puedes ayudar a entrar en calor-

-Muy bien-. Sasuke acompañó a Gaara al vestíbulo. -Me vendría bien un poco de práctica-

Sasuke había sido guardaespaldas de Gaara durante años, primero en Paris y después en Texas. Hace unos años él había ayudado a Gaara a derrotar a su archienemigo, Biki. Desde entonces, el trabajo se había vuelto demasiado rutinario y aburrido para el gusto de Sasuke, por lo que había solicitado una transferencia.

Gaara era un maestro de la esgrima, y por lo general él podía cuidar de sí mismo, por lo que Uchiha S & I se había dado a la tarea como su nuevo guardaespaldas. Dougal había perdido su mano derecha en una batalla de Nueva Orleans.

-¿Cómo esta Dougal-, preguntó Sasuke.

-Lo está haciendo bien. Está aprendiendo esgrima con la mano izquierda-. Gaara llevó a Sasuke a una amplia escalera con balaustres de madera finamente talladas.

Por lo que Sasuke podía decir, la escuela se encontraba en una vieja mansión. Los escalones de madera crujían bajo sus pies. -Escuché que tú y Matsuri están esperando gemelos-

Gaara se echó a reír. -¿Es increíble, no? ¿Yo, padre?-

Sasuke encogió un hombro. -Creo que serás un gran padre. Tú ciertamente eres muy bueno con Bethany-

-Mercí, mon ami-. Gaara se detuvo al llegar a su destino. -Así que ¿cuándo es la boda de Kisame?-

-Abril-. Sasuke hizo una mueca. -Yo soy el mejor hombre-.

Los ojos de Gaara brillaron con diversión. -No te ves muy feliz por eso-

Sasuke ahogó un gemido. -Parece que todo el mundo se va a casar-. Todo el mundo menos yo.

Gaara asintió y bajo por las escaleras. -Hay un rumor acerca de que estás enfermo de amor-

-Maldición. La gente debería entrometerse en sus propios asuntos-

Gaara sonrió. -No somos personas, mon ami. Somos una familia-.

Llegaron al pie de la escalera. La planta baja, supuso Sasuke. El vestíbulo era grande, con piso de mármol blanco y negro representando la forma de un tablero de ajedrez. Una enorme araña de cristal de hierro forjado colgaba del techo. La entrada principal consistía en dos pesadas puertas de madera tallada con un arco gótico.

-Es muy elegante-, murmuró Sasuke.

-Oui-. Gaara hizo un gesto hacia un pasillo a la derecha. -El gimnasio está afuera. Era la antigua cochera-

Ellos avanzaron por el vestíbulo. Una puerta se abrió y salieron dos mujeres. La primera de cabello púrpura era fácilmente reconocible. Vanda Barkowski.

Sasuke bruscamente se detuvo cuando vio a la segunda mujer. Un escalofrío se deslizo a lo largo de su piel. Él levanto su mano por encima de su hombro por su claymore, pero él se había olvidado de traerla.

Ella se detuvo, sus ojos muy abiertos. -Sasuke-, susurró. -¿Estás bien?-

No gracias a ti. La ira estalló en su interior. -¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?- La mujer se estremeció.

Vanda se puso tensa -¿Cómo tienes la desfachatez de dirigirte a mi hermana de esa manera?-

Sasuke apretó los puños. Él nunca había golpeado a una mujer antes, ni siquiera a su esposa cuando ella lo había traicionado, pero Marta Barkowski lo merecía. -¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?-

-Vivimos aquí-, le espetó Vanda. -Soy profesora de arte, y Marta trabaja como secretaria de Teddy-

-¡Itachi debe estar loco!-, gritó Sasuke. Él hurgo en su mochila por su teléfono celular.

Gaara le tocó el brazo. -Cálmate, mon ami-.

-Esta es una grave violación de seguridad-, gruñó Sasuke. -Esa mujer no es de confianza-

-¡No soy un descontento más!-, gritó Marta con un fuerte acento. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas.

-La estás perturbando.- Vanda miró Sasuke.

Él miró hacia atrás. -¿Ha dicho alguna vez que ella ayudó en mi tortura?-

-¡Por favor!- Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Marta. -Lo siento mucho, Sasuke. Yo no quería hacerlo-.

-¡Estuvisteis sonriendo!-, gritó Sasuke, levantando un puño. Le temblaba la mano mientras luchaba por controlarse.

-A ella le lavaron el cerebro y abusaron-, explicó Vanda. -Ella es una víctima tanto como usted-

Gaara tiro a Sasuke hacia atrás. -Ustedes dos sigan adelante-

Vanda y Marta se apresuraron hacia las escaleras, Vanda pasó su brazo alrededor del de su hermana que lloraba.

Sasuke las miró airadamente, sus puños aún apretados, la respiración sibilante entre sus dientes.

-Probablemente provocasteis un retroceso en Marta de unos pocos meses en su recuperación-, murmuró Gaara.

-¿Y pensáis que me importa? La mujer es una Descontenta. Ella no es de confianza-

Gaara suspiró. -Ella está tratando de empezar de nuevo y llevar una buena vida-.

-Ella no lo merece-, se quejó Sasuke.

-Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad-

Sasuke se volvió y salió por el vestíbulo. Él había intentado durante meses olvidar los detalles de su tortura, pero el hecho de ver a Marta trajo todo de vuelta. Orochimaru la había dejado a solas con él para tocarlo y conseguir que él físicamente se excitara, sólo para lograr que Orochimaru lo azotara con mayor dolor. Más humillante. -Ella no puede estar aquí. No con los niños. Ella no es de confianza-

-Sasuke-. Gaara lo agarró por el hombro para detenerlo. -Sé que sufristeis. Pero hay que darle una oportunidad-

-No-, dijo él entre dientes. -Ella va a traicionarnos-

-No todas las mujeres son como tu mujer-, susurró Gaara.

Sasuke se puso tenso. En los años que él había trabajado como guardaespaldas de Gaara, ellos se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Sasuke le había confiado mucho sobre su pasado. Acerca de su esposa.

Él había tratado de volver con ella después de Culloden, pero Karin lo había rechazado con horror. Él se había quedado cerca, escondido en una cueva durante el día y trabajando en la granja durante la noche. Él no sabía lo que ella hacía durante el día hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ella desarrollo un interés con el enemigo, tomó a un soldado inglés como su amante, uno de los mismos ingleses que lo había matado y a sus amigos en el campo de batalla.

Sasuke se había visto obligado a abandonar cuando el inglés le juró que lo encontraría durante el día y lo mataría. Él había tratado de mantenerse en contacto con su hija durante años. Ella había crecido, tratada como una sirvienta hasta que ella huyó a la edad de quince años para casarse con un muchacho local. Luego ella había tomado un barco a América, y que nunca supo lo que había sucedido a ella.

Sasuke respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. -Eso hace difícil confiar en las mujeres. Ellas pueden desgarrar tu corazón en dos-

-Lo sé-. Gaara abrió la puerta al final del pasillo, y una brisa helada arrasó en su interior. El patio exterior estaba oscuro, con la nieve apilada alrededor del perímetro. -Ven. Puedes descargar tu enojo con algunos combates de esgrima-

Sasuke salió a la acera, y el helado aire frío escoció su cara. Su aliento se vaporizo mientras él exhalo. Él siguió a Gaara hacia el gimnasio. Él nunca se había sentido más enfadado. Se sentía cansado e impaciente. Y tan solo. _Sakura, ¿por qué no me has llamado? _Si fuera posible para una mujer ser fiel y verdadera, sería ella. Él quería que fuera ella.

El teléfono celular en su Mochila sonó, y él se detuvo con una sacudida. ¿Era ella? Metió la mano en el Mochila, agarró el teléfono y lo abrió. -¿Hola?-

-Sasuke, estoy llamando desde Londres-. Shizuka Uchiha habló enérgicamente. -Algo ocurrió que pensé que deberías saber-

-¿Tienes alguna pista sobre Orochimaru?-, preguntó Sasuke.

-No, un correo electrónico llegó a través del sitio web Uchiha S & I. Alguien de Ambu solicita información acerca de ti-

Él tenía el pecho apretado. -¿Quién?-

-Fue firmado por S. Haruno-.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. -'¡Es Sakura!-

-¿La mujer que conocisteis en Patmos?-, preguntó Shizuka.

-Sí-. Sasuke sonrió. Si ella lo estaba investigando, entonces ella no había renunciado a él.

-¿Quieres que le envíe alguna información?-, preguntó Shizuka. -Yo podría hacerte parecer realmente bien-

-Yo me encargo de esto. Envíame la solicitud a Akatsuki-.

Shizuka se echó a reír. -Muy bien. Buena suerte-. Ella colgó.

Sasuke cerró su teléfono, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Déjame adivinar-. Gaara sonrió. -Tienes que volver a Akatsuki de inmediato-

-Sí-

Gaara le dio una palmada en el hombro. -Ve por ella, mon ami-

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan?

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	15. Correos

**Correos**

Sasuke se sentó en el escritorio en la oficina de seguridad en Akatsuki, frunciendo el ceño ante un archivo Uchiha S & I en la pantalla del ordenador. ¿Qué información debería enviarle a Sakura? Él podría revelar algunas de sus actividades recientes, pero la mayor parte de su archivo personal fue fuera de límites.

Nacimiento: 21 de octubre de 1719. Rumania, Transilvania

Muerte: 16 de abril de 1746. Culloden, Escocia.

Transformación: Engendrado por Itachi Uchiha.

No había manera de evitarlo. Él tendría que enviarle a Sakura un montón de mentiras.

Hidan holgazaneaba en una silla, mirando la pared de monitores de seguridad. -Estoy aburrido-. Apoyó los pies en otra silla. -Por lo menos tengo algo que hacer esta noche. Se supone que debo encontrarme con Stan, el informante, en veinte minutos. ¿Quieres seguirlo de cerca?-

-No, estoy ocupado-. Sasuke empezó a teclear su respuesta a Sakura, utilizando la dirección de correo electrónico de S & I Uchiha.

-¿Estás bromeando?-, preguntó Hidan. -Pensé que odiabas a Stan. Podrías amenazarlo con daños corporales y verlo retorcerse. Será divertido, hermano-

Sasuke se encogió un hombro. -Es a Orochimaru realmente a quién quiero matar. Stan es más útil como informante-. Él levantó la vista. -¿Habéis averiguado algo de él?-

-No. Los rusos en Brooklyn no saben ponerse de cuclillas. Stan y yo por lo general tomamos unos pocos tragos mientras se queja sobre lo loco que es su líder Guren-. Hidan bostezó. -Es un buen tipo una vez que llegas a conocerlo-

La puerta se abrió y Sasori avanzo al interior. -¿Cómo te va?-

-Aburrido-, murmuró Hidan. -Orochimaru necesita organizarse, para que podamos darle una patada en el trasero de nuevo-

Sasori arqueó una ceja. -¿Cuándo es la última vez que habéis practicado esgrima? Si quieres dar patadas en el trasero, necesitas estar preparado-.

-¿Quieres luchar, Scotty?-, Hidan se incorporó. -Acepto el reto. Dime la fecha y el lugar de tu humillante derrota-

Sasori torció su boca. -Tres de la mañana, el jardín trasero, espadas. Las de práctica, por supuesto. Yo no deseo de haceros un daño permanente-

Hidan sonrió. -Hagámoslo, amigo. He estado practicando con Kisame-

Sasori se encogió de hombros. -Puedo vencer a Kisame con una mano atada a la espalda-

-¡Ah!-. Se burló Hidan. -Escuché a Kisame cortar tu pequeño fleco con su hoja de metal-

Sasori se rió entre dientes y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke. -¿Y tú? ¿Quieres luchar contra el ganador? Que sería yo, por supuesto- Hidan bufó.

-Estoy ocupado-. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el monitor.

-Él está enamorado de una muchacha sensual-, susurró Hidan en voz alta.

-Vete a la mierda-, murmuró Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasori se entrecerraron. ¿Estáis en serio? No estarás involucrado con un mortal, ¿verdad?-

-Nadie que sea de tu interés-. Sasuke escribió unas cuantas palabras más, pero cambió de parecer y las borró.

-Es de nuestro interés si tienes la intención de contarle nuestros secretos-, se quejó Sasori.

Sasuke lo miró. -Quizás os gustaría que estuviera solo toda mi miserable existencia, pero me gustaría encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi vida-

Sasori se quejó. -Otro romántico empedernido. Y para tu información, yo no te considero miserable-

Hidan bufó. -Muestren sus manos. ¿Quién cree que Sasori es un miserable viejo charlatán?-. Él agitó la mano en el aire mientras redirigía una mirada penetrante a Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió y levantó la mano.

Sasori hizo rodar sus ojos. -Yo podría insultarlos a ambos ahora, pero sólo voy a esperar hasta que los tenga en el suelo, rogando por misericordia-

-Vamos a ver quien ruega por misericordia, hermano-, dijo Hidan.

Sasuke tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio. No sabía qué edad se debe reclamar. -¿Cuántos años diríais vosotros que represento?-

-Yo diría que... treinta y tres-. Hidan se quedo pasmado cuando Sasuke hizo una mueca. Quise decir treinta años. Ni un día más de treinta-

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando Itachi os transformo?-, preguntó Sasori.

-Yo tenía veintisiete años-. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada molesta a Hidan. -La vida era más dura en ese entonces. Todo el mundo envejecía más rápido-.

-Sólo constituye un número, hermano. ¿Cómo ella iba a saber alguna vez la verdad?-

Sasuke gimió para sus adentros. Tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad. -Voy a decir que tengo veintinueve-. Sonaba mejor que treinta años, y él no parecía demasiado mayor que Sakura.

Hidan se puso de pie y se estiró. -Bueno, tengo que tomar unos tragos y encontrarme con Stan-.

-Iré con ustedes-, dijo Sasori.

Los dos vampiros salieron de la oficina. Paz, por fin. Sasuke fue a trabajar, terminando su mensaje a Sakura.

Sakura llegó al trabajo una hora más temprano así ella podría seguir su investigación extracurricular. Ella todavía estaba recorriendo Internet, en busca de cualquier referencia de Sasuke Uchiha. El día anterior, ella había enviado un correo electrónico a Uchiha S & I para obtener información.

Durante todo el día ella había comprobado su correo electrónico, ansiosa por una respuesta. Nada.

Ella había llamado al director de la prisión de Leavenworth, y él accedió a enviarle una lista de todos los que habían tenido contacto con Kabuto Yakushi. El fax llegó en la tarde, y ella y UN habían examinado la lista. Las únicas personas que habían visitado a Kabuto eran Sai y ella misma. Un número de personas le habían enviado cartas: su madre, su hermano, y unas pocas admiradoras. La madre vivía a más de cien kilómetros de distancia en Missouri. UN se ofreció a ir con ella el próximo fin de semana para entrevistar a la mujer. Todo lo que Sakura necesitaba hacer era preguntarle a la señora si ella estaba enviando sus manzanas. Ella inmediatamente sabría si la madre estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sakura reviso su correo electrónico mientras guardaba su bolso en el cajón. Ella contuvo la respiración al ver la respuesta de Uchiha S & I. Hizo clic en este correo.

_Estimada O. Haruno, _

_Gracias por contactar con nosotros. Uchiha S & I es una importante firma de investigación y proveedor de seguridad para selectos clientes de todo el mundo. Fundada en 1927, tiene su sede en Londres y Edimburgo._

_Sasuke Uchiha es uno de nuestros empleados más valiosos. Él es un experto en armas de fuego, artes marciales y esgrima. Recientemente él ha servido como jefe de seguridad de Kasekage de Suna, y actualmente está proporcionando seguridad para las Industrias Akatsuki en Konoha. Edad: 29 años. Altura: 1,8 m. Peso: 110 Kg._

_Nos sería difícil encontrar a alguien tan confiable como Sasuke Uchiha._

Sakura se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y leyó la última línea otra vez. Parecía casi idéntico a algo que le había dicho Sasuke en Patmos. Revisó la dirección del correo electrónico: info Uchihas& .

Ella leyó el mensaje completo de nuevo. Se trataba de un informe favorable donde se referían a Sasuke, pero ella no podía evitar la sensación de que él había escrito la última línea. De hecho, él podría haber escrito toda la maldita cosa.

Su abuelo era propietario de la organización. Él podría haberle enviado su solicitud directamente a Sasuke. Ella apretó los dientes. Maldita sea. Ahora se sentía como una tonta. ¿Él realmente pensó que ella no imaginaría esto?

Ella golpeo _respuesta_, luego escribió un mensaje. Con una sombría sonrisa, ella pulso _enviar_. _Toma esto, Sasuke_.

Todo el día ella comprobó por si había llegado una respuesta. Nada.

En el momento en que ella salía de su trabajo esa noche, estaba empezando a dudar de su conclusión inicial. Si Sasuke estaba detrás de esto, él habría respondido a estas alturas.

Sasuke se despertó por la noche en su pequeña habitación en el sótano de Akatsuki. Un ala entera del sótano del complejo había sido recientemente convertida en habitaciones para los no muertos. Rápidamente se vistió, cogió una botella de sangre sintética de su frigo bar, y corrió hasta la oficina de seguridad Uchiha. Mientras abría su correo electrónico, él bebió de la botella.

Sonrió cuando un correo electrónico de S. Haruno apareció. Él hizo clic en este, y su sonrisa desapareció.

_Lamentamos informarle de que quizás le hicimos perder el tiempo. El Sasuke Uchiha que estamos buscando no encaja en absoluto con sus especificaciones. Creemos que es de más edad y un poco más robusta que lo que usted ha mencionado._

-¿Qué?- Él no parecía tener más de veinte y nueve años. Y seguro como infierno que no era gordo. Pulso _respuesta_.

_¡Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra en su mejor estado físico!_

Él hizo clic en _Enviar_, y se estremeció. ¿Qué si Sakura se había dado cuenta de que él había enviado el mensaje original? Ella podría haberle tendido una trampa, y como un tonto, él cayó en ésta

Terminó su botella, mirando la pantalla. Ella probablemente había terminado su jornada de trabajo probablemente por el día. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana por la noche por su respuesta.

-Maldita sea al infierno-. A veces ser un vampiro era un maldito fastidio.

A la noche siguiente él se lanzó escaleras arriba para comprobar su correo electrónico. Efectivamente, ella le había respondido esa mañana.

_Nosotros en Ambu estamos dispuestos a admitir que Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra en excelente condición física. Sin embargo, estamos experimentando algunas serias dudas en relación a sus facultades mentales. Puede que él no sea la bombilla más brillante en el paquete._

-¿Qué?- Sasuke dejo de golpe su botella de sangre sintética sobre el escritorio. Él pulso _respuesta_.

¡_Soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo usted está jugando conmigo, insolente Señorina!_

Hizo clic en _Enviar_. _Toma esto, Sakura_.

A la noche siguiente, él se precipito hacia el computador. Ella había respondido a su último mensaje con una nueva dirección de correo electrónico la cual se parecía a una personal. Esa era una buena señal. Era viernes por la noche, así que tal vez ella tenía la intención de mantener correspondencia con él desde su casa. Tal vez no tendría que esperar tanto tiempo por su respuesta.

Él hizo clic en su respuesta.

_¡Y yo soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo me están tomando el pelo! Admita quién eres, Sasuke. Esta señorina es demasiado descarada para ti._

Él soltó un bufido. Ella había sabido todo el tiempo que era él. Una sonrisa curvo su boca. Qué señorita tan inteligente ella era. Era una buena cosa que ella se hubiera trasladado desde su dirección comercial a una personal. Su sonrisa se amplió. La correspondencia estaba a punto de hacerse muy personal.

En su pequeño apartamento en Konoha City, Sakura holgazaneaba en el asiento en su pijama. Un plato a medio comer de sopa se encontraba sobre la mesa de café frente a ella, junto a un paquete abierto de galletitas saladas, sus notas y su ordenador portátil. La televisión estaba encendida, sintonizada en un canal de noticias con el volumen en un suave zumbido.

Las tres cartas de Sasuke se encontraban en el cojín junto a ella. Ella las había traído a casa para poder abrirlas en privado. Extendió las cartas y se regañó a sí misma por esperar tanto tiempo para abrirlas. No había nada siniestro dentro. Sasuke había escrito que la echaba de menos, y él le había dado su número de teléfono. Simple y al grano. Ninguna prosa florida con demandas de amor eterno. Ningún comentario amenazador que indicara una alianza con Kabuto.

Todos sus instintos le dijo que Sasuke era inocente y podía ser confiable. Aún así, ella se sentiría mucho mejor si pudiera encontrar a la persona real que estaba ayudando a Kabuto.

Con suerte, ella lo haría en la mañana. Arrastró su computador hasta su regazo e hizo clic en los mapas. Entonces ella comprobó sus notas para buscar la dirección de la madre de Kabuto.

La ciudad de Missouri apareció, y ella escribió algunas notas rápidas. UN se había ofrecido para conducir, e iba a recogerla por la mañana. Su coche estaba equipado con un sistema de navegación GPS, además de todos los otros modernos aparatos conocidos por la humanidad, por lo que el viaje debe ir sin problemas. Gracias a sus habilidades para la detección de mentiras, ella sabría al instante si la madre estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sakura hizo clic en su correo electrónico, y su corazón hizo su habitual salto cuando vio un nuevo mensaje de la dirección de correo electrónico del S & I Uchiha. Ella miró la hora. ¿Por qué Sasuke enviaba e-mail sólo en la noche? Ella se había reído con ganas cuando él la llamó una señorina descarada. Sonaba tan anticuado, pero tal vez era normal al hablar para un rumano. Con el corazón acelerado, ella abrió su último mensaje.

_Sí, este es Sasuke. Te he probado, señorina, y tú no eras demasiado descarada. Pienso que eres perfecta._

Ella contuvo la respiración. Eso... eso...

Ella hizo clic en _Responder_, escribió _¡cerdo! _ Y pulso enviar. ¿Cómo él se atrevía a bromear acerca de su momento más íntimo? Sus mejillas ardían de calor. Los recuerdos rememoraron a Sasuke besándola por todas partes y dándole el mayor orgasmo de su vida. Gracias a Dios que había sacado esta conversación de su dirección oficial de Ambu

Un nuevo mensaje apareció. Tan rápido. El corazón le latía con fuerza Ella levantó el vaso de agua helada de la mesa de café y bebió unos tragos. Luego abrió el mensaje.

_Buenas noches, cariño. Te he echado de menos._

-Oh, Sasuke-. Ahora él estaba haciendo que su corazón se derritiera. Ella envió un mensaje de vuelta: _Te extraño, también. _

En unos pocos segundos, apareció un nuevo mensaje.

_¿Me puedes dar tu número de teléfono?_

Su mente se aceleró. ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a involucrarse con él de nuevo? Ella no había encontrado al culpable que ayudaba a Kabuto, así que no podía jurar con cien por ciento de certeza que Sasuke era inocente. Y era tan extraño que ella no pudiera encontrar ningún rastro de él a través de Internet.

¿Qué sabía ella de él, realmente? Él había sido quien había enviado la información de Uchiha S & I. Él podría estar diciéndole todo tipo de mentiras, y ella no tenía forma de determinar la verdad.

Pero ¿cómo ella podría llegar a conocerlo mejor si se negaba a hablar con él? Con dedos temblorosos, ella escribió su número de teléfono celular y presiono _Enviar_.

Ella saltó cuando su teléfono sonó. No seas tonta, se reprendió. ¿Qué pensabas que él haría con el número?

Puso su portátil a un lado y avanzó hasta su bolso, el cual había dejado en la mesilla junto a la puerta principal. El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Ella sacó este del bolsillo interior de su bolso y lo abrió. -¿Hola?-

-Ay, es bueno oír tu voz otra vez-

Ella se mordió los labios para no gemir en voz alta. La suave cadencia de su acento y el profundo timbre de su voz eran una combinación letal. Sus rodillas en realidad temblaban mientras ella se dirigía de nuevo al sofá.

Se dejó caer en el asiento. -Sí. Estoy aquí-. Su corazón se llenó de un torrente de nostalgia. Que Dios la ayudara, ella aún amaba a este hombre

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan?

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	16. Reconciliación

**Reconciliación**

Sasuke cubrió el teléfono con la mano y frunció el ceño hacia Hidan. -Vamos contigo-

Antes de marcar el número de teléfono de Sakura, Sasuke les había dicho a los jóvenes Vampiros que hicieran un control de seguridad de los motivos, pero Hidan estaba merodeando por la puerta de la oficina, sonriéndole.

-Puede que necesites algún tipo de asistencia del Doctor Amor-. Hidan se indicó a sí mismo. -Puedo ofrecerte las palabras correctas para cortejar y encantar a tu señorina-.

-Ya lo tengo cubierto-, susurró Sasuke. -Vete-.

-Dile que esta sofocantemente hot-.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-

-¿Discúlpame?-, preguntó Sakura al teléfono.

-No a ti -, le dijo Sasuke a ella, luego le hizo una mueca a Hidan mientras éste salía de la oficina, riendo. -Mis disculpas. Tenía que deshacerme de alguien en la oficina, para que así pudiéramos tener algo de intimidad-

-¿Estás en el trabajo?-, preguntó ella.

-Sí. Yo trabajo de noche-.

-¿Así que por eso tú utilizas tu e-mail sólo en la noche?-

-Sí-.

-¿Y trabajas en las industrias Akatsuki, el lugar donde fabrican sangre sintética?-

-Yo trabajo para Uchiha S & I. Mi asignación actual es Akatsuki-. Él frunció el ceño. Esto no era divertido, la conversación romántica que él había esperado. ¿Por qué ella lo estaba interrogando?

-Leí que dos Akatsuki fueron bombardeadas el verano pasado. Al parecer, los terroristas locales fueron los responsables-

-Sí. Sakura, ¿recibisteis la encomienda y las cartas que te envié? -

-¿Quieres decir el suéter?-

-Sí-.

Ella vaciló antes de murmurar: -Sí, lo recibí. Gracias-

Algo estaba mal. En lugar de su habitual charla alegre, ella parecía un poco suspicaz y a la defensiva. -Dejasteis Patmos sin previo aviso. Yo estaba preocupado por ti-

-Necesitaba llevar a mi abuela a casa de mi padre lo más pronto posible. Estaba preocupada por su seguridad-

-¿Debido a las manzanas?-

Ella respiró fuerte. -¿Cómo te enterasteis de eso? Yo no los mencione en la nota que te deje-.

-Investigación básica. Me hablasteis del bastardo que te está acosando. Le pregunté a la mujer de la taberna por qué te habías marchado tan repentinamente, y me dijo que algo te había asustado. Le pregunté si habías recibido manzanas, y ella dijo que sí-

-Oh-

-Lamento que no te hubieses quedado, Sakura. Soy un experto en seguridad e investigación. Podría haberte ayudado-

-Yo…estoy acostumbrada a cuidar de mi misma. Y yo tenía que regresar aquí para comprobar algunas cosas-

Él apretó los dientes. ¿Nunca se le ocurrió a ella que él querría ayudar? ¿No entendía ella cuán profundamente él se preocupaba por ella? -¿Entonces habéis descubierto quién envió a las manzanas?-

-No. Pero espero hacer algunos progresos este fin de semana. UN y yo nos estamos dirigiéndonos a Missouri para entrevistar a la madre de Kabuto Yakushi-

Sasuke apretó el teléfono. -¿Quién es U.N.?-

-U.N. Minato. Un agente especial de la oficina. Él me está ayudado a llegar al fondo de esto-.

-¿Él?-

-Sí. Él es un buen amigo. Oh...-, ella hizo una pausa. -¿Estas... celoso?-

-No-. Sasuke se estremeció. -Sí, maldita sea. Yo debería ser quien te esté ayudando- Estuvo tentado de tele transportarse directamente dónde ella estaba, pero eso sólo causaría más problemas en este punto. -Pensé que tú entendíais cuánto me importas-

-Yo…yo quiero creerlo-

¿Ella no le creyó? Maldita sea, eso dolía. Él tomó un lápiz y un bloc de papel. -Yo te ayudaré, Sakura. Dime todo lo que puedas sobre este Kabuto-.

-Yo… aprecio el ofrecimiento, pero tengo todo cubierto-.

-¿No quieres mi ayuda?-

-Yo... Agradezco la oferta, pero yo me encargaré de él-

Él apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué ella lo rechazaría? A ella no le importaba aceptar la ayuda de U.N. -¿Qué ha sucedido, Sakura? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?-

-Yo quiero. Realmente lo hago. Pero es difícil cuando no puedo leerte, y me parece absurdo continuar por fe ciega-

Él se levantó de un salto. No había nada él odiara más que ser considerado de poca confianza. -Estabas feliz en Patmos. Confiabas en mí. ¿Qué ha cambiado?-

Ella vaciló, y luego hizo un sonido exasperado, gimiendo. -Las manzanas llegaron. Quien las envió sabía dónde yo estaba-

Él arrojó el lápiz sobre el escritorio. -Muy bien. ¿Quién sabía que tú estabas en la isla?-

-Mi familia, unas cuantas personas en la oficina-

-Si tu familia es tan leal y tan protectora como tu abuela, seguramente puedes excluirlos. Hay alguien sospechoso en tu oficina ¿verdad?-

-Hay alguien que me mintió. U.N. lo comprobó-

U.N. nuevo. Sasuke gimió para sus adentros. -¿Qué pasa con este U.N.? Minato, ¿verdad? ¿Podría ser él?-

-Oh, no. Él siempre ha sido honesto conmigo. Soy capaz de leerlo fácilmente-.

Y ella no podía leerlo porque él era un no-muerto. Sasuke mantuvo un férreo control sobre su creciente irritación. -¿Estas en camino para interrogara a la madre de Kabuto? ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que tú estabas en Patmos?

Sakura suspiró. -No lo sé. Estoy agarrando un clavo ardiendo ahora-

-Tiene que haber otra explicación-. Cuando ella no respondió, supo que ella se estaba refrenando por él. -Dime-.

-No puedo. Esto te va a disgustar. Me perturbo de forma sobrecogedora-

-¡Dime!-

Ella gimió. -Mi supervisor pensó que Kabuto podría haber contratado a un profesional para que me siguiera-

-Con tu entrenamiento, creo que tú habrías percibido que alguien te seguía-

-Quizás-, susurró ella. -A menos que él fuera tan bueno en ocultarse a plena vista que me hubiera engañado por completo-

El sonido de su voz temblaba enviando un escalofrío por el cuello de Sasuke. ¿Había conocido ella a alguien en Patmos que podría haberla engañado?

Él se tambaleó hacia atrás como si hubiera sido repentinamente golpeado en el pecho. Maldita sea. -¿Pensasteis que ese era yo?-

-Sasuke, piensa en ello-, dijo ella rápidamente. -Tú eres un profesional. Nosotros nos conocimos en menos de una semana…-

-¡Desnudamos nuestras almas el uno al otro! ¿Cómo habéis podido…?-. Él gritó dentro de su cabeza. Su corazón apretado en su pecho.

¿Ella pensó que él la había traicionado? ¿Él? Nunca había traicionado a nadie en su vida. Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la mesa y apretó los puños. -¡Maldita sea!-. Él golpeo con un puño en la pared detrás de él.

Respirando pesadamente, él frunció el ceño ante el agujero en la pared de yeso. Él no solía perder el control así, pero maldita sea, ¿cómo ella iba a sospechar de él? ¿Esto siempre sería así? ¿Ninguna mujer creería nunca en él? ¿O sería leal a él?

-¡Maldita sea!- Él tomó una servilleta del aparador en el cual durante el día los guardias mantenían su máquina de café y presiono ésta contra un corte y el nudillo con sangre.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke?, ¿estás ahí?-, se oía a Sakura desde el teléfono.

Él gimió. Sin duda, los otros empleados de Uchiha se darían cuenta del agujero. Ellos se divertirían atormentándolo.

-¡Sasuke!-

Él se desplomó en la silla y levantó el auricular. -Estoy aquí-.

-¿Estás bien?-. Su voz temblaba, y él se preguntó si ella estaba llorando. -Oí un terrible golpe-

-Yo estaba... redecorando-. Miró hacia el agujero. -Creo que se llama un nicho para el arte-.

-Te oí maldecir. ¿Estás bien?-

-No. Estoy malditamente enojado. No puedo creer que sospeches de mí. Yo nunca te haría daño-

-Tenía miedo de que esto te molestara. Por eso no quería decírtelo. Sé cuánto daño te hace esto. Casi me mata cuando pensé por primera vez en ello-

Tiró la servilleta con sangre en el cubo de la basura. -¿Por qué tú pensaríais en ello en absoluto?-

-Mi supervisor me preguntó si yo había conocido a alguien en Patmos, que pudiera ser un IP (investigador privado). Esto no tiene mucho sentido…-

-¡No! Sakura, yo jamás te traicionaría. Tú deberíais saber lo mucho que odio la traición-

-Yo no quería creerlo. Lloré y lloré. Mi corazón se rompió-

-Si esto te hacia tanto daño, ¿por qué lo considerasteis? ¿Qué hice para que tú dudaras de mí?-

-No eras tú. Era yo. Estaba aterrada porque no podía leerte. Nunca he tenido que confiar únicamente en el instinto antes, y estaba asustada por no poder confiar en esto. Y tenía problemas para creer que alguien como tú realmente podría enamorarse de mí en menos de una semana-

-¿Estáis bromeando? Yo no puedo entender por qué todos los hombres del mundo no están enamorados de ti. Eres hermosa, inteligente, valiente... eres todo o que yo siempre quise-

Ella hizo un extraño, sonido ahogado que sonó como un sollozo sofocado. -Oh, Sasuke-.

-Sakura-. Le romo todo su autocontrol no tele transportarse a dónde ella se encontraba y atraerla hacia sus brazos. Él oyó un ruido en la distancia. Ella estaba limpiando su nariz.

-Es por eso por lo que no conteste tus cartas. Yo…bote las dos primeras. Me hacía mucho daño verlas-

-Y es por eso por qué no me llamasteis-. Él respiró hondo y soltó el aire. -Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?-

-Te creo-. Su voz temblaba de emoción. -Escuché tu reacción. Se parecía al dolor que experimente. Sasuke, lo siento mucho-

-Está bien, cariño. Vamos a estar bien-. Hasta el siguiente desastre. Tarde o temprano él tendría que contarle la verdad sobre sí mismo.

Ahora no. Su relación era demasiado nueva y frágil. En primer lugar, ellos habían tenido que sobrevivir a una separación abrupta, y ahora una crisis de dudas y sospechas. Él no quería poner a prueba su relación más lejos en este punto. Él necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para demostrar lo confiable que él podía ser, y cuánto la amaba.

Su romance había sucedido tan rápido, Sakura no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo lo suficientemente bien. A pesar de que él estaba tentado a tele transportarse a dónde ella estaba y precipitarse a sus pies, él sabía que tenía que avanzar despacio. Ella necesitaba tiempo para conocerlo y confiar en él. La atracción física era fuerte, pero no era suficiente. Él no podía revelar su secreto hasta que ella hubiera logrado una confianza total en él.

-No quiero perderte, Sasuke-, susurró ella. -Nunca me he sentido así con nadie antes-

-No me vas a perder, cariño-. Él recogió el lápiz y el papel. -Ahora dime todo lo que sabes sobre Kabuto, así podré ayudarte-

Durante los treinta minutos siguientes él tomó notas e hizo preguntas. Ella se comprometió a llamar la noche siguiente para hacerle saber lo que había sucedido.

Ella bostezó. -Será mejor que me vaya a la cama. U.N. me va a recoger temprano-.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y tomó nota de comprobar a U.N. Minato, también. -Muy bien. Cuídate, cariño-

-Tú también. Gracias por comprender-. Ella hizo una pausa. -Me gustaría poder tocarte-

Él cerró los ojos. -Ojala pudiera darte un beso-

Ella suspiró. -Te llamaré mañana. Buenas noches-. Colgó.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono. Él había estado tan cerca de perderla. ¿Cómo tomaría ella la noticia de que él era un vampiro?

Dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos. Ella podría acusarlo de mentirle. Y tendría razón. Él a propósito estaba evitando decirle la verdad mientras la cortejaba. Si él se lo decía ahora, la perdería. Si él esperaba, aún podría perderla. Ella podría no ser capaz de perdonar su engaño.

Él gimió. Maldito si lo hacía, maldito si no lo hacía.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado cuando Sakura lo llamó la noche del sábado como lo había prometido. Le informó que la madre de Kabuto había pasado la prueba del detector de mentiras. La señora Yakushi no sabía nada acerca de las manzanas, pero estaba encantada de conocer a Sakura. Kabuto le había dicho que él y Sakura estaban enamorados y destinados a estar juntos para siempre.

-¿Le dijisteis la verdad?-, preguntó Sasuke.

-Lo intente, pero yo no creo que lo haya registrado. Está convencida de que Kabuto es inocente y que él va a ser puesto en libertad algún día. Ella está en la mayor negación-

-Bueno, esta puede ser la única manera en que ella puede hacerle frente-, sugirió Sasuke. -¿Quién querría admitir que criaron a un psicótico asesino en serie?-

-Exactamente-, murmuró Sakura. -De todos modos, cuando la madre no pudimos tener éxito, decidimos probar con el hermano. Vive en Indianápolis-.

-¿Entonces están yendo hacia allá?-

-Sí. Lo vimos hace aproximadamente una hora. Estaba tan lleno de rabia, su aura estaba teñida de rojo brillante con negro. Él estaba enojado con nosotros, enojado con su madre, enfadado con el mundo entero. Después, llamé a la policía local para advertirles que mantuvieran un ojo sobre él. El tipo está a punto de explotar, y creo que es capaz de ser extremadamente violento-.

Sasuke se estremeció. Esto era malo. Si el hermano culpaba a Sakura de la encarcelación de Kabuto, ella podría estar en peligro. -¿Sabía él algo acerca de las manzanas?-

-Nada. No sabía nada, y era verdad. Tan dolorosamente expuestas como sus emociones estaban, que él fue muy fácil de leer-

-¿Estáis todavía en Indianápolis?-

-Sí. Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que nos registramos en un hotel. Vamos a conducir de regreso mañana-.

Él apretó los dientes. -¿Estás en una habitación de hotel?-

Ella se echó a reír. -Habitaciones separadas. ¿Así has tenido algún progreso por fin?-

-Tengo algunas ideas. En primer lugar, tenemos que asumir todos en tu oficina sabían que estabas en Patmos. Los pocos que sabían esto podría haber hablado con los demás. Por lo tanto, necesitamos chequear a todos, desde tu jefe, a los que trabajan en la oficina hasta el conserje de noche-

-Está bien-.

-Voy a verificar al abogado de Kabuto-, continuó Sasuke. -Es posible que haya recibido instrucciones a largo plazo de Kabuto desde hace años. Y tenemos que averiguar si Kabuto tiene alguna forma de comunicarse, con el mundo exterior desde la prisión, de la cual no estamos enterados ¿Podría ser él un psíquico?-

-¿Crees que él se comunica telepáticamente?-

-Creo que tenemos que considerar todas las posibilidades, sin importar cuán extrañas sean-. Sasuke hablo con ella por otros diez minutos, y luego colgó cuando ella quiso ducharse e irse a la cama.

Él decidió que ya que ella estaba, obviamente, lejos del hogar, éste era el momento perfecto para visitar su apartamento. Llamó al número de teléfono de su casa, y cuando el contestador automático se conecto, él utilizo la voz de la grabación como un faro. En cuestión de segundos él se materializó en su oscuro apartamento. Sus ojos rápidamente se ajustaron, recorriendo la pequeña sala de estar. Este contenía un asiento color verde, una mesa de café, y un aparato de televisión en una pequeña consola de entretenimiento. Una mesa para dos estaba oculta en una pequeña área para comer junto a la cocina.

Él se aseguró de que las persianas y las cortinas estuvieran totalmente cerradas antes de encender una luz. Luego él saco el detector de micrófonos que había escondido en su Mochila. Él dudaba que Kabuto o su presunto cómplice hubieran logrado colocar micrófonos en el apartamento de Sakura, pero él quería estar seguro.

Comprobó la sala de estar y la cocina, y luego se aventuró hacia su dormitorio. Él no podía mirar la cama tamaño grande sin imaginar a Sakura desnuda sobre las frescas sábanas azules. Ahora que él se había tele transportado a su apartamento, el lugar estaba integrado en su memoria psíquica. Estaría terriblemente tentado a ir durante la noche a reunirse con ella en la cama. Por desgracia, la inesperada visita, en parte, probablemente la haría sentirse más asustada que romántica.

Su dormitorio, baño, closet todos verificados. Ningún micrófono. Él apagó las luces y se asomó por una ventana. Él estaba sobre un segundo piso, con vistas a una zona con jardines y a un aparcamiento.

Vio a una zona oscura, en sombras, donde los arbustos habían crecido demasiado, y se tele transportado allí. Ahora, la próxima vez que volviera, él tendría la opción de llegar fuera de su apartamento.

Él sacó su teléfono celular de su Mochila y llamó al número de trabajo de Sakura. Se materializo en el edificio del Ambu en Konoha City. Antes de que los guardias nocturnos pudieran notarlo él se tele transporto lejos, regresando a Akatsuki.

Él se sintió mucho mejor ahora con los tres puntos en su memoria psíquica. Si Sakura lo necesitaba, podía estar allí en cuestión de segundos. Él sólo había comenzado su investigación la noche anterior, pero había averiguado lo suficiente para estar preocupado.

Kabuto Yakushi estaba enfermo y era peligroso, un hombre verdaderamente vil. Y aunque Yakushi estaba encarcelado, aparentemente de por vida, Sasuke sabía que el mal nunca debía ser subestimado.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan?

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	17. Manzanas

**Manzanas**

Mientras el mes de febrero avanzaba, Sasuke se mantuvo en contacto con Sakura, ya sea por teléfono o por e-mail. Ella le contaba todo sobre su trabajo. Estaban muy ocupados investigando una estafa de adopción que la había hecho trabajar horas extras. Luego, en marzo, una serie de secuestros relacionados con drogas y asesinatos monopolizo su tiempo.

Su investigación de Kabuto tuvo que ser pospuesta, pero ella decía que no importaba ya que no había recibido ninguna manzana desde noviembre. Su supervisor había insistido en que Kabuto dejaría de acosarla, si ella no le hacía caso. Parecía que esto podría estar funcionado.

Ella admitió que a veces su trabajo la dejaba completamente exhausta y agotada. Era bombardeada con las dolorosas emociones de las víctimas y de sus familias. Incluso podía sentir el estrés y la furiosa frustración de sus colegas. Dado que ella no podía sentir nada de Sasuke, conversar con él era como tomar unas vacaciones. Ella esperaba con impaciencia el final de cada día.

A mediados de febrero ellos instalaron dos webcams en sus computadores portátiles para que pudieran verse el uno al otro mientras hablaban. Sasuke sabía que ella estaba estresada por su trabajo, así que él hizo todo lo posible por alegrarla. Le hablaba de sus amigos, cómo Kisame había hecho una alborotada despedida de soltero y la policía había llegado para terminar con ésta, y ahora él se casaba con una bonita oficial de policía. Como Sasori estaba enamorado de una muchacha que había echado salsa picante en su bebida. Ver a Sakura y oír su risa era el punto culminante de la noche para Sasuke. Por supuesto, él omitió el maldito hecho de que algunos de sus amigos eran no-muertos.

Algunas pocas veces sus conversaciones nocturnas se volvían sexys y provocativas, pero Sasuke trataba de mantener esto al mínimo. Él siempre llevaba su computadora portátil y cámara web a una sala de conferencias, ya que no había privacidad en la oficina en Akatsuki. Aun así, los muchachos disfrutaban irrumpiendo en la habitación para tomarle el pelo. Él no podía permitirse el lujo de excitarse demasiado, o estaría atrapado tratando de hacer su trabajo toda la noche con un bulto visible en sus pantalones.

Aun así, era difícil no excitarse. Sakura era tan condenadamente hermosa. Más de una vez ella se había asomado muy cerca del monitor y le había preguntado si sus ojos estaban volviéndose rojos.

-Es la cámara-, él había tenido que decirle. -Mis ojos siempre parecen de color rojo en las fotos-. Afortunadamente, ella aceptaba esa excusa.

Una razón más, pensó él, para mantener su relación a larga distancia por un tiempo. Si él iba a visitarla, sus ojos brillarían de color rojo a los tres minutos.

Él verifico que U.N. Minato fuera digno de confianza, y no encontró nada mal con el abogado de Kabuto. Cuando mencionó que él era el padrino en la boda de Kisame y de Aoi, en abril, Sakura insistió en saber todo acerca de esto.

-¿Cómo es el vestido de la novia?-, le preguntó.

Sasuke recordó. Aoi le había mostrado una imagen. -Es... blanco-

Sakura soltó un bufido. -Eso es realmente descriptivo. ¿Es de color blanco brillante o crema? ¿Es largo hasta el piso? ¿Tiene cola el vestido? ¿Tiene abalorios o encajes? ¿Lleva ella un velo?-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar la imagen. -Es blanco-. Cuando Sakura gimió, él agregó,- voy a enviarte por correo electrónico la imagen-

Él le envío un correo electrónico con todo tipo de cosas sobre las que Sakura sentía curiosidad, incluso el menú que los mortales comerían en la recepción. Como ella estaba tan fascinada con la boda, él estaba tentado de invitarla, pero él rechazó la idea. ¿Cómo podría él explicarle la sangre burbujeante sintética mezclada con champán que él y sus amigos beberían en la recepción? No había duda de que ella hubiera querido hacer algo de turismo, también, y se preguntaría por qué él no estaba disponible durante el día.

Él tenía que decirle la verdad pronto, pero se imaginaba que esto debía ser hecho en privado. Una boda no era el lugar adecuado para darle la noticia.

La boda tuvo lugar a mediados de abril en la capilla Akatsuki. Mientras Sasuke escuchaba a la pareja recitar sus votos, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Sakura. ¿Podría ella casarse con un vampiro? Esto se trataba de algo más que sólo aceptarlo como un no-muerto. Si ella quería quedarse con él durante los siglos, tendría que convertirse en un vampiro, también.

La sala de conferencia fue despejada para convertirla en un salón de baile para la recepción. La novia y el resto de los mortales disfrutaron de una comida gourmet, mientras que los vampiros celebraron con sangre burbujeante sintética.

La banda Vampiros High Voltage comenzó a tocar un vals, y Kisame acompaño a Aoi a la pista de baile, dejando a solas a Sasuke con La Toya en la mesa nupcial. La Toya había llegado a la ciudad dos días antes para ser la dama de honor de Aoi.

Cuando el vals termino, otras parejas se unieron a Kisame y a Aoi en la pista de baile.

La Toya repentinamente se puso de pie y agarró el brazo de Sasuke. -Vamos, baila conmigo-.

-Como desees-. Él se puso de pie, entonces se dio cuenta de que Hidan se apresuraba hacia su mesa.

-¿La Toya, bailarías conmigo?-, preguntó él.

-Lo siento. Sasuke me lo pidió primero-. La Toya tiró del brazo de Sasuke. -Vamos-

Él le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Hidan y luego condujo a La Toya hacia la pista de baile. Era una danza lenta, lo que hacía que hablar fuera más fácil. -No puedes evitarlo toda la noche-

La Toya frunció el ceño mientras colocaba sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de Sasuke. -¿Por qué él no se rinde?-

-Está loco por ti-

Ella hecho un vistazo hacia el lugar de donde Hidan la miraba con una expresión de amor. -En lo de loco tienes razón. No puedo ahuyentarlo. Casi lo mate con salsa picante. Él vino a verme a Nueva Orleans, y me amenazó con dispararse en el trasero. De alguna manera él pensó que era romántico-

Sasuke encogió un hombro. -Él cree en el amor. Tiene un gran corazón-.

-Él tiene un corazón muerto. Muerto como un mosquito chupasangre capturado en una mata insectos-

Sasuke se estremeció. -Él está vivo ahora-.

-¿Y qué clase de basura extraña es eso? Quiero decir, ¿estás vivo durante la noche, pero muerto durante el día? Vaya, pon en orden tu mente. Estas vivo o estás muerto. ¿Cómo puedes ser ambas cosas? Es simplemente incorrecto-

-¿Así que todavía estás molesta porque somos vampiros?-

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. -Prometí mantener la boca cerrada, si eso es lo que te preocupa. No quiero que ninguno de tus espeluznantes muchachos borren mi memoria, no cuando mis recuerdos de Aoi terminarían borrados, también-

-Ella tiene la suerte de tener una amiga fiel como tu-

La Toya le echó un vistazo a la novia, que estaba radiante de alegría mientras se balanceaba con la música en los brazos de Kisame. -Quiero que sea feliz. Supongo que ella lo es, pero yo no veo cómo esto puede durar-

-Nunca hay ninguna garantía-. Sasuke pensó en su propio matrimonio fracasado. Su esposa, Karin, lo había rechazado por ser un no-muerto. Sólo porque Konan, Matsuri, Temari, y Aoi fueron capaces de amar a los hombres vampiros, eso no significaba que todas las mujeres podían. ¿Sería Sakura capaz de manejarlo?

-Mi madre va por su tercer marido-, refunfuñó La Toya. -Ella nunca ha tenido un matrimonio que durara más de cinco años. ¿Y tu vampiro crees que tú puedes permanecer casado durante siglos? Estás fuera de tu mente medio muerta-.

Sasuke sonrió. -Puede ser-

La Toya se mordió el labio inferior. -Aunque tengo que admitir, que la idea de existir durante un par de siglos es, hasta cierto punto, atractiva. Y quedarse para siempre joven…eso no es malo-

-Sí, hay algunas ventajas-. Tal vez ella estaba aprendiendo a aceptarlas, después de todo. -No somos tan malos una vez que nos llegáis a conocer. Cuando fui capturado el pasado verano, muchos de los vampiros en esta salón arriesgaron sus vidas para rescatarme-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, Aoi me habló de eso-.

-Hidan era uno de ellos. Él nos ha conocido sólo durante unos pocos años, pero ha demostrado una y otra vez cuán leal, valiente y digno de confianza que es-

La Toya se burló. -Él era un traficante de drogas. Lo comprobé, ya sabes. Hay una orden de detención pendiente para su arresto-

-Él ha recorrido un largo camino desde entonces-

-Eso no significa que él no deba pagar por su crimen-

-Él realmente pago-, insistió Sasuke. -Con su vida. Se merece una segunda oportunidad-

La Toya resopló. -No estoy segura de que pueda ser la que perdona-

Sasuke miró a Marta Barkowski, quién estaba sentada en una mesa con Vanda y Kiba. -Yo no creo que podría perdonar, tampoco. Pero a veces simplemente no hay ninguna razón en prolongar el sufrimiento de todo el mundo-.

Con un pequeño shock, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba cambiando. Su tiempo con Sakura estaba sanando su corazón y aliviaba sus heridas. Todavía quería matar a Orochimaru, pero ya no era la máxima prioridad en su mente. Y cuando se trataba de Vampiros como Marta o Stanislav, ahora él entendía que ellos habían sido víctimas, también.

-¿Puedo interrumpir?-, Hidan tocó su hombro.

Sasuke libero a La Toya y retrocedió. -Eso depende de los deseos de la dama-.

Hidan le tendió la mano a La Toya. -Dulzura, ¿bailaras conmigo?-

Ella le lanzó una mirada cautelosa. -Supongo que podría terminar este baile contigo-

-¡Genial!- Con una sonrisa, Hidan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. La música terminó.

-¡Uy! El vals termino-. La Toya se apartó.

-No, no lo es-. Hidan tiró de ella hacia atrás.

-¡Sí, lo es!-. Ella lo pisoteó con su tacón de aguja en el pie. Con un grito, Hidan la soltó.

-Hasta luego, imbécil-. Ella se alejó, lanzando sus largos rizos sobre los hombros.

Hidan intentado poner el peso sobre su pie dolorido e hizo una mueca. -Auch-.

-Lo siento-, murmuró Sasuke.

Hidan le dirigió una mirada irónica. -Sí, esto duele, pero al menos yo no me convertí en un emo y no hice un agujero en una pared-

-Ya lo repare-, se quejó Sasuke. Él había recibido un montón de bromas por ese agujero.

Hidan volvió su atención a La Toya, que estaba ordenando una copa en el bar. Él sonrió lentamente. -Está ocurriendo, hermano. Ella está cayendo bajo mi hechizo-

-¿Cómo podéis decir eso? Ella te atacó de nuevo-

-Sí, pero esta vez no amenazo con matarme-. Hidan se paso una mano por su cabello un poco largo y gris. -Oh sí, nena, el doctor amor es difícil de resistir-.

Era a finales de abril, cuando el ritmo en el trabajo finalmente se ralentizó. Sakura había pasado la mañana terminando el papeleo. -¿Lista para el almuerzo?-, ella le dijo sobre la separación a U.N.

-Casi-, respondió él. -Dame cinco minutos-.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para comprobar su correo electrónico personal. Ella sonrió cuando un mensaje de Sasuke apareció.

_Buenos días, amor. Después de que hablamos por teléfono ayer por la noche, recibí un mensaje de Kisame y Aoi desde Venecia. Ellos enviaron algunas fotos de la boda. Las envíe para ti._

Sakura pulso sobre las fotos, encantada de poner finalmente rostros a los nombres que había estado oyendo durante los últimos dos meses. Su corazón se hincho cuando vio una foto que incluía a Sasuke. Él parecía elegante en su chaqueta formal negra, camisa blanca y corbata negro que hacía juego con sus pantalones rumanos negros. Había un brillo en sus ojos verdes una inclinación divertida en su amplia boca. Ella podría haber estado embobada con él durante horas, pero había un montón más fotos para ver. Ella pulso sobre algunas más.

-Oye, Saku. Aquí está el informe que tú querías-. Kin dejo un archivo sobre el escritorio de Sakura, a continuación, hecho un vistazo al monitor. -¿Esas son fotos de una boda? ¡Me encantan las fotos de bodas!-

-Déjame mostrarte a la novia-. Sakura hizo clic sobre la foto de Aoi.

-Bien-. U.N. coloco sus codos en la separación. -Estoy listo para almorzar ahora-

-Wow, ella es hermosa-, susurró Kin.

-Ya lo sé-, dijo Sakura. -¿Puedes creer que era una policía de Konoha?-

-¿Hola?- U.N. las saludo. -¿El almuerzo?-

Kin no le hizo caso. -No sabía que habías ido a una boda. ¿Eres amiga de la novia?-

-Yo no fui-, respondió Sakura. -Sólo soy amiga del padrino-.

-¿Sólo amigos?-, se burló U.N. -Él es de quién tú hablas durante todo el día. No puedo comer mi almuerzo, sin tener la última actualización acerca de Sasuke-.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Él se había reído de las historias, también. -¿Quién es Sasuke-, preguntó Kin.

-Él fue el padrino. Aquí, te lo mostraré-. Sakura hizo clic en una foto de un grupo.

Kin soltó un bufido. ¿Quién es ese hombre grande con pantalones rumanos? ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Una mochila?-

Sakura se puso tensa. -Ese es Sasuke-.

-¿Él viste eso? Tengo que ver esto-. U.N. miró el monitor por encima de la cabeza de Kin, y luego se rieron.

Sakura lo miró airadamente. -Sasuke es rumano. Es por eso que él está usando un pantalón y una mochila-.

-¿Dónde diablos has conocido a un rumano-, le preguntó Kin.

-Miren, muchachas-, U.N. las interrumpió. -Me muero de hambre. Si ustedes quieren seguir babeando sobre esas fotos, voy a traer el almuerzo aquí-

La mirada enfadada de Sakura cambió a una sonrisa. -Eso sería genial. Voy a pedir un sándwich de pavo-

-Yo también-, dijo Kin.

U.N. se alejó, murmurando acerca de la fascinación femenina con las bodas, donde los pobres tontos eran encadenados de por vida.

-Bueno-, preguntó Kin. -¿Dónde conocisteis al apuesto rumano?-

-En Patmos en noviembre pasado-

-¿Un rumano en una isla griega?-. Kin se echó a reír, luego abruptamente se puso seria. -Oh, Dios mío, Saku, no es el que te hizo llorar, ¿verdad?-

Las mejillas de Sakura ardieron de vergüenza. -Fue sólo un malentendido. Estamos bien ahora-

-¿Estás saliendo con él?-

-Algo así. Hablamos y nos enviamos e-mail todos los días. Me gustaría poder ir a verlo, pero yo termine mis días de vacaciones-

Kin sacudió la cabeza lentamente. -No tenía idea de que estabas involucrada con alguien. ¿Qué tan serio es? -

Sakura se mordió el labio. Kin podía ser molesta a veces por su constante curiosidad sobre los asuntos personales de todos, pero Sakura se moría de ganas de decirle la noticia a alguien. -Ayer por la noche Sasuke me dijo que se tomaría unos días de vacaciones en junio así él podría venir de visita. Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que discutir conmigo y que tenía que hacerlo en persona-.

Kin quedó sin aliento. -¿Crees que él se va a declarar?-

Sakura sonrió. Estaba tan emocionada, que apenas había dormido en absoluto la noche anterior. -Eso parece, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, él no vendría hasta aquí para romper conmigo, ¿verdad? -

Un aura de ansiedad se arremolino en torno a Kin. -¿Estás considerando seriamente esa posibilidad? Realmente no puedes conocerlo tanto-

-Hemos tenido un montón de largas conversaciones. Puedo decirle cualquier cosa, y él entiende. Me hace reír. Lo hago reír-

-Él te hizo llorar en diciembre pasado. Tú estabas sufriendo realmente mal. Tal vez deberías replantearte esto. O por lo menos reducir la velocidad-

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Lo último que ella quería escuchar era algo malo acerca de Sasuke. Él era el hombre más amable que ella había conocido nunca.

-Aquí, te voy a mostrar al resto de las fotos-. Ella hizo clic a través de éstas, y sus ojos eran atraídos invariablemente hacia Sasuke cada vez que él aparecía en una foto.

¿Realmente él pensaba declararse ante ella? No podía imaginar otra cosa de más importancia que él tuviera que decirle.

Había, sin embargo, algo importante que ella tenía que decirle. Había querido decírselo antes, pero el momento oportuno nunca había llegado.

_¿Cómo estuvo tu día?,_ él le preguntaría mirando la cámara web.

_Genial. Detuvimos a un secuestrador, y por cierto, soy virgen_. Eso habría sido demasiado extraño.

Pero, ciertamente, no importaba si Sasuke no estaba al tanto de su secreto. ¿Por qué un hombre se opondría a esto?

Dos semanas después, un sábado por la tarde, Sakura regresó a su apartamento después de hacer sus compras. Dejó caer su bolso y las llaves en el mueble junto a la puerta principal, llevó su bolsa de víveres a la cocina.

Al pasar por el rincón del desayuno, se dio cuenta de algo en la mesa del comedor. Una caja de cartón marrón. El logo en la parte superior era inconfundible. Manzanas.

Su corazón oscilo hasta su garganta. La caja estaba en su casa. No en el porche delantero, dejada allí por un repartidor. En su casa.

Ella dejó el bolso de la tienda de comestibles en el suelo y se movió en silencio hacia su habitación. Todos sus sentidos en alerta alta hormiguearon. Ella no podría estar sola en el apartamento. Era buena en artes marciales, pero se sentiría mucho más segura con su arma en la mano. Se acerco a su mesa de noche y saco el arma del cajón superior.

Con una mirada rápida, verificó que la pistola estuviera cargada. Quito el seguro, luego comprobó rápidamente el cuarto de baño y el closet. Ella hizo un control más exhaustivo de su dormitorio, mirando debajo de la cama y detrás de las cortinas. Luego examino la sala de estar y la cocina. Vacía. La caja sobre la mesa no hacia ruidos como una bomba, pero ella no quería correr ningún riesgo al abrirla.

Ella miró la puerta principal. No había ninguna señal de que la entrada hubiera sido forzada. Llamó al encargado del edificio y le preguntó si había permitido entrar a alguien en su apartamento. No.

Alguien tenía una llave. Su corazón retumbó en los oídos. Llamó a U.N. -La caja estaba en mi apartamento. ¡El bastardo ha estado dentro de mi casa!-

-Cálmate-, le dijo él. -Iré enseguida-.

Ella colgó el teléfono. ¿Calmarse? Alguien podría entrar en su apartamento a su antojo. Ella no estaba segura en su propia casa.

Maldito Kabuto. ¿Cuánto tiempo se suponía que ella tenía que aguantar su estúpido juego? Su supervisor, Hatake, le había dicho que lo dejara solo y se mantuviera alejada de Leavenworth. Una vez que Kabuto comprendiera que ella no jugaría su juego, él la dejaría sola. Pero esto no estaba funcionando. Kabuto no se daba por vencido.

Tuvo la tentación de ir a decirle de una vez por todas que desapareciera. Por supuesto, eso era lo él quería. Quería que ella lo visitara. Quería mantener una conexión entre ellos.

Ella gimió de frustración. Tenía que haber una manera de detener esto. Ella estaba lista para rasgar sus vestiduras. En lugar de esto, ella llamó a Sasuke. Ya que él trabajaba por las noches, su teléfono estaba apagado durante el día mientras él dormía, pero todavía podía dejarle un mensaje.

-Sasuke, otra caja de manzanas llegó. Salí a hacer algunas diligencias, y cuando volví, ¡éstas estaban en mi apartamento! Colocadas en la mesa de la cocina. El cómplice quiere que yo sepa que él puede entrar a mi casa cada vez que se le dé la gana. ¿Y sabes qué? No estoy huyendo esta vez. ¡Lo he hecho! Yo me quedo aquí, y si ese bastardo se atreve a volver, yo…-

Beep. El tiempo asignado para el mensaje termino.

Ella colgó el teléfono. Sólo decir sus pensamientos en voz alta le había dejado la sintiéndose más fuerte y más capacitada. Ella no iba a soportarlo más.

Llamaron a su puerta, y ella inmediatamente alcanzo su pistola. Consiguió controlarse. El que dejo la caja no necesitaba llamar. O bien tenía una llave o sabía cómo abrir una cerradura.

-Sakura-, gritó U.N. a través de la puerta. -¿Estás ahí?-

-Sí-. Ella abrió la puerta.

Él se deslizó adentro y miró rápidamente alrededor. -¿Estás pensando en pegarme un tiro?-

-No-, dejó el arma en el mueble junto a la puerta. -Lo siento-

-No te disculpes. Empacare tus cosas, también-

Ella cerró la puerta, luego se quejó. -¿Por qué me molesto? El bastardo puede venir cuando quiera-.

-Vamos a colocar hoy una nueva cerradura-. U.N. se dirigió hacia la mesa de la cocina. -Así que eso es todo. La infame caja de manzana. No hay ningún franqueo o marcas de reparto. ¿Has revisado el resto de la casa?-

-Sí, todo lo demás es normal-

-Revisaste dentro de tu armario o cómoda. Él pudo haber tomado un recuerdo-.

Sakura se estremeció ante la idea. -Está bien-. Parecía que todo estaba normal en su armario. Ella revolvió sus cajones y observó que faltaba una cosa: un par de bragas de encaje de color rojo. Maldita sea, ahora ella realmente se sentía violada.

-Ese bastardo robo un par de…- Ella se quedó inmóvil en la puerta del dormitorio. U.N. estaba de pie a un brazo de distancia de la caja de cartón mientras que utilizaba una espátula de su cocina para abrirla.

-¡Retrocede!-, le advirtió ella.

Así que a propósito había conseguido que ella se retirara de la sala mientras él abría la caja. Era arriesgado por parte de él, pero no era el movimiento más inteligente si él realmente sospechaba que la caja iba a explotar si era abierta.

-Nunca ha habido nada peligroso respecto a las manzanas-, ella lo tranquilizó a él. Aún así ella contuvo la respiración cuando él abrió la caja. Nada.

Él tiro fuera de la caja una manzana, y ésta rebotó sobre la mesa, y luego rodó sobre el borde para aterrizar sobre el suelo. -¿Alguna vez has analizado las manzanas con una prueba de drogas?-

-La primera vez, sí. Los resultados fueron normales-. Ella vio que una segunda y una tercera manzana cayeron en picado al suelo. -Sólo pretenden ser una amenaza para mi paz mental. Es un juego psicológico-

-Sí-. U.N. dio vueltas el resto de las manzanas de la caja con la espátula. -Pero la conducta criminal puede intensificarse con el tiempo, cuando se arrastra una la necesidad de una emoción más grande-

-Hasta ahora él no ha demostrado un deseo de hacerme daño-. Sakura se acercó a la mesa de la cocina. -Sólo quiere manipularme y mantener un nexo entre nosotros-

-Porque ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos para siempre-, U.N. repitió lo que Kabuto le había dicho a su madre. -Si él alguna vez se da cuenta de que tú no estás de acuerdo con ese plan, él te va a atacar en un segundo-

-Lo sé-

Con la espátula, U.N. revolvió sobre la hierba verde de plástico dónde se habían colocado las manzanas. -Me parece bien, pero aún debemos llevar esto al forense y ver si pueden levantar algunas impresiones de esto. El bastardo obviamente quería asustarte colocándolas en el interior de tu apartamento pero, pudo haber sido un gran error de parte de él, entregarlas él mismo-

-Pienso que debe estar observando el apartamento. Él sabía cuando me marche-

-Tienes razón-. U.N. dejó la espátula sobre la mesa mientras él lo consideraba. -Veremos si él regresa-

Sakura y U.N. hicieron como si abandonaban el apartamento, cerrando la puerta principal, y marchándose en su vehículo. Entonces, a pocas cuadras de distancia, Sakura salió del coche y U.N. entró en una ferretería cercana para comprar una cerradura nueva.

Ella regreso corriendo y se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura para observar el apartamento. Nadie se acercó. Ella suspiró. Podría ser que el trabajo del cómplice hubiera finalizado y él se hubiera marchado.

U.N. regreso e instalo la nueva cerradura, mientras que ella finalmente guardaba los víveres que había comprado antes. Utilizando guantes de látex, ella coloco de nuevo las manzanas en la caja y la envolvió en una bolsa de basura. Ellos la llevarían al departamento de medicina forense, luego comprarían una pizza en el camino de regreso. Incluso con la nueva cerradura, U.N. se negó a dejar a Sakura por su cuenta.

Ellos se sentaron en un sofá, comieron la pizza y discutieron las opciones. A medida que el sol se puso, Sakura finalmente se decidió por un curso de acción, pero U.N. no lo aprobó, ya que requería de un viaje a Leavenworth para ver a Kabuto. Finalmente cedió cuando ella accedió a permitir que él la acompañara.

-Te das cuenta de que estás haciendo exactamente lo que él quiere que hagas-, le advirtió U.N. mientras él comía el último bocado de pizza. -Él envía las condenadas manzanas para hacer que vayas a verlo-

-No puedo amenazarlo sin ir a visitarlo-, dijo Sakura. Ella dio un salto cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-. U.N. se dirigió a la puerta mientras él desabrochaba la funda de su hombro en la que portaba su arma.

-No- Sakura tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la grasa de la pizza de los dedos, y luego se precipitó al mueble donde había dejado su arma.

U.N. miró por la mirilla de la puerta. -Bien, seré condenado-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?-. Ella se imagino a un hombre de la UPS (correspondencia) con cincuenta cajas de manzanas. O tal vez el enfurecido hermano de Kabuto con una escopeta. Ella apuntó su arma hacia la puerta.

U.N. le dirigió una mirada irónica. -¿Es esa la manera de tratar a tu novio?-

Ella parpadeó. -¿Mi qué?-

Él sonrió. -Sasuke Uchiha está en tu puerta-

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan?

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	18. Virgen

**Virgen**

Justo después de escuchar el mensaje que Sakura dejó en su teléfono, Sasuke hizo arreglos para que Kiba y Sasori se hicieran cargo de Akatsuki. Luego se tele transporto a la zona oscura y con mucha vegetación junto al estacionamiento. Ahora, en la puerta de su apartamento en el segundo piso, él podía escuchar y hablar a un hombre adentro. Su corazón se aceleró con el sonido de su voz.

La puerta se abrió y un alto hombre rubio lo saludó con una mirada cautelosa. -Tu debes ser Sasuke-.

Sasuke le estrechó la mano. -Tú debes ser U.N.-

-Sasuke-, Sakura le sonrió.

-Sakura-. Él entró en el apartamento y el tomo en sus brazos. Su corazón se llenó de alegría cuando ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Él la abrazo, hundiendo la cara en su cabello, respirando su dulce olor. Ella se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. En su vida. ¡Qué tonto había sido durante los últimos meses, cortejándola desde lejos! Ahora que la tenía en sus brazos de nuevo, no quería dejarla ir nunca.

-¡Wow! ¿Eso en su espalda es una espada?-, preguntó U.N.

Sasuke levantó la cara de los rizos de Sakura. -Sí. La traje como protección-

Sakura se echó hacia atrás en sus brazos. -Supongo que escuchasteis el mensaje que deje. Debes haber tomado el siguiente vuelo disponible-

Sasuke sabía que ella iba a asumir que había él volado hasta allí. -Vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿Cómo va todo?-

-¿Viajas con una espada?-, preguntó U.N., todavía mirando la funda en la espalda de Sasuke. -¿Qué tipo de espada es esa?-

-Una claymore-. Sasuke deslizó la funda de los hombros. Se había vestido con una camiseta negra y jeans negros, que se notarían menos al tele transportarse. Él le entrego la funda a U.N. -¿Os gustaría verla?-

-¡Wow! Es pesada-. U.N. desenvainó la espada. -¡Vaya! ¡Es enorme! –

-¿Estáis bien?-, Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura y le tocó la cara. -Estaba preocupado por ti-

-Estoy bien. U.N. cambio la cerradura-. Ella hizo un gesto hacia la puerta delantera. -Yo debería estar a salvo aquí-

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. -Hay maneras de conseguir pasar por una puerta cerrada. ¿Dónde están las manzanas?-. Él observo la habitación. La mesa de la cocina estaba vacía, y una caja vacía de pizza estaba abierta sobre la mesa de café.

-Llevamos la caja para el análisis forense-. Sakura hizo una mueca cuando U.N. balanceo la espada en el aire. -¡Cuidado con eso! Casi derribas el ventilador del techo-

-¡Esto es tan increíble!-, U.N. realizo un golpe a un adversario imaginario. -Tengo una espada china y una samurái en casa, pero no es ni cerca tan grande como esta-.

-¿Prácticas esgrima?-, preguntó Sasuke.

-Claro que sí-. U.N. pasó la mano a lo largo de la parte plana de la hoja. -Tomé esgrima en la universidad, pero no hay mucha demanda de ello en la oficina-

Sakura soltó un bufido. -Ellos tienen esta extraña noción de que armas podrían ser más efectivas-

U.N. hizo rodar sus ojos. -Una espada como esta es una obra de arte-. Envainó la espada y dejó la funda sobre la mesa.

-Estaré encantado de entrenar contigo en algún momento-, dijo Sasuke. -Podría prestarte una claymore-.

-Estaré preparado-, U.N. indicó a Sasuke para que se uniera a él en la mesa. -Amigo, si haces daño a Sakura, va a ser algo más que un combate-.

Ella resopló. -Escuché eso. No necesito grandes protectores del sexo masculino a quienes les gusta jugar a Conan el Bárbaro-.

Sasuke le sonrió. -Aún así, tenéis dos-. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de U.N. -Aprecio todo lo que estás haciendo por Sakura. Eres un amigo leal-

U.N. se ruborizó. -Bueno, me refería a lo que dije. Tú le haces daño, y yo voy detrás de ti-

Ella gimió. -Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma-

-Yo no nunca querría hacerle daño-, confesó Sasuke en voz baja mientras la miraba. -Yo la amo-.

Ella respiró fuerte y sus ojos se empañaron. -Oh, Sasuke- susurró ella.

-Está bien-. U.N. tomo su chaqueta de la silla de la cocina. -Puedo decir que tres son multitud-

Sakura se lanzó para abrazarlo. -Muchas gracias por todo. No sé qué haría sin ti-.

-Si me necesitas, llámame-, susurró él. Le echó un vistazo a Sasuke. -Yo no iba a dejarla sola esta noche-

-Me quedo-, anunció Sasuke. -Pero tengo que marcharme poco antes del amanecer-

-¿Tienes que volver a Konoha?-, preguntó Sakura.

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Me están esperando-. Ella asumiría que él tomaría un vuelo temprano por la mañana. Odiaba engañarla, pero no pensaba que este fuera un buen momento para revelar su secreto. Ella había estado lo suficientemente estresada y confundida hoy.

-Saku, vendré a ver cómo estás mañana por la mañana-. U.N. saco sus llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. -Un placer conocerte, Sasuke-.

Sakura le dio a U.N. otro abrazo antes de que él se marchara, a continuación, cerró la puerta. Ella se volvió hacia Sasuke. -¿Y bien?-

Al fin solos. Sus dedos curvados con un repentino deseo de abrazarla. Su mirada se deslizo sobre él, y él podía oír que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba. El apartamento parecía repentinamente más pequeño y más cálido, como si una nube caliente, húmeda de deseo se hubiera apoderado de ellos. Su propio ritmo cardíaco aumento, aún cuando él trataba de mantener la calma. Él no quería que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar.

Piensa en algo más, algo que no sea sexy. -Yo había olvidado cuán hermosa eres- No, eso no ayudaba.

Ella sonrió. -Yo pensé lo mismo cuando te vi en las fotos de la boda-. Sus mejillas encendidas. -Te veías muy guapo con tu pantalón rumano-.

Ella estaba tomando un tono rosado, y él no pensaba que todo era debido a su rubor. Él miró hacia abajo y frotó sus ojos.

-¿Estás cansado de tu vuelo? No puedo creer que recorrieras todo ese camino. Eres tan dulce-. Ella se precipito hacia la mesa de café y dobló la caja de pizza vacía. -Perdona por el desorden-

-Está bien-

Ella se escabulló hacia la cocina con la caja. -¿Te puedo conseguir algo para comer o beber?-

-Estoy bien. Gracias-.

Ella salió de la cocina con dos vasos de agua helada. -La pizza me da tanta sed- Puso los vasos en posavasos sobre la mesa de café. -¿Seguro que no tienes hambre? Tengo chips, helado y…-

-Estoy bien. Pero si queréis comer, por favor, sigue adelante-

-Estoy satisfecha-. Apretó las manos. -Estoy...nerviosa Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvimos en la misma habitación juntos-

-Yo no debería haber estado tanto tiempo lejos-.

-Todo está bien-. Ella se sentó en el asiento verde. -He disfrutado mucho nuestras conversaciones. Siento que he llegado a conocerte mucho mejor, y eso es importante. Si nosotros nos hubiéramos encontrado en persona, no podríamos haber...hablado tanto-

No, él habría estado haciendo el amor con ella. -Eso es cierto-

Sus mejillas tenían un brillante color rosa. -Me había olvidado de qué tan fuerte es la química...-

¿Química? ¿Es una palabra bonita para querer arrojarte en una cama y rasgar tu ropa?-

Ella respiró fuerte. -Supongo-.

Él se sentó a su lado. ¿Recuerdas nuestra última noche juntos?-

-¡Sí!- Ella se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta para comprobar la cerradura. -Fue muy amable de tu parte venir esta noche-

-Yo no me sentí muy amable cuando escuche tu mensaje. Tú estabas tan alterada-

-La caja estaba en mi casa. Me sentí violada. Y el canalla tomó un par de mis bragas como un recuerdo. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Desafortunadamente, él podía. Aún tenía un par de sus bragas escondidas debajo de su almohada en Akatsuki. -El hijo de puta-, murmuró él. -¿Te gustaría que yo hablara con Kabuto por ti? Yo podría convencerlo de que te dejara en paz-

-¿Cómo?-

Control mental de vampiros. -Puedo ser muy convincente-. Aunque la misión requeriría una gran cantidad de planificación, ya que tendría que borrar las cintas de seguridad y los recuerdos de los guardias.

-Te lo agradezco, pero tengo mi propio plan-. Ella caminó por la habitación. -Voy a verlo el lunes-

Sasuke se estremeció. -No estoy muy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Investigué al hombre, y él es muy peligroso. Yo podría llevarte lejos, si te parece, y ocultarte en algún lugar dónde él nunca te encontraría-.

-No estoy escapando. Lo hice antes, cuando mi supervisor insistió en ello, pero no funcionó. Y yo no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida huyendo. Lo voy a enfrentar el lunes. Mi visita está autorizada-

-Y ¿cómo planificas hacer que te deje de acosar?-

Ella le explicó su plan mientras caminaba. -No te preocupes. U.N. viene conmigo-

Sasuke frunció el ceño. -Me alegro de que tengas un amigo tan leal, pero me disgusta que él esté aquí para ti, y yo no-

-Tú estás aquí ahora-. Ella se sentó junto a él una vez más. -Y eso significa mucho para mí.- Le tocó la mejilla.

Él tomo su mano y besó la yema de cada dedo. -Tú me cambiasteis, Sakura. He visto a gente en los últimos meses, personas quienes ayudaron y alentaron al hombre que me torturo. Antes, yo habría querido matarlos-

-¿Y ahora?-

Él besó la palma de su mano. -Ahora me doy cuenta de que ellos eran víctimas también. Quiero una segunda oportunidad en mi vida, y sé que está mal negarles a otros esa misma oportunidad-

-¿Cómo quieres que sea tu segunda vida?-

Él sonrió. -Siempre la terapeuta. Quiero que está este llena de alegría y risas-. Él paso la mano por su mejilla. -Yo quiero estar contigo-.

-Sí-. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras él se inclinaba más cerca. Él presiono sus labios ligeramente contra los suyos.

-Sí-, susurró ella de nuevo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando él la levanto y la coloco sobre su regazo. Él se acomodo en el centro del asiento.

-¿Qué estás…? … esto no puede ser muy cómodo para ti-. Ella se retorció en un intento de levantarse, pero él se mantuvo firme mientras su trasero se movía, incitando una deliciosa agonía en su ingle. Él gimió.

-Yo lo sabía. Soy demasiado pesada para…-

Él la silencio con un beso. No un besito suave esta vez, sino un beso profundo, exigente. Por un instante ella se tenso, luego se derritió, volviéndose suave en sus brazos.

Él invadió su boca, explorándola y saboreándola. Su primer sabor con la pizza. Mucho más picante y sabrosa que la dieta constante de sangre que él había consumido desde 1746.

Ella se apartó del beso, faltándole el aire, luego lo besó otra vez. Evidentemente, la fase suave había pasado. Ahora ella era más agresiva, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello para acercarlo. Ella invadió su boca y acarició su lengua. Su audacia hizo que se hinchara su ingle y su corazón latiera con repentina urgencia.

Él había esperado demasiado tiempo por esto. Deslizo sus manos bajo su camiseta. Su piel era cálida y suave, y su espalda se arqueo cuando él presiono contra la dulce curva de su columna vertebral. Encontró el tirante del sujetador y lo desabrochó.

Ella siguió besándolo mientras él deslizaba sus manos debajo de su sostén. Las curvas de la parte inferior de sus pechos eran tan suaves y llenas. Cuando él coloco su palma sobre uno de sus senos y lo apretó, ella jadeo, rompiendo el beso. Su aliento sopló suavemente sobre su mejilla mientras él dibujaba círculos alrededor de su pezón. La punta se endureció, y él la frotó entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Ella gimió, con su cabeza hacia atrás. Su cuello estaba expuesto, la arteria carótida pulsaba. Él frotó su cara contra su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su sangre. Gracias a Dios que había bebido dos botellas de sangre sintética antes de venir. Él pudo resistir la tentación alimentarse, pero el olor de su sangre y el latido de sus venas aumentaba su hambre sexual.

Él arrastro su lengua por su arteria carótida, sabiendo que su saliva aumentaría su sensibilidad. Ella se estremeció.

-Por favor-, susurró ella.

-Te voy a satisfacer-, le susurró él al oído, entonces le hizo cosquillas con la lengua. -Durante toda la noche-

-Sí-. Ella alcanzo el dobladillo de su camiseta.

-Deja que te ayude-. Él se saco la camiseta por la cabeza y la arrojó sobre la mesa de café. Ella se quitó el sostén y lo arrojó al suelo.

Él se detuvo un momento para mirar sus pechos. Los pezones endurecidos y oscuros ante sus ojos. -Kami-sama-, susurró él. -Eres tan hermosa-

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. -Sasuke, estoy enamorada de ti-

-Sakura-. Él la besó brevemente. -Cariño, Te amo, también-

-¿Quieres hacerme el amor?-

-Pensé que lo estaba haciendo-. Él rozó con su dedo pulgar el pezón endurecido.

Ella respiró fuerte. -Se siente tan bien. No puedo pensar cuando tú estás… gimió cuando él tomó el pezón en su boca.

-Sasuke-. Ella se escuchaba sin aliento. -Nosotros... deberíamos hablar antes…- Ella se estremeció cuando él movió su lengua.

Él la succiono y saboreo despiadadamente. No quería hablar, carajo. Él sabía que tenía que decirle que era un vampiro antes de hacer el amor con ella, pero si él se lo decía, no habría nada de sexo. Él le soltó el pezón y sonrió decididamente ante el botón hinchado de un color rojo oscuro.

-Sasuke, espera un minuto-. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él tomó su otro pezón en la boca. -Yo…debería decirte que estoy tomando la píldora. Empecé a tomarla en Quántico, cuando todo el ejercicio hacia un lío con mi periodo, y yo quería ser regular-.

-Hmm-. Él siguió succionando su pezón.

-Pensé que deberías saber que tengo una probabilidad del dos por ciento de quedar embarazada-

Más bien de cero por ciento a causa de sus espermatozoides muertos. -Yo entiendo-. Él sopló sobre su pezón húmedo.

Ella se estremeció. -Pero sí quiero tener hijos algún día-

-Yo también- Él desabrochó el botón superior de sus vaqueros azules.

-Espera. Tengo que saber si tienes alguna enfermedad-

Él se detuvo con la mano en la cremallera. -¿Enfermedades?-

-Sexualmente transmitidas. No puedo seguir con esto a menos sé que sepa que estás... saludable-.

-Estoy muy saludable-. Excepto por la parte de estar muerto durante el día.

Ella mordió su labio. -Será mejor uses un condón sólo para estar segura- ¿Ella pensaba que él tenía viruela? Él se puso rígido de indignación. -Yo no he estado durmiendo con prostitutas-.

-Se puede conseguir una enfermedad de transmisión sexual casi en cualquier lugar. Para estar perfectamente seguro, lo mejor es exigir un informe médico antes de dedicarse a determinadas actividades-

Él parpadeó. ¿Desde cuándo hacer el amor se convertía en una transacción comercial? -Puedo enviar por correo electrónico un informe mañana-

-Oh. Está bien-. Ella frunció el ceño. -Creo que puedo confiar en ti-.

-Gracias. Eso es algo muy amable de tu parte. Y ya que estamos destruyendo completamente el estado de ánimo romántico, ¿cómo puedo saber si tú estás saludable? ¿Mantienes tu informe médico en tu mesita de noche así puedes sacarlo de repente en el momento oportuno?-

-No, por supuesto que no-.

Él arqueó una ceja. -Supongo que tendré que confiar en ti-.

-Tú puedes. Yo…nunca he hecho nada para conseguir una enfermedad de transmisión sexual-

Él encogió un hombro. -Yo tampoco-

Ella contuvo la respiración. -¿Eres virgen?-

Él se burló. -¿Me veo como un cachorro sin experiencia?-

Sus mejillas enrojecieron rosa. -No-

Él sonrió y la besó en la nariz. -¿Podemos seguir adelante con esto ahora? Me muero de ganas de sumergirme profundamente dentro de ti y sentir que te estremeces…-

-Soy virgen-, espetó ella.

Él parpadeó. No podía haber oído bien. -Vosotros... ¿qué?-

-Yo soy virgen-.

-No. Tú estás medio desnuda en mi regazo. Estabas desnuda y gritando con los orgasmos en Patmos-.

-Tengo algo de experiencia, sí. Sobre todo contigo-. Ella se levanto de su regazo y se sentó en el sillón a su lado. -Pero nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales-

-Tú nunca... ¿que está mal con los hombre modernos?-. Él hizo una mueca ante el deslizamiento. Se suponía que él era moderno, también. -¡Deben estar ciegos! Deberían estar haciendo fila ante tu puerta-.

-Un pensamiento encantador-, murmuró ella. -Yo podría hacerlos tomar un número-

-Yo sólo quería decir que tienen que ser muy estúpidos si no pueden ver el tesoro que tú eres-. ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?-

Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta. -Terminé una maestría a la edad de veintitrés años, así que estaba muy ocupada. Y luego está la cosa detector de mentiras humano. Algunos compañeros trataron de meterme en la cama, pero en el minuto que ellos me mintieron, yo les mostré la puerta-

Ella es una virgen. Sasuke se puso de pie y se paseo por la habitación. Nunca había sospechado esto. Sakura había reaccionado a su amor en Patmos con tal libre abandono. Su esposa había sido virgen en su noche de boda, y ella había actuado tímida y temerosa, negándose a desnudarse por completo.

A él le había gustado la osadía de Sakura. Había estado tan sensible a cada uno de sus toques, retorciéndose y gritando.

Kami-sama, ¿cómo él podría tomar su virginidad? Ella era tan joven, tan llena de vida, y él estaba cerca de los trescientos años de edad. Él estaba malditamente muerto la mitad del tiempo. Ninguna mujer debería tener que perder su virginidad con una sanguijuela.

Tendría que decirle la verdad, que él era un vampiro, ya que una vez hiciera el amor con ella, él no querría dejarla. Nunca. Ella merecía saber la verdad antes de que ella terminara sentada a horcajadas sobre un hombre para toda la eternidad. Él hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo él podría estar a la altura de eso?

-Genial-, murmuró ella. Tomo su camiseta de la mesa de café y la puso sobre su cabeza. -No me di cuenta que sería un problema para ti-.

-Sakura…-

-Y pensar que realmente espere que te sentirías halagado-. Ella se puso de pie, con el rostro pálido. -No puedo creer esto-.

-Yo… Yo no estoy seguro de que debería aceptar tal honor-

-¿Honor?-, se burló ella. -Sí, me siento muy "honrada" de que me rechacen por ser demasiado inocente-

-Yo no deseo rechazarte-

-¡Pero no quieres ser incomodado con mi molesta virginidad!- Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, sus pechos dando bote debajo de la camiseta. -No dejes que eso te preocupe, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a correr hacia el bar local y deshacerme de ello. Después de todo, los chicos se alinearán para esto, ¿verdad?-

Él dio un respingo. -Eso no es gracioso-.

-¿Quién es el gracioso? Lo digo en serio-. Ella se acerco de nuevo a la mesa de café y agarró un vaso de agua. -Sólo voy a asegurarme de obtener su atención- Ella derramó el agua sobre su pecho, y la mojada camiseta se adhirió a sus pechos y a sus hinchados pezones. -Ahora estoy lista. Con un poco de suerte, puedo obtener el servicio de manera gratuita-.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños. -No puedes hacer esto-

-Mírame-. Ella se acercó de nuevo hacia la puerta principal para recoger su bolso y las llaves. -Yo debería estar de vuelta dentro de quince minutos o así, menos un himen-

Él se lanzo hacia la puerta, arrancó el bolso de sus manos y arrojó éste al suelo. -Maldita sea, mujer. ¿Piensas que voy a dejar que alguien más te toque?-

Ella empujó su pecho. -¡Vete! Te odio por pensar que mi virginidad es un problema-.

Él la agarró por las muñecas y las sostuvo contra la puerta. Cuando ella se retorcía, él presiono su cuerpo contra el de ella, dejándole sentir su erección. -Tú me amas, cariño y no te preocupes. Tu virginidad no será un problema por mucho tiempo-

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan?

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	19. Noche maravillosa

**Noche maravillosa**

Sakura lo miró enfurecida. -No voy a ir a la cama contigo. Estoy enojada contigo-.

-lo vas a superar-

Ella tiró de sus muñecas, pero él apretó su agarre. Cuando trató de besarla, ella volvió la cabeza para que su boca aterrizara sobre su mandíbula. Eso no lo desanimó. Él mordisqueó un camino a lo largo de su cuello, provocándola con la lengua. Su piel hormigueaba. Ella necesito de toda su concentración para no gemir en voz alta.

-Antes me estabas rogando- le susurró al oído. -Me decías: 'Por favor, haz el amor conmigo-. Él trazó el contorno de su oreja con la lengua.

Sus rodillas casi se doblaron. -Eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que eras un gran...- Buscó en su mente un buen insulto, pero era difícil pensar con él acariciando su cuello.

-Sí. Grande-. Él frotó su erección contra ella.

Ella luchó el impulso de presionar su espalda, para envolver sus piernas alrededor de él y atraerlo hacia su centro. Ella sufría con el vacío, como si fuera a gritar si él no la llenaba. Pero maldita sea, aún estaba enojada con él. No había manera que ella fuera a rogarle. -Tal vez no querías tomar mi virginidad porque no estabas a la altura-.

Él levantó la cabeza de su cuello. -¿Estáis tratando de insultarme ahora?-

Ella hizo una mueca. -Lo superaras-.

-Desabrocha mi pantalón y veras si estoy listo para hacerlo-. Él libero sus muñecas. Ahora que estaba libre, ella trató de alejarse de él, pero la agarró por los hombros y la sostuvo contra la puerta. -Adelante, muchacha. Te desafío-.

Sus mejillas ardían con calor. -Muy bien. Vamos a ver de qué estás hecho-. Aleación de titanio puro, lo más probable. Maldito sea.

Ella buscó a tientas el botón en la cintura de sus vaqueros. -Debería recordarte que estoy muy bien entrenada en artes marciales-. Ella bajo la cremallera de un tirón. -Mis manos son armas letales-.

Él se rió entre dientes. -Y debo recordarte que todo lo que me hagas, yo te lo hare a ti-.

-Maldita sea. Ahí va mi plan con el cuchillo de cocina-

Él gruñó profundamente en su garganta, y envió una sensación de estremecimiento a través de su vientre. Cuando ella levantó la mano para encontrar la cintura de su ropa interior, accidentalmente rozó una enorme protuberancia. Él cerró los ojos y gimió.

Ella enganchó un dedo en la cinturilla de los calzoncillos negros de algodón, cerca de su cadera. -Me parece que no puede encontrarlo. Debe ser muy pequeño-.

Él resopló y deslizó su mano hacia el centro. Su dedo tropezó con una sólida columna de... pura aleación de titanio.

Ella contuvo la respiración. Estaba tan hinchado que presionaba hacia afuera. Ella bajo de un tirón su ropa interior, y su pene se estrelló contra su mano.

Ella tragó saliva. Definitivamente estaba preparado. Y grande. Demasiado grande. ¡Dios mío, era un ariete! Ella dio un respingo. -Esto va a doler.-

Su boca se torció. -Vas a superarlo-.

-¿En serio?- Ella envolvió su mano alrededor de este y lo apretó.

-Suficiente con eso- Él trató de quitar su mano, pero ella lo agarró fuerte. El movimiento al tirar lo hizo jadear. –Kami-sama, mujer, ¿quieres ponerme en un aprieto?-

-Lo superaras-. Él arqueó una ceja, y ella jadeo, liberándolo.

-¡Tus ojos están de color rojo!-

Él murmuró una maldición. -Es una condición médica-. Él la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -Nunca he oído hablar de una condición médica como eso-.

-No molesta-

-¿Molestia?-

-No es como un malestar estomacal- Él jadeo cuando entró en su dormitorio. -Maldición-.

-¿Qué? ¿Te duelen tus ojos?-

-No. Mis pantalones están cayendo-. Ella se echó a reír.

Él se detuvo junto a la cama y le sonrió. -¿Esto significa que ya no estás enojada conmigo?-

Ella le dirigió una mirada astuta. -Mi juicio final se basará únicamente en el desempeño laboral-

Él soltó un bufido. -Eres una virgen. ¿Cómo distinguirás un trabajo bueno de uno malo?-

-Si lo haces en cinco minutos, luego te das la vuelta y empiezas a roncar, voy a estar muy enojada-

Sus ojos brillaban. -Lo superaras- Ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

Él se rió entre dientes y la dejó caer sobre la cama. Ella se apoyó en los codos, abriendo la boca para quejarse cuando se dio cuenta de que su pantalón había caído hasta sus tobillos y su erección todavía estaba erecta...

Su boca se abrió aún más cuando Sasuke se sacó su camiseta negra sobre su cabeza, mostrando un musculoso abdomen y un pecho ancho y musculoso.

-Si abres tu boca un poquito más amplia, yo podría colocarlo dentro-. Su mandíbula se cerró y él se estremeció. -Auch-.

Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada por su reacción. Él estaba quitándose sus zapatos. Buena idea. Ella se saco sus zapatos y los dejó caer en el suelo. Su mirada se posó en su pantorrilla y jadeó. Él tenía un cuchillo atado con una correa a su pierna. Él había lanzado sus jeans y su ropa interior a un lado, así que estaba de pie junto a la cama, completamente desnudo, excepto por el cuchillo.

-Ciertamente, estás muy bien equipado-

-Gracias. Te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo-

Su mirada volvió a su erección. -No me refería a... aunque es más imp…-. Ella se detuvo cuando él saco el cuchillo de su funda. -¿Qué estás…?-. Ella jadeo cuando apunto el cuchillo en su garganta.

-No molestara-. Él cortó el cuello de la camiseta, y luego dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo. Agarró los bordes de la camiseta en sus puños y desgarró la camiseta en dos.

Su mandíbula cayó abierta. -¿Qué estás…?-

Él la empujó sobre la cama. -Ya te dije que quería arrojarte sobre la cama y desgarrarte la ropa. Creo que tú lo llamasteis química-

Ella miró su camiseta rasgada. -Me gustaba esta camiseta-.

-Lo superaras-. Con un brillo en sus ojos rojos, él tiró de sus pantalones vaqueros y de sus bragas por las piernas y los tiró al suelo.

Él se tendió en la cama junto a ella, y ella se movió hacia el centro de ésta para hacer más espacio para él. El corazón le latía con fuerza en sus oídos. Esto era. Tal vez ella debería colocarse debajo del edredón. Ella se sentía tan expuesta aquí sólo con una camiseta rasgada. Tal vez debería ir al baño para refrescarse. Tal vez debería afeitarse sus piernas muy rápido. Tal vez ella debería apagar la luz de la sala de estar. Esta se filtraba en el dormitorio, lo que hacía posible lograr ver.

Tal vez ella estaba sobre analizando de nuevo. Ella lo miró. Él estaba apoyado sobre un brazo, mirándola. -¿Hay algo mal?-

Él sonrió. -Parece correcto para mí-

Su corazón se hincho en su pecho. Esto era correcto. El hombre que amaba iba a hacer el amor con ella. -Soy muy afortunada de haberte encontrado-

-Yo soy el afortunado. Yo había perdido mi camino antes de que tú me encontraras-

Ella tocó su cara. Él se había afeitado y tenía las mejillas suaves. -Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha-

Él beso su frente. -Te amaré por siempre-

Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos. Ella le creyó. Incluso sin su habilidad para detectar mentiras, ella le creyó. Cuando su boca se encontró con la suya, ella la abrió para él. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se hundió en un lento, lánguido mundo de dulces sensaciones. Le encantaba el suave movimiento de sus labios, la caricia suave de su lengua, y la forma en que sus dedos acariciaban su cara y el cuello. Ella deslizo sus manos por su espalda, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel y la ondulación de sus músculos.

El beso continuó de una manera pausada hasta que ella se sintió maravillosamente relajada. Sus temores se desvanecieron. Ella sabía que él lo tomaría con calma. Era un caballero.

Él beso un camino hacia su cuello. Ella se estremeció cuando le hizo cosquillas con la lengua. De repente, ella fue sumamente consciente de sus partes íntimas. Cuanto más le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, más ella sentía un hormigueo.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando su lengua se arrastró hasta su cuello. ¡Dios mío!, ella había sentido un delicioso latido en su vagina. -¿Sasuke?

Él la lamió de nuevo, y ella se sacudió. Sus dedos se clavaron en su espalda. Sus muslos se apretaron. De pronto, ella no quería un caballero nunca más. -¿Sasuke?

Él emitió un sonido de bajo, un gruñido en su garganta que envió un escalofrío a través de sus brazos, produciendo un picor sobre su piel con piel de gallina. Sin previo aviso, él presiono su mano entre sus piernas. Ella contuvo la respiración. Él la presiono de nuevo mientras lamía su cuello otra vez. Ella gritó.

Él aplicó presión de nuevo. -Ya estás húmeda-

Ella gimió. No sabía cómo él la había dejado tan desesperada tan rápido. Él se movió hacia sus pies. -Abre tus piernas-.

Ella dejo que sus rodillas se curvaran para abrirse un poco, y luego quedó sin aliento cuando él separo sus pies más aún. -¿Qué estás...?- Ella se mordió el labio. Nunca había estado tan expuesta antes. Él estaba realmente sentado entre sus piernas, estudiándola. Tan avergonzada como ella estaba, todavía se sentía extrañamente encendida. Su piel le picaba, desesperada porque él la tocara.

-Estás brillando-, susurró él. -Eres como una rosa rosada cubierta de rocío-

Ella sentía más humedad que se derrama entre sus piernas. -Sasuke, si no me tocas, voy a gritar-

Él sonrió. -Vas a gritar de todos modos-

-Lo superare-. Ella se sacudió cuando sus dedos trazaron sus pliegues húmedos.

Lentamente él inserto un dedo dentro de ella. -Estás muy apretada. Voy a tratar de enancharlo un poquito-

-Oh, oh mi...-. Ella agarró el edredón con sus puños. Ella nunca iba a durar. Se sentía demasiado condenadamente bien.

Él deslizó dos dedos dentro y los movió alrededor. -Estás goteando ahora. Está volviéndose más roja e hinchada. Puedo oler tu aroma, y me dan ganas de saborearte-

-¡Entonces hazlo! Me estoy muriendo aquí. Yo…-. Ella chilló cuando él pellizcó su clítoris.

Le acarició las paredes interiores de su vagina mientras él acariciaba el punto sumamente sensible. La tensión aguda en su interior, lista para estallar. Repentinamente, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse increíblemente rápido, y ella estaba fuera de control. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió. Ella gritó. Su vagina apretó los dedos con los poderosos espasmos que hicieron estremecerse todo su cuerpo.

Momentos después, cuando ella todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, se dio cuenta que él había cambiado su posición. Él estaba ahora sobre ella. Se dejó caer sobre sus codos.

-¿Estáis bien?- Ella asintió, sin aliento. Tenía los ojos más rojos que nunca, realmente brillantes. Era un error, pero ella no parecía preocuparse por ella misma. -Envuelve tus piernas a mí alrededor-

Ella lo hizo. Se estremeció cuando sintió que su ancho pene empujaba ligeramente contra ella.

-Voy a tratar de hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible-. Él acaricio su cuello. Cuando él la besó y le hizo cosquillas con la lengua, ella sintió un cosquilleo en su núcleo.

-¿Cómo haces eso?-, susurró ella. A pesar de que no tenía experiencia, sabía que eso no podía ser normal.

Él no respondió, sólo succiono su cuello. Eso la hizo vibrar y ansiarlo a él. Él empujó en ella, estirándola con fuerza hasta que chocó contra su himen. Ella sintió una punzada de dolor, entonces él la lamió otra vez, y un escalofrío de placer vibro a través de su núcleo.

-¿Lista?- Él levantó la cabeza de su cuello. Gotas de sudor salpicaban su frente, y él hizo una mueca como si sintiera un gran dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-, preguntó ella.

-Es difícil...controlarme-, le dijo entre los dientes apretados. Él alcanzo una de sus almohadas decorativas y coloco ésta contra su cuello.

-¿Qué…? ¡Akk!-. Ella se puso rígida con el dolor mientras él rasgaba su barrera. Él gritó, también, y hundió la cabeza en la almohada contra su cuello. Ella se congeló. Él estaba dentro de ella. Ya no era virgen. El dolor se filtró, dejándola con la agradable sensación de estar llenándola hasta las branquias. Ella soltó una risita.

Él gruñó, y ella se rió de nuevo. Burbujas de alegría estallaron en su pecho y trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Ella estaba tan contenta de haber esperado, que fuera Sasuke quien estuviera dentro de ella. Ella le dio una palmadita en la espalda. -Gracias. Voy a recordar siempre esto. Fue perfecto-.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-, murmuró él contra la almohada.

-No. Yo vivo aquí-

-Bien-. Él levantó la cabeza de la almohada. Su rostro parecía pálido y tenso. -Porque recién estamos comenzando-

-¿Realmente?-. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él retiro su erección.

-Realmente-. Él se impulso de nuevo hacia su interior -No estoy lastimándote, ¿verdad?-

-No, Esto es... -. Ella gimió cuando él se froto contra su clítoris.

-Eres tan bella, tan apretada-. Él se retiró y empujo en ella de nuevo. -Y tú eres mía-

-Sí-. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y le besó la cara por todas partes. Él acelero el ritmo, y una vez más ella sintió la deliciosa sensación en espiral, haciéndola subir y subir hacia un punto de ruptura. Ella levantó las caderas para reunirse con él, queriéndolo cada vez más profundamente en su interior.

Él se retiro sobre sus rodillas y levantó sus caderas para encontrarse con las de él. Ella ahogó un grito ante la fuerza de sus empujes. La espiral estallaba dentro de ella, y gritó. El se empujo a sí mismo con fuerza contra ella, a continuación, con un grito ronco, él se desplomó sobre la cama junto a ella.

Ella se llevó la mano al pecho mientras su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco finalmente se reducía. -Oh Dios, eso estuvo tan bien- Él gimió.

Ella se volvió de lado para enfrentarse a él. -¿Estás bien?- Él gimió.

-No te vas a dar vuelta y roncar, ¿verdad?-

Él abrió los ojos. -Yo no ronco-

Ella sonrió. -Tus ojos se ven mucho mejor. El enrojecimiento se ha ido-

Él soltó un bufido. -No por mucho tiempo-

-¿Es un problema recurrente?

-Cuando estoy contigo, sí-

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Ella provocaba el problema con sus ojos? Ella sabía que los ojos podían volverse rojos e irritados, pero no de la forma en que los suyos lo estaban haciendo. -¿Eres alérgico a mí?-

-Estoy enamorado de ti-. Él se incorporó. -¿Estáis bien, cariño? ¿Estás adolorida?-

Ella movió sus piernas. -Un poco. Creo que voy a tomar un baño caliente. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

-Tal vez más tarde-. Él salió de la cama y se puso su ropa. -Voy a revisar el perímetro de la zona para asegurarme de que te estoy cuidando correctamente- Él beso su frente y sonrió. -No te vayas. Todavía tenemos la segunda ronda-

-¿La segunda ronda?- Ella hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. -No estoy segura de que puedo aguantar más-.

Él se rió entre dientes mientras salió de la habitación. -Lo superaras-

Ella soltó un bufido. -Si vas a salir, lleva las llaves contigo-

-Dejare cerrado. Y ya vuelvo-.

-Está bien-. Ella oyó que la puerta se abría y cerraba, y el sonido de una llave en la cerradura.

Echó una mirada a la mancha de humedad en su edredón. Había un poco de sangre mezclada. Prueba de que su virginidad se había ido. Su mirada cayó sobre la almohada decorativa que Sasuke había apretado contra su cuello. Qué extraño. Ella la recogió. Había dos perforaciones de pinchazo en el material de satén azul.

Ella la tiró sobre la cama. Ella no debería haberla lavado la semana pasada. El material barato se estaba deshaciendo. Ella fue al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo del agua. No iba a dejar que nada restara valor a la noche más gloriosa de su vida. Ningún pensamiento acerca de las manzanas o los ojos rojos o almohadas arruinadas. Ella recién había estado en la cama con un amante maravilloso. Sasuke Uchiha la amaba. En la vida no había nada mejor que esto.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan?

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	20. Misterios

**Misterios**

La vida no llegaba a ser nada más dura que esto. Sasuke bajó corriendo las escaleras y atravesó el estacionamiento al crecido arbusto donde había escondido un envase pequeño con hielo. Sacó una botella de sangre sintética del hielo y desenroscó la tapa.

Él había bebido dos botellas antes de llegar al apartamento de Sakura, para no tener hambre, pero no había contado con pasar tanto tiempo con la boca en su cuello, y su palpitante arteria carótida sólo a milímetros de distancia de sus colmillos.

Él bebió un poco de sangre embotellada. Gracias a Dios que había traído una provisión de emergencia. No esperaba que ella fuera virgen. Hace años, cuando él había tenido que alimentarse para sobrevivir, había aprendido a cómo aliviar el dolor de una mordedura y hacer toda la experiencia placentera para el donante. Él había utilizado la misma técnica esta noche para disminuir el dolor de Sakura y aumentar su placer, pero el costo había sido alto.

Él cabía casi muerto, luchando contra la compulsión de morderla. Y la lucha no había terminado allí. Él había tenido que asegurarse de que el sexo estuviera bien, también.

Caminó alrededor del perímetro del aparcamiento, en busca de algo sospechoso. Los coches aparcados estaban vacíos. Estudió el edificio de apartamentos mientras él terminaba la botella de sangre. Si un mortal se escondía en las sombras, él sería capaz de oír el latido de su corazón. Nada.

Se acercó al depósito de basura y arrojó la botella vacía dentro de éste. Aún había otra botella en el envase con hielo. Él podría necesitarla antes de que terminara la noche.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciendo retroceder los mechones que se habían alborotado durante el acto sexual. Una virgen. Él no esperaba eso. Y él la había tomado. No debería haberlo hecho. Ahora sería más difícil decirle la verdad sobre sí mismo. Ninguna mujer querría oír que había perdido su virginidad con una criatura de la noche.

Sin duda ella esperaba una vida normal. Ella querría compartir sus actividades normales durante el día con un marido normal, y dar a luz niños normales. Él nunca podría darle eso. Él debería ser honesto con ella antes de llevarla a la cama.

Pero maldita sea, ¿qué alternativa le había dado ella? Él había tenido que detenerla para que no se arrojara a un extraño. Y él había tratado de hacer su máximo esfuerzo para desflorarla con el menor dolor y el máximo placer posible.

Deja de mentirte a ti mismo. Él había querido hacerlo. Él había deseado a Sakura desde la primera noche que la había visto en Patmos. Él podía pretender que lamentaba comportarse de esta deshonrosa manera, pero la verdad era, que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él quería. La amaba, y él iba a luchar por ella. Subió los pasos a su apartamento. La segunda ronda estaba a punto de comenzar.

El sonido del teléfono sacudió a Sakura de un profundo sueño. Se dio vuelta y dio un respingo. Músculos que ella nunca supo que tenía le dolían. Parpadeó ante la luz del sol que se filtraba por los bordes de sus persianas cerradas. La radio- reloj de la mesilla de noche marcaba las 10:16. ¡Dios mío!, ella se había quedado dormida hasta tarde. Pero por otra parte ella se había dormido tarde. Recuerdos de sexo maratónico revoloteaban por su mente. Ella echó una mirada a la almohada a su lado. Sasuke se había marchado. Tenía un recuerdo difuso de él dándole un beso de despedida en algún momento.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, y ella busco a tientas el receptor. -¿Hola?-

-Sakura-, dijo U.N. -Gracias a Dios. Traté de llamarte a tu teléfono celular y no contestaste-

-Yo no lo oí. Supongo que está en la sala de estar-

-¿Te he despertado?-

-Bueno... sí. Pero yo tenía que levantarme-. Ella luchó para sentarse y la sábana se deslizó hasta la cintura. ¡Dios!, todavía estaba desnuda. Recordaba vagamente ponerse un sexy camisón a las 02 A.m. Sasuke lo había admirado, para después, quitárselo rápidamente para lo que él había llamado la tercera ronda.

-¿Estás bien?-, le preguntó U.N.

-Sí, estoy bien-¿Cuál era el término más apropiado para...absolutamente follada?

-Voy a estar allá en una hora más-, U.N. colgó.

Ella se levanto de la cama y tropezó hacia el baño. Dio un respingo al ver en el espejo. Su cabello era un desastre, su delineador de ojos era una mancha, y ¿qué eran esas cosas rojas en su cuello? Ella miró más de cerca. ¡Dios mío!, eran enormes chupones. Ella tenía un par de estos. Era vergonzoso. Tendría que llevar un pañuelo.

Ella sonrió. Sasuke ciertamente había asumido el papel de su amante con gran entusiasmo. Ella tomó una larga ducha, y sus pensamientos volvieron a la segunda ronda. Recién había terminado su ducha cuando Sasuke había regresado de su chequeo del perímetro. Le había arrancado la toalla y la había arrojado a la cama. Él había besado su cuerpo mojado y resbaladizo por todas partes, dándole la vuelta para mordisquear su trasero, luego la volvió para que ella quedara con su espalda sobre la cama para que así él pudiera ubicarse entre sus piernas y causar estragos con la lengua.

Un punto culminante no había sido suficiente. Él la había deslizado hasta el borde de la cama donde estaba de pie y levantó sus caderas para que él pudiera hundirse en ella. Ella no había pensado que podría culminar de nuevo, pero él le había demostrado que estaba equivocada. Varias veces.

Que hombre tan insaciable, pensó ella con una sonrisa. Se secó de la ducha y se puso un par limpio de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Echó una mirada a la colcha de colores y a la ropa de cama. Parecía que ella tendría que lavar hoy. Ella se dirigió a la sala y se dio cuenta de que ésta había sido ordenada. Su bolso y las llaves estaban de vuelta en la mesilla. Su computador portátil y sus cuadernos estaban apilados en la mesa de café. Una nota doblada en papel amarillo descansaba a un lado con su nombre escrito en ella. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió la nota.

_Buenos días, Sakura. Siento dejarte tan temprano. Te veías tan hermosa en tu sueño, no quise despertarte. Sé que tendrás algunas preguntas. Tenemos que hablar. Por favor, recuerda que no importa lo que suceda, te amo. Siempre te amaré. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo. _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Con una sonrisa, ella se recostó contra el sofá. Él la amaba. Quería pasar su vida con ella. Eso era perfecto porque ella se sentía exactamente de la misma manera. Leyó la nota una vez más y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Esta vez las palabras -_tenemos que hablar_-, llamaron su atención. ¿De qué había que hablar? _Sé que tendrás algunas preguntas_. Sus manos temblaban cuando dobló la nota. Maldita sea. Ella no quería pensar en esto. La negación era mucho mejor. La noche anterior había sido gloriosa. Perfecta.

Pero esta era a la mañana siguiente. Ella no podía negar esto por más tiempo. Cada vez que ellos habían hecho el amor, sus ojos habían brillado de un color rojo. Condición médica, había dicho él. No había tal cosa.

Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos. Él le había mentido. Sabiendo lo mucho que ella odiaba la deshonestidad, él aún así le había mentido. ¿Qué estaba ocultando él? Y luego estaba su acto sexual. Cierto, ella había sido lamentablemente inexperta, pero aun así, ella sospechaba que había algo inusual en él. Inusualmente fantástico, pensó ella con un resoplido. Había que estar loco para quejarse de eso. Pero ella podía quejarse ahora de la almohada de raso azul que ahora tenía dos agujeros.

Puso la nota sobre la mesa del café. Su corazón se sacudió con un pensamiento repentino. Él había sacado la hoja de papel de su cuaderno de notas, y éste estaba lleno de notas de la Gran Cacería de Sasuke. Agarró el bloc y lo hojeo. Él debió haber visto lo mucho que ella había trabajado para buscar información sobre él. Él sabía que ella no había encontraba nada en absoluto. _Sé que tendrás algunas preguntas_.

Maldita sea. Tiró el bloc de notas y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba una buena taza de té. Ella se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina. Toda la ropa de cama y las toallas desechadas del dormitorio estaban apiladas cuidadosamente en frente de la lavadora y de la secadora. El fregadero estaba vacío. Revisó el lavavajillas y encontró los vasos de la noche anterior en su interior. Incluso la basura y la caja de pizza habían sido sacadas. ¿Sasuke no había dormido nada? Debió de haber hecho todo esto mientras ella dormía.

¿Un hombre que voluntariamente limpiaba? ¿Y qué si había un par de preguntas? El hombre valía su peso en oro. Y él la amaba. Ella lo amaba. Independiente de cuál fuera el problema, ellos lo resolverían. Ciertamente habían resuelto su problema de su virginidad con resultados satisfactorios. Ella comenzó una carga en la lavadora mientras calentada el agua en la cocina. Su té remojaba cuando ella oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¡Sakura, soy yo!-, gritó U.N.

Ella miro detenidamente por la mirilla para asegurarse de quien era, luego se congeló. La puerta estaba cerrada. Sasuke debía de haber cerrado con llave al salir. Echó un vistazo a la mesilla donde se encontraba su nueva llave, unida a su llavero. Esto era... raro. Ella abrió la puerta.

U.N. entró, sonriendo. -Me traje el desayuno.- Él le mostró una bolsa de papel blanca llena de rosquillas.

-La cerradura se pone en…. viene con dos llaves, ¿no?-, preguntó Sakura.

-Sí-. Él se acercó más a la mesa de cocina y coloco la bolsa encima.

-¿Dónde está la segunda llave?-

Él le dirigió una mirada tímida. -La guardé. Sólo en caso de que necesitara entrar aquí algún día-

En caso de que ella fuera atacada o incapacitada por el cómplice de Kabuto Yakushi. Genial. Ella frunció el ceño ante su llavero en la mesilla. ¿Cómo había logrado Sasuke cerrar la puerta sin llave? _Sé que tendrás algunas preguntas_.

…

Esa noche, Sakura configurar su notebook y la cámara web a la hora habitual de su charla diaria con Sasuke.

Él apareció en la pantalla y sonrió. -¿Cómo estas, cariño?-

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tocó el monitor. -Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Gracias por ordenar. No debes haber dormido nada-

Él encogió un hombro. -Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar toda la noche-. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. -Aunque anoche fue definitivamente más placer que trabajo-

Sus mejillas se volvieron más templadas. -Debes haber estado agotado al momento que llegasteis a Nueva York-.

-Sí-. Su boca torcida con una mirada irónica. -Dormí como un muerto-

-¿Has vuelto a hacer de seguridad esta noche en Akatsuki?-

Él asintió con la cabeza. -El peligro es mayor por la noche. Los terroristas que atacan a Akatsuki siempre lo hacen de noche-

-¿Qué tienen ellos contra Akatsuki?-, le preguntó ella. -Sangre sintética que salvar miles de vidas-

-Sí, sí, pero esta gente... no aprueba la clonación de sangre-. Miró a un lado. -Vete a la mierda, Hidan. Yo no necesito ningún consejo más- Sakura oyó algunas risas en el fondo.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella con una mirada exasperada. -Lo siento. Los muchachos me están dando el infierno esta noche- Sakura suspiró. Ella conocía la sensación. U.N. había fingido náuseas cuando ella había llevado su ropa de cama a la cocina para meterlas en la lavadora. -¿No es Hidan el que se hace llamar el Doctor Amor?-

-Sí. Él se ofreció a prestarme un libro con fines educativos. Muestra treinta posiciones diferentes en fotografías-.

Ella se echó a reír. -Creo que hemos hicimos la mitad de ellas la noche anterior-

Él sonrió. -Me temo que la otra mitad nos exigiría que ambos fuéramos contorsionistas -.

-Auch. Entonces, ¿qué clase de consejo te está dando el Doctor Amor?-

La sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció. -Yo debería asegurarme que tú sabes cuánto te amo-.

Tocó la pantalla. -Estás haciendo bien eso-.

Él frunció el ceño. -Y que yo debería decirte... todo-.

Ella respiró hondo. -Tenías razón en tu nota. Tengo preguntas-

Él asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Ella tragó saliva. -¿Has estado mintiéndome?-

Dio un respingo. -Yo siempre trato de ser honesto. Sé que es importante para ti. Hay ocasiones, sin embargo... -. Él se movió en su silla. -A veces no puedo explicar cosas.-

-Como los brillantes ojos de color rojo-

Una expresión de dolor apareció en su rostro. -Voy a explicártelo. Pero tengo que hacerlo en persona-

-¿Qué estuvo mal la noche pasada?-

-Yo…- Se pasó una mano por el pelo. -Pensé que habías pasado por un trauma suficiente para un día- Ella se echó hacia atrás. ¿Decir la verdad sobre sí mismo sería traumático? -Y entonces... yo me centre en una sola cosa-, continuó él. -Quería estar seguro de que disfrutaras la pérdida de tu virginidad-.

-Sí-. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa irónica. -Te asegurasteis de eso alrededor de diez veces-

Él se encogió un hombro. -Me deje llevar un poco. ¿Vais a estar libre el próximo fin de semana?-

-Sí-. Ese sería el primer fin de semana en junio. -¿Vienes?-

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Tenemos que hablar-.

Un escalofrío se deslizó por sus brazos. -¿Cómo salisteis del departamento esta mañana y cerrasteis la puerta?-

Él desvió la mirada, el ceño fruncido. -Te lo explicaré la próxima semana-

-¿No hay una explicación fácil? ¿Cómo llevasteis mis llaves a una ferretería que abre toda la noche y sacasteis una copia mientras yo estaba durmiendo?-

-Eso sería fácil de explicar-. Él hizo una mueca. -Pero sería una mentira-

-Oh Dios-. Ella se apoyó en los almohadones del sofá.

-Sakura, ¿aún planeas ir a ver a Kabuto Yakushi mañana?-

-Sí-. Ella se sentó derecha en el sofá de modo que estuvo de nuevo en el rango de la cámara.

-¿Hay alguna noticia del análisis forense en relación a la caja?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. -No el domingo. Podríamos obtener algunos resultados mañana-.

-Avísame qué sucede. Estaré encantado de tratar con él yo mismo, pero esto tomaría un poco de planificación-

¿Qué tipo de planificación? -Voy a conectarme contigo mañana por la noche-

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Y te voy a ver la noche del viernes, para que podamos hablar-. Él le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. -Recuerda que te amo-.

-Te amo, también- ¿Por qué él se veía tan preocupado? -¿Puedes pasar el fin de semana entero aquí?-

-Es posible. Eso... depende-

-¿Depende de qué?-, preguntó ella.

Él tocó la pantalla. -De ti-.

Ella abrió la boca para preguntar qué quería decir él, pero la pantalla se quedó en blanco. Él se había marchado.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan?

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	21. Descubrimiento

**Descubrimiento**

-Estamos aquí para ver a Kabuto Yakushi-. Sakura mostró su placa del Ambu al guardia de seguridad en Leavenworth. -El director lo autorizo-

El guardia estudió su placa, a continuación a U.N. -Entre, por favor-. Él deslizó una hoja de visitas sobre el mostrador.

Sakura se registró, notando que el registro en la hoja era sólo para el lunes. -La última vez que estuve aquí, firme el libro-

El guardia asintió con la cabeza. -Modificación del procedimiento. Vamos a añadir esta página al libro esta noche. Recibimos todo tipo de visitantes: esposas, novias, esto protege la privacidad de los presos si sus visitantes no saben quién más viene a verlos-

-Ya veo-. Él estaba diciendo la verdad. Sakura pasó el registro a U.N.

El guardia dio un paso atrás y gritó hacia una habitación contigua. -Hey, Kimimaro, tienes que traer a Yakushi a la sala de visitas. Algunos agentes del Ambu quieren verlo-

-¿Sai otra vez?-, grito Kimimaro.

Sakura intercambió una mirada con U.N. Él le había dicho a ella hace un mes que su investigación había descartado a Sai.

-No-, respondió el guardia. Miró a la planilla de asistencia. -U.N. Minato y Haruno

Sakura.

El segundo guardia, Kimimaro, se asomó desde la habitación contigua. A pesar de que él permaneció con el rostro en blanco, Sakura podía sentir un escalofrío de alarma a través de él.

-¿Hay algún problema?-, preguntó ella.

-No-, dijo Kimimaro rápidamente. -Voy a buscar Yakushi ahora-. Se deslizó hacia la habitación contigua, y se oyó el sonido de una puerta metálica al cerrarse.

-Serán unos minutos-, les dijo el guardia.

-Nosotros entendemos-. U.N. guío a Sakura a través de la sala de espera. -Te pusisteis tensa-, susurró él.

-El otro guardia mintió-, le susurró ella a su vez. -está realmente asustado de que nosotros estemos aquí-

-Eso es... interesante-. Los ojos de U.N. se estrecharon.

Sakura podía sentir su creciente preocupación. -¿Está seguro que comprobasteis a Sai?-

-Sí-. Vine aquí hace un mes y pedí ver los videos de todas las entrevistas que tuvo con Yakushi. En el último, él amenazó con hacerle algunas cosas desagradables a Yakushi si él no te dejaba en paz-

-¿Eso es todo?- Cuando U.N. asintió con la cabeza, continuó: -Entonces, ¿por qué Sai mintió sobre su visita?-

U.N. encogió de hombros. -Sus amenazas no eran exactamente el comportamiento ético de un agente especial. Y yo no creo que él quiera que tú sepas que él estaba defendiéndote-

Sakura suspiró. -¿Por qué ese guardia estaba molesto porque nosotros estamos aquí? He estado aquí antes, así que no es tan extraño-

-Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo-. U.N. se frotó la barbilla, mientras que él lo consideraba. -Yo podría haber cometido un error pidiendo ver sólo los videos de Sai. Debería haber pedido ver el tuyo-

-¿El mío? Créeme, tu no querrías verlos-.

U.N. regresó al mostrador. -Tengo que ver todas las cintas de vídeo de las entrevistas de la Srta. Haruno y Yakushi Kabuto-.

-Sólo un minuto-. El guardia recupero el libro de registro de abajo del mostrador y lo dejo encima de éste. Él hojeó unas cuantas páginas en la parte posterior de la carpeta de tres anillos y sacudió la cabeza. -La Sra. Haruno se negó a grabar su última entrevista-

-¿Qué?- Sakura se acercó al mostrador. Ella siempre había hecho grabar sus entrevistas, y sin embargo ella sabía que el guardia estaba diciendo la verdad. -¿En qué fecha fue aquella visita?-

-El pasado lunes-.

Su respiración se enganchó. -Déjeme ver eso-. Ella hizo girar la carpeta y su nombre aparecía el pasado lunes al inicio de la página. La firma se parecía a la suya. -Esta no era yo-

La sorpresa del guardia y la confusión eran auténticas. -Siempre revisamos las identificaciones antes de que alguien firme-

-¿Estuvo usted trabajando en la recepción cuando esta mujer se registro?-, preguntó U.N.

El guardia frunció el ceño y estudió el registro en la hoja. -Fue después de las once. Yo estaba en la hora del almuerzo. Tuvo que ser Kimimaro-

El ritmo cardiaco de Sakura se acelero. -Tenemos que hablar con él-

El guardia asintió y pulsó un botón en un walkie-talkie. -Necesitamos a Kimimaro Kirchner en la oficina-

-Mira esto-. U.N. pasó de nuevo unas cuantas páginas más en el libro del registro. Cuatro semanas antes alguien llamada Sakura Haruno había registrado una visita. Él siguió pasando páginas. Cada cuatro semanas, supuestamente Sakura había visitado a Yakushi.

-Comprueba en noviembre-, dijo ella.

U.N. encontró una visita el dieciocho de noviembre. -Tú ni siquiera estabas en el país. Sai debería haber notado esto. El imbécil pasó más tiempo amenazando a Kabuto que realmente investigando-.

Sakura hizo señas a la cámara de vigilancia en la esquina. -Quién me ha suplantado fue grabada cuando ella firmo-

El guardia soltó un gruñido. -Tomará un tiempo encontrar la cinta correcta-.

-Tenemos todo el día-, murmuró U.N.

El walkie-talkie del guardia hizo un ruido. -Yakushi está listo-, declaró una voz. -Él está en Visita 3-

-¿Eres tú, Kankuro?- El guardia preguntó por su walkie-talkie. -¿Dónde está Kimimaro?-

-No sé-, respondió Kankuro. -Él nos dijo a Shino y a mí que trajéramos a Yakushi, luego él se marchó. ¿Me necesitas para escoltar a los visitantes?-

-Conozco el camino-, dijo Sakura.

U.N. alejo su mirada del libro. -¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-

-Estaré bien-, dijo ella. -Encuentra quién ha estado haciéndose pasar por mí-

-Creo que ya lo sé-. Él hizo una mueca. -Espero estar equivocado-.

Sakura espero estar equivocada, también. No había duda de que ella estaba sospechando de la misma persona. Sólo había una mujer en la oficina que tenía acceso a su identificación y a su firma.

Ella se acercó a la puerta de la sala de visitas y esperó a que zumbara y luego avanzó por el pasillo, haciendo eco de sus pasos sobre el suelo de linóleo brillante. Se detuvo frente a la puerta marcada VISITA 3 y respiró hondo.

Yakushi Kabuto era un maestro para detectar las debilidades y explotarlas para su propio placer enfermo. Ella tenía que mantener la calma y mantener el control. Si todo iba bien, ella no tendría que ver al bastardo de nuevo.

Él estaba de pie en la pequeña habitación, paredes lisas en los cuatro lados y una pared de plexiglás fortificada que dividía su mitad de la sala de la de ella. Había una puerta de metal detrás de él, y junto a él, una silla de metal que estaba anclada al suelo.

Los guardias habían iniciado la cinta de video y acordaron esperar afuera. Se podía ver lo que sucedía en el monitor en el pasillo.

Kabuto debe haber estado yendo a la sala de ejercicios de la prisión, porque él había conseguido un poco de músculo. Su traje estaba limpio, bien peinado, su cara afeitada. A su manera narcisista, él siempre se consideraba excepcionalmente guapo.

Sakura había encontrado siempre su rostro demasiado suave. No había duda de que era su aspecto suave el cual había alentado a sus víctimas a confiar en él. Cabello gris, ojos negros, estatura media, buena estructura ósea. Pero no había nada sorprendente en él. Nada abiertamente masculino y memorable. Él compensaba eso con su personalidad. Sonrió mientras ella entraba en la sala, y ella podía sentir que él estaba realmente feliz de verla.

-Adelante, Sakura. Siéntate-. Él se reclino en la silla de metal. -He estado esperándote- Predecible. Él había comenzado con sus órdenes en un intento de establecer un dominio.

-Voy a hacer esto en forma breve-. Ella se acercó y se detuvo en el interior junto a la silla de metal en el medio de la habitación. -Tengo unas cuantas preguntas-

-Y yo tengo todas las respuestas-, la interrumpió él con una sonrisa.

-Espero su plena cooperación-

-¿En serio?- Él paso una mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el muslo. -¿Qué me puedes dar para que valga la pena?-

-Puedo asegurarme de que sigas con vida-.

Él sonrió. -Oh, una amenaza. Me gusta. Las mujeres fuertes son mucho más divertidas. Ellas aguantan y luchan hasta el último aliento. Hace que la victoria final sea mucho más satisfactoria-. Él levantó una mano. -No te preocupes, cariño. Yo nunca te haría daño. Estamos destinados a estar juntos-

Ella podría señalarle que él estaba cumpliendo tres cadenas perpetuas consecutivas, pero él no parecía comprender ese concepto. -Dado que usted esta tan encariñado conmigo, espero que responda a mis preguntas con sinceridad-

-Y yo espero algo a cambio. Un símbolo de tu afecto por mí-. Él bajó la mano a la entrepierna. -Quiero una fotografía tuya de ocho por diez para así poder masturbarme con ella-

-Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo-. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera-. Él saltó y la siguió por su lado del cristal. -No te vayas, Sakura. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te he visto-

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, sintiendo su desesperación. Su apego emocional a ella siempre le hacía sentir náuseas en el estómago. -¿Estás listo para responder a mis preguntas?-

Él sonrió lentamente. -Has aprendido a jugar muy bien el juego. Soy un buen maestro, ¿no te parece?-

Era un narcisista. Incluso cuando ella tomaba el control, él tomaba el crédito por ello. Ella avanzó de vuelta al centro de la habitación para forzarlo a que la siguiera.

Él lo hizo. -¿Disfrutasteis de tus vacaciones en Patmos?-

-Yo estoy haciendo las preguntas-. Ella apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de la silla de metal. -¿Quién es tu cómplice? ¿Quién envío las manzanas?-

Él se recostó en la silla. -¿No disfrutasteis de las manzanas? Te divertiste tanto pelándolas para mí. Puedes hacerlo todo alrededor de la manzana en una larga espiral-. Él giro un dedo en el aire. -Tuve que pasar por varias mujeres antes de dominar esa técnica-

Ella se cuidaba de no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero sabía que él estaba excitado. -¿Quién es su cómplice?-

Él sonrió. -Retribución, Clarice-.

-Esto no es una película-.

-Debería ser-. Él se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el cristal. -¿Quién cree que debería interpretarme? ¿Brad Pitt, tal vez?

-¿Quién es su cómplice?-

Él presiono sus manos contra el cristal. -Nadie. Ella no significa nada para mí. Ella es sólo una manera de mantenerme al día sobre ti. Tú eres a quien amo-.

-¿Quién es ella?-

Él se distancio del vidrio. -Yo te respondí. Ahora retribución. Mi turno de hacer una pregunta-

Su mirada se paseó por ella y se detuvo en su pantalón de lino. -La primera vez que vinisteis a verme, llevabas una falda negra ceñida y tus piernas estaban desnudas. Tú te sentarías en esa silla y cruzarías las piernas, y yo pensé que había ido al cielo. Yo te habría dicho cualquier cosa para que siguieras viniendo aquí con esas pequeñas faldas apretadas al trasero-.

La sensación de náuseas en el estómago creció. Ella había notado desde el principio que él la deseaba, y ella había utilizado esto para atraerlo a una relación de confianza. Cuando él se ofreció a contarle todo si ella simplemente pelaba una manzana para él, ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Y él había confesado torturar y matar a otras diez mujeres más.

Kabuto coloco sus manos en la pared de vidrio y se inclinó hacia ella. -Casi me mata cuando dejasteis de usar faldas. ¿Sabes cuánto me gustan tus piernas?-

Ella había empezado a usar pantalones cuando él le había dicho lo que le gustaba hacer con las piernas de sus víctimas.

-Cuando pelasteis aquella manzana para mí-, continuó diciendo él, -Yo sabía que eras la indicada. Nadie me comprende como tú. Tú puedes decirme cuando estoy mintiendo o siendo travieso, pero siempre vuelves a verme. Admítelo, Sakura. Tú me encuentras fascinante. Al carajo los demás hombres, tú estás pensando en mí-

Ella trago con fuerza la bilis en la garganta. -Usted no hizo una pregunta-

Él se rió entre dientes. -Muy bien. Dime, ¿pelasteis las manzanas que te envié? ¿Deslizasteis el cuchillo justo debajo de la piel y oísteis un pequeño estallido, cuando la hoja se rompe a través de éste? ¿Cuándo deslizasteis el cuchillo… -

-No. Tiré las manzanas-. Ella dio un paso hacia el vidrio. -Mi turno. El nombre de su cómplice-

-Me temo que tendrás que reformular tu pregunta-

-¿Quién es su cómplice?-

Él se encogió de hombros. -Cariño, ya sabes. Ahora bien, si admitieras que somos el uno para el otro, yo no tendría que aprovecharme de las pobres mujeres estúpidas que quieren ayudarme en mi tiempo de necesidad-.

-El juego termino, Kabuto. No vas a manipular a nadie más. Estoy consiguiendo que el D.A. de Texas te lleve a juicio por el asesinato que cometisteis allí-

-Si haces eso, querida. Yo disfrutaría de un viaje a Texas. Puedo aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar, así podremos estar juntos-

-Vas a ser condenado allí, y vendré a verte-

Él sonrió. -Esa es mi chica-

-Voy a ser testigo cuando sea tu ejecución-. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-La pena de muerte, Kabuto. ¿Cómo te gustan las manzanas?-

Su rostro se endureció con una mirada fría. -Mientras tú estás aquí haciendo amenazas vanas, mis cómplices están escapándose-

-Los vamos a conseguir-. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta. Como de costumbre, tenía ganas de ir directamente a darse una ducha.

-Sakura-, Kabuto la llamo.

Cuando ella miró hacia atrás, él sacó algo del bolsillo de su uniforme. Era de color rojo y de encaje. Eran sus bragas desaparecidas.

Él las restregó contra su mejilla. -Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, cariño-

Su estómago se agitó, y rápidamente salió de la habitación. Ella se apresuró en regresar a la recepción.

U.N. estaba detrás del mostrador con el guardia. -La tenemos, Sakura-. Él giro el monitor para que ella pudiera ver.

La mujer parecía tener la misma altura y el peso de Sakura. Llevaba gafas de sol oscuras, y su cabello negro estaba cubierto con una gorra de béisbol. Kimimaro era el guardia. Ella le mostró un documento de identidad y firmó

Kin. El corazón de Sakura se hundió. Ella había esperado que no fuera ella, pero esto tenía demasiado sentido. -Ella saco una copia de mi identificación-.

U.N. asintió con la cabeza. -Y ella sabe donde guardas tu bolso. Probablemente ella hizo una impresión en cera de la llave de tu departamento. Sería cuestión de unos segundos-

Sakura se llevó la mano a su estómago. Ya era bastante malo tratar con Kabuto, pero descubrir que Kin había traicionado su amistad la hacía sentirse físicamente enferma. -¿Llamasteis a Hatake?-

-Sí. Han puesto una orden de arresto para ella-

-¿Ella no estaba en la oficina?-, preguntó Sakura, luego comprendió lo que había sucedido. -Kimimaro debió advertirla-.

-Eso parece. Él ha desaparecido también-. U.N. bordeaba el filo del mostrador. -¿Cómo fue tu encuentro con Kabuto?-

-Él no divulgó su nombre, pero admitió que la utilizo-. Sakura hizo una mueca. -¿Cómo pudo Kin hacer esto? ¿No sabe el monstruo que él es?-

-¿Nunca sentisteis ningún tipo de engaño por parte de ella?-, preguntó U.N.

-¡No! Ella nunca mintió. Ella siempre fue curiosa, pero por lo que pude ver, su amistad era real-

-Ella sabía de tu don, así que supongo que ella estaba siempre atenta a tu alrededor-

Sakura se quejó. ¿Cómo pudo ella no saberlo? La detección de engaños se suponía que era su especialidad.

U.N. la acompañó hacia la puerta. Él miró a la guardia. -Usted puede esperar algunos agentes especiales esta tarde para interrogar a todos los guardias. Mientras tanto, si oye algo acerca de Kimimaro, llame al número en la tarjeta que le di-.

-Lo haré-. El guardia parecía preocupado mientras los veía marcharse.

U.N. la llevó a través del estacionamiento a su vehículo. -¿Estás bien? Te ves muy pálida-

-Yo confiaba en ella-, dijo Sakura en voz baja. Sus pensamientos vagaban hacia Sasuke y sus brillantes ojos de color rojo. Si ella había sido engañada por Kin, entonces podría haber sido engañada por Sasuke. -Me siento enferma-

-Yo te llevo a casa-, ofreció U.N.

-No. Quiero seguir trabajando-. Si se quedaba en casa todo el día, tendría demasiado tiempo para pensar. Demasiado tiempo para mantener de manera constante en la mente algunas sospechas terribles acerca de los secretos que Sasuke ocultaba. ¿Se había equivocado ella al enamorarse de él? Esa noche, como casi todas las noches, Sasuke conecto su computador portátil y la cámara en la sala de conferencias en la oficina de seguridad. Tan pronto como la cara de Sakura apareció en la pantalla, él supo que algo andaba mal. Había una tristeza en sus ojos y agotamiento en su expresión.

-Cariño, ¿qué está mal?-

Ella le contó sobre su viaje a Leavenworth, y cómo U.N. había descubierto que su administrador de la oficina, Kin Tsuchi, la había suplantado para visitar a Kabuto Yakushi. Ella había recibido ayuda en su engaño de un guardia de la penitenciaría.

-¿Han sido arrestados?-, preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. -Estamos buscándolos, pero han desaparecido los dos-.

-Por lo menos ahora ya sabéis quién enviaba las manzanas-, dijo Sasuke. -Debes sentirte bien acerca de eso-

Una mirada dolorida cruzó su rostro. -Pensé que Kin era una amiga. Yo confiaba en ella. Me uní al Ambu para poder usar mis habilidades para detectar mentiras, para atrapar los malos, y allí estaba, delante de mis narices, y yo nunca la vi-

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante. -No debes dudar de ti misma. Tú siempre creísteis que había un cómplice, y teníais razón. ¿Y tú no utilizasteis tus -habilidades- para lograr que Yakushi confesara más crímenes?-

Hubo un destello de la humedad en sus ojos. -Yo debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber percibido el engaño de ella-

-No puedes culparte a ti misma. Es normal que te estés sintiendo mal en este momento. Alguien de quien te preocupabas te ha traicionado-

Ella lo miró con una mirada cautelosa. -¿Todavía vienes el viernes?-

-Sí. Yo debería estar allí un poco antes de las nueve-.

Ella parpadeó, como si estuviera tratando de no llorar. -Me gustaría que nunca nos hubiéramos marchado de Patmos. Era tan mágico... allí-

-Vamos a volver algún día. Sólo tú y yo-. Si ella lo aceptaba como un vampiro.

Ella cerró los ojos brevemente. -Se honesto conmigo. ¿Has estado engañándome?-

Él respiró hondo. Hacerse pasar por un humano normal era un engaño. -Sakura-

-Olvídalo-. Ella levantó una mano para detenerlo, luego sacudió la cabeza con una expresión irónica. -Si has estado mintiéndome, ¿por qué admitirlo ahora? Yo no quiero ni escucharlo. Una traición al día es más que suficiente-

¿Ella estaba dudando de él de nuevo? Maldita sea. Pero ¿podría él culparla? Él ya había admitido que había cosas que no le había dicho.

-Sakura, escúchame. Cuando te digo que te amo, esa es la verdad. Cuando digo que pienso en ti cada minuto de vigilia, esa es la verdad. Cuando digo que tú cambiasteis mi vida, que antes mi corazón estaba lleno de venganza y ahora está lleno de amor, esa es la maldita verdad-

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. -Te quiero tanto, Sasuke. Me muero si tú me traicionas-.

Él tragó saliva. Sólo podía rezar para que ella no interpretara su omisión de la verdad como un acto de traición.

-¡Yo, Sasuke!-. Hidan irrumpió en la sala de conferencias.

-Este es un mal momento-, le dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, es malo-, respondió Hidan. -Estamos en alerta roja.-

Sasuke se puso tenso cuando se volvió hacia el monitor. -Sakura, yo tengo que marcharme. Voy a hablar contigo mañana-.

Ella frunció el ceño. -¿Qué está mal?-

-Te avisare más tarde. Te quiero, cariño-. Él se desconecto y se puso de pie. -¿Qué sucede?-

Hidan lo llevó al otro lado del pasillo de la oficina de seguridad. -Itachi y Shizuka recién se tele transportaron. Recibí un mensaje urgente de Stanislav hace aproximadamente cinco minutos. Orochimaru y su pequeña banda de chupasangres alegres están en movimiento-

-¿No sabéis a donde se dirigen?-, preguntó Sasuke al entrar en la oficina de seguridad. Itachi, Shizuka, y Sasori estaban allí.

Itachi le dirigió una mirada de preocupación. -De acuerdo con Stanislav, están en algún lugar del país del fuego del Norte-

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan?

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	22. Asesinatos

**Asesinatos**

En cuestión de minutos la oficina de seguridad en Akatsuki fue desbordada con empleados de Uchiha S & I. Los mortales y cambia-forma fueron tele transportados por los vampiros.

-Tenemos que localizar a Orochimaru y a sus seguidores lo más rápido posible-, les dijo Itachi.

-Eso no puede ser difícil una vez que ellos comiencen a dejar un rastro de cadáveres a su paso-, se quejó Sasori.

Shizuka se estremeció. -Con suerte, vamos a encontrarlo antes de que muera gente inocente-.

Con el ceño fruncido, Sasori cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -Si ellos están aquí, la muerte ya ha comenzado-

-Tenemos que comprobar cada lugar al que Orochimaru se ha tele transportado antes-, dijo Sasuke. -Uno de aquellos lugares habrá sido su punto de entrada-

-Estoy de acuerdo-. Itachi asintió con la cabeza. -Sabemos que a él le gustaba ir al recinto de Apolo en Maine- .Él se volvió hacia Kisame. -Estás familiarizado con el lugar. Tele transpórtate allí. Lleva a Sasori, Zetzu, Mikhail, Neji, y Tenten-

-Sí, señor-. Kisame condujo a su equipo hacia la armería en la parte de atrás de la oficina para poder seleccionar las armas. Desapareció, llevando a Sasori con él. Unos segundos más tarde sonó el teléfono. Sasori pulso el botón de llamada de conferencia.

-Estamos aquí-, dijo Sasori. -Esto parece tranquilo...- Ella siguió hablando mientras Zetzu y Mikhail se fijaron en su voz. Ellos se tele transportaron, llevando a los mortales Neji y Tenten con ellos.

-Orochimaru también se tele transportaba a la casa de aquelarre en la parte norte de Suna- dijo Itachi. -Ellos deben ser advertidos-

-Voy a ir allá-, se ofreció Hidan.

Sasuke soltó un bufido. Sabía por qué Hidan estaba ansioso por ir a Suna.

-Adelante-, dijo Itachi. -Llámanos si necesitas ayuda. Y mantente en contacto con Stanislav en caso de que él oiga algo-. Hidan tomó algunas armas de la armería y se tele transporto lejos.

-Shikamaru y Temari.- Itachi los considero. -Yo quiero que usted lleve a Konan y a los niños a Academia. Permanezcan en la escuela. Mantengan a todos los niños a salvo-

Shikamaru movió su mandíbula con una mirada molesta. -Si hay una batalla, Será mejor que me llames-

-Lo haremos-, le aseguró Itachi. -Vamos a necesitar a todos los guerreros disponibles. De hecho, es posible que necesitemos algunos de los muchachos de Kiba-. Se volvió hacia el hombre lobo alfa. -¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?-

-Dos de los muchachos mayores ya han logrado la posición alfa-, respondió Kiba. Él había estado viviendo en la Academia con Vanda. Mientras ella enseñaba arte, él había estado entrenando a los jóvenes hombres lobos que había encontrado en Wyoming. -Ellos están listos para luchar-.

-Bien-. Itachi miró a Tobi, quién se había tele transportado desde Suna. -Los dejo a ti y a Chouji a cargo aquí. Este podría ser un blanco primarios si Orochimaru decide hacer estallar algo-

Tobi asintió con la cabeza.-Estamos en ello-.

-Eso deja el monte Kage-, dijo Sasuke. -Orochimaru se había tele transportado allí el verano anterior con un pequeño ejército de _Descontentos_. Él había llevado allí a Sasuke para torturarlo.

-Shizuka y yo iremos hacia allá ahora-, respondió Itachi. -Sasori y Deidara vendrán con nosotros-. Él le dirigió una mirada especulativa a Sasuke. -Y tú puedes venir también si te sientes con fuerzas para hacerlo-

-Lo estoy-. El ritmo cardiaco de Sasuke se aceleró cuando entró en la armería. Después de todos estos meses de espera, su búsqueda de venganza estaba cerca.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sasuke y sus compañeros se materializaban en un campamento al sur del Monte Kage. Era aquí donde los vampiros habían tomado por sorpresa al ejército de los _Descontento_s. Muchos _Descontentos _habían muerto. Muchos más habían huido.

Danzo Shimura del Equipo de Vigilancia de la raíz había ayudado con la limpieza. Los descontentos habían atacado a los inocentes campistas, manteniéndolos prisioneros y alimentándose de ellos hasta que todos estuvieron muertos. Shimura hizo un comunicado con una historia encubierta a los medios de comunicación, culpando por las muertes a unos fanáticos de un grupo neo-nazi ficticio.

Este campamento era un lugar maldito para los mortales, pensó Sasuke mientras él y sus compañeros examinaban las cabañas de madera. Ninguna persona en el interior, pero la ropa y los artículos de tocador olvidados indicaban que éstos estaban en uso.

-Es una mala señal -, murmuró Sasuke mientras ellos se dirigían hacia la casa principal.

Deidara se detuvo repentinamente con una mueca. -Puedo oler la muerte-.

Ellos se precipitaron hacia el albergue, sus armas desenfundadas. Demasiado tarde. Ocho cuerpos yacían en el suelo, completamente drenados de sangre y degollados para disimular las punzantes heridas.

-Oh, no-. Shizuka presiono una mano sobre su boca.

Sasori se arrodilló para chequear el cuerpo del hombre. -Él no ha estado muerto durante mucho tiempo-

-Orochimaru aún podría estar en los alrededores -, dijo Shizuka.

Itachi ya había sacado un teléfono celular de su mochila y estaba haciendo una llamada. -Kisame, necesitamos que tu y su equipo vengan-

Sasuke llamo a Hidan en Suna. A los pocos minutos las llamadas a su número se habían duplicado con creces.

-Sepárense-, ordenó Itachi. -Si los encontráis, retrocedan y llámenos. Lucharemos contra ellos juntos-.

Sasuke se dirigió a toda la velocidad de vampiro hacia la cueva. ¿Qué justicia poética sería si pudiera matar a Orochimaru en el mismo lugar donde el hijo de puta lo había torturado? Él se detuvo en la entrada para sacar la linterna que había embalado en su mochila. A pesar de su visión nocturna superior, él podría utilizar un poco de luz extra en la cueva.

Shizuka y Itachi se precipitaron hacia él y lo detuvieron.

-Tuvimos la sensación de que habías venido directamente aquí-, dijo Shizuka.

Itachi frunció el ceño. -No vas a atraparlo tú solo-.

Sasuke se encogió de un hombro. -Yo no lo he encontrado todavía-

Itachi saco una linterna de su mochila y la encendió. -Enséñanos el camino-.

Ellos avanzaron por la entrada principal. Las antorchas hechas de totora estaban apagadas en el suelo de piedra. Cuando la ruta de acceso se dividió en dos, Sasuke fue hacia la izquierda, Itachi y Shizuka hacia la derecha.

La cueva parecía vacía. No había antorchas encendidas. Ningún murmullo de voces ni ecos en la distancia. Sasuke fue directamente hacia la pequeña sala donde los _Descontentos_ lo habían tenido prisionero.

El círculo de luz de su linterna se movió a lo largo de las paredes de piedra. El olor a sangre aún permanecía en el aire. Su haz de luz cayó sobre la silla. El marco de madera desvencijada y asimétrica a causa de su violenta lucha para liberarse. Cadenas de plata colgaban de argollas que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la silla, derramándose sobre el suelo de piedra. Estas cadenas lo habían sostenido contra la silla, quemando su carne e impidiendo que se tele transportara lejos de allí. La sangre, su sangre, manchaba el suelo de color Burdeos oscuro.

Oscuros recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Todo el dolor, toda la humillación y la desesperación, regresando como si esto hubiera sucedido la noche anterior. La luz de la linterna se tambaleó mientras su mano temblaba de rabia.

-Pensé que estarías aquí-, dijo alguien en voz baja detrás de él.

Él se dio media vuelta para encontrarse a Sasori en la estrecha entrada.

-La cueva está vacía-, anunció Sasori. -El campamento también. Orochimaru y sus secuaces se han trasladado a otra zona de alimentación-

-Voy a matarlo-, susurró Sasuke. -Si lo halláis, tengo que ser yo quien entierre una espada en su negro corazón -.

-Necesitas venganza. Yo entiendo eso-. Los ojos de Sasori mostraban una mirada triste, atormentada. -Se cuidadoso muchacho. La venganza puede conducir a un hombre a hacer cosas terribles. Tú no te sentirás mejor si pierdes tu alma en el proceso-.

-No tengo intención de…- Sasuke dejó de hablar cuando Sasori salió de la habitación. Él miró hacia la silla de madera desvencijada. -Tendré mi venganza-

…

Sakura se estaba preparando para terminar su trabajo la noche del jueves cuando Hatake abrió la puerta de su oficina y gritó: -¡Sai, Minato, Haruno a mi oficina ahora!-

Ella intercambió una mirada inquisitiva con U.N. mientras se precipitaban a la oficina de su supervisor en una esquina.

-¿Qué sucede?-, preguntó Sai.

-Algunas noticias recién llegaron de un sheriff del condado de Suna. Algunas personas se quejaron de que nadie, en una comunidad agrícola cercana, estaba respondiendo sus teléfonos, así que él fue a comprobarlo-. Hatake suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. -Allí todo el mundo está muerto-

Sakura se quedó sin aliento. -¿Cuántas personas?-

-Cerca de diez, creo-, respondió Hatake. -No hay ningún aeropuerto cerca, así que vamos a conducir. Podemos marcharnos por algunos días, así que empaquen lo que necesiten, luego nos pondremos en camino-

-Guardo un bolso de viaje en el maletero de mi auto-, dijo Sai.

-Y yo tengo uno aquí-, le dijo Hatake. -Nos vemos en el estacionamiento en cinco minutos. Tú puedes conducir-

-De acuerdo-. Sai salió corriendo de la oficina.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Ella no tenía un bolso de emergencia listo, ya que nunca había ido en una asignación de campo como esta con agentes especiales. -Voy a tener que pasar por mi apartamento para recoger algunas cosas-

-Te llevaré-, se ofreció U.N. -Entonces podremos conducir juntos. Tengo un bolso en mi vehículo-.

-Aquí es donde vamos-. Hatake le entregó a U.N. una hoja de papel con alguna información sobre éste. -Sakura, estoy seguro que te preguntas por qué te quiero en este caso. El hecho es que algo extraño está pasando aquí. Todas las personas están muertas, pero no hay ninguna señal de lucha-.

-Extraño-, murmuró U.N.

-Puedes decir eso de nuevo-. Hatake le dirigió una mirada irónica a Sakura. -Y cuando esto se trata de basura extraña, tú eres la experta-

Ella sonrió. -Gracias-.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, ella dejó caer un bolso de viaje en el maletero del coche de U.N. Dejó otra caja que contenía su ordenador portátil y una webcam en el asiento trasero. La webcam era una simple expresión de sus anhelos, se dio cuenta ella. Lo más probable es que se perdería su habitual encuentro de las nueve de la noche con Sasuke. De nuevo. Él había faltado las dos últimas noches a sus encuentros. -Vamos-, U.N. se subió al asiento del conductor.

Ella se deslizó en el asiento del acompañante y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad mientras U.N. salía del aparcamiento. Sasuke había llamado por teléfono durante un breve momento las dos últimas noches. Él había parecido tener prisa y había admitido que algo urgente estaba sucediendo en el trabajo, pero él no quiso explicar qué. Había confesado que no podría ir a verla la noche del viernes después de todo.

Ahora parecía como si ella estuviera en el mismo barco. -¿Crees que volveremos mañana por la noche?-

U.N. sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la autopista. -Lo dudo-.

Ella suspiró y llamó a Sasuke por su teléfono celular. Como de costumbre, él no respondió, por lo que dejó un mensaje. -Sasuke, me han enviado fuera de la ciudad por una asignación. No parece que vaya a estar en casa mañana por la noche. Llámame, para que podamos programar algo. Te quiero. Adiós-. Ella colgó.

U.N. la miró. -¿Habías planificado una gran cita?-

-Sí-. Ella guardo su teléfono celular en el bolsillo interior de su bolso. -Él iba a decirme algo importante-

-¿Acerca de sí mismo?-

-Supongo-. Coloco la funda que contenía su pistola en su bolso. Se sentía torpe, llevándola en el vehículo. Se alegraba de haberse vestido con uno de sus trajes-pantalón más cómodos hoy. Los pantalones de lino era color beige y la chaqueta era de color azul rosa, su camiseta era blanca con pequeñas estrellas rojas. En su apartamento, ella había cambiado sus zapatos azul marino por un par de Nikes negros.

-Así que Sasuke tiene un secreto profundo y oscuro-. U.N. adelanto un vehículo en la autopista. -Qué interesante-

Ella se burló. -¿Qué te hace pensar que es profundo y oscuro? Sasuke es un hombre dulce-.

-Él lleva una anormal claymore en la espalda, Saku. Y él tiene la constitución de una apisonadora-.

-Gracias-.

U.N. encogió de hombros. -Podría ser peor. Él podría estar escondiendo algo malo, como que es un cleptómano-

-Yo no lo creo-

-¿Ninfómano?-

Ella soltó un bufido. Aunque U.N. podría tener razón, si Sasuke hacia un hábito de ir siempre de un lugar a otro.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Él se escapó de una consulta mental- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Desde el zoológico?- Ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a U.N.

-Hey, cuidado. Estoy conduciendo-.

-Tú estás acelerando-.

-Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer-. U.N. adelanto a otro vehículo. -Quiero llegar cuando todavía tengamos luz de día-

-Cuales son las últimas noticias acerca de la desaparición del guardia y de Kin-, preguntó Sakura.

-No hay noticias. Ellos hicieron un buen trabajo al desaparecer-. U.N. la miró. -¿Te has enterado de algo útil?-

-No- Ellos habían pasado los dos últimos días entrevistando a los otros guardias en Leavenworth. Todos ellos insistieron en que no tenían idea de que Kimimaro estaba ayudando a alguien para que se viera a Kabuto Yakushi. Y ellos fueron completamente honestos.

Ella bostezó. No había dormido bien las últimas noches. Todavía la alteraba la traición de Kin y aún estaba preocupada por Sasuke.

-¿Necesitas dormir algo-, le preguntó U.N.

Ella volvió a bostezar. -¿No quieres que te ayude como guía?-

-Tengo mi GPS a mano. Ve y descansa. Tengo la sensación de que vamos a llegar muy tarde esta noche-

Ella se quitó la traba de su pelo para que poder reclinarse contra el reposacabezas y cerró los ojos. Algún tiempo después U.N. sacudió su hombro. -Oye, ¿quieres una hamburguesa, fishburger o chickenburger? Esas son las opciones-

Ella parpadeó despertando y se dieron cuenta que estaban en el carril para comprar en un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida. -Uh, pollo-. Miró el reloj digital. Eran las 7:38. -¿Estamos en Suna?-.

-Sí. Ya no estamos en Konoha-. U.N. bajó la ventanilla del coche y pidió su orden. Él saco su cartera.

-Yo lo pagare-. Sakura rebuscó en su bolso y le pasó a U.N. un billete de veinte dólares. -¿Cuánto falta?-

-Tenemos que estar allí en unos treinta minutos-. U.N. pago por la comida, le entregó las bolsas de papel a Sakura, a continuación, coloco sus bebidas en el portavasos. -Pasé a Sai y a Hatake en la carretera hace unos quince minutos, así que me imagino que tenemos un poco de tiempo de sobra-

Salieron del estacionamiento y en pocos minutos, habían dejado atrás el pueblo. Los campos de maíz flanqueaban la carretera. Sakura estimo que las plantas tendrían de un metro y medio a un metro ochenta de alto. Ella terminó su sándwich de pollo, y la vista no había cambiado. Compartió algunas papas de U.N. y bebió un sorbo de bebida. Los campos de maíz se extendían sin cesar.

-Un montón de maíz-, murmuró ella.

-Sí-. U.N. bebió un poco de cola. -Estaba empezando a darme sueño. Necesitaba un poco de cafeína-.

Poco después de las ocho, llegaron a la pequeña ciudad donde Hatake había reservado algunas habitaciones. Sakura y U.N. se registraron en el motel justo en el momento que Sai y Hatake se detenían.

Sakura utilizo el cuarto de baño y se arrojo un poco de agua fría en la cara. En cinco minutos siguieron su camino hacia la agrupación de fincas donde los cadáveres habían sido descubiertos. Hatake había llamado al sheriff, solicitando que él los encontrara allí.

Dieron la vuelta en un camino de tierra que separaba dos grandes campos de maíz. Sakura noto que el sol estaba cerca del horizonte. Ellos terminarían haciendo parte de su investigación con linternas.

-Ahí está el vehículo del sheriff-, señalo Sakura mientras U.N. aceleraba.

Él avanzo por un camino que conducía a una vieja casa de campo de madera y salió del coche. Sakura aseguro la funda de su arma en su cintura y acuñó la linterna debajo del cinturón. Ella enrollo su cabello en la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo aseguró con la traba.

Mientras caminaban hacia dónde se encontraba el alguacil, ella se dio cuenta de que habían cuatro casas rurales, dos a cada lado de la carretera. Más allá en el camino se veían dos graneros rojos. Cada casa tenía dos pisos y estaban pintadas de blanco. Cada casa tenía un amplio porche. Su único rasgo distintivo era el color de las persianas. Una tenía persianas negras, había una de color verde oscuro, y las otras dos eran de color azul y granate. Cada casa tenía un gran árbol que daba sombra en el patio delantero. Alrededor del grupo de granjas y graneros, verdes campos de maíz se extendían por millas. El sol se cernía sobre el horizonte, pintando el cielo con tonos rosa y oro.

Sai había estacionado detrás del vehículo del sheriff, y Hatake ya estaba discutiendo el caso con el funcionario local. U.N. y Sakura se presentaron.

-Le estoy diciendo que esto es francamente extraño-, dijo el sheriff. -No le encuentro ningún sentido. Estas eran buenas personas, temerosas de Dios. ¿Quién querría matarlos a todos?-

-Vamos a echar un vistazo-, dijo Hatake.

-Vamos-. El sheriff les llevó a la casa más próxima de la derecha, la de persianas azules.

Una brisa agitaba el campo de maíz mientras Sakura pasaba. Al oír el sonido, ella se dio cuenta de que todo lo demás estaba en silencio. Ningún equipo agrícola se estaba utilizando. Ninguna madre llamaba a la familia hacia la casa para la cena. Ningún sonido de un televisor se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas.

Dentro de la casa, el sheriff les mostró los cadáveres. Un hombre y una mujer estaban tendidos en el piso de madera en la sala de estar. Su garganta había sido cortada, pero no había ningún charco de sangre debajo de ellos.

Sakura tragó saliva. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar en la escena del crimen real. Por lo general se quedaba en la oficina donde ella podía entrevistar a los sospechosos, para ver quién estaba mintiendo.

-Debieron desangrarse en otro lado-, dijo Sai. -Luego, el asesino los trasladó hasta aquí-

U.N. camino alrededor de los cuerpos.-No hay ningún signo de que ellos hayan sido trasladados. No hay ningún rastro de sangre. No hay marcas de que arrastraran sus zapatos. Y apuesto a que había más de un asesino- Sakura se llevó la mano a su estómago. No debería haber comido ese sándwich de pollo.

Hatake se inclinó para ver mejor. -No hay heridas de defensa. Ellos no se resistieron- Ella se dio la vuelta lejos de la espantosa visión y noto los juguetes en una caja plástica junto al televisor. Oh Dios. -¿Hay más cuerpos aquí?-

-No, eso es todo-, respondió el alguacil. -¿Quieren ver las otras casas?-

En el exterior, ellos decidieron separarse porque estaban perdiendo rápidamente la luz del sol. El sheriff y Sai cruzaron la carretera hacia la casa de campo allí. Hatake, U.N., y Sakura fueron a la segunda casa al lado derecho de la carretera.

Al igual que en la primera casa, ellos encontraron una pareja muerta en el suelo, degollados pero ni rastro de sangre. Encontraron a una anciana en la cocina, la misma historia. Subieron para ver las habitaciones allí.

-Vengan y vean-, los llamó Sakura desde un dormitorio.

-¿Otro cuerpo?-, preguntó Hatake, mientras él y U.N. entraban en la habitación.

-No- ella índico hacia el suelo, donde varios juguetes estaban esparcidos. -En la primera casa también habían juguetes-

-Maldita sea-. U.N. hizo una mueca. -¿Dónde están los niños?-

-No lo sé-. Ella abrió las cortinas y se asomó por la ventana. Los últimos rayos de luz del sol iluminaban un pequeño patio con un juego de antiguos columpios oxidados. Detrás de estos, los campos de maíz se extendían hasta donde ella podía ver. -No puedo detectar ninguna emoción con excepción de las nuestras y los muchachos a través del camino-

-Tal vez los niños se escaparon-, sugirió U.N. -Si un asesino viniera a mi casa, habría huido y me escondería en el campo de maíz-. Sakura se estremeció. Los asesinos podrían haber secuestrado a los niños.

-Voy a ver si puedo rastrear a alguno de ellos-. Hatake levanto la camiseta desechada de un niño del piso. -Ustedes dos quédense aquí-. Él salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Sakura y U.N. intercambiaron miradas curiosas. Se oyó un golpe al cerrarse la puerta.

-Ahí está-. Indico Sakura por la ventana. Hatake sostenía la camiseta contra su cara mientras él entraba en el campo de maíz. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Podría perderse en el maíz. Esto era como un océano.

-Extraño-, murmuró U.N. Sakura vio que Hatake desaparecía y el último rayo de sol se apagó. La oscuridad envolvió la casa. Ella saco su linterna, pero entonces una luz brillante se encendió en el patio trasero.

-Genial-. U.N. parecía aliviado. -Ellos tienen iluminación exterior automática. Si Hatake se pierde, él sólo tiene que dirigirse hacia la luz-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Vamos a ver qué está haciendo Sai-

Fueron hacia un dormitorio que se encontraba en la parte delantera de la casa y se asomaron por la ventana. La iluminación exterior brillaba en frente de cada casa, pero un oscuro abismo separaba cada hogar.

-Parece espeluznante-, susurró U.N.

Sakura se estremeció. Ella ni siquiera quería pensar en el terror que esta pobre gente había sufrido antes de morir. ¿Y si los asesinos aún estaban en las cercanías? Podrían estar al acecho en un campo o en los graneros. -Tú me dijiste una vez que si nuestras vidas estaban alguna vez en peligro, me dirías lo que significan tus iniciales-.

-No estamos en peligro-.

-¿Estás bromeando? Hay un asesino en serie por aquí en alguna parte. Tal vez varios asesinos-

-Creo que se han marchado-, dijo U.N. -Ellos hicieron el trabajo y se fueron-

Ella suspiró. -Espero que los niños estén bien-

-Mira-. U.N. señalo dos luces que surgían de una casa al otro lado de la carretera. -Esos tienen que ser Sai y el sheriff-.

-Ellos son-. Sus emociones eran tan intensas, Sakura podía sentirlos desde la distancia. El sheriff estaba devastado, porque lloraba a la gente que él había conocido. Sai estaba enojado. Los hombres regresaron a la carretera, utilizando las linternas para alumbrar su camino.

-Vamos a encontrarnos con ellos-, U.N. se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-Espera- A lo lejos ella vio dos luces más. -Alguien más está aquí-.

-¿Qué?-. U.N. se acerco de nuevo a la ventana y se asomó.

Las dos luces se acercaban, pasando por delante de la casa primero, y gracias a la iluminación exterior, Sakura podía distinguir las formas de dos hombres. Ella contuvo la respiración.

-¿Qué demonios?-, susurró U.N. Los dos hombres vestían como rumanos. Se detuvieron en medio de la carretera. Sai y el sheriff se acercaron a ellos y se detuvieron.

-¿Están hablando?-, preguntó U.N.

-No lo creo. No veo moverse sus bocas-. De repente Sakura se dio cuenta de que ya no podía sentir ninguna emoción de Sai o del sheriff. Se habían vuelto completamente en blanco. Y ella no podía sentir nada de los hombres que llevaban ropa rumana.

El sheriff pasó junto a los hombres rumanos, subió a su coche, y se alejó. Luego Sai se alejó, también. U.N. hizo un sonido de incredulidad. -¿Qué demonios?-

Los hombres rumanos se volvieron hacia ellos. Sakura y U.N. rápidamente se ocultaron contra la pared a cada lado de la ventana. Un haz de luz se dirigió repentinamente a través de la ventana mientras uno de los extraños apuntaba una linterna en su dirección.

Sakura contuvo la respiración. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? Recordó una foto que ella había visto de Sasuke en ropa rumana. No podía haber ninguna conexión. Él estaba en el norte de Konoha. Pero por otra parte, ella no podía leerlo. Estaba en blanco, como los dos hombres rumanos en el camino.

U.N. abrió su teléfono celular y marcó un número. Él esperó, y susurró, -Sai, deja tu teléfono, maldita sea. ¿Y por qué te marchaste de esa manera? ¡Vuelve aquí ahora!-. Él cerró el teléfono y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su traje.

-¿Sai apago su teléfono?-, pregunto Sakura. ¿Por qué él haría eso?

¿Por qué él los abandonaría? Ella se aventuró a echar un vistazo por la ventana. Los hombres rumanos avanzaban por la carretera, en su dirección. U.N. saco su arma.

-No te preocupes, Saku. Todo estará bien. Lo sé-Ella tragó saliva. U.N. acababa de decir una mentira.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan? Am sobre reviews q me mandaron am ubo uno mui interesante q parece ser q ya sabe de q se trata el fic porq me dijo algo q pasara y eso me agrado pero bueno no dire mas, am ubo otro donde me preguntaban si esto era una historia adaptada y si lo aclare en el primer capitulo la historia es de **KERRELYN SPARKS El vampiro y la Virgen. **Pido disculpas si me equibo que a la hora de adaptarlo pero gracias por marcarme esos errores para mejorarlos… gracias a todos akellos q len mis fic y me mandan reviews me morivan mucho gracias.

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	23. Lo que soy

**Lo que soy**

Sakura suspiro y saco su arma automática de la funda de su cintura.

-Dos contra dos-, susurró U.N. -Vamos a averiguar quiénes son estos tipos-. Él bajo silenciosamente las escaleras. La escalera estaba oscura, pero no se atrevieron a encender sus linternas. Se deslizaron sigilosamente haraíz el salón, en la parte delantera de la casa y se asomaron por la ventana. U.N. señaló, luego levantó un dedo contra sus labios.

Ella no necesitaba la advertenraíz para guardar silencio. Los dos hombres en trajes rumanos se dirigían ahora haraíz el patio delantero. Ella podía verlos bien por la iluminación exterior, y ninguno de los dos era U.N. El hombre del traje rumano tenía un tono brillante de cabellos amarillos. El tipo del traje rumano se parecía a U.N., con el mismo cabello rubio.

U.N. tocó su espalda, luego su pantorrilla derecha, indicándole a ella que los dos hombres tenían espadas en sus espaldas y cuchillos en los calcetines hasta la rodilla derecha. Una mala señal cuando a los dos cuerpos en la habitación de al lado les habían cortado la garganta.

Ella deseo que Hatake volviera. Se sentiría mejor si fueran tres contra dos. Los hombres en trajes rumanos sacaron los teléfonos celulares de sus mochilas e hicieron llamadas. Un hombre repentinamente se materializó en el patio delantero. Sakura se cubrió la boca para ahogar su jadeo. Ella parpadeó, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos. Entonces apareció otro hombre. Y otro.

Ella luchó por respirar. Más personas fueron apareciendo, y todos estaban armados con espadas y pistolas. Ella creyó detectar a una mujer y unos cuantos hombres más en trajes rumanos.

U.N. agarró su brazo y le indicó con la cabeza la puerta de atrás. Ella se movió silenciosamente junto a él, atravesando la sala familiar y la cocina. El corazón le latía en los oídos. Se deslizaron por la puerta trasera justo cuando oían crujir la puerta de entrada al abrirse.

Ellos corrieron haraíz el maizal. Inmediatamente, ella fue envuelta en un mar de verde. Estaba tan oscuro, que ella apenas podía distinguir la forma de U.N. Tropezó con él cuando repentinamente él se detuvo. La agarró por los brazos y la bajó en cuclillas junto a él. Ella podía oír su rápida respiración y sentir su alarma.

-Esos tipos se materializaron como si fuera una película de cienraíz ficción-, susurró él. -¿Qué son ellos…extraterrestres?-

-No creo que los extraterrestres lleven trajes-

-Tienes razón. Y estarían armados con láser en lugar de espadas-.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta discusión-

-Independiente de lo que ellos sean, nos exceden en número-.

-Y ellos tienen espadas, cuchillos y armas-, murmuró ella.

-Podría ser peor. Podrían tener ametralladoras y bazucas-

-Graraízs. Me siento mucho mejor-.

-Lo siento-. Él se quedó en silencio. Ella miró haraíz la casa. Sólo podía ver el piso de arriba, pero las luces titilaban en las ventanas. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Estaban buscando algo? Ella abrió sus sentidos para tener una idea de sus emociones. Nada. Ellos estaban totalmente en blanco. Al igual que U.N.

-Mi primer nombre es Naruto-, susurró U.N.

Ella dio un respingo. ¿Significaba esto que él tenía miedo de que no fueran a salir de esto? -Ese es un nombre bonito-

-No si los muchachos en la escuela te llaman comida-

-Oh. Lo siento-

-La U significa Uzumaki-

-Naruto Uzumaki Minato-. Ella sonrió-. -Suena muy masculino y apetitoso-

Él soltó un bufido. -Ahora ya sabes por qué utilizo U.N. Pero podría ser peor. Llamaron a mi hermano L.H.…Lo Hung Minato- Ella se tapó la boca para no reírse.

Sus dientes blancos brillaban en la oscuridad mientras él sonreía. -Acabo de inventar esa parte. No tengo un hermano. Pero es probable que ya te hayas dado cuenta de eso- Ella lo había hecho. Y había también se dio cuenta de que él estaba tratando de animarla.

-Así que este es el plan-, dijo U.N. -Avanzamos por el maíz y nos acercamos hasta el vehículo tanto como sea posible. Hacemos una carrera haraíz éste, conducimos haraíz el pueblo, y nos comunicamos con el alguacil y con Sai. Y solicitamos refuerzos-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -¿Qué pasa con Hatake?-

-Lo encontraremos. Vamos-

Se movían tan silenciosamente como era posible a través del maíz. Ellos se encontraban detrás de la primera casa, cuando repentinamente U.N. se detuvo y alcanzó a detenerla. Él presiono un dedo contra la boca para advertirle que permaneciera en silencio. Entonces lo oyó. Un rumor en el maíz. Ellos no estaban solos.

Ella giró, buscando la fuente del ruido. Vio las plantas balanceándose. Quienquiera que fuese, él se movía en línea recta haraíz ellos. Naruto levantó su pistola. El maíz frente a ellos susurraba, y entonces salió un perro. Las rodillas de Sakura casi se doblaron con alivio.

U.N. enfundó el arma. -Buen chico-, susurró. Era un perro enorme. Un perro- lobo irlandés con piernas largas y un rostro flaco y delgado. Él se sentó y miró con curiosidad. Ella levantó su mano lentamente para dejar que él la oliera, luego le dio una palmada en la cabeza. -No eres un niño grande- El perro parecía sonreír. Ella sonrió. Se sentía más segura con él allí.

-Vamos-. Naruto abrió camino a través del maíz, con Sakura y el perro lobo siguiéndolo. Rodearon la casa y se aventuraron haraíz el campo que se extendía hasta el camino de tierra. Se detuvieron cuando vieron el vehículo en la calzada a unos treinta metros de distanraíz.

-Espera aquí-. U.N. le entregó las llaves del vehículo a Sakura. -Voy a encontrar a Hatake. Si no estoy de vuelta en quince minutos, márchate-.

-Yo no me voy sin ti-

-Saku, estamos superados en número. Puedes traer de vuelta al alguacil y a Sai y alertar a los patrulleros. ¿Está bien?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza de mala gana. -De acuerdo-.

Naruto salió corriendo con el perro- lobo irlandés trotando a su lado. Ella estaba agradecida de que él no estuviera solo. Se sentó entre dos filas de maíz y pulsó el botón de su reloj para que la luz de la hora digital se encendiera. Estos iban a ser los quince minutos más largo y solitarios. Ella tomo largas respiraciones para calmar su corazón desbocado. Considero llamar a Sai con su teléfono celular, pero no serviría de nada si él había apagado su teléfono. ¿Por qué él se había marchado después de hablar con los hombres en trajes? ¿Ellos le habían dicho que apagara el teléfono? Ella pensó en llamar a Sasuke, pero él estaba muy lejos, en Suna. Le tomaría horas llegar hasta aquí.

Después de unos minutos se deslizo sigilosamente hasta muy cerca del borde del maizal. Vio a los hombres que se habían materializado antes. Se habían dividido en grupos más pequeños y parecía estar buscando algo. La mayoría de ellos estaban lejos de los establos. Cuando uno de ellos localizo un sótano de tormenta a lo lejos, ellos se reunieron alrededor de este y entraron.

Con la mayoría de ellos en el sótano, pareció un buen momento para lanzarse haraíz el vehiculó. Miró su reloj. Habían pasado catorce minutos. No obstante, ella se resistía a marcharse sin Naruto y Kakashi. Por otra parte, sería más útil si traía refuerzos. Ella gimió para sus adentros. Estaba sobre analizando de nuevo.

El motor de un vehiculó rugía a la distanraíz. Alguien se acercaba rápidamente. ¿Quizás Sai o el sheriff habían regresado? Corrió haraíz una fila de maíz, hasta que ella estuvo cerca de la carretera. Un sedán negro se detuvo y aparco. Parecía un vehiculó del gobierno. Tres personas se bajaron, dos hombres de mediana edad y una mujer. Los hombres estaban tensos y llenos de adrenalina. La mujer parecía renuente y asustada.

El hombre de mediana edad gritó algunas órdenes. -Homura, comprueba las casas de la izquierda. Voy a comprobar las de la derecha. Koharu, revisa los alrededores-.

Homura encendió su linterna y alumbró a su alrededor. -No veo a Sasori en ninguna parte-

-Él está aquí-, gruñó el hombre de más edad. -Y no estará solo-

Koharu se estremeció. -No entiendo por qué tuvimos que implicarlos-.

-Son mejores para matar a Descontentos de lo que nosotros lo somos-, gruñó el hombre de más edad. -Si ves a alguno de ellos, mantén la distanraíz. Y mantengan sus defensas psíquicas. Esperaízlmente tú, Koharu. Prefieren dirigirse a las mujeres-

-Ya lo sé-, dijo ella en voz baja.

Sakura sintió lástima por la mujer. Era evidente que estaba aterrorizada. Homura, estaba emocionado, y corrió haraíz las casas de la izquierda. El hombre mayor se dirigió haraíz las casas de la derecha. Él había mencionado a los Descontentos. ¿Era eso una pandilla? ¿Eran los que habían cometido los asesinatos? ¿Y cuál era la relación con los guardias síquicos?

Koharu se mantuvo cerca del vehículo, balanceando su linterna haraíz atrás y haraíz adelante. -Genial-, murmuró ella. -Tú sólo permanece aquí, sola, con un montón de asesinos Desc_ontento_s cerca-

Sakura quería saber quiénes eran esas personas, así que ella salió del maizal y avanzo lentamente haraíz la mujer. -¿Koharu?- La mujer chilló y dejó caer la linterna.

-Lo siento-, Sakura alzó las manos, la mujer pudo ver que estaban vacías. -No fue mi intención asustarte-

Koharu señaló su pistola. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Es usted uno de ellos? ¿Has leído mi mente?-

Sakura levanto sus manos, aún más alto. -Escuché su conversación con los otros dos hombres, y utilizaron su nombre. Estoy con Ambu. ¿Te gustaría ver a mi placa?-

-¿Eres de Ambu? ¿Tú no eres uno de ellos? –

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Sakura asumió que ella se refería a los hombres, los que se habían tele transportado. -¿Son los D_escontento_s?-

-¿Koharu?- El hombre de mediana edad regreso corriendo. -Te oí gritar-. Él vio a Sakura y sacó su arma. -¿Quién diablos es usted?-

Ella maldijo en silencio. Tendría que haber permanecido oculta en el maíz. -Soy Sakura Haruno, de Ambu. ¿Quién es usted?-

-Raíz-. Él se acercó más. -Muéstreme su placa-.

Ella lo hizo, y entrecerró los ojos cuando él dirigió su linterna haraíz su cara.

-¿Srta. Haruno que está haciendo usted aquí?-

¿Qué pensaba él? ¿Qué ella estaba en un picnic? -Estoy investigando un homicidio múltiple. ¿Puedo ver su placa, por favor?-

-No tengo tiempo para bromear con esto-. Él enfundó su arma. -Estamos a cargo de esta investigación, Srta. Haruno. Usted puede marcharse-

Su actitud realmente la molestaba. -Este es un asunto de Ambu. El sheriff local solicitó nuestra ayuda-.

-No me importa-, gruñó el hombre de la raíz. -Lárguese de aquí-.

-Yo no recibo órdenes de usted, ¿señor...?-

-Shimura-. Él dio un paso más cerca de ella. -Y hará lo que le digo. Somos una fuerza esperaízl de tareas presidenraízles asignados a esta misión, por lo que usted no tiene jurisdicción aquí-

Ella alzó la barbilla. -Le sugiero que replantearse la situación. Usted podría utilizar nuestra ayuda. Aquí sólo hay tres de ustedes, y hay alrededor de una docena de... no sé exactamente quién son-

Koharu inspiró profundamente. -¿Los viste?-

-Si se refiere a los tipos que mágicamente se materializaron en el patio delantero de allí, sí. Están fuertemente armados con pistolas y espadas-

-¿La vieron ellos?-, preguntó el hombre de la raíz.

Shimura, ese había dicho que era su nombre. De alguna manera le parecía familiar.

-No-, respondió Sakura. -¿Quiénes son? ¿Ellos cometieron los asesinatos?-

Shimura soltó un bufido. -No. Ellos cazan a los asesinos. Pero no cometa el error de pensar que son inocentes. Hágase un favor y salga de aquí antes de que la vean-

-Yo puedo ayudar…-

-Olvídelo, Srta. Haruno. Usted no tiene defensa contra ellos. Pueden hacerse cargo de su mente y hacerle lo que ellos quieran- Ella tragó saliva. ¿Era eso lo que les había sucedido a Sai y al sheriff?

-Ellos son peligrosos-, dijo Koharu en voz baja. -Hemos perdido a dos miembros de nuestro equipo graraízs a ellos-

Sakura hizo una mueca. No es de extrañar que esta mujer tuviera tanto miedo. -Siento su pérdida-

-Oh, ellos no murieron-, dijo Koharu. -Ellos sólo se... fueron-. Un escalofrío se deslizó por la espalda de Sakura.

-Contrólate, Koharu-, gruñó Shimura. -Y usted, Srta. Haruno, me ha hecho perder bastante tiempo-. Sakura dio un paso atrás de manera vacilante cuando un chorro de calor se disparó a través de su frente. Su mente estaba confusa, a continuación, se agudizo con una repentina compulsión por marcharse. -Debo marcharme-. Ella avanzo de forma serpenteante haraíz el camino de entrada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Miró haraíz atrás y vio a Shimura y a Koharu siguiéndola. _Sigue adelante. Márchate._

Ella negó con la cabeza. Esta no era su decisión. _Suba a su vehículo y márchese. Ahora. _

Ella se volvió haraíz la entrada. Maldita sea, ¿qué estaba mal con ella? Ella siguió caminando haraíz el auto de U.N. Ella miró haraíz el maizal, deseando que él y Hatake aparecieran. Miro en dirección contraria y vio al hombre misterioso que se había materializado antes. Ellos se alejaban de los graneros y del sótano de tormenta. Se dirigían haraíz ella. Ella giró haraíz el campo de maíz para que ellos no la vieran. _No. Vaya haraíz el vehículo. Márchese ahora. _

Sus pasos dirigiéndose de regreso haraíz el vehículo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella se sentía expuesta. Sacó las llaves de U.N. de su bolsillo, y pulso el botón de desbloqueo. Los focos del vehículo brillaron. Ella dio un respingo. Esos tipos de seguro podrían verla ahora. _Date prisa. Márchate._ Ella se acercó a la puerta del lado del conductor.

-¿Sakura?-, gritó alguien.

Ella se congeló. ¿Sasuke? Ella se volvió y vio a un hombre que se separaba del grupo que se había materializado. Él corrió a toda velocidad haraíz ella, pasando por la luz de la segunda casa.

-Sasuke-, susurró ella. Era él. Llevaba un traje rumano y corría haraíz ella.

-¡La Srta. Haruno se marchaba ahora!-, gritó Shimura. Ella vio al hombre de la raíz y a Koharu acercándose al camino de entrada

Era Shimura quién estaba haciendo que se marchara. De alguna manera, estaba proyectando órdenes en su cabeza. Una caliente ráfaga quemó su frente y ella se estremeció. _Suba al vehículo y márchese._ Ella tomo la manija de la puerta.

-¡Sakura!-, la llamó Sasuke. Ella hizo una pausa, y de repente él estaba allí.

-Sakura-. Él le tocó el brazo. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Tengo que marcharme-

Él la miró más de cerca. -¿Estáis bien?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Tengo que marcharme-

-Aléjate de ella, Uchiha-, gritó Shimura.

Sasuke miró al hombre de la raíz. -Libérala. No tenéis ningún derecho para controlarla-

Shimura soltó un bufido. -Mejor yo que usted. ¿Conocéis a esta mujer?-

-Sí. Libérala ahora, o lo haré yo-

-Bien-, gruñó Shimura. -Pero la dejaras sola-

-Yo no voy a hacerle daño-, dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

-De acuerdo-, gruñó Shimura. -Así como nadie daño a Konan o a Shizuka-. Un cálido viento relampagueo por la mente de Sakura, y ella se balanceo. Sus llaves cayeron al suelo.

U.N. agarró sus antebrazos para sostenerla. -¿Estáis bien en este momento?-

-Sasuke-. Ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. -Gracias a Dios que estas aquí-. Ella le dirigió una enfadada mirada al hombre de la raíz. -Él estaba tratando de controlarme-.

-¡Idiota!- Gritó Shimura. -Estaba tratando de protegerte-.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza. -Todo está bien, cariño-

-Mierda-, masculló Shimura. -Otra mujer comprometida-

-Parece que él realmente se preocupa por ella-, dijo Koharu.

Shimura dirigió una mirada sospechosa hacia ella. -Regresa al vehículo y esperara por nosotros-.

Mientras Koharu se alejaba, Shimura se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño hacia Sasuke -¿Por qué ustedes bastardos no pueden elegir a los de su propia especie?-

Sasuke froto su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Sakura. -Continúa con tus asuntos Shimura y déjanos solos-.

Shimura. Ahora Sakura recordó dónde ella había oído el nombre. Sasuke. lo había mencionado en Patmos. Mientras su mente conseguía despejarse del control de Shimura, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke era uno de los tipos que habían aparecido por arte de magia.

Ella dio un paso atrás, apartándose de sus brazos. -¿Qué está pasando, Sasuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Genial-, murmuró Shimura. -Ahora ella comienza a pensar. Un poco tarde-.

Sasuke le dirigió al hombre de la raíz una mirada molesta, luego se volvió hacia Sakura. -Sabéis que trabajo para una agencia que se especializa en la investigación. Estamos trabajando con la raíz en este caso-.

Shimura soltó un bufido. -Esa es una versión simplificada-

Sasuke frunció el ceño. -Vosotros llamasteis a Sasori hace una hora sobre este lugar. Vosotros queríais que nosotros viniéramos aquí primero-

-Creo que los _Descontentos_ aún podrían estar por aquí-, dijo Shimura. -¿Están ellos aquí?-

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. -Ellos ya se fueron-

-¿Quiénes son los De_scontent_os?-, preguntó Sakura. -¿Y cómo ustedes aparecieron mágicamente en el patio delantero?- Sasuke se puso tenso.

Shimura se rió entre dientes. -Sí, trata de explicarle eso a tu novia-

La mandíbula de Sasuke se movió. -Los Des_conten_tos son los terroristas de los que te hable-

-¿Los que le torturaron?-, preguntó ella.

-Sí. Creemos que ellos asesinaron a esta gente-.

-Deja de pulir la verdad-, gruñó Shimura. -Ellos drenaron hasta la última gota de sangre de estas personas, y luego les cortaron la garganta para ocultar las marcas de las mordidas-

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y choco con el vehículo. -¿Marcas de mordidas?-

-¿Encontró usted algo de sangre alrededor de las víctimas?-, le preguntó Shimura. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Shimura, suficiente-. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. -Necesito hablar con ella en privado-

-¿No se lo has dicho todavía?-. Se burló Shimura. -Típico. ¡Ustedes bastardos no son honestos consigo mismos!-

Sakura tragó saliva. Por mucho que le disgustaba Shimura, tenía miedo de que él tuviera razón. Sasuke se había materializado de la nada. Y luego, estaban las otras cosas, como los brillantes ojos rojos y abandonar su apartamento sin abrir la puerta. Ella se dio cuenta con una sacudida que él simplemente podría haber desaparecido. -¿Qué…qué eres?-

Sasuke la miró con tristeza. -Yo iba a decírtelo. Mañana por la noche-

-¡Vampiros!-, dejo escapar Shimura. Sasuke se estremeció.

Sakura parpadeó. -¿Qué?-

-Vampiros-, repitió Shimura.

Los ojos verdes de Sasuke brillaban mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Shimura. -Por el amor de Dios, hombre, desaparece y deja que yo me ocupe de esto-

Un escalofrío recorrió la parte posterior del cuello de Sakura. -No hay tal cosa como los vampiros-

-Piense en ello, Srta. Haruno-, dijo Shimura. -Las víctimas fueron drenadas de toda la sangre antes de que sus gargantas fueran acuchilladas. Ellos fueron manipulados con el control mental vampiro. Es por eso que no tienen heridas defensivas. Nunca se defendieron porque estaban totalmente controlados-

¿Control de la mente Vampiro? Ella no quería creer que los vampiros existían, pero la descripción de Shimura de la escena del crimen era demasiado precisa. ¿Por qué alguien robaría la sangre de una persona? A menos que la necesitara para sobrevivir. -¿Cómo sabe usted a que parece la escena del crimen? Nunca entró en la casa-

Shimura se encogió de hombros. -Lo he visto antes. Ellos siempre utilizan el mismo Modus Operandi-

Ella miró a Sasuke. Él no estaba negando nada de eso. Simplemente la observaba con una expresión preocupada. -¿Es cierto? ¿Realmente existen los vampiros?-

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Algunos son malos, pero algunos son frotó su frente. Esto era una locura. También podría creer en duendes y hadas. Vampiros. Sanguijuelas. Ellos habían cortado la garganta de las víctimas para ocultar las marcas de mordedura. Eso quería decir colmillos. Un escalofrío se deslizó a través de ella. Control de la mente Vampiro.

Ella dio un respingo y miró a Shimura. -Usted controla mi mente-. Ella se acercó más a Sasuke, y él paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Shimura hizo girar sus ojos. -Oh, vamos. Yo no soy el vampiro. Soy quien te hablo acerca de ellos-

-Déjanos-, susurró Sasuke. -Déjeme decirle-

Shimura soltó un bufido. -Tú sólo la controlaras y harás que ella permanezca contigo, de la misma manera que Pain hizo con mi hija-

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura mientras recuerdos destellaban en su mente. Los brillantes ojos rojos, las marcas de mordedura en la almohada. Sasuke no contestaba el teléfono o el e-mail durante el día. Ella nunca lo veía durante el día. Nunca lo vio comer o beber. Y nunca podía leer sus emociones.

Ella saltó hacia atrás y lo miró. -No-, susurró ella. -No-

-Sakura, puedo explicarlo-

-¿Puedes negarlo? ¿Puedes decirme que tú no eres un…? -. Ella ni siquiera podía decirlo.

Él dio un paso hacia ella. -Sabéis que te amo-. Ella dio otro paso hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza. Él no estaba negándolo. Ella no lo podía creer. Él no estaba negándolo.

-No hay por qué tener miedo-, dijo él en voz baja. -Podemos hablar de ello- Un sonido extraño se le escapó la boca, una mezcla entre la incredulidad y la desesperación. Esto era lo importante que él había querido decirle.

Ella miró hacia un lado. La gente que se había materializado antes se encontraba reunida junto a la carretera. Ellos se mantenían a distancia y fingiendo no ver, pero estaban lanzando miradas preocupadas hacia ella y hacia Sasuke, y fruncían el ceño hacia Shimura. _Vampiros_. Todos ellos eran _Vampiros_ Los asesinos eran vampiros. Y Sasuke.

-¡No!- Ella se volvió y corrió hacia el campo de maíz. Las hojas verdes la sacudían. Ella las apartaba lejos y seguía corriendo. ¿Vampiros? No. Era ridículo. Era una locura. Esto no tenía sentido. Esto explicaba todo.

Ella se precipito violentamente a través del campo detrás de las casas. Necesitaba a Naruto y Hatake. Necesitaba gente real.

-¿Sakura?- Naruto surgió en la fila de maíz por la que ella estaba corriendo. -¿Qué está mal?-

-¡Naruto!- Ella corrió hacia él. Hatake se unió a ellos.

-Oh gracias a Dios. Ambos están bien-. Ella corrió a los brazos de Naruto y lo abrazó.

-Nosotros nos dirigíamos hacia dónde estabas tú-, dijo Naruto -¿Estás bien?-

-No- Ella retrocedió, todavía respirando con dificultad por su carrera. Y el shock. -No vas a creerlo. Esto es…es increíble-

-¿Lo averiguasteis?-, preguntó Naruto.

-Wow-, murmuró Naruto -No tenía ni idea hasta que Hatake me llevó de nuevo a su ropa-

-¿Qué?-

-Entonces, ¿no lo sabes?-. Naruto miró a su supervisor. -Tal vez deberías decírselo-

-¿Qué?-, repitió Sakura.

Hatake suspiró. -Soy un cambia formas-.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo era el perro lobo irlandés. Cambié para tratar de localizar a los niños, pero no pude rastrear su pista-.

Ella lo miró fijamente. -No-

-Sí-, respondió Hatake.

Ella dio un paso atrás. -¿Su novio tenía colmillos, y su jefe era un perro? Su mundo se volvía al revés. ¿Dónde se había ido toda la gente normal? Ella se estremeció. La gente normal eran los muertos en las granjas.

Ella miró con desconfianza a Naruto. -¿Y qué eres tú? ¿Te convertirás en un animal, también?-

-Me gustaría. Creo que sería un dragón. Eso sería genial-

-No- Ella retrocedió un paso más. -No es bueno-. Ella oía sonidos murmurando detrás de ella.

-¿Sakura?-, la llamaba Naruto. Ella se dio la vuelta. ¡Dios mío, no! Él venía detrás de ella.

-¿Ese es U.N.-, preguntó Sasuke-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

-Vampiro-, susurró ella. -Todos ellos son vampiros-

-Vaca santa-, murmuró Hatake.

El perro habla, pensó ella vagamente. Las plantas verdes de maíz se arremolinaban en torno a ella, y vio las estrellas bailando. -Sakura-. Naruto empujaba algunas plantas en su fila.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, Hatake la sujeto. Ella se tambaleo lejos de él, y Sasuke desato una lucha por ella. Dios, no. Estaba atrapada entre un vampiro y un hombre-perro. El maizal se tambaleó, y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan?

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	24. De luto

**De luto**

Sasuke tomo a Sakura en sus brazos. Una oleada de culpa se precipito a través suyo. Él debería haberle dicho la verdad hace semanas. Pero, ¿había alguna vez un buen momento para decirle a alguien que tú eres un animal que chupa sangre? La pobre muchacha había huido horrorizada, y ahora ella estaba desmayada.

-Espera un minuto-. Naruto lo miró con recelo. -¿Por qué ella estaba hablando de vampiros?-

-Recién se encontró con uno-, Sasuke distinguió el olor del hombre alto al lado de Naruto. -¿Eres un cambia formas?-

El hombre se puso tenso. -¿Tú sabes de cambia formas?-

-Sí. ¿Eres un lobo?-

-Un Perro lobo. Soy Kakashi Hatake. Ambu-

-Och. Tú eres el supervisor de Sakura. Ella te ha mencionado antes. De una manera favorable, por supuesto. Soy Sasuke Uchiha de Uchiha Seguridad & Investigación. Tenemos algunos cambia formas entre nuestros empleados-

-¿En serio? Eso es interesante-.

-¡Basta!-, Naruto levanto las manos. -Rebobinemos. No pienso que nosotros estemos abarcando lo suficiente sobre el asunto vampiro. ¿Está usted diciéndome que los vampiros son reales?-

-Si-. Sasuke sostuvo en sus brazos a Sakura y se dirigió a lo largo de la fila del maizal, hacia los caseríos.

-¿Dónde vas con ella?-, Naruto lo seguía muy de cerca.

Sasuke suspiró. Probablemente ella no querría verlo cuando se despertó. -¿Tenéis un lugar seguro a dónde llevarla?-

-Tenemos habitaciones en el motel de la ciudad-, dijo Kakashi.

-Bien-. Sasuke llego al patio trasero. Los dos hombres de Ambu lo flanqueaban y lo observaban con recelo.

-¿No eres tú uno de los tipos que se materializaron aquí?-, preguntó Naruto -¿Cómo diablos hicisteis eso?-

Sasuke se estremeció. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que había tenido audiencia. Él avanzó por un viejo camino entre los dos caseríos. -¿El vehículo en el camino de acceso pertenece a alguno de ustedes?-

-Es mío-, dijo Naruto -Sai y el comisario se marcharon-.

-¿Qué?-, Kakashi le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a Naruto -¿Sai se marchó? ¿Por qué él hizo eso?-

-No tengo idea.- Naruto miró a Sasuke. -Se encontraron con unos tipos vestido con trajes rumano y lo siguiente que supimos, fue que ellos se estaban marchando-.

Sasuke suspiró para sus adentros. Esos debieron haber sido Sasori e Itachi. Habían sido los primeros en llegar. Habían llamado a la oficina del alguacil local y ellos se habían tele transportado hasta allí. Luego, utilizando el control mental de vampiros, habían persuadido al operador para llamar por radio al vehículo del sheriff. Ellos habían borrado los recuerdos y tele transportado el vehículo del sheriff, utilizando la radio como un faro.

-Mis compañeros les dijeron que se marcharan-, admitió Sasuke.

-¿Por qué Sai le haría caso a lo que le dijeran unos desconocidos?-, preguntó Kakashi. -Yo soy su jefe, y él me obedece la mitad del tiempo-

-Control mental de vampiros-, Sasuke vio a sus colegas reunidos en la carretera. Su número se había reducido. Algunos debían haberse tele transportado lejos.

Kakashi hizo un gesto hacia ellos. -¿Aquellos tipos de allí son vampiros?-

-Sí, pero no se preocupen. Ellos no les harán daño-

-Wow-. Naruto se detuvo con una sacudida. -¿Entonces tú eres un vampiro, también?-

Sasuke gimió para sus adentros. -Sí-. Sakura se agitó en sus brazos, así que él se apresuro hacia el vehículo.

Kakashi se mantuvo junto a él. -¿Tú muerdes gente?-

-No. Yo bebo sangre sintética-.

-¿Y te materializasteis aquí? -, preguntó Naruto

-Nosotros nos tele transportamos-.

-¿Qué otros poderes tienes?-, preguntó Kakashi.

-Súper fuerza y velocidad, gran capacidad de audición y de visión, una vida prolongada, levitación, control mental-

-Genial-, susurró Naruto

-No-. Sasuke se detuvo junto al vehículo. -Esto no es genial cuando esto es utilizado para el mal. Los d_escontento_s utilizan el control mental para dejar a los pobres mortales indefensos. Ellos mueren aterrorizados, sin poder defenderse-

-¿Quiénes son los _descontentos_-, preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke le dio una rápida explicación de los _descontentos_, vampiros, y del Equipo de vigilancia de la raíz. Él se detuvo cuando Sakura se quejó. -Rápido, abre la puerta. Las llaves están allí en el suelo-

Naruto recogió las llaves, mientras Kakashi abría la puerta de atrás. Sasuke depositado a Sakura en el asiento trasero.

-¿Así que básicamente ustedes son los vampiros buenos, y los descontentos son los malos?-, preguntó Kakashi.

-Sí-. Sasuke cerró la puerta de atrás.

-¿Qué es el asunto con los trajes?-, preguntó Naruto. -Pensé que ustedes usaban más las capas-.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada molesta, entonces se dio cuenta Sakura estaba despertando. -Voy a necesitar que ustedes mantengan esto en secreto. ¡Es imprescindible que el mundo de los mortales no lo sepa!-

Naruto soltó un bufido. -Como si cualquier persona fuera a creer esto-. Él se subió en el asiento del conductor.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros-. Kakashi rodeo el vehículo. -No quiero que mi secreto se haga público, tampoco-. Él tuvo que acomodar su cuerpo en el asiento delantero del pasajero.

Naruto puso en marcha el motor, y Sasuke dio un paso atrás. Sakura se sentó en el asiento de atrás y miró alrededor con una expresión aturdida. Ella lo vio, y sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho.

El vehículo dio marcha atrás en el camino de acceso. Mientras el vehículo se dirigía hacia la carretera, Sakura miró por la ventana hacia él. Él levantó la mano. ¿Era esto un adiós? ¿Ella alguna vez estaría de acuerdo en volver a verlo? Tenía que hacerlo. Él no podía dejarla ir sin una pelea. El vehículo salió disparado y él se quedó mirando una nube de polvo.

-¿Estáis bien hermano?-. Itachi se acercó a él.

Tragó saliva. -Puedo haberla perdido-

-Ella todavía podía entrar en razón.- Itachi le dio una palmadita en la espalda. -Dale algo de tiempo-

-¿Qué me perdí?- Sasuke cambio de tema. Dolía demasiado hablar sobre la mirada aterrorizada en el rostro de Sakura. Y sabía que no había asistido a algunas de las reuniones de estrategia mientras él la perseguía.

-Orochimaru claramente está moviéndose hacia el sur, pero no conocemos su destino final. Kiba se tele transporto a Yukigakure para advertirles, en caso de que Orochimaru se dirija hacia allá. Tobi fue a la casa de Gaara en Suna, para ponerlo sobre aviso-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. -Kurenai y Azuma viven en Suna, también. Debemos advertirles. Y tenemos que reforzar la seguridad de Akatsuki en Konoha-. Orochimaru había hecho estallar la sede el verano pasado, pero la producción había comenzado de nuevo.

-Vamos a pasar el resto de esta noche comprobando todos los sótanos para tormentas de las cercanías-. Itachi suspiró. -Lo más probable es que sea una pérdida de tiempo. Ellos podrían estar muy lejos en este momento-

Sasuke miró hacia los caseríos. -¿Y la gente que murió? ¿Danzo va a enmascarar la historia?-

-Sí-. Itachi se rió entre dientes. -Él está amenazando arrestarte por asalto-.

-Déjalo que lo intente, el bastardo-. Después de que Sakura se había escapado a través del maizal, Sasuke se había acercado a Danzo, quién sonreía con satisfacción, y lo golpeó en el rostro. Sus amigos habían aplaudido.

-Él va a tener su merecido-, dijo Itachi. -Uno de estos días va a averiguar que sus nietos son medio vampiros-.

Sasuke sonrío. Él no sabía como Pain podía soportar tener a Danzo Shimura como suegro. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Él podría acabar con algunos suegros enfadados, también, si alguna vez Sakura aceptaba casarse con él.

…

Sakura se dio una ducha, pero esto no logro alejar el shock. Ella tomó dos aspirinas, pero no quitó el dolor. Descanso en pijama sobre la cama, llena de protuberancias, de la habitación del motel mirando al vacío. La televisión estaba encendida con el volumen bajo. La vieja comedia familiar le ayudó a creer que el mundo seguía siendo normal. A pesar de que este no lo era. Vampiros. La palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Los vampiros eran reales. Y Sasuke era uno de ellos.

Ella recordó cuánta atención él le había dedicado a su cuello cuando habían hecho el amor. Dos grandes marcas rojos debajo de cada oreja. Pero él no había perforado su piel. En lugar de eso, él había mordido su almohada. Ella se estremeció, recordando los pinchazos individuales. Sasuke tenía colmillos. Él nunca estaba disponible durante el día. Sasuke estaba muerto. O no-muerto. Era todo demasiado confuso.

Ella lo había visto bebiendo algo en la villa en Patmos. Había pensado que era un vaso de vino, pero ahora lo sabía mejor. Debió haber sido sangre. Ella gimió. No quería pensar más en vampiros. Cogió el mando a distancia para ver el canal de películas en la televisión. Esta noche era... una película de vampiros. Genial. Puso el canal HBO. Estaban mostrando una serie de vampiros. Cambió al History Channel. Un documental sobre la historia de los vampiros...

-¡Maldita sea!- Ella apago el televisor y se tendió sobre la cama. Esto era una conspiración. Llamaron a su puerta, y ella se incorporó de un salto. _Por favor, que no sea Sasuke_. Ella no podía manejar eso todavía.

-¡Saku, soy yo!-, gritó Naruto -¡Traigo pizza!- Como si ella realmente quisiera alimentos después de una noche de cadáveres e impactantes revelaciones. Pero ella no quería estar sola.

-Sólo un minuto-. Ella observo su largo pantalón de pijama de franela y su holgada sudadera y decidió que estaba bastante decente. Ella abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo te va?- Naruto entro, llevando los brazos cargados con una caja de pizza y una bolsa de plástico con comida. Puso todo sobre la mesa junto a la ventana. -Vamos, empecemos a celebrar-.

Ella cerró la puerta con llave. -¿Qué vamos a celebrar?-

Él metió la mano dentro de la bolsa, saco un refresco de dieta y se lo pasó a ella. -Todavía estamos vivos. Eso es algo-

Ella abrió la botella. -Supongo-.

-Sí. Podría ser peor-. Él abrió una cola y bebió unos sorbos. -Podríamos estar muertos-

-O no-muertos-, murmuró ella, y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban junto a la mesa.

-Y ¿adivina qué?- Naruto abrió la caja de pizza -Sai condujo todo el camino de vuelta a Konoha City, por lo que no tenemos que compartir nuestra comida con él. ¿No es eso un golpe de suerte?-

-¿Qué está haciendo él en Konoha City?-. Naruto eligió una rebanada de pizza y luego se sentó en la otra silla.

-Kakashi lo llamo a su casa, y él ni siquiera se acuerda de haber venido aquí. Él no sabe nada de esta asignación. ¿No es eso extraño?-

Sakura tomó un sorbo de su botella. -¿Cómo sucedió eso?-

-Los vampiros lo controlaron con algún control mental-. Naruto tomó un gran bocado de pizza.

Ella frunció el ceño, recordando cuan frustrada se había sentido cuando Shimura había controlado su mente. -¿Qué sucedió con el tipo de la raíz? Él trató de controlar mi mente y hacer que me marchara-

Naruto asintió con la boca llena. -Los muchachos de la raíz son miembros del Equipo de Vigilancia. Sasuke nos hablo acerca de ellos. Ellos tienen poder psíquico para poder resistir el control mental de los vampiros-

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso Sasuke?-

-Mientras caminábamos hacia el vehículo-. Naruto dio otro mordisco. -Tú estabas inconsciente en ese momento. Sasuke te llevaba en brazos-

Ella dio un respingo. No podía creer que se hubiera desmayado. Ella nunca se desmayaba. Pero entonces no solía pasar sus tardes rodeada de cadáveres, mientras descubría que su novio era un vampiro y su jefe era un perro.

Ella tomó otro trago. -¿Dónde está Kakashi?-

-Está en su habitación. Él pensó que tú no tendrías ganas de verlo todavía-

Ella suspiró. -Es tan extraño. No tenía ni idea. Quiero decir que su nombre es una pista importante, pero la gente puede llamarse Wood sin que esto signifique que ellos puedan cambiar a una pieza de madera de dos por cuatro-.

-Sí-. Naruto llenó con más pizza su boca. -Pero eso explica algunas cosas-

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Su afición especial por los grifos?-

Naruto rió. -No. Quiero decir que él nunca cuestionó tus habilidades. Cuando los otros en la oficina pensaban que tú estabas loca o eras una impostora, él creyó en ti. De hecho, él solicito que trabajaras con nosotros-.

-¿En serio? No sabía eso-.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. -Él ya sabía que la basura extraña era de verdad-

Ella cogió una aceituna de la pizza y la comió. -Tú me creísteis desde el principio-

-Bueno, sí, pero yo soy un tipo muy inteligente-.

Ella sonrió. -Sí, lo eres- dijo sarcástica

Su celular sonó y ella se estremeció. ¿Sería Sasuke? Ella se quedó mirando el teléfono. Lo había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche entre las dos camas dobles.

Naruto se puso de pie. -¿Quieres que conteste?-

-En realidad no-. El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

-¿Y si es Sasuke?-. Naruto se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

-No quiero hablar con él-

-¿Porque él es un vampiro?-

-Sí-.

-Oh, vamos, Saku. Nadie es perfecto-

-Yo no espero la perfección. Sólo pienso que un latido de un corazón estaría bien-. El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Naruto frunció el ceño. -Realmente podría ser peor, ya sabes. Él podría ser como un zombi... que come tu cerebro-

Ella hizo una mueca. -Eso no ayuda-

Naruto contesto el teléfono de ella. -¿Hola? Oh, Sasuke hola-. Él le dirigió una penetrante mirada a Sakura. -Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás mordiendo a la gente?-

Hubo una pausa, luego Naruto cubrió el teléfono. -Él dice que bebe sangre sintética de una botella, del tipo que hacen en Akatsuki-. Akatsuki. Ella soltó un bufido. Ese sería un lugar favorito para que los vampiros pasen el rato.

-Está bien-, dijo Naruto en el teléfono, entonces la miró. -Dice que quiere hablar contigo-

Ella negó con la cabeza. -No quiero hablar con él. Todavía no. Tal vez después de unos días. O semanas-

Naruto suspiró. -Lo siento, amigo. Ella no está lista para hablar contigo todavía-

Sasuke apareció de repente en la habitación. -Ella lo superará-.

Sakura saltó y derramó cola de dieta sobre su sudadera. -¡Maldita sea!-

-Wow!- Naruto cerró el teléfono. -Tío, qué manera de hacer una entrada-. Sakura coloco su botella de bebida sobre la mesa.

-No estoy preparada para esto. ¿Supongo que puedes salir de la misma manera que utilizasteis para entrar?-

Sasuke frunció el ceño. -Tenemos que hablar-.

Naruto coloco su teléfono sobre la mesa de noche. -Creo que debería dejarlos solos-

-¡No!- Sakura se puso de pie de un salto. -No me dejes-.

Sasuke se puso tenso. -¿Crees que te haría daño, señorina? ¿Os habéis olvidado de cuánto te amo?-

-Lo recuerdo-. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su sudadera húmeda. -También recuerdo haber hablado contigo durante meses, y nunca me dijisteis la verdad sobre ti-

-Yo iba a decírtelo mañana por la noche-

-Eso es un poco tarde, ¿no te parece? ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho antes de llevarme a la cama!-

Él dio un paso hacia ella. -Dudé, ¿recuerdas? Tú pensasteis que era porque no te quería, pero era porque yo sabía que tú merecías la verdad primero. ¡Pero tú no quisisteis esperar! Forzasteis mi mano –

Ella soltó un bufido. -¿Te forcé a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo?-

-Realmente estoy demás aquí-. Naruto agarró la caja de pizza. -No importa si me llevo esto, ¿verdad? Kakashi quería unas rebanadas, y supongo que tú no estás interesada en esto-.

-Puedes llevarte la pizza-, murmuró Sasuke.

Naruto miró a Sakura. -Si me necesitas, llama-

-Bien-. Ella se dejó caer en su silla y frunció el ceño hacia la alfombra desgastada. La puerta se cerró, y ella quedo sola con Sasuke. La ira hervía a fuego lento muy dentro de ella, junto con el dolor.

Él se sentó en la cama frente a ella. -Me doy cuenta de que estás en estado de shock-

-Creo que más bien estoy en la etapa de conmoción y de negación-

-Eso está bien-

Ella lo miró furiosa. -Y rápidamente estoy pasando hacia la fase de furia-.

Él dio un respingo. -¿Cuánto tiempo durara esta?-

-Mientras yo quiera que dure-. Ella se puso de pie y camino a través de la habitación. -Deberías habérmelo dicho. Ya sabes lo mucho que valoro la honestidad. Deberías haber sido honesto conmigo desde el principio-

Él se volvió hacia ella para enfrentarla, permaneciendo sentado. -Se honesta contigo, Sakura. Si yo te hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio, te habrías negado a verme-

-Hemos hablado durante meses y nunca me lo dijisteis. Me engañasteis deliberadamente-.

-Me enamoré de ti. Eso no fue _un engaño_-.

Ella no quería hablar sobre el amor. Todo había sucedido tan rápidamente en Patmos, como si esto fuera mágico. Había pensado que se estaba enamorando del hombre perfecto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera lo conocía. -¿Quién…qué eres exactamente? ¿Estás vivo, muerto o algo intermedio?-

-Estoy vivo ahora mismo. Mi corazón está bombeando sangre. Mi mente está pensando en lo hermosa que eres. Mis ojos han notado que no estás usando sostén-

Ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca al sentir su sudadera húmeda y pegajosa. -Y durante el día, cuando no llamas o envías un e-mail, ¿estás durmiendo o estás inconsciente?-

-Estoy muerto-.

Ella le dirigió una mirada dudosa. -¿Realmente... muerto?-

-Si-. Él asintió lentamente. -Es un gran inconveniente para mi condición-

-Ya lo creo-

-Cuando no respondía a tus mensajes durante el día, no era porque yo estaba siendo grosero o negligente contigo-

-Eso es. Tú no eres emocionalmente inasequible. Sólo estas muerto-. Ella se frotó la frente. -¿Se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?-

Él frunció el ceño. -No es tan malo ser un vampiro. Tenemos algunas ventajas excelentes. Una vida prolongada-  
-¿Cuántos años tienes?-, lo interrumpió ella.

-Yo nací en 1719-

Sus rodillas se doblaron y ella se sentó en la otra cama. Él tenía casi trescientos años de antigüedad. Él no envejecería. Y ella lo haría. Esto era terrible. -¿Qué otras ventajas...?-

-Tengo fuerza y velocidad superiores, Sentidos magnificados. Puedo levitar, tele transportarme o utilizar el control mental-

Ella se puso rígida mientras su ira estallaba de nuevo a la vida. -Algunos de tus amigos utilizaron control mental para hacer que Sai y el sheriff se marcharon-.

-Sí-.

-Sai condujo hasta su casa, y no recuerda haber venido aquí-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. -Podemos borrar recuerdos si es necesario-

Su cólera se intensifico. -¿Así que pueden manipularnos a nosotros meros mortales cada vez que a ustedes les parezca?-

Su mandíbula se movió. -No lo hacemos a menos que tengamos una buena razón- ¿Cómo asegurarse de que una mujer se enamorara realmente rápido?

Ella se puso de pie, mirándolo. -¿Alguna vez utilizasteis control mental sobre mí?-

Su boca se tenso. -Sí-.

Ella gritó de rabia. -¡Bastardo!-

Él se puso de pie. -Déjame explicarte-

-¡No! Sé que me enamore de ti demasiado rápido. Tú…tú me estabas haciendo…-

-¡No! Sólo te controle una vez. Habías estado en el mar y te estabas congelando de frío. Te dije que te durmieras para que no vieras que te tele transportaba hasta el patio-

-¿Me tele transportasteis?-

-Sí. Así podía colocarte en el jacuzzi. Estaba tratando de salvarte- Y ella había estado tan agradecida, tan impresionada, tan lista para caer completamente enamorada. ¿Pero qué si él hubiera manipulado todo eso? -¿Tú arreglasteis todo? ¿Sabías acerca de la pantera?-

-Yo no sabía que Deidara estaba planeando asustarte-  
-¿Deidara?-  
Sasuke se estremeció. -Deidara Panterra. Él es un cambia formas-.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás un paso. -¿Deidara era la...?-

-Pantera, sí-

-¿Él es un felino?- Y su jefe era un perro. Ella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Era su vecino un pez de colores? -El me asusto de muerte. ¿Por qué?-

-Estaba jugando al casamentero. Él pensó que si yo te rescataba...-

-¿Qué?-. Su ira explotó de nuevo. -¿Nunca estuve en peligro? Yo pensé que tú habías salvado mi vida. ¡Me engañaste!-

-Realmente te salve. Podías haber muerto de frío-

Ella se alejo, con los puños cerrados. ¿Nada había ocurrido del modo en que ella había creído? Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. -¿Fue algo de eso real? ¿Puedes jurar que nunca manipulasteis mis pensamientos o sentimientos?-

-Nunca. Yo no querría tú amor si este fuera falso. Tus sentimientos eran tuyos. Y estos siempre han sido reales-

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. -¿Qué sabrás tú de mis sentimientos? ¡He ido al infierno de ida y de vuelta a causa de mis sentimientos por ti!-

Sus ojos brillaban con dolor. -Yo también. Te amo, Sakura. Siempre te he amado-

Ella se tapó la boca para contener un sollozo. Maldita sea. Ella se alejó, se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación. Ella se observo en el espejo, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y su boca torcida de dolor.

Se detuvo de golpe. Sasuke no estaba allí. Se dio la vuelta. Él estaba allí. Observo hacia el espejo. Él no tenía reflejo. Él no era una persona real.

Ella se retorció mientras el dolor apuñalaba su estomago. Se había enamorado de una ilusión. Jamás podría tener una vida real con Sasuke. Todos sus sueños de un futuro con él se habían desvanecido.

-Sakura, mi amor-. Él la sostuvo por los hombros.

-No-, ella se alejo mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. -Quería que esto fuera real. Yo quería amarte para siempre-.

-Puedes. Cariño, podemos resolver esto-. Ella se derrumbo sobre una de las camas y se cubrió la cara.

La cama se hundió mientras él se sentaba a su lado. -Vamos a estar bien, Sakura-.

Ella suspiro. -Ya no estoy enfadada-

-¿Entonces ya me aceptasteis?-

Ella sacudió su cabeza. -No, Yo estoy…de luto. Perdí el futuro que pensé que nosotros podríamos tener juntos-

Él suspiró. -Si pudiera ser un hombre normal para ti, yo lo sería-

Ella se sentó y tiró de su pegajosa sudadera. -No puedo dormir con esto. Y no empaque otra camisa-

-No hay problema-. Él desapareció.

Ella se levanto. -Maldita sea-. Miro a su alrededor. Él se había marchado de verdad.

Y ella estaba realmente enamorada de un vampiro. ¿Cómo esto alguna vez podría funcionar? Unos minutos más tarde él volvió a aparecer con algo apretado en la mano.

-¿Fuisteis a mi casa?-

-Sí. Te traje algo para que te vistieras-. Él se lo entregó.

Era el camisón que ella había utilizado y que él le había quitado rápidamente la noche en que había tomado su virginidad. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? Esto dolía demasiado simplemente para rechazarlo. Tenía que saber más sobre él.

Ella respiró hondo. -Cuéntamelo todo-

Le habló de su trabajo, y cómo él y sus amigos estaban luchando contra los malvados _descontentos_. Un vampiro llamado Orochimaru era el líder de sus enemigos, y él era quién había torturado a Sasuke.

-¿Orochimaru asesino a la gente de los caseríos-, preguntó ella.

-Sí. Él y sus secuaces-.

-¿Cuántos siervos... tiene él?-

-Sólo un puñado, creemos. Él necesita rearmar su ejército. O más bien encontrar más vampiros o convertirlos-.

Ella hizo una mueca. -¿Por qué él no convirtió a la gente de los caseríos en vampiros?-

-Ellos probablemente eran gente buena. La gente buena a su vez se convierte en vampiros buenos-

-¿Al igual que...tú?-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. -La muerte no cambia la naturaleza de una persona-

Ella pensó en esto durante un momento, luego respiró hondo. -¡Los niños! ¡Oh, Dios mío, con todo lo que pasó, se me olvidó!-

-¿Qué niños?-

-Habían niños que vivían en esas casas de campo y ellos han desaparecido-

Sasuke se puso pálido. -Maldita sea. Orochimaru debe haberlos capturado-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él se iba a llevar a niños inocentes?-

-Son más ligeros y más fáciles de tele transportar. Son una fuente de comida fácil-.

Sakura grito con horror. -¿Ellos son comida rápida?-

Sasuke estaba. -Tengo que marcharme-

Ella se puso de pie, también. -¿Puedes encontrarlos?-

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-. Él toco su mejilla.

Ella se alejo. -No lo hagas. Por favor. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas esta noche. No estoy segura de poder manejar esto-.

Él le dirigió una mirada irónica. -Tú lo superaras-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-. Su corazón se sentía tan pesado, tan cargado de dolor.

-Porque tú me amas-. Él desapareció.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan?

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	25. Fuga

**Fuga**

La siguiente noche, Sakura se mantuvo ocupada en su apartamento, limpiando y lavando la ropa. Incluso cocino algo de musaca. Cualquier cosa para no insistir en el hecho de que se trataba de un viernes por la noche, la noche en que ella había pensado que Sasuke se le iba a declarar. Ahora ella lo sabía mejor. Él había planeado decirle que era un vampiro.

Ella estaba harta de oír hablar de esto. Esa mañana en el camino de regreso a Konoha City, Naruto y Kakashi habían hablado sin parar sobre vampiros. Naruto pensaba que sus poderes eran impresionantes. Kakashi estaba agradecido de hubieran buenos para luchar contra los malos. Habían pasado treinta minutos especulando sobre lo que los _descontento_s harían a continuación, y luego otros treinta minutos preguntándose cómo la Raíz ocultaría lo que había sucedido.

Sakura había estado a punto de gritar en el momento en que llegaron a la oficina. Por lo menos la tarde la había pasado haciendo algo diferente. Ella y Naruto había entrevistado a algunos de los parientes de Kin. Una de las hermanas de Kin admitió que ella la había visto dos días antes. Dijo no saber dónde se estaba ocultando Kin, pero que le había prestado su tarjeta de crédito a su hermana. Después de investigar averiguaron que la tarjeta de crédito se había utilizado en un cajero automático en Konoha al otro lado de Konoha City. Examinaron cuidadosamente el barrio, pero no la encontraron. Sakura estaba exhausta en el momento en que llegó a su casa esa noche, pero aún así se mantuvo ocupada. Si ella se detenía durante un instante, sus pensamientos volverían a Sasuke, y el dolor se precipitaría de vuelta.

¿Cómo podría tener una relación con un vampiro? Él nunca podría compartir un día con ella. O una comida. Él nunca envejecería. ¿Y qué significa esto para ella? ¿Ella seguiría envejeciendo hasta que lo perdiera? ¿Nunca tendría hijos? ¿Se sentiría atraída hacia un mundo oscuro y se convertiría en una de ellos? Ella se estremeció. El amor debía traer alegría a una persona y vida, no oscuridad y muerte. Estaba viendo las noticias mientras comía la cena de ensalada y musaca. Su tenedor se detuvo a medio camino a su boca cuando reconoció la escena en la televisión. Un helicóptero sobrevolaba los caseríos de Suna. La periodista anunciaba que diez personas habían muerto a causa de una nueva mortal cepa de gripe. Se le advirtió al público que se mantuviera alejado de la zona. Se creía que era la misma cepa de gripe que había causado recientemente ocho muertos en Yukigakure del Sur.

Sakura puso su tenedor en el plato. Los _descontentos _estaban dejando un rastro de muerte en el centro del país. Rezó para que sobrevivieran los niñ se puso el sol, ella cerró todas las persianas y se preguntó dónde estaba Sasuke. ¿Estaría él despertando de los muertos? ¿Pasaría la noche persiguiendo a Orochimaru y a los _descontentos_?

Estaba lavando los platos cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Rápidamente seco sus manos. Parte de ella esperaba que fuera Sasuke.

Parte de ella temía que fuera él. -¿Hola?-

-Saku, ve las noticias-, dijo Naruto -Rápido-.

Ella se acerco al televisor. -Si esto se trata de cómo encubrieron la historia, ya sé que…-, ella se quedó sin aliento. Había una foto de la penitenciaría federal de Leavenworth en la pantalla. Un titular que decía: Ocho reclusos escaparon.

-¿Ves eso?-, preguntó Naruto

-Sí-. Ella volvió a subir el volumen.

El presentador de las noticias informó de un extraño incidente en Leavenworth. Ocho de sus peores reclusos simplemente habían desaparecido de sus celdas. Los guardias no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido esto.

-¿Estás pensando en lo que estoy pensando?-, preguntó Naruto. -¿Y si esto fuera tele transportación?

Sakura se hundió en el sofá. -¿Quieres decir que los _descontentos_ se tele transportaron y los llevaron?-. Ella cerró los ojos por un momento. Sasuke había dicho que Orochimaru necesitaría ampliar su ejército. Y si no podía encontrar viles vampiros, él los convertiría. ¿Qué mejor lugar para encontrar gente malvada que en una prisión federal?

El presentador de noticias continuó con su informe. -Ahora estamos en condiciones de identificar a los ocho reclusos que escaparon. Si usted ve a cualquiera de estos hombres, notifique a las autoridades inmediatamente. No se acerque a ellos. Son extremadamente peligrosos-. Él leyó los nombres, mientras que imágenes de la prisión se veían en la pantalla. -Y el último prófugo es Kabuto Yakushi-. Su corazón cayó hasta su estómago.

-Maldición-, gritó Naruto -Sakura, sal del apartamento ahora. Ve directamente al trabajo. Nos encontraremos allí-

Ella permaneció inmóvil, mirando la foto de Kabuto en la pantalla de televisión. Él estaba libre. No sólo libre, si Orochimaru lo había liberado, él pronto podría ser un vampiro. La demanda de Kabuto de que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre tomó un siniestro nuevo significado.

Él vendría tras ella. Y si tenía éxito, ella terminaría muerta... o no-muerta.

-Saku-, gritó Naruto en el teléfono. -¿Estás ahí?-

Ella salió de su aturdido trance. -Estoy aquí. Voy saliendo. Nos vemos pronto-.

Corrió a su habitación para ponerse unos calcetines y sus zapatillas. Luego ató la funda de su pistola sobre sus pantalones vaqueros azules. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Kabuto podría estar en camino a su apartamento en ese momento. Si estaba vivo, él podría conducir. Si ya era un vampiro, él podría ser capaz de tele transportarse directamente hasta su sala de estar.

Ella se coloco una chaqueta y coloco un cartucho de balas extra en el bolsillo. ¿Cuán rápido alguien podría convertirse en un vampiro? Ella no tenía ni idea. ¿Podrían sus balas matar a un vampiro? Ella tenía la esperanza de no tener que averiguarlo. Se precipitó hacia su sala de estar mientras una forma apareció repentinamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¡Oh Dios, Sasuke!- Ella presiono una mano contra su pecho. -Me has asustado de muerte-

-Estás en grave peligro-

-Sí, lo sé-. Ella paso delante de él hacia el mueble junto a la puerta principal. -Kabuto Yakushi podría estar en camino-

-He venido para llevarte a algún lugar seguro-

-No, gracias-. Ella recogió su bolso y sus llaves.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia ella. -Debes permitir que te proteja-

-Yo no lo creo-. Ella abrió la puerta y salió al porche.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa. -No puedes marcharte sola-

-Mírame-. Ella cerró la puerta en su cara y cerró con llave. Corrió escaleras abajo, ahogando una sonrisa. Eso se había sentido sorprendentemente bien.

Mientras ella se dirigía hacia su auto, su paso se redujo un poco cuando él apareció en el estacionamiento. No llevaba un traje rumano esta noche. Sus pantalones negros con bolsillos y su camiseta negra se adherían a su musculoso cuerpo. Las correas de cuero que atravesaban su pecho probablemente daban a entender que llevaba su claymore en su espalda. Su frente estaba surcada con férrea determinación. Maldita sea, él era bien parecido. Y por mucho que a ella la irritaran sus tendencias de He-Man, tenía que admitir que había una cruda masculinidad en él que hacía que sus huesos se derritieran. Ella se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado y se dirigió a su vehículo.

Él la siguió. -Tal vez tú nos comprendes la gravedad de la situación. Sabemos que fueron Orochimaru y sus seguidores quienes ayudaron para que se fugaran los presos-

-Ya me imaginé eso- Ella presiono su teclado numérico para desbloquear su vehículo.

-Entonces, debéis saber que los _descontentos _podrían estar transformando a los prisioneros en vampiros en este momento, incluyendo al bastardo que está obsesionado contigo-

-Lo sé-. Ella tomó la manija de la puerta del vehículo.

Él se apoyó contra la puerta del vehículo, bloqueándola. -Puedo llevarte a un lugar seguro donde ningún vampiro pueda atraparte-

-¿Incluyéndote a ti?-

Su mandíbula se movió. -No tienes razón para tener miedo de mí. Yo nunca te haría daño-

-Díselo a mi corazón roto-, murmuró ella.

Sus ojos brillaban de un intenso negro. -No hay razón para que sufras. Podríamos estar juntos. Sólo tienes que aceptarme por lo que soy-

-No puedo hacer eso ahora. Por favor, muévete para que pueda marcharme –

-Maldición-, murmuró él, y dio un paso atrás. -Maldita sea, mujer. Si me amáis, permanecerás leal a mí. No puedes apuñalarme por la espalda con la traición-

Ella se estremeció. ¿Él estaba acusando de actuar mal? ¿Cómo se atrevía? -¡Si me amaras, habrías sido honesto conmigo!-

Su rostro palideció y un destello de dolor se vio en sus ojos. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho. Maldita sea, ella no se había dado cuenta de que él sufría tanto como ella. Por lo general sabía exactamente lo que las otras personas estaban sintiendo. Con una mano temblorosa ella abrió la puerta del vehículo.

-¿Dónde vais?-, preguntó Sasuke mientras ella entraba en el auto.

-Al trabajo-. Cerró la puerta y encendió el motor.

Ella salió de su estacionamiento, a continuación presiono de golpe los frenos cuando Sasuke se materializó repentinamente en el asiento del pasajero. -Mi Dios, ¿quieres dejar de asustarme? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Él se quito la funda de su claymore de la espalda. -Tengo que protegerte-.

-Yo no necesito tu protección-

-Nadie puede protegerte de un vampiro tan bien como otro vampiro-. Él se acomodó en el asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. -¿Dónde vamos exactamente?-

-Al edificio de Ambu y yo no te invite-.

-Uf, yo podría tele transportarte allí en un segundo. Ahorrándote tiempo y combustible-.

Ella lo ignoró y piso el acelerador. El tráfico era leve a esa hora de la noche, así que fue capaz de hacer buen tiempo.

-Danzo y su equipo están en Leavenworth-, dijo Sasuke mientras ella adelantaba a otro vehículo. - Itachi y Sasori están ahí. Si allí hay alguna pista para ser encontrada, ellos la van a encontrar- Ella aceleró para pasar una luz amarilla.

-El lugar más seguro para ti es el cuarto plateado en Akatsuki-, continuó Sasuke. -Está totalmente forrado con plata por lo que ningún vampiro puede tele transportarse dentro o fuera-.

-¿No te puedes tele transportar a través de la plata?- En el momento en que la pregunta salió de su boca, ella se golpeó mentalmente. Tenía la intención de ignorarlo por completo. Le molestaba que él asumiera que ella necesitara que la rescataran. No era una estúpida débil. Ella podía salvarse sola.

-Así es cómo pudieron mantenerme prisionero el verano pasado-, explicó Sasuke. -Me ataron con cadenas de plata. Nosotros no podemos tele transportarnos a través de la plata. Y si toca nuestra piel, esta quema la carne-.

Ella hizo una mueca. Pobre Sasuke. Y él no había sido capaz de salvarse a sí mismo. Maldita sea. Su miedo de que ella necesitara ser rescatada no era un insulto. Él simplemente estaba siendo realista.

-Yo podría tele transportarte a Akatsuki en un segundo-, continuó él. -Tú estarías a salvo-

-No estoy escapando. No me estoy escondiendo. Ella le dirigió una molesta mirada a él. -Y no voy a permitir que te hagas cargo de mis decisiones-.

Él se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. -Estoy tratando de mantenerte con vida-.

Ella soltó un bufido. -¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿No tiene la intención de transformarme algún día?-

Él se quedó quieto durante un momento y luego se volvió hacia ella. -¿Estáis diciendo que tienes la intención de permanecer conmigo?-

Ella dio un respingo. -Fue una pregunta hipotética. No he tomado ninguna decisión todavía-

-Bien, porque convertirte en un vampiro sería tu decisión también. Yo esperaría que tuviéramos hijos primero, y tienes que ser mortal para eso-.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. -¿No tendrías que ser mortal para eso?-

Él rápidamente le explica un procedimiento que Pain había inventado para que los hombres vampiros tuvieran hijos. Sakura condujo en un atontado silencio. Ella podría tener hijos con Sasuke. Él quería tener hijos con ella. Describió a los niños de Pain como mortales en general. Ellos estaban despiertos durante el día y comían comida de verdad. Sólo poseían algunos dones especiales. Eso no la perturbo. Ella misma había crecido con un don especial, y siempre había sabido que sus hijos podrían heredarlo. Aun así, ella permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio de Ambu.

Mientras avanzaban en el interior del edificio, ella le advirtió: -No van a permitir que entres aquí con esa espada gigante-

-Ya veremos-. Él saco la claymore de su espalda y la coloco sobre el escritorio del oficial de guardia.

-¿Qué demonios?- El oficial lo miró con desconfianza, luego su rostro repentinamente se despejo. -Pase a través del detector de metales, señor. Le entregare su paraguas por el otro lado-

-Gracias-. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada con aire satisfecho.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, luego le entregó su arma al oficial. Caminó por el detector de metal, y luego él le entregó su arma de nuevo a ella. Mientras ella la colocaba en su funda, Sasuke pasaba por el detector de metales. Este sonó. El oficial con calma desactivo el timbre y le entregó la espada de nuevo a Sasuke. -Que tenga un agradable día-.

-Gracias-. Sasuke coloco su claymore sobre la espalda.

-Pensé que sólo utilizabas el control mental cuando tenías una buena razón-, susurró ella.

-Tengo una. No voy a despegarme de tu lado-. Él se encaminó hacia el ascensor. -Estás en el segundo piso, ¿no?-

Ella presiono el botón para subir. -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-He estado aquí antes- Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él le hizo señas para que ella entrara al ascensor primero.

Ella pulsó el botón para el segundo piso. -¿Qué llevas que hizo que el detector de metales sonara?-

Él se encogió de hombros. -Podría ser el puñal sujeto a mi pierna o la navaja en el bolsillo del pantalón. O la cadena de plata en el otro bolsillo-

-¿No te quemarías al sacar la cadena?-

-Tengo un par de guantes en el otro bolsillo. Si tengo la oportunidad de atrapar a Orochimaru, no voy a dejar que se tele transporte lejos antes de matarlo-

-¿Todavía quieres venganza?-

-Sí-.

Ella suspiró. -¿Por qué no vas a perseguir a Orochimaru? ¿No preferirías hacerlo en lugar de cuidarme? Estoy a salvo aquí-

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. -No voy a dejarte-

¿Él estaba dejando de lado su búsqueda de venganza con el fin de protegerla? _Él realmente te ama_. Ella lo miró, y un agridulce dolor de nostalgia lleno su corazón. Oh Dios, ella todavía lo amaba. Ella siempre lo había amado. Un toque de rojo brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué sucede eso?-, susurró ella. -¿Por qué tus ojos se vuelven rojos?- Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y él se volvió, cerrando los ojos durante un instante. Ella salió, y vio que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad cuando él la siguió. La oficina estaba llena de actividad. Cada agente especial disponible había sido llamado. Naruto corrió hacia ella con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. -Gracias a Dios que estas aquí-. Él le dio la mano a Sasuke. -Gracias por cuidarla. Vamos, Kakashi querrá verte-. Él los condujo a la oficina del supervisor.

Sakura estaba molesta porque tanto Naruto como Kakashi se alegraban de que Sasuke los hubiera honrado con su presencia. Estaban llenos de preguntas, y Sasuke les explicó cómo los vampiros y el Equipo de Vigilancia de la Raíz se encontraban en Leavenworth. Los _descontentos_ no se habían molestado en borrar ningún video de las cámaras de vigilancia, así que ellos sabían, sin lugar a dudas, que Orochimaru y sus seguidores eran los responsables de la fuga. Itachi y Sasori estaban interrogando a los guardias. A veces, con control mental vampiro, un vampiro podía ayudar a un mortal a recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Tenían la esperanza de encontrar algo útil.

-Si Orochimaru transforma a los prisioneros en vampiros, ¿cuánto tiempo llevará esto?-, preguntó Kakashi.

-Ellos estarían en estado de coma la primera noche-, respondió Sasuke. -Luego, la noche siguiente se despertarían como vampiros-

-No se sabe cuándo va a hacer la transformación-, dijo Sakura. -Ellos podrían pasar esta primera noche buscando un buen lugar para esconderse-

-¿Alguna idea de dónde podrían estar? -, preguntó Naruto

-Si lo supiéramos, ya los habríamos atacado-, dijo Sasuke con ironía. -Con la tele transportación, ellos podrían estar en cualquier lugar. Nuestra mejor opción es investigar a cualquier mortal a quien conozcan y en quien confíen los presos. Los vampiros necesitan un lugar oscuro para ocultarse durante el día, y ellos prefieren tener algunos mortales cerca para protegerlos-

Kakashi indicó hacia una gran habitación fuera de su oficina, donde los agentes especiales estaban afanosamente trabajando.

-Tengo dos hombres asignados a cada uno de los convictos que escaparon. Están investigando a todos los contactos y coordinándose con la policía local-.

-Kabuto podría pedirle a Kin que los ayudara-, dijo Sakura. -O al guardia que desapareció, Kimimaro-

-Estoy investigando la tarjeta de crédito que ella está usando-, dijo Naruto. -Si gasta dinero, voy a saberlo-

-En algún momento Kabuto vendrá detrás de Sakura-. Kakashi la miró. -¿Te importa si Naruto y yo pasamos la noche en tu apartamento?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Mantente a salvo-. Kakashi alcanzo su laptop. -Quédate con Sasuke-

-Ella lo hará-, dijo Sasuke.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras Kakashi y Naruto salían de la oficina. -No voy a sentarme aquí sin hacer nada-.

Sasuke miró el sofá en la parte posterior de la oficina de Kakashi. -Yo podría pensar en un modo de pasar el tiempo-.

Soltó un bufido. -Yo voy a trabajar-. Ella fue a su lugar de trabajo, y Sasuke la siguió. Los agentes especiales lo miraron con recelo mientras él pasaba delante de ellos.

Él tomo la silla de Naruto, la llevo hasta el cubículo de ella y se sentó a su lado. Al principio ella encontró perturbador tenerlo tan cerca, pero a medida que examinaban sus apuntes sobre Kin y Kimimaro, ella se habitúo más a él. Él se quedó pensativo y muy atento.

En un momento dado él tomo uno de los mechones de ella y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Ella se puso rígida, pero él sólo sonrió y dijo que este estaba bloqueando su visión del escritorio. Naruto llamó para informarle de que nada estaba sucediendo en su apartamento. Habían encontrado la musaca en el refrigerador y se la habían comido. Tras una hora de callejones sin salida en relación a Kin, Sakura y Sasuke enfocaron su atención en Kimimaro. Según algunos vecinos que vivían cerca del hermano de Kimimaro, él había sido visto unas cuantas veces allí. El hermano no era apreciado en el barrio desde porque él disfrutaba haciendo ruidosas fiestas que duraban toda la noche.

-Puede que él haya realizado una fiesta para _celebrar la fuga de la cárcel_-, dijo Sasuke, y llamó al número. El teléfono sonó seis veces, y luego se escucho el contestador automático.

-Podríamos conducir hasta allá-, sugirió Sakura.

-Tele transportarse es más rápido-

Ella le lanzó una mirada irónica. -Nunca domine lo suficiente esa habilidad-

-Tengo toda la habilidad que necesitas-. El borde de su boca se curvo hacia arriba. -Puedo transportarte a otro mundo-

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. -Iré en el auto-.

-Ven conmigo. Te desafío-.

La última vez que él la había desafiado, ella había terminado con un puñado. Y una noche de glorioso sexo.

Él se le acercó. -No podríamos hacerlo aquí donde la gente lo puede notar. Tenemos que estar solos-

Su rostro enrojeció aún más. Maldita sea. Él la estaba seduciendo de nuevo. -La oficina de Kakashi-.

-Bien-. Él alcanzó la hoja de papel con el número de teléfono del hermano de Kimimaro y la condujo de vuelta a la oficina de Kakashi. Él marcó el número en su teléfono celular.

-Está bien, está llamando-. Él hizo un gesto para que ella se acercara más. Ella avanzó hacia él. Él coloco su brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir su cuerpo duro contra el suyo. Su corazón se aceleró.

Él bajó la cabeza y rozó la punta de su nariz contra su sien. -Pon tus brazos alrededor mío-

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-

-¿Quieres perderte en el camino?-

Ella alzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. -¿Es seguro esto?-

Su boca se torció. -Es más seguro que conducir-.

-¿Qué? Yo…-, ella se interrumpió cuando notó el destello rojo en sus ojos. -¿Por qué tus ojos se vuelven rojos?- -Esto…-, se escucho el contestador automático. -Es el contestador automático. Cuelga con fuerza-.

Ella lo hizo, entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan? Dios ya solo faltan tres capis dios q nerviositos

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	26. Transformación

**Transformación**

Sasuke sabía que algo estaba mal en cuanto él se materializó en el cuarto oscuro. Podía oler la sangre. Sostuvo a Sakura con una mano, y con la otra mano marco el número de Itachi en su teléfono celular.

-Itachi-, susurró él, sabiendo que su hermano lo oiría. Por desgracia, si Orochimaru estaba aquí, es posible que pudiera oírlo, también. -Necesito refuerzos ahora. Date prisa-. Él le pasó el teléfono a Sakura. -Sigue hablando-

-¿Qué?-, susurró ella. -¿Qué está sucediendo? No puedo ver nada-

-No te muevas-. Sasuke sacó la espada. Sus ojos se habían adaptado rápidamente a la oscuridad.

Estaban de pie en un pequeño hall de entrada. Una pequeña cantidad de luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las persianas entreabiertas en las ventanas del salón, la suficiente para que él pudiera ver los cuerpos en el piso de la sala. Él avanzo lentamente hacia una lámpara sobre una mesita al lado de un sofá.

-¿Hola? Itachi?-. Sakura habló por el teléfono. -Sasuke, aquí no hay nadie-

-Estoy aquí-, respondió Itachi a su lado. Ella contuvo la respiración.

-Estoy aquí también-, agregó Sasori. Sasuke escucho el sonido al deslizarse las espadas de sus fundas. Él encendió la lámpara. Sakura quedó sin aliento de nuevo. Sasuke estimó que eran al menos doce cadáveres.

-Que el diablo se los lleve-, masculló Itachi. -Revisemos la casa y los terrenos- Él y Sasori se marcharon a toda velocidad.

Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron. -Eso fue rápido-. Ella le indico su arma. -¿Crees que los _descontentos_ todavía están aquí?-

-Yo lo dudo. Ellos nos habrían atacado-. Sasuke señalo los cadáveres. -Teníamos razón. Hubo una fiesta para celebrar la fuga de la cárcel-

Ella hizo una mueca. -No es mi idea de una fiesta-

Él tomo el teléfono de su mano y presiono otro contacto. -Danzo, soy Sasuke. Encontramos más cadáveres-. Él dio la dirección, y luego colgó. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura parecía un poco verde.

-Puedo tele transportarte de vuelta a la oficina, si te parece-

Ella irguió la espalda. -Voy a estar bien-

Él se aventuró hacia la sala para tener una mejor visión de las víctimas. -Este claramente es el trabajo de vampiros y mortales. Algunos de los muertos han sido drenados. Sus gargantas fueron cortadas para ocultar las marcas de las mordidas, excepto que no quedo sangre- Él señaló a un hombre. -Este fue asesinado por un vampiro-

-Ese es Kimimaro-, dijo Sakura en voz baja.

-Los otros fueron asesinados por mortales, los presos fugados, sin duda-. Él hizo un gesto hacia una mujer rubia con un cuchillo todavía incrustado en el pecho. -Tanta sangre derramada. Un vampiro nunca perdería sangre de esa manera-

Sakura se tapó la boca y miró hacia otro lado. Sasuke no pudo detectar ningún latido. Las doce víctimas estaban muertas. Él sacudió la cabeza. Tenía casi trescientos años, pero aún no podía entender cómo un hombre podía hacer tal cosa. Ellos no eran hombres. Eran monstruos. Vio a una mujer con una falda corta con múltiples heridas de arma blanca por todo su abdomen. Sus piernas eran un sangriento caos. -Quién la asesino está obsesionado con los cuchillos-.

Sakura miró el cuerpo y volvió la cara lívida. -Eso es obra de Kabuto. Le gusta guardar recuerdos-

Sasuke se acercó a ella. -No voy a permitir que se acerque a ti-

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. -Odio a esos bastardos-

-Los vamos a atrapar-.

-Ellos ya eran detestables como mortales, pero cuando pienso en ellos convertidos en vampiros y adquiriendo poderes sobrenaturales-. Ella se estremeció. Él la atrajo hacia sus brazos, y para su alivio, ella no lo apartó. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Se han ido-, anunció Itachi mientras él aparecía de nuevo en la habitación.

-Sí-. Sasori lo siguió. -Probablemente se han ocultado en algún lugar para poder transformar a los prisioneros-

Itachi le dirigió a Sakura una mirada curiosa. -Así que tú eres quien capturó el corazón de Sasuke-

-Se trata de Sakura Haruno-, dijo Sasuke, todavía abrazándola.

Itachi le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Ella es una verdadera belleza, hermano-

-Te puede escuchar-, murmuró Sasuke.

-¿Usted es el hermano de Sasuke?-, preguntó ella.

-hermano mayor, en realidad. Estoy muy orgulloso de Sasuke. Es un buen muchacho-

-No necesito que me hagas propaganda-, se quejó Sasuke.

-Sí, todo esto es muy romántico-, dijo Sasori con una mirada irónica. -Especialmente con los cadáveres en la sala. ¿Le habéis notificado esto a Danzo?-

-Sí-, respondió Sasuke. -Él está en camino-

Sasori frunció el ceño ante los cuerpos. -Más víctimas de la mortal gripe de Danzo. El idiota se cree inteligente, pero va a causar pánico entre los mortales-

-Si ustedes dos pueden quedarse aquí-, dijo Sasuke,-llevare a Sakura de vuelta-

-Mantente en contacto-. Itachi le dio una palmadita en la espalda. -Y un buen trabajo, de los dos- Sasuke rodeo con sus brazos a Sakura y se tele transporto a la oficina de Kakashi. Ella se tropezó y él la estabilizó.

-¿Estáis bien? Pareces pálida. ¿Necesitas comer algo?-

-Dios, no. ¿Quién podría comer después de eso?-. Ella se desplomó en una silla y llamó a Kakashi para ponerlo al día acerca de las últimas noticias. Luego ella guardo su teléfono y cerró los ojos.

Sasuke saco su claymore de su espalda y lo coloco sobre el escritorio de Kakashi. -Estás cansada-

-Han sido unos días difíciles. No he estado durmiendo bien-

-Recuéstate sobre el sofá. Yo velaré por ti. Estarás completamente a salvo-.

-¿Con un vampiro?, sonrió ella. -Tal vez cierre mis ojos por un momento-. Ella caminó hacia el sofá.

Sasuke apagó las luces. En cuestión de minutos ella se había quedado dormida. Él se sentó en el escritorio de Kakashi y la observó. Se sentía bastante seguro de que ella todavía lo amaba. Si pudiera protegerla, ella finalmente lo aceptaría. Un repentino pensamiento hizo que él se tensara. Si Kabuto seguía siendo un mortal el día siguiente, podría venir por ella. Él podría haber planeado capturarla primero, luego serían transformados juntos la siguiente noche. Y Sasuke estaría muerto durante el día. No podría protegerla. O quizás él podría.

…

Sakura despertó lentamente de un profundo sueño y se estiró en la confortable cama. ¿Cama? Un rayo de alarma se deslizó a través de ella. Se incorporó y observó alrededor de la habitación poco iluminada. La luz provenía de una habitación contigua, un cuarto de baño. Ella vio la funda de su pistola y su chaqueta sobre una mesa. Todavía estaba vestida, a excepción de sus zapatos.

-Sasuke-, susurro ella con alivio cuando lo vio tumbado sobre la otra cama extra. -¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde me has traído?-

Él estaba tumbado allí con una mirada tranquila en su rostro. Vestía pantalones de pijama a cuadros y una camiseta blanca. Ya que él se había cambiado de ropa, ella asumió que este podría ser su dormitorio, donde quiera que este estuviera.

-¿Sasuke?-. Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro. No hubo respuesta. -Vamos, Sasuke despierta-. Ella le dio un empujón. Su pecho no se movía. Él no estaba respirando.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Ella se bajo de la cama. Había estado durmiendo con un hombre muerto.

-¿Sra. Haruno?-, dijo una voz profunda, y ella saltó.

-¿Qué?-. Ella giró, mirando a su alrededor, entonces vio una cámara de vigilancia en una esquina del techo.

-Sra. Haruno, no se alarme. Soy Chouji Akimichi. Sasuke nos pidió que mantuviéramos un ojo sobre usted-.

Ella noto un interruptor cerca de la puerta y corrió para encenderlo. La habitación era un dormitorio bastante típico. Cómoda, sillón, mesa y lámpara, cama grande con un cuerpo muerto sobre ésta. Ella dio un respingo. Pobre Sasuke. Por lo menos la luz que ella había encendido no lo molestaría.

-Sra. Haruno, estoy enviando a Deidara abajo para traerla-, anunció Chouji Akimichi.

Ella se dio cuenta de que su voz provenía del intercomunicador ubicado junto a la puerta. Pulsó el botón para hablar. -¿Dónde estoy exactamente?-

-En el sótano de las Industrias Akatsuki-, respondió Chouji. Ella contuvo el aliento. -¿Estoy en Konoha?-

-si-

Ella miró su reloj. Eran casi las once. Recordó haberse quedado dormida en la oficina de Kakashi cerca de las 03 a.m. Sasuke debió haberla tele transportado mientras ella dormía. No sabía si sentirse molesta o agradecida. Si Kabuto todavía estaba vivo y buscándola, él nunca la encontraría aquí. Pero Sasuke no debería haber hecho esto sin su permiso. Se suponía que ella debería estar en el trabajo hoy. Hubo un golpe en la puerta y ella la abrió.

-Menina-, le sonrió Deidara. -Es bueno volver a verte-

-Hola, Deidara-. Ella salió al pasillo, y entonces lo empujo contra la pared. -Sé que fuisteis tú quien me persiguió en el mar. Nunca me intimides de nuevo-.

Sus ojos color ámbar brillaron. -Creo que el gato salió de la bolsa- Ella soltó un bufido y lo soltó. Él la llevó arriba a la oficina de seguridad Uchiha y la presentó a Chouji Akimichi.

-¿Aquí es donde trabaja Sasuke de noche?-, le preguntó. Ella vio la pared de monitores y observo la cámara en la habitación de Sasuke.

-Por lo general no lo observamos dormir-, dijo Chouji en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-Eso es seguro-, coincidió Deidara. -No es como si él fuera a hacer algo-.

-Nos pidió que mantuviéramos la cámara encendida para así saber cuando usted despertaría- Chouji empujó una caja de donuts hacia ella. -Debes de tener hambre- Ella mordió un panecillo, mientras llamaba a Kakashi. Él no pareció sorprendido. Sasuke había dejado una nota sobre su escritorio, diciéndole dónde estaría ella.

-Voy a hacer que me tele transporte de vuelta en cuanto él se despierte-, le dijo a su jefe.

Ella pasó el resto del día realizando un recorrido por Akatsuki y dando vueltas por la oficina de seguridad. Conoció a Konan y sus hijos durante la cena, y la invitaron a comer con ellos en la cafetería Akatsuki. Eran una familia encantadora, pero ella era consciente de que el padre no estaba con ellos. Él estaba muerto, como Sasuke.

Una hora más tarde llamó Naruto -¡Buenas noticias! Kin usó su tarjeta de crédito anoche a las tres y media de la mañana. Alquiló dos unidades con temperatura controlada en una instalación de almacenamiento- Sakura le comunico esta noticia a Chouji y a Deidara.

-Suena como un buen lugar para ocultar vampiros durante el día-, dijo Deidara. -Están encerrados a salvo y seguros sin ventanas-.

-Kakashi y yo vamos a comprobarlo-, le dijo Naruto

-Ten cuidado-. Sakura gimió para sus adentros. Ella debería estar con ellos, pero estaba estancada en Akatsuki hasta que Sasuke despertara. -¿Por qué no te llevas a Sai y a Yamato contigo?-

-Pensamos en eso-, dijo Naruto -Pero si encontramos algunos vampiros, los vamos a estacar, y no queremos que nadie de la oficina vea eso. No te preocupes, Saku. Aquí aún es de día. Los vampiros estarán muertos-.

-Está bien-. Ella supuso que ellos estarían bien, siempre y cuando esto se hiciera durante el día. El sol ya estaba cerca del horizonte en Akatsuki, pero aún sería de día en Konoha City.

Supo el instante en que el sol se puso. En el monitor, ella vio al cuerpo de Sasuke dar una sacudida, a continuación su pecho se expandió con una respiración profunda. -Debo ir a verlo-

-Dale unos minutos-, dijo Chouji. -Los vampiros siempre están muy hambrientos cuando recién se despiertan-

¿Ellos pensaban que él podría morderla? Observo el monitor mientras Sasuke se sentaba y miraba hacia el lugar donde ella había dormido. Luego se bajo de la cama y se apresuro hacia un pequeño refrigerador. Saco una botella de sangre y la coloco en un horno microondas.

-¿Cuántas botellas necesitan ellos cada noche?-, preguntó Sakura.

-Pueden sobrevivir con un mínimo de dos-, dijo Chouji. -Pero ellos prefieren más-.

-Y a veces beben para divertirse-, agregó Deidara. -Los he visto beber mucha Blissky y Bleer-.

Chouji se echó a reír ante la mirada confusa de Sakura. -Esa es sangre sintética mezclada con whisky o cerveza-

-Oh-. Ella vio a Sasuke beber la botella entera. Luego cogió algo de ropa y se metió en el baño. -Voy a ir a su habitación ahora-.

-Te mostraré el camino-. Deidara la guió escaleras abajo. -Hay alrededor de diez dormitorios aquí abajo en el sótano. No querrás aventurarte en el dormitorio equivocado. Sasori, Itachi, y Shizuka durmieron anoche aquí, también-.

Eso sorprendió a Sakura. -¿No tendría más sentido para ellos estar cerca de donde está la acción?-

-¿Quieres decir en Kansas City?-. Deidara se encogió de hombros. -Tele transportarse toma sólo unos segundos, por lo que la distancia no importa. Además, tienen una ventaja estratégica por estar aquí. Ellos ya están despiertos. Van a estar alimentados, armados y listos para marcharse antes de que los chicos malos incluso se despierten-.

Deidara abrió una puerta y se asomó. -Aquí es-. Le guiñó un ojo. -Que se diviertan-

-Sólo vamos a hablar- Deidara se echó a reír mientras se alejaba. Sakura entro y cerró la puerta. Podía oír la ducha en el baño.

Estaba sentada en un sillón cuando Sasuke salió del baño. Él tenía el cabello húmedo. Llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros, desabrochados en la cintura, y estaba secando su pecho húmedo con una toalla. Todos los recuerdos de la noche en que ella había perdido la virginidad volvieron de golpe. Él lejos había sobrepasado cualquier fantasía que ella hubiera imaginado. Había sido a la vez suave y fuerte, dando y exigiendo.

Él quedó paralizado cuando la vio. -Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches-, susurró ella.

-¿Dormisteis bien?-. Él dejó caer la toalla, y luego lentamente abrocho sus pantalones vaqueros. Sus ojos brillaban con un tinte rojizo.

-¿Por qué tus ojos se tornan rojos?-

Él miro hacia la cámara de vigilancia e hizo una señal de corte. La luz se apagó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. -Los ojos de un vampiro se tornan rojos cuando él quiere hacer el amor-.

Ella quedó con la boca abierta. -¿Estás bromeando? Tus ojos siempre se ponen rojos-.

Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa. -Cierto-.

El rostro de ella enrojeció. -¿Entonces todo eso de la webcam, o de la arena en tus ojos, o del reflejo de la chimenea… todo eso era mentira?-

Él se estremeció. -Sakura, nunca quise mentirte. Sólo que nunca supe cómo explicar las cosas sin asustarte. Cuanto más cerca estaba de ti, más sabía que tenía que decirte la verdad, pero más me enamoraba de ti y no podía soportar perderte-.

Ella asintió lentamente. -Esta es una gran decisión para mí. No puedo hacerlo a la ligera-

-Yo entiendo-.

Ella estudió sus manos sobre su regazo durante un momento, sin saber qué decir a continuación. Cuando lo miró, él la observaba con el destello rojo en sus ojos. Su ritmo cardíaco se acelero. Él quería hacerle el amor. Él era tentador, muy tentador. Su teléfono celular sonó. Salvados por la campana. Ella se puso de pie para sacarlo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. -¿Hola?-

-Sakura-, dijo Kakashi con voz apresurada. -¿Has tenido noticias de Naruto?-

-No. Pensé que estaba contigo-. Ella le hizo señas a Sasuke para que se acercara a escuchar.

-Maldita sea-, murmuró Kakashi. -Él debería haber regresado-.

-¿Qué sucedió?-, preguntó Sakura. -Fuimos a la planta de almacenaje a comprobar las dos unidades que Kin alquilo. Oímos llantos detrás de una de éstas, así que la abrimos y encontramos a los niños-.

-¡Oh gracias a Dios!-, grito Sakura. -¿Están bien?-

-Ellos estaban muy débiles. Llamamos a las ambulancias y los llevaron al hospital. Había once de ellos. Yo tenía seis en una habitación donde los estaba interrogando. Los vampiros estaban controlando sus mentes, así que ellos no recuerdan mucho-.

-Eso podría ser una bendición-. El corazón de Sakura sufría por los niños. Tendrían que enterarse que sus padres están muertos.

-Se suponía que Naruto estaba entrevistando a los otros niños-, continuó Kakashi. -Fui a ver cómo él lo estaba haciendo, pero se había marchado. Dejó a los niños con una enfermera. He tratado de llamarlo, pero él no contesta su teléfono-

-Debe haber vuelto a comprobar otra unidad-, dijo Sakura. -¿Todavía hay luz de día allá?-

-Sí, pero esta anocheciendo. Voy ir en auto de nuevo a la unidad de almacenamiento-, Kakashi suspiró. -Es la hora punta del tráfico por aquí. Puede tomarme un tiempo regresar-

-Avísanos cuando llegues-. Sakura colgó y miró a Sasuke. -Espero que Naruto no haya hecho nada estúpido-

-Probablemente él quería enterrarle una estaca a algunos vampiros. No le darán ningún problema mientras estén muertos-. Sasuke se puso una camiseta. -Pero será mejor que él no esté en ningún sitio cerca de ellos cuando despierten-. Se puso unos calcetines y los zapatos. Sakura se coloco la funda de su pistola y se puso la chaqueta. Cinco minutos más tarde estaban de vuelta en la oficina de seguridad. Esta vez, Sasuke, Sasori, Itachi, y Shizuka estaban allí, junto con Chouji y Deidara.

-Eso podría ser-, dijo Sasuke. -Orochimaru y sus seguidores podrían estar en la otra unidad de almacenamiento-

-Los presos también se escaparon-, agregó Sakura.

-Si llegamos justo al ponerse el sol, podemos atraparlos por sorpresa-, dijo Sasori. Hicieron planes. Chouji se quedo para mantener a salvo Akatsuki. Sasuke transfirió los números de contacto de cinco vampiros más en el teléfono celular de Sakura para que ella pudiera pedir refuerzos en caso de necesitarlos. Ellos se armaron. Sasuke deslizo algunas estacas de madera en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sujeto una larga daga en su cinturón. Llamaron a Kakashi desde el altavoz para que todos los vampiros pudieran utilizar su voz como un faro.

-Recién estoy saliendo de la autopista-, les dijo Kakashi. -Maldita sea. El sol se está ocultando-.

-Déjanos saber en el segundo en que llegues a la instalación-, dijo Itachi. Todos esperaban, tensos por la excitación.

-Está oscuro ahora-, informó Kakashi. -Estoy aproximadamente a kilómetro y medio de la instalación- Sakura rogó que Naruto estuviera bien. Los minutos parecían transformarse en horas.

-¡Listo! Estoy entrando al estacionamiento-, dijo Kakashi. -Veo el vehículo de Naruto-

Sakura se apoyo en Sasuke, y todo se volvió negro. Llegaron a un oscuro estacionamiento. Sasori había traído a Deidara. Itachi y Shizuka llegaron juntos. Kakashi salió de su coche y se unió a ellos.

-Vamos-. Itachi se adelanto.

Sakura se encontró con los dos cambia formas, corriendo para tratar de mantenerse junto a los vampiros. Desde las instalaciones, ella oyó gritos de terror. Los vampiros desenvainaron sus espadas mientras ellos avanzaban rápidamente hacia el ruido. Oyó el ruido de las espadas a la distancia. La batalla había comenzado. Ella llegó a la unidad de almacenamiento con su arma preparada. Era una habitación enorme con demasiado movimiento y caos para que ella lograra un tiro preciso. Reconoció los rostros de los presos que se habían fugado. Algunos de ellos estaban siseando con largos colmillos mientras torpemente manejaban las espadas. Los vampiros hicieron un corto trabajo con ellos, apuñalándolos en el corazón. Ellos se convirtieron en polvo.

Unos cuantos prisioneros de los que se habían fugado gritaron cuando fueron apuñalados. Cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Ella vio marcas de mordeduras en ellos. Ellos habían sido mantenidos como mortales para proporcionar alimento a los vampiros.

-¡Sakura, ayuda!-

Ella vio a Kin en la parte posterior de la unidad. La pobre mujer estaba aterrada. La sangre se filtraba por los pinchazos en el cuello.

-¡Aguanta!- Sakura sacó su daga y entro en la habitación.

Un vampiro la atrapo, y ella lo acuchillo con su daga. Él silbó y se abalanzo, entonces él se convirtió en polvo mientras Sasuke lo apuñalaba en el corazón. Ella corrió hacia Kin, pero un vampiro agarró a la mujer por detrás y la tele transporto lejos.

-Sakura, querida- Ella se volvió para ver a Kabuto acercándose. Él sonrió, y sus colmillos puntiagudos estaban manchados con sangre.

-¡No!-. Sasuke tiro a Sakura detrás de él.

-Bueno, hola, Sasuke-. Un vampiro de ojos negros se acerco a Kabuto. -Es bueno verte de nuevo-

-Orochimaru-. Sasuke apunto su espada hacia él. -Ya es hora de que mueras-

-Si vienes detrás de mí, mi nuevo amigo aquí atacara a la mujer-, dijo Orochimaru.

-Ella es de quién te hablé-, le susurro Kabuto a Orochimaru. -Va a ser mía por toda la eternidad-

Sasuke dirigió su espada hacia Kabuto. -Nunca vas a tenerla-

-Usted la tendrá, querido amigo-. Orochimaru tomó a Kabuto por el brazo. -Pero no esta noche-. Desapareció, llevando a Kabuto con él.

Sasuke se lanzó hacia adelante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!-

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Había montón de polvo en el piso de cemento y los cuerpos retorcidos de los mortales heridos. Los otros vampiros todavía estaban luchando, pero los _descontentos_ estaban comenzando a tele transportarse lejos. Ella vio a Kakashi y a Deidara en un rincón y se dirigió hacia ellos. Su corazón se sacudió cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos habían encontrado a Naruto. Él yacía inconsciente en el suelo, atado con sogas. Deidara cortó estas con su cuchillo. Ella cayó de rodillas junto a Naruto y agarró su muñeca para comprobar el pulso. Por lo general, ella comprobaba el pulso en el cuello, pero el cuello de Naruto estaba con perforaciones como marcas de mordidas y manchas de sangre. Más sangre coagulada se encontraba a lo largo de su sien, donde él había sido golpeado en la cabeza.

-Él debe haber pensado que sólo había vampiros aquí-, susurró Kakashi. -Debe haber pensado que estaría a salvo siempre y cuando el sol estuviera en lo alto-.

-Los mortales que estaban aquí deben haberlo atacado-, agregó Deidara. -Lo ataron para que los vampiros pudieran alimentarse de él cuando estos despertaran-

-Él todavía está vivo-, gritó Sakura. -Llamen una ambulancia-

Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado. -Lo siento mucho-

Ella se estremeció. -¡Él todavía no está muerto!-

Sasori se arrodillo al otro lado de Naruto -Él casi no tiene sangre. Nunca llegara vivo a un hospital-

-Tenemos que hacer algo-. Las manos de Sakura temblaban mientras tomaba la mano inerte de Naruto. Lágrimas calientes picaban sus ojos. -No podemos dejarlo morir-.

-Podríamos transformarlo- sugirió Itachi mientras se acercaba.

-No-. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. -No podemos forzar tal cambio en él sin su permiso-.

-Él va a estar bien con eso-, insistió Sakura. -Él piensa que tus poderes son impresionantes-. Ella agarró el brazo de Sasuke mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. -Por favor. Tienes que ayudarlo-

El rostro de Sasuke palideció. -Yo…nunca he hecho eso antes-

-Si tu no lo haces, lo haré yo-, dijo Itachi. -Necesitamos todos los hombres buenos que podamos conseguir-

-Hazlo lo más rápido posible-, dijo Sasori. -Lo estamos perdiendo rápidamente-.

Sakura apretó el brazo de Sasuke. -Por favor-. Sálvalo-.

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. -Está bien-

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan? O.o q cren ya solo faltan dos capis para el final casi nos asercamos al desenlace de esta historia espero le guste

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	27. Historia

**Historia**

Sasuke temía perder a Sakura para siempre. Él no podía garantizar que Naruto sobreviviera a la transformación. A veces los cuerpos humanos rechazaban la transformación, y si eso ocurría ahora, él sería responsable de la muerte de su amigo. Y sin importar el resultado, ¿Sakura no sentiría rechazo por el horrendo acto que él iba a cometer?

-Denle un poco de espacio-, Sasori aparto a todos hacia atrás.

-Vosotros deberíais ir al pasillo-, dijo Sasuke a Sakura. -No querrás ver esto-.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. -No me marcho-

Sasuke estuvo tentado en discutir, pero no había tiempo. Se inclinó sobre el amigo de ella, cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente el olor de la sangre. El impulso primitivo estaba siempre allí, por lo general bien controlado, pero en esta ocasión se entregó a la lujuria de la sangre. Sus encías cosquillearon. Con un siseo sus colmillos aparecieron.

Él apenas fue consciente del jadeo de Sakura. Hundió sus dientes en el cuello Naruto. Él drenó la poca sangre que quedaba en el cuerpo de Naruto y, a continuación, en lugar de detenerse, permitió que su saliva de vampiro se filtrara en su herida. Itachi le había descrito el proceso antes, pero Sasuke nunca había tenido la ocasión de utilizarlo. Él sólo podía esperar estar haciéndolo bien. Si él lo hacía, Naruto desafiaría a la muerte y caería en coma de vampiro.

-Lo hicisteis, muchacho-. Itachi le tocó el hombro. -Está en estado de coma-

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás con un suspiro de alivio. Echó un vistazo a Sakura, y sus ojos se agrandaron con alarma. Maldición. Sus colmillos todavía estaban a la vista. Él estaba provocando que ella lo rechazara. Se limpió la sangre de su boca y se centró en hacer que sus colmillos se retrajeran.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-, preguntó ella.

-O bien él sale del coma o muere-, le dijo Itachi sin rodeos y después miró a Sasuke.

-Dale unos momentos para que se adapte antes de que vosotros prosigan- La sala quedó en silencio a excepción de las quejas de algunos de los prófugos que estaban heridos.

-Tengo que llamar una ambulancia-, dijo Kakashi.

-No todavía-, respondió Itachi. -Tenemos que dejar que Danzo maneje esto-

-Mejor borremos sus recuerdos antes de que ellos regresen a la cárcel-, dijo Sasori. Kakashi le dio un puntapié a un montón de polvo. -Algunos de estos vampiros muertos eran prisioneros fugados. ¿Por qué no se tele transportaron lejos como los _descontentos_?-

-Ellos se convirtieron recientemente-, explicó Shizuka. -No habían aprendido a tele transportarse todavía. Dudo que incluso se dieran cuenta de que tenían el poder de hacerlo-

Sasuke respiró hondo. -Es hora de continuar con el siguiente paso-. Él saco el puñal de la funda que llevaba en la pantorrilla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-, preguntó Sakura.

-Tengo que darle de comer-. Los ojos de Sasuke se nublaron con las lágrimas. -Si él rechaza mi sangre, va a morir. Lo habré matado-

Ella tocó el brazo de Sasuke. -Lo que suceda, no será culpa tuya. Has hecho todo lo posible-

Él le dirigió una sonrisa irónica. -¿Aún tratando de hacer terapia conmigo?-. Él se cortó el antebrazo y siseo en un largo suspiro. La sangre brotaba de la herida. Él vertió la sangre contra la boca de Naruto. No pasó nada. Las gotas de sangre escurrían por la mejilla de Naruto

-Vamos, hermano-. Sasuke rozó su brazo herido contra la nariz de Naruto para asegurarse de que él atrapaba el olor. Las fosas nasales de Naruto se agitaron.

-Eso es-. Sasuke mantuvo su brazo encima de la boca de Naruto. Las gotas de sangre caían sobre sus labios cerrados. -Bebe, muchacho-

Sakura se acercó, con lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas. -Naruto, por favor. Si me oyes, tienes que beber- Más gotas cayeron sobre la boca de Naruto, manchando sus labios de color rojo pálido. Su boca se abrió.

-Eso es-. Sasuke presiono la herida sobre la boca de Naruto. Un estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo de Naruto. Repentinamente él tomo el brazo de Sasuke y succiono.

-Está funcionando-. Sakura parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. No había perdido a Naruto. Ahora bien, si él sólo pudiera retener a Sakura.

…

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama donde descansaba Naruto. Sasuke la había tele transportado de vuelta a Akatsuki, mientras que Itachi había traído a Naruto. Ellos lo habían ubicado en uno de los dormitorios del sótano.

Ella había limpiado la sangre del cuello de Naruto. Para su asombro, las heridas realmente se habían curado. Sasuke le había explicado que el cuerpo de un vampiro se podía curar durante la muerte-sueño.

Sasuke y Itachi se habían tele transportado de vuelta a Konoha City para perseguir a Orochimaru y asegurarse de que Danzo limpiara el desorden en la unidad de almacenamiento.

A solas con Naruto, Sakura recordó lo difícil que el proceso de transformación había sido para Sasuke. Había sufrido tanto dolor físico como emocional. Sus ojos habían brillado con lágrimas. ¿Él tendría que hacer el mismo proceso con ella algún día?

Ella se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke, la que se encontraba al lado, para tomar una ducha. Luego busco en los cajones de su armario algo que no le quedara demasiado grande. Ella terminó con un par de pantalones de franela con un lazo que podía ceñirlos más apretados. Se coloco en la parte superior una camiseta que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Regresó a la habitación de Naruto para hacerle compañía. Él todavía estaba en estado de coma, por lo que no era consciente de su presencia, pero ella necesitaba estar allí. Una hora más tarde Sasuke entro en la habitación. -Te he traído algo de ropa de tu apartamento-. Su boca se torció cuando vio que ella ya se había cambiado.

-Lo siento-. Ella tiró de la holgada camiseta. -Me busque algo yo misma-.

-Se ven mejor en ti que en mí-. Él se acercó a la nevera y sacó una pequeña botella de sangre. -Mañana por la noche al caer el sol tendrás que estar aquí con un vaso de sangre caliente listo para Naruto-

Sasuke dejó la botella en el microondas. -De hecho, será mejor que tengas varios vasos preparados. Va a despertar con un hambre terrible, y puede que tenga la tentación de atacarte- Sakura hizo una mueca. Pobre Naruto Él iba a estar en shock cuando despertara.

-Despertare al lado-. Sasuke saco la botella del microondas. -Voy a venir aquí de inmediato-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Gracias por salvarlo-

Sasuke suspiró. -Puede que a él no le guste ser un no muerto-

-Es mejor que muerto-. Ella se sentó en la cama junto a Naruto.

Sasuke bebió un largo trago. -Hay un proceso para convertir a los vampiros de nuevo en mortales, pero es muy peligroso-

-¿Tú…tú podrías convertirte en mortal de nuevo?-

-No-. Él se sentó en un sillón. -Se requiere una muestra de sangre y ADN original de cuando erais humanos-. Él hizo un gesto hacia la ropa manchada de sangre de Naruto. -Tenemos eso para Naruto, pero es imposible para nosotros los más viejos-

-Oh-. Ella trató de ocultar su decepción.

Él le dirigió una mirada melancólica. -Me temo que me quedare como soy-

Ella respiró hondo. Eso era a lo que se reducía todo. ¿Podría ella aceptarlo como era? ¿Podría aceptar las consecuencias de su consentimiento cuando esto significaba que ella podría convertirse en un vampiro, también, algún día?

-¿Cómo fue para ti?-, preguntó ella.

Sasuke bebió otro sorbo de su botella. -Yo era un soldado en 1746. Tobi y yo fuimos a luchar por nuestro clan y poner fin a la tiranía del clan enemigo. Estábamos muriéndonos sobre el campo de algún lugar del país del fuego durante la puesta de sol. Yo estaba yendo y viniendo a la deriva. Pensé que lo estaba imaginando cuando una voz me preguntó si quería seguir viviendo para poder luchar contra el mal-

-Y dijisteis que sí-

-Sí-. Sasuke bebió un poco más. -Fue Itachi quién hizo la pregunta. Yo no me di cuenta en ese momento de lo que estaba aceptando. Sólo sabía que no quería morir-.

-Por supuesto que no-, susurró Sakura.

-Itachi me transformo, y Sasori transformo a Tobi-. Sasuke termino su botella de sangre y la coloco sobre la mesa.

Ella frunció el ceño. Sasuke estaba siendo macho y estaba disimulando el dolor y el miedo que él debió haber experimentado. -¿Supongo que tuvisteis que morder gente en aquel entonces?-

-Sí, pero yo tenía cuidado de no lastimar a nadie. Traté de volver a mi granja, pero yo sólo podía cultivar la granja en la noche. Y mi mujer…-

-¿Tu qué?-. Sakura quedo rígida.

Su boca formo una línea. -Yo tenía una esposa e hija. Me rechazaron por mi nueva condición. Karin le enseño a mi pequeña niña a huir de mi por miedo a que yo la mordiera-

-Lo siento mucho-. Sakura no necesitaba sus poderes empáticos para saber que esto le había causado mucho dolor a Sasuke.

-Luego me enteré de que durante el día mientras yo estaba escondido en una cueva en mi muerte-sueño, Karin me declaro muerto y tomó un nuevo marido. Un maldito soldado del clan enemigo-.

Sakura hizo una mueca. -Es por eso que valorar tanto la lealtad, ¿no?-

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. -¿Eres mi terapeuta otra vez?-

-Sólo estoy tratando de entender-. Ahora sabía por qué él odiaba tanto la traición.

Bajó la vista a su camiseta manchada de sangre. -Tengo que bañarme. Vuelvo pronto-. Él salió de la habitación.

Ella pensó de nuevo en su historia. Él no había pedido ser un vampiro. Sólo había querido seguir con vida. Y él estaba usando su prolongada vida para luchar contra el mal. No se podía negar el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre bueno y honorable. Y ella lo amaba. Ella no podía soportar la idea herirlo con su rechazo. No podía permitir que él se sintiera traicionado de nuevo. Se puso lentamente de pie. Lo iba a aceptar. Y lo amaba, sin importar el costo. Ella entro en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Podía oír la ducha abierta en el baño. Miró hacia la cámara de vigilancia para asegurarse de que se esta se encontraba apagada. Entro al baño. Él estaba frotándose con jabón en el transparente cubículo de la ducha, de espaldas a ella. Riachuelos de agua jabonosa serpenteaban por su fuerte espalda y sus apretadas nalgas. Ella suspiró.

Él se volvió y abrió los ojos. Abrió la puerta. -¿Estáis aquí por la vista, o necesitáis algo?-

Con una sonrisa, ella se sacó su camiseta holgada por sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo. -Necesito algo-. Ella tiro el lazo que sostenía sus pantalones de franela. -Te necesito-.

Él se inclino de nuevo bajo el chorro de la ducha y cerró el agua. Él la miró, sus ojos brillaban con un tinte rojizo. -Sakura, yo no puedo jugar con esto. Si te tomo, no te dejare ir-.

-Bien-. Ella bajo sus pantalones de franela sobre sus cadera y los dejo caer.

-Porque yo no voy a dejar que te marches-.Él salió de la ducha y se abalanzó a sus pies.

Ella se echó a reír. -Estás todo mojado-

-Vosotros también lo estarás-. Él la arrojó sobre la cama y cayó junto a ella.

-¿Sabéis cuánto te amo?-. Él la besó en la frente, en las mejillas.

-Tanto como te amo yo-. Ella recorrió sus manos sobre su cabello húmedo. Con un gruñido, él tomó su boca. Ella la abrió y le dio la bienvenida con la lengua, acariciándolo con la suya. Invadió su boca y probó el filo de sus colmillos contra su lengua.

Él retrocedió. -Cuidado con estos-.

Ella sonrió. -Yo no voy a vivir con temor de ti. Y tú no tienes que seguir perforando agujeros sobre mi almohada-

Sus ojos se agrandaron. -¿Estáis diciendo que no te opones a un pequeño mordisco aquí y allá?

Ella se echó a reír. -Eso depende de dónde-

-Oh sí-. Él le tomó un pecho. -Definitivamente hay lugares que nunca querría mordisquear-. Él rozo su pezón con su pulgar. Ella se estremeció, y sus pezones se endurecieron. -¿Uf, ahora miraras esto? ¿No es la vista más hermosa del mundo?-.

Él se inclinó y succiono su pezón en la boca. El roce de su lengua puso su carne de gallina en sus brillantes brazos y piernas. El calor combinado entre sus muslos, y su núcleo se sentía vacío y dolorido con la necesidad.

-Sasuke-. Ella enterró sus dedos en la espalda.

-¿Estáis apresurándome, Señorina?-. Él deslizo besos hasta su vientre.

-Sí, sí, lo estoy-. Ella envolvió una pierna a su alrededor.

Él deslizó una mano entre sus piernas. -¿No sabéis lo que sucede cuando apresuráis a un vampiro?-

-Yo... no-. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la exploración lenta y suave de sus dedos.

-Vosotros podrías terminar conmigo moviéndome a la velocidad vampiro- De repente, sus dedos se frotaban tan rápido como un vibrador.

Ella chilló. -Oh, Dios mío. Eso es... eso es...- Ella escapó de su espiral de control y se rompió con un orgasmo.

-Oh mi...-. Ella se llevó una mano contra su pecho mientras luchaba por respirar.

Su boca se curvo. -¿Tal vez nosotros deberíamos frenarnos un poquito?-. Su mano volvió a un ritmo más lento.

-Sinvergüenza-, susurró ella. -Eres bueno a cualquier velocidad-

Con una sonrisa, él hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y continuó su lánguida exploración con su lengua. Ella gimió y se retorció moviéndose con él. Esta vez el punto culminante la golpeó sin previo aviso. Fue repentino, profundo y exhaustivo, pulsando a través de ella con vibraciones que se extendían más y más. Estaba tan sensibilizada que cuando él se sumergió en ella, se vino de nuevo. Y ella quería más. No podía conseguir suficiente de Sasuke. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y se encontró con cada duro empuje. El ritmo aumentó, volviéndose frenético y desenfrenado.

Él lamió su cuello, y esto inflamo espasmos de placer. Con un grito, él llegó a su clímax con ella. Ella sintió un pequeño estallido en el cuello mientras su núcleo se apretaba rítmicamente alrededor de Sasuke. Cuando su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco volvieron a la normalidad, ella se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Me mordisteis?-

-Sólo un poco-. Él lamió la herida, y ella se estremeció. -No pude resistirme a marcarte. Eres mía ahora-. Ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Siempre seré tuya-.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan? O.o q cren ya solo falta un capi para el final casi nos asercamos al desenlace de esta historia espero le guste

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	28. Batalla

**Batalla**

Al día siguiente al atardecer, Sakura caminaba nerviosa junto a la cama de Naruto. Deidara esperaba al pie de la cama, listo para saltar, en caso de que tuviera que evitar que Naruto la mordiera. Ella tenía tres vasos de sangre caliente listos sobre la mesita de noche. Shizuka le había recomendado que tuviera algunas pajitas a mano.

Sakura había pasado la mitad de la noche haciendo el amor con Sasuke antes de finalmente quedarse dormida. Ella se había despertado alrededor del mediodía. Ya no la asustaba que él estuviera junto a ella sin respirar. Se había duchado y vestido con la ropa limpia que él le había traído de su apartamento.

Deidara miró su reloj. -En cualquier momento-

-¿Te gusta trabajar para Uchiha S & I?-, le preguntó ella.

-Sí-. Sonrió Deidara. -¿Estás pensando en solicitar un empleo?-

-Quizás-.

-Itachi es un buen jefe. Ha sido muy considerado y me ha apoyado con mí... problema en particular-.

-¿Pelos?-

Deidara soltó un bufido. -Ojala fuera así de simple. Mi tipo es una especie en peligro de extinción. El pueblo donde crecí fue destruido y la mayoría de los hombres panteras fueron asesinados-

-Lo siento mucho. Eso es terrible-

-He realizado unos pocos viajes para buscar algunos más de mi especie. Itachi no sólo me da el tiempo para hacerlo, sino que él financia mis viajes-

-Donde…-, ella se detuvo cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se sacudió. El pecho de Naruto se expandió mientras aspiraba una gran cantidad de aire. Él abrió los ojos.

Sakura se inclinó sobre él. -¿Naruto?-

Él movió su cabeza hacia ella. Sus ojos azules poseían un extraño resplandor celeste. -¿Qué... donde? ... ¡de veras!- Él se acurruco, agarrando su estómago.

-Está sufriendo a causa del hambre-, dijo Deidara en voz baja.

Sakura quería explicarle la situación antes de darle un vaso de sangre. -Naruto, fuiste atacado por vampiros. Casi te mataron. Esta era la única forma de salvarte-

Él grito y se tapó la boca. Se quejó de dolor.

Ella dio un respingo. -Lo siento mucho. Tuvimos que transformarte, Naruto era la única manera salvarte-

-¿Transformarme?, susurró él. Él gritó mientras sus colmillos desgarraban sus encías. Se tocó los colmillos con los dedos, y abrió los ojos. -¿Soy un...?-

-Eres un vampiro, amigo-, le dijo Deidara.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban borrosos por las lágrimas. Pobre Naruto, parecía tan sorprendido. En el pasado, ella siempre había sabido exactamente cómo él se sentía, pero ahora estaba en blanco. Era como si ella hubiera perdido una parte de él para siempre con tal de asegurarse que sobreviviera. -Lo siento, Naruto estabas agonizando, tan cerca de morir. Parecía el único modo de salvarte-

Él miró su mano, con la que había tocado sus nuevos colmillos. Los dedos estaban manchados con la sangre de sus encías rasgadas. Sus fosas nasales llameaban.

-Tengo mucha hambre-. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Sakura y el color celeste de sus ojos se intensificó.

-Aquí-. Ella sostenía un vaso de sangre caliente contra su boca. Este tintineaba contra sus colmillos, así que dejó una paja en el vaso. -Bebe-.

Él tomó un vacilante sorbo, a continuación, tomo el vaso y se lo bebió todo. -Todavía tengo hambre-. Ella le entrego el segundo vaso, y él lo terminó. Sus colmillos se retrajeron y hubo color una vez más en sus mejillas.

-Tengo otro vaso en caso de que lo necesites-. Ella señalo hacia la mesa de noche.

Él la miró con una mirada perpleja. -Es tan extraño. En realidad, sabe bien para mí-. Su mirada se desvió por la habitación. -Todo es más nítido y claro. ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Industrias Akatsuki-, respondió Deidara. -La fábrica de sangre sintética, o en tu caso, la tienda local de alimento-

Deidara parecía confundido. -¿Te conozco?-

-Hola, soy Deidara, guardia de día de Uchiha S e I. Y soy un hombre-pantera-

-Wow-. Naruto miró a Sakura. -¿Esto no es una especie de extraño sueño? ¿Soy realmente un vampiro?-

-Me temo que sí-. Ella apretó su mano. -Le rogué a Sasuke que lo hiciera. Pero si esto es incomodo para ti, he oído que hay una manera de invertir el proceso y hacer que seas un mortal de nuevo-

-Voy a considerarlo, pero creo que voy a estar bien con esto-

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. -Tuve miedo de que me odiaras-.

-No-, negó Naruto con su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. -Ha sido culpa mía. No debería haber regresado-

-¿Qué sucedió?- Ella se sentó en la cama junto a él. -¿Recuerdas algo?-

-Yo estaba en el hospital cuando Kin llamo. Dijo que estaba atrapada dentro de la unidad de almacenamiento, encerrada con varios vampiros, y si yo no la salvaba, ellos se despertarían al ponerse el sol y la matarían. Así que me apresure en regresar para rescatarla. Pensé que estaría a salvo, tú sabes, porque aún era de día, y todos los vampiros estarían muertos-

Él paso una mano por su grueso cabello rubio -Fue una trampa. Allí estaban algunos presos fugados mientras yo estaba con ella. Supongo que los _descontentos_ los mantienen con vida como su desayuno. Ellos me atacaron y me dejaron inconsciente. Creo que estaban esperando salvarse ofreciéndome como el plato principal-

-Debe haber sido terrible-, dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Pensé que estaba perdido-. Sonrió repentinamente. -Pero bueno, podría ser peor-

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Podrías ser un zombi?-.

-Exactamente. Así que ¿cuándo conseguiré darle una patada en el trasero a los Descontentos?-

Deidara se echó a reír. -Fácil hermano. Tú necesitas cierta formación primero para aprender a usar tus nuevos poderes-

-Superpoderes- Naruto sonrió. –De veras-.

…

Sasuke estaba en la oficina de seguridad en Akatsuki, discutiendo la estrategia, cuando vio a Sakura en un monitor. Ella se acercaba a la oficina con Deidara y Naruto. Él había verificado la situación del vampiro recién transformado y se sintió aliviado al encontrarlo a él y a Sakura de buen humor. Sasuke abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar, a continuación, presentó a Naruto a los demás.

-Si quieres trabajar en Uchiha S & I, estaremos encantados de que te unas a nosotros-, dijo Itachi.

Naruto le estrechó la mano. -Eso sería genial de veras. Gracias-.

-Todo está bien-, le susurró Sasuke a Sakura. -Él está feliz con la transformación-.

-Wow, yo pude oír eso-, dijo Naruto mientras atravesaba la habitación. Él estudió las armas en la armería. -Ustedes tienen algunas espadas impresionantes-

-Hemos decidido tele transportarte de regreso a Konoha City-, anunció Sasuke. -Creemos que Orochimaru aún se encuentra en los alrededores, sobre todo porque su nuevo amigo, Kabuto, estará allí, buscando a Sakura-.

Sakura frunció el ceño. -Supongo que ustedes necesitan utilizarme como cebo para hacerlo salir-.

-No-, dijo Sasuke rápidamente. -Prefiero pensar en otra opción-. Él tomó su mano. -Pero por ahora, iremos a la oficina de Kakashi en el edificio de Ambu-

-Voy a ir con ustedes-, insistió Naruto -No sé cómo tele transportarme todavía, pero he practicado esgrima- Ellos se armaron. Sasuke se aseguró de que Sakura tuviera un puñal, además de su pistola.

Él se coloco unos guantes, para así poder cargar la pistola con balas de plata. -Estas no van a matar a un vampiro, ¿sabes?, Pero les dolerá como el infierno y los hará más lentos-.

-Gracias-. Ella coloco su arma en su funda.

Él coloco una cadena de plata en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de color negro. Había aprendido hace meses que podía tele transportarse con la cadena, siempre y cuando esta no tocara su piel desnuda o no estuviera envuelta alrededor de él. -Esta podría ser la noche. Si puedo colocar esta cadena alrededor de Orochimaru, él no podrá escapar-

-Y por fin conseguirás la venganza que has buscado durante tanto tiempo- Sakura tocó su rostro. -Ten cuidado, no podría soportar perderte-

Él la besó en la frente. -señorina, tú vas a estar pegada a mí durante mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo-

Ella llamó a su supervisor en el altavoz. Sasuke la tele transporto a la oficina de Kakashi, y Sasori llevó a Naruto. Itachi y Shizuka llegaron con Deidara.

Kakashi sonrió cuando vio a Naruto y le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Te ves bien-

-Gracias-. Naruto se asomó a la oficina principal. -Todos se han ido a casa-.

-Sí-. Kakashi los condujo a todos hacia la oficina exterior más grande. -Ellos creen que todos los presos fugados están ajustando cuentas. Por supuesto, Kabuto está todavía ahí fuera. ¿Alguna idea de cómo encontrarlo?-

-Tal vez Kin usó su tarjeta de crédito de nuevo-. Naruto se dirigió a su área de trabajo. -Voy a comprobarlo-.

-Yo te voy a ayudar-. Sakura lo siguió.

-¿Sabes contra cuántos vampiros vamos a enfrentarnos?-, preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke suspiró. Ellos habían compararon notas anteriores sobre la batalla en la unidad de almacenamiento. Tres descontentos habían logrado tele transportarse lejos, además de Orochimaru y de Kabuto. -Creemos que ellos son un total de cinco, pero Orochimaru podría haber traído más de sus seguidores tele transportándolos- Los vampiros tenían cinco vampiros, incluyendo a Naruto, además de dos cambia- formas y a Sakura.

-Podríamos pedir refuerzos-, sugirió Shizuka. -Kisame, Shikamaru, Tobi, y Gaara estarían felices de ayudar-.

-Vamos a hacer eso-, le dijo Itachi, y ella sacó su teléfono celular para hacer las llamadas.

Sasuke miró a Sakura. Ella estaba en escritorio, encendiendo su computador. -Yo no permitiré que Sakura sea utilizada como cebo. Kabuto pueden haber aprendido a tele transportarse. Si pone sus manos sobre ella, no sabemos a dónde puede llevarla. Nunca la encontraríamos- Kisame y los demás aparecieron. Sasuke les presentó a Kakashi, Itachi los puso al tanto.

-Sasuke-, Sakura lo llamó desde su escritorio. -Acabo de recibir un e-mail de Kin-. Él corrió hacia ella, seguido por los otros.

-Fue enviado a través de una Black Berry-, explicó Sakura. -Ella escribió: Ayúdame, Sakura. Ellos me van a matar. Estoy enviando un mensaje de texto así ellos no se enteraran. Ven al viejo almacén en el Muelle 6 en el río-

-Es una trampa-, dijo Sasori.

-Sí. Kabuto estará ahí esperándote -, dijo Sasuke a Sakura. -No te dejaremos ir allí-

Ella frunció el ceño. -Yo no estoy indefensa, ya lo sabes-

-Tú no puedes competir con un vampiro-, argumentó Sasuke. -Ellos no le permiten llamar a Kin porque no quieren que nosotros utilicemos su voz para tele transportarnos-

-Localice una oficina en el muelle 6-, dijo Naruto mientras él escribía en su teclado.

-Podemos llamar al número y tele transportarnos allí-

Itachi le dio una palmadita en la espalda. -Muchacho, tú vas a encajar muy bien en Uchiha S & I-

Naruto sonrió. -Sólo déjame ir de paseo con uno de ustedes-

Sakura suspiró. -¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo?-

-Me quedaré aquí contigo -, dijo Kakashi.

-Bien-. Sasuke dio un paso atrás y sacó su espada. -Llama al número de teléfono por el altavoz, Naruto-

Todos los vampiros desenvainaron sus espadas y esperaron la señal para tele transportarse. El teléfono sonó.

-Ten cuidado-, le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

Él sonrió. -No te preocupes. Por fin conseguiré mi venganza-

-Exportaciones Konoha City-, una voz femenina contestó el teléfono. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

Sasuke y sus ocho compañeros se tele transportaron, apareciendo en una pequeña oficina con una mujer gritando. Itachi rápidamente borro su memoria, y todos salieron del edificio de oficinas. Dirigiéndose hacia el viejo almacén.

Itachi silenciosamente los dividió en tres grupos de tres, luego ellos entraron. Itachi llevó a su grupo hacia la derecha, Kisame fue hacia la izquierda con su grupo, y Sasuke llevó a Sasori y a Naruto por el camino ancho del centro. Las débiles luces brillaban en lo alto con motas de polvo danzando en el ligero resplandor, dorado. El aire era rancio y añejo. Sasuke avanzo a través de hileras de cajones de madera apilados y cajas, y luego llegó a un área despejada en el centro de la bodega.

En el otro extremo del área descubierta, cerca de una pila de cajas dobles, Kin estaba atada a una silla. Definitivamente era una trampa. Ella no podría haber enviado el texto a Sakura con las manos atadas en la espalda. Un ruido de espadas sonó a la derecha, a continuación, otro ruido a la izquierda. Los grupos de Itachi y Kisame estaban bajo ataque. Sasuke avanzaba lentamente hacia la zona descubierta con Sasori y Naruto

Kin los vio. -¡Ayuda! ¡Ellos me van a matar!-

-¡Eso es lo que dijisteis la última vez!-, gritó Naruto

-Lo siento-, se lamento ella. -Los prisioneros dijeron que me matarían si no encontraban a alguien más que alimentara a los vampiros-

-¿Así que me elegisteis a mí?-, Naruto la fulminó con la mirada.

-Por favor-, exclamó Kin. -Estoy muy asustada. ¡No sabía que Kabuto se convertiría en un vampiro!-

-No te acerques a ella, muchacho-, dijo Sasori.

-No te preocupes-, se quejó Naruto -Nunca confiare en ella de nuevo-

La desesperada mirada de Kin se desvaneció y ella los miró fríamente. -¿Dónde está Sakura? Le prometí a él a Sakura-.

-Él nunca la tendrá-, dijo Sasuke.

Kin alzó la barbilla. -Bien por mí. Ella nunca va a amar a Kabuto como yo. Yo puedo hacerlo feliz-

-¡Perra estúpida!-, Kabuto apareció repentinamente desde detrás de las cajas y una bofeteada atravesó el rostro de Kin. -Me fallasteis de nuevo-.

-Kabuto-, exclamó ella. -Haré cualquier cosa por ti-

Naruto se abalanzó sobre Kabuto, pero él se tele transporto lejos mientras Naruto levantaba la espada. -¡Maldita sea!-

Kin se echó a reír. -Nunca lo atraparan. Él es demasiado inteligente para ti- Sasori corrió detrás de los cajones para ver si otro vampiro se escondía allí. Naruto le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a Kin. -¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Cómo puedes ayudar un monstruo como ese?-

-Kabuto me necesita. Dijo que yo era diferente a las demás. Dijo que yo era especial. Él odia a otras mujeres, pero me ama-

Naruto se burló. -Él ama a Sakura-.

-¡No!-, Kin lucho contra las cuerdas. -Dijo que yo estaría con él para siempre. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ayudarlo a volver loca a Sakura-.

-Tú eres la loca!-, le gritó Naruto

-Basta-, dijo Sasuke levantando una mano. El choque de las espadas a la distancia se había detenido. Él se volvió, observando el almacén, a continuación, se centró en Kin. -¿Orochimaru está aquí?-

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. -¿Por qué debería decirte algo? Kabuto te odia. Le dije que Sakura estaba saliendo contigo, y ahí fue cuando él me hizo colocar las manzanas en su apartamento para castigarla. Yo soy quien realmente lo ama. Cuando se dé cuenta de eso, él me va a transformar en un vampiro. No a Sakura. Y luego estaremos juntos para siempre-

-Es sólo te está utilizando, Kin-, murmuró Naruto

Sasori apareció detrás de las cajas. -Está despejado-.

-¡Él me ama!- Kin gritó. -Kabuto me ama-

-¡Basta, mujer! -Sasori le envío un disparo de energía de vampiro hacia la mente de ella y Kin se desplomó inconsciente en su silla.

-Wow-, susurró Naruto. -Necesito aprender a hacer eso-.

Sasori se encogió de hombros. -Eso no te hará muy popular con las damas- Los otros vampiros llegaron corriendo hacia el área descubierta.

-Hemos matado a dos-, informó Itachi.

-Matamos a uno-, dijo Kisame.

-Bravo-, dijo una voz desde arriba. Orochimaru bajó una viga que se encontraba en lo más alto y floto hasta quedar de pie sobre los cajones. Él sostenía su espada en su mano derecha. Su largo cabello no ocultaba el hecho de que su brazo izquierdo estaba doblado en una forma no natural. Su mano izquierda estaba enguantada y doblada contra su pecho. -Sólo hicieron falta nueve de ustedes para matar a tres de mis hombres. Cuán osado de parte de ustedes-

Sasuke metió una mano enguantada en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar la cadena de plata. Él se tele transporto hacia la parte superior de las cajas y repentinamente sacó la cadena.

Orochimaru apuntó con su espada hacia él. -¿Crees que vas a lograr vengarte? La broma es para ti, Uchiha. He encontrado una nueva manera de torturarte, y la herida cortara profundamente. Ya ves, Kabuto le robó el teléfono celular al asiático anoche mientras yo estaba alimentándome de él.

Naruto busco en sus bolsillos. -Tiene razón. Este ha desaparecido-.

Orochimaru se rió entre dientes. -Me pregunto si la bella Sakura contestara una llamada telefónica de su amigo. Si ella lo hace, Kabuto se tele transportara hasta allá-. La sangre de Sasuke se congelo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke?-, se burlo Orochimaru. -Puedes hacer un débil intento para matarme, o puedes regresar rápidamente a donde está tu mujer y descubrir si has llegado demasiado tarde para salvarla-

Sakura se paseaba por la oficina de Kakashi, debatiéndose entre la ira y la ansiedad. Ella estaba preocupada por Sasuke y por Naruto, pero también enojada porque no le habían permitido ir con ellos.

-Relájate-, le dijo Kakashi desde detrás de su escritorio. -Van a estar bien-

-Naruto todavía no está acostumbrado a ser un vampiro. Él no debería estar luchando tan pronto-. Su teléfono celular sonó y ella comprobó la persona que llamaba. -Oh, Dios mío, es Naruto-

Ella abrió el teléfono. -¿Hola?-. Le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Kakashi. –¿Naruto? ¿Estás ahí?-

-Estoy aquí, cariño- Ella soltó una exclamación y se dio la vuelta. Kabuto estaba en la oficina, sosteniendo el teléfono de Naruto

-Debería darte vergüenza, querida-. Kabuto le dirigió una mirada herida. -Se suponía que tú vendrías al almacén. Pero por suerte para mí, yo tenía otra manera de encontrarte- Ella dejó caer su teléfono y tomo su arma. Kakashi se puso de pie, apuntándolo con su pistola. Kabuto lanzó el teléfono al suelo y dio un paso hacia ella. -Ahora, por fin, podremos estar juntos-.

Kakashi le disparo, pero Kabuto se desvaneció. Sakura se dio la vuelta, buscándolo. Ella oyó el jadeo de Kakashi. Su rostro contraído por el dolor, luego él se dejó caer al suelo. Kabuto estaba de pie junto a él con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano.

-Ellos te dejaron con poca protección, ¿no?-, él coloco el cuchillo en su cinturón. La rabia invadió a Sakura. Ella disparó su arma. Y falló. Kabuto se había deslizado fuera de la línea de tiro a la velocidad de un vampiro, su cuerpo se desplazaba a través de la habitación con una falta de definición. Él botó el arma de su mano. Ella saltó hacia atrás y sacó su daga.

Kabuto sonrió. -¿Te gustan los cuchillos, también? Sabía que éramos el uno para el otro-.

Ella se abalanzo hacia delante, para apuñalar su pecho, pero de nuevo él desapareció. De repente lo sintió detrás de ella, atrayéndola contra su pecho y arrancándole la daga de la mano. Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas y le pisoteó el pie con fuerza. Cuando él aflojo su agarre, ella se soltó y corrió hacia su daga que se encontraba en el suelo. Él la abordó por detrás, lanzándola de golpe contra la alfombra. Antes de que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento, él la hizo dar la vuelta. Le lanzo puñetazos a la cara, pero él la agarró por las muñecas y le sujetó los brazos hacia abajo.

-Por fin-. Respiró él profundamente. -Voy a hacerte mía para siempre-. El estiro su cabeza hacia atrás y sus colmillos aparecieron. Ella le dio un rodillazo en la ingle. Él siseó, y la levantó sólo para colocarla de espaldas en el suelo. El dolor atravesó su cráneo. Su visión se aclaró a tiempo para verlo acercarse a su cuello. Ella luchó, pero era demasiado condenadamente fuerte.

Él se estremeció y retrocedió. -¿Qué?- Él la miró con horror. -Has sido marcada. ¿Permitisteis que otra persona te mordiera?-

-Nunca voy a ser tuya. Nunca-, dijo ella entre dientes.

-¡Perra!- Él sacó el cuchillo de su cinturón.

Repentinamente una cadena de plata fue enrollada alrededor del cuello de Kabuto y él gritó de dolor. El cuchillo cayó de su mano. Sasuke tiró de la cadena con más fuerza, y la piel de Kabuto chisporroteaba. Él alejo a Kabuto de ella. Kabuto agitó los brazos, tratando alcanzar a Sasuke detrás de él.

-Su cuchillo-, gruñó Sasuke. Le dio un tirón a Kabuto para que se pusiera de pie, todavía apretando la cadena de plata alrededor del cuello de él.

Vio cuchillo de Kabuto en el suelo junto a ella, lo agarró y se puso de pie. -¡Esto es por todas las mujeres que torturasteis y asesinasteis!-. Ella le hundió el cuchillo en el pecho. Él se convirtió en polvo. Ella dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo. Sasuke dejó caer la cadena y la atrajo a sus brazos. Lo abrazo con fuerza. Aun así, ella comenzó a temblar.

-Todo termino, cariño-. Él la abrazó. -Nunca te amenazara de nuevo-

-¿Realmente termino todo? ¿Mataste a Orochimaru?-

-No. Lo dejé para salvarte-. Sasuke besó la parte superior de su cabeza. -Yo no podría soportar perderte-. Un gemido se escucho detrás del escritorio.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Kakashi!-, Sakura rodeo la mesa y lo encontró en el suelo. La sangre brotaba de su herida.

Él parpadeó hacia ella. -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí-. Ella busco el teléfono sobre su escritorio. -Voy a llamar a una ambulancia-

Sasuke se lo impidió. -No es necesario. Kakashi, ¿podrás sanas si cambias de forma?-

-Creo que sí. Pero he perdido mucha sangre-. Él hizo una mueca. -Lo siento, Sakura. No fui de mucha ayuda. Perdí el conocimiento-

Ella le apretó el brazo. -No te disculpes- Más vampiros aparecieron en la habitación.

Naruto corrió hacia Sakura y Kakashi. -¿Están bien?-

-Kabuto apuñalado a Kakashi por la espalda-, le dijo Sakura.

Sasori se adelantó. -Lo puedo tele transportar a un médico de vampiros en Suna. Nos aseguraremos de que se recupere adecuadamente-

-Oh, gracias-, dijo Sakura. Sasori se reunió con Kakashi y desapareció.

Sakura abrazo a Naruto-Estaba preocupada por ti-. -¿Encontrasteis a Kin?-

-Oh sí-. Él hizo una mueca. -La mujer está loca. Llamamos a la policía para que fueran a buscarla-

-¿Qué pasó con Orochimaru-, preguntó Sasuke.

Itachi suspiró. -El bastardo se tele transporto justo después de que tú lo hicieras-. Él hizo un gesto hacia la pila de polvo en el suelo. -Deduzco que se trataba de Kabuto-

-Sí. Sakura lo mato-. Sasuke sonrió.

-Lo hicimos juntos-. Ella dio un paso en sus brazos.

Él la abrazó con fuerza. -Hacemos una pareja temible-

Itachi se echó a reír y le dio un codazo a su mujer. -Creo que vamos a tener algún pequeño niño en la familia pronto-

Shizuka sonrió. -Oh, eso espero-

Sasuke se burló. -¿Te importa si nosotros nos casamos primero?-

Sakura le tocó la mejilla. -¿Te estás declarando?-

-No aquí-. Él besó su frente. -Pero conozco el lugar perfecto-

Ella sonrió. -Eso es una cita-.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan? O.o q cren ya solo falta un capi para el final casi nos asercamos al desenlace de esta historia espero le guste

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	29. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Patmos una semana más tarde__**.**_

Sakura se sentó en la mesa de la cocina en la casa de su abuela, esperando nerviosamente la reacción de su Oba-sama**. **Tsunade Haruno tenía la mirada perdida con una expresión atónita. No todos los días uno oía que su nieta estaba enamorada de un vampiro.

Tsunade se había emocionado cuando Sakura había llegado repentinamente a principios de junio. Ella había estado aún más emocionada de que Sakura hubiera renunciado a Ambu. Pero esta última noticia sobresalto tanto a Tsunade, que Sakura sintió que su abuela se quedaba en blanco durante unos minutos.

-¿Estás segura?-, le preguntó Tsunade. -Algunas personas sólo tienen unos dientes muy afilados-

-Estoy segura. Sé que esto es como un shock, pero es verdad-

Tsunade suspiró. -Puedo sentir que estás diciendo la verdad-. Sus emociones tomaron un color oscuro, con la incredulidad y la sospecha arremolinándose alrededor de ella. -Él no está haciéndote daño, ¿verdad?-

-No, él es un hombre muy gentil-.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿No es él una especie de demonio?-

-No. Sasuke estaba muriendo en un campo de batalla cuando su hermano lo transformó. Él era un hombre bueno, honorable, y lo sigue siendo. Su muerte no pudo cambiar quién él es-

Tsunade frunció los labios. -Pensé que los vampiros eran malvados-

-Algunos de ellos lo son. Una persona malvada se convertirá en un vampiro malvado. En realidad, sospecho que ellos se vuelven aún más malvados. Todo esa energía extra va a su cabeza-

-Él no es un adorador del diablo, ¿verdad?-

Sakura soltó un bufido. -No. Él fue criado como un católico. Y dice que está dispuesto a convertirse a la Iglesia Ortodoxa Japonesa-

-Oh-. E l aura de sospecha de Tsunade se desvaneció. -Esas son buenas noticias-

-Y él todavía puede tener hijos-

-¿Qué?- Una oleada de alegría irradio de Tsunade. -¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? Por supuesto que vamos a darle la bienvenida a tu muchacho en la familia-.

Sakura suspiro con alivio. -Gracias. Va a significar mucho para Sasuke que lo hayas aceptado-

Tsunade agitó una mano. -Siempre supe que él era el hombre para ti-

-Creí que tú tenía tus esperanzas puestas en Spiro-.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros. -Spiro huyo para casarse el mes pasado-. Ella hizo una mueca. -Con Dimitrios-.

Sakura se echó a reír. -Voy a encontrarme con Sasuke en la playa después del atardecer. Puedo traerlo de vuelta aquí, si quieres-

-¡Por supuesto!-, Tsunade apresuradamente fue hacia el refrigerador. -¿Qué le gustaría comer?-

-No come, Oba-sama. Bebe sangre sintética de una botella cada noche-

-¿Quieres decir que no tendrás que cocinar para él?- Tsunade cerró la puerta del frigorífico, sonriendo. -Esto es perfecto para ti, hija. Me temo que nunca serás una buena cocinera-

Sakura abrazó a su abuela. -Muchas gracias por tu comprensión. Yo sabía que tenía que decirte la verdad sobre Sasuke-.

-Por supuesto-. Tsunade sacudió un dedo. -Voy a saber si alguna vez me mientes-.

-Esto es algo que tenemos que mantener en secreto. Sé que te gusta chismear con…-

-No chismeo-, resopló Tsunade. -Y puedo guardar un secreto. Ahora márchate, ve ver a ese muchacho tuyo. Y dile que los espero a los dos para casarse aquí en mi iglesia-

-Sí, señora-. Sakura salió de la cocina y cruzó el patio. Los recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Allí era donde ella había hablado por primera vez con Sasuke, donde ella había comenzado a enamorarse. Corrió escaleras abajo y luego se dirigió a la playa hacia Petra. El sol estaba bajo el horizonte, convirtiendo el cielo en rosa y oro, e incendiando el mar con destellos dorados. La villa de Pain apareció a la vista. Sasuke le había dejado un mensaje en su teléfono diciéndole que había llegado poco antes del amanecer. Ella había estado esperando todo el día para que él se despertara de su muerte- sueño. Permaneció en la playa observando desaparecer el sol en el horizonte. Este era un hermoso final para un día, y un hermoso comienzo de su nueva vida.

-¿Estáis segura de que no eres ninguna diosa griega?-, le gritó Sasuke.

Ella se volvió y le sonrió. Estaba de pie en el acantilado, luciendo magnifico como siempre. -No me opondría a ser adorada-.

Él saltó fuera de la barranca y cayó limpiamente a su lado. -Te extrañé-. Él apartó un rizo que la brisa había soplado sobre su mejilla.

-Sólo han pasado dos días desde que te vi por última vez-. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. -Le dije a mi abuela acerca de ti-

Él dio un respingo. -¿Cómo lo ha tomado?-

-Hasta donde yo sé, tú podrías ser un extraño de otra galaxia, y eso no le importaría mientras podamos tener hijos-

Él se rió entre dientes. -Me gusta tu abuela-. Él dio un paso atrás.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me hicisteis tus tres preguntas?-

-Sí-.

-Pregúntamelas de nuevo-. Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas. -Pregúntamelas de nuevo, y te las responderé-

Ella sonrió. -¿Qué quieres más que nada en el mundo?-

Él le apretó la mano. -Te amo-.

Su corazón se dilató de alegría. -¿Y qué le teme más que nada en el mundo?-

-Perderte-.

-Y si consigues lo que deseas más que nada, ¿eso te hace una mejor persona?-

-Sí, lo hace-. Él se arrodilló. -¿Vais a casarte conmigo, Sakura?-

-¡Sí!- Ella cayó de rodillas y lo abrazó. -Sí-.

Él la abrazó con fuerza. -Te amo, Sakura-.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. -Te amo, también-

Busque tu apellido en un diccionario y significa salvación. Eso es lo has hecho conmigo, muchacha. Me salvasteis de una vida llena de odio y de venganza. Soy libre ahora-.

Ella apoyó sus manos en su rostro y miró sus brillantes ojos negros -Somos libres juntos-

**FIN**

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan? O.o q cren emos llegado al desenlace de esta historia de todo corazón les agradesco a todos los que me siguieron a lo largo de este tiempo y de todo corazón gracias mil gracias

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola bueno senpai gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de este tiempo la super mega adoro...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara


End file.
